


How To Parent A Spider-Baby

by AimAim94



Series: Iron Dad/Spider Son Short stories and One Shots [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, I'm horrible with tags so forgive me, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark learning how to be a dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 45
Words: 83,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21982693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimAim94/pseuds/AimAim94
Summary: Peter needs to find a place to stay for a weekend while May is out of town.May is under the impression that Tony is okay with Peter staying with him.BUT Peter never asked and doesn't plan to, BUT he wasn't planning on this....C'mon...Just go read it. ;)
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Iron Dad/Spider Son Short stories and One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540996
Comments: 1077
Kudos: 1302





	1. Drop Everything Policy

**Author's Note:**

> Happy almost Friday! 
> 
> I should be asleep and instead I'm writing because well I've developed a new found fear of sleeping so....Yeah. I could use that as a prompt though, right? NO ONE steal that! ;) 
> 
> Anyhow I hope you love this because I read something that prompted it earlier and I knew it would be too cute not to write.
> 
> *Note: I don't own these characters. They belong to Marvel and Sony.*

Peter paced the hallway as he got ready for bed. He had his toothbrush in hand, but he wasn’t getting very far with the actual brushing part because he kept pausing to talk with Aunt May. 

“I can’t just ask Mr. Stark if I can stay with him while you’re gone. He’s busy and he has better things to do.” 

“He won’t mind, Peter. I just don’t feel right leaving you alone.” May leaned against the doorframe by his bedroom door. 

“I’m almost an adult!” Peter insisted. 

“Fifteen is not almost an adult, and the last time I left you alone for longer than twenty-four hours you overslept for school.” 

“It’s the weekend. I won’t need to wake up for school.” 

“Just ask him, or I will.” 

“I just don’t want to be a bother, Aunt May!” Peter insisted before finally starting to brush his teeth.

~

“BUT Pepper…Should I tell him that I’m proud of him more? Am I doing this right? I just want him to know I care?” Tony asked. 

“It’s 3am, Tony. The only person who doesn’t know if you care about them is me because you won’t let me sleep.” Pepper said rolling her eyes. 

“There isn’t a manual on how to be a dad to a spider baby.” 

“I honestly feel like you googled that.” Pepper said laying back against the pillows closing her eyes. 

“I mean it’s not that weird of a thing to google. IT HAPPENS!” Tony said turning off the light again to try and settle into bed to sleep. 

“To no one. No human parent should be raising a spider baby.” Pepper insisted. 

“Well then you understand my dilemma because we’re in uncharted territory!” 

“Peter loves you. You’re doing a good job. Go to sleep.” Pepper rolled over onto her side away from Tony. 

“Fine.” Tony closed his eyes. 

“But yes. You should tell him you’re proud of him more. He second guesses himself a lot.” Pepper murmured after a moment of silence.

“I knew it!” Tony said softly. 

~

It was the Friday before May left. Peter had told her he’d asked Mr. Stark about staying with him. He hadn’t, but she didn’t need to know that. He didn’t need to bother Mr. Stark and make him think he wasn’t capable of taking care of himself. 

Peter grabbed his backpack for school and May stopped him before he got out of the apartment,  
“Overnight bag?” She asked. 

“Um. I have stuff there.” Peter lied. 

May frowned, “Are you sure I shouldn’t call Tony and just go over details with him? You told him where I’ll be and how to reach me?” 

“He has the note you gave me. Don’t worry about anything. Just go. Have a good trip!” Peter gave her a hug and she ruffled his hair. 

“Don’t be late for school!” She teased. 

Peter wasn’t late. He even had time to catch up with Ned and MJ. The day was going really smooth. He didn’t know why Aunt May worried. He could totally take care of himself. There was nothing to it really. 

He was about to say goodbye to Ned when he noticed Flash heading their way. Peter didn’t know why he couldn’t just stand up to Flash. He was Spider-Man, but he was also a wimp. He lost all of his bravery around this one bully. 

“Penis Parker! How’s your internship? Meet any Avengers?” Flash laughed. 

“Leave me alone, Flash.” Peter mumbled. 

“Aw. Is Penis Parker going to cry?” Flash taunted. 

“Just leave!” Ned yelled always ready to come to his friend’s defense.

“Make me, Fatso!” Flash taunted yet again. 

Peter didn’t know why, but that comment tipped him over the edge. Maybe it was because the bullying had been endless this school year, or sleep deprivation from too many late nights causing a short temper. Maybe it was because Ned was Peter’s best friend and he couldn’t be brave for himself but he could be brave for other people. 

Peter shoved Flash into a locker, “Not so big and bad now, huh?” 

Flash came back quickly and punched Peter sending him to the ground on his butt. Peter recovered and barely remember to pull his punch and even so he still heard Flash’s nose crush under his fist. 

Flash groaned and soon teachers were pulling the boys off each other. Ending the fight. 

Ned’s eyes went wide and he mouthed one word, “May.” 

Peter was toast. May was going to get a call. She was going to call Tony who she thought had agreed to be responsible for Peter for the weekend, and Tony was going to tell her he had no clue about any of it, and Peter was going to die. 

~

Tony’s phone rang while he was training with Steve and Natasha. He held up a hand to call a pause when he saw May Parker’s information pop up on his caller ID. 

“May?” 

“Tony. I’m sorry to bother you. I know you’re already helping me out this weekend by keeping Peter at the tower while I’m out of town. I know he said you guys agreed for him to come there after school, but the school called and he got into a fight, and I can’t get back there. Can you please go handle this?” May sounded frazzled and he heard noise of the airport in the background. 

Tony didn’t have a clue about what May was talking about, but he could guess where he’d find the answers, “Sure. I’ll pick up our delinquent.” 

“Thanks. Let me know what’s going on? I have to go. I’m boarding.” May disconnected the call quickly. 

Tony shrugged, “Guess I’ll have to train another day. I have to go pick up Peter.” 

“Is he sick?” Nat asked. 

“No. He got into a fight, and he lied to his aunt.” Tony said. 

Both Steve and Nat frowned at this. It was unusual after all.

~

Tony found Peter in the principles office and he was avoiding his gaze. Good that meant he knew he was in trouble. Tony sat down on the chair next to him. 

Principle Morita cleared his throat, “Thank you for joining us, Mr. Stark.” 

“No place I’d rather be.” Tony took off his sunglasses and crossed his arms over his chest. 

“I’m sure that you’ve heard that Peter got into a fight today which is out of character for him…” Principle Morita started. 

“So is lying.” Tony muttered under his breath but he knew Peter heard it because of the sharp inhale. 

“Peter will have detention for the next week after school.” Principle Morita was explaining unaware of the comment Tony had made. 

“Perfectly fair.” Tony stood up and held out a hand to the man who shook it. 

He then looked at Peter and pointed to the door, “Car. NOW.” 

Peter slung his backpack over his shoulder and walked outside with his mentor following behind. He knew Mr. Stark was going to be mad, but he thought that this was overkill. He’d figured he would just drop him at the apartment and let May handle it all when she got back. He was wrong. 

~

They pulled up to the tower and Peter followed a very silent and brooding Mr. Stark to the penthouse. Tony just walked down the hall to his office and slammed the door. 

“Real mature.” Peter muttered. 

Peter turned around and pressed the button for the elevator. He wasn’t going to stay at the tower when he wasn’t welcomed. 

The button didn’t light up though, “Friday?” He asked. 

“I’m sorry, Peter. It would seem that you are grounded to the penthouse.” Friday said. 

“GROUNDED? He can’t ground me! I’m not his kid.” Peter ran a frustrated hand through his curls. 

No response to this. It would seem the AI didn't care how grounding worked. Peter flopped down on the couch and pulled out his phone. There was a message on it from Aunt May. Peter groaned. 

Aunt May, “I’m really disappointed in you.” 

Peter sighed. Great. Mr. Stark had told on him, “I’m sorry that I lied about Mr. Stark letting me stay here. It was wrong.” 

No response. She was probably busy or still in the air on her way to her destination. 

Peter waited for Mr. Stark to come out and yell or at least do something, but he didn’t. He left Peter alone to play on his phone and think…SO much time to think. He was going out of his mind by the time Pepper walked into the penthouse. 

“Pepper. I messed up and now he’s really mad at me. He’s never going to forgive me and I’m going to lose another dad, and I can’t. I just can’t!” Peter wiped at the tears running down his cheeks.

Pepper’s eyebrows shot up. She hadn’t even known Peter was at the tower. She also didn’t know why he was crying or why he thought Tony was mad at him enough to be mad forever. She walked over and calmly hugged the crying teenager. 

“I’m sure it isn’t that bad, Peter.” 

“It is! I lied to Aunt May, and I got into a fight at school. AND I told Friday he couldn’t ground me because he’s not my dad.” Peter cried. 

“Shhhh. It’s going to be fine.” Pepper assured. 

“Are you sure?” Peter asked looking up at Pepper. She saw it in his eyes. This wasn’t Spider-man who saved the people of Queens every night. No, this was Peter Parker. A high school student who had lost too many people and couldn’t do it again. She’d do anything to get the fear out of his eyes. 

“I’m positive. Wait, right here.” Pepper said. She moved down the hall to Tony’s office. 

~

Pepper found Tony’s in the office video chatting with Rhodey. 

“Do you think this is a joke?” She asked. 

“Is what a joke? Lying? Getting into fights at school?” Tony asked. 

“He’s just salty because Peter told Friday that Tony isn’t his parent. I told him to go out there and talk to him an hour ago when we watched him start to spiral with anxiety on the cameras.” Rhodey teased. 

“Say goodbye to Rhodey, Tony.” Pepper said moving to close the computer. 

“Bye Rhodey…” Tony said quickly before she finished closing it.

“You want to be a good dad to that spider-baby? Go out there and talk to him. Let him know that you expect him to be excellent as a person, and kind…But that there is also grace for failure because he’s a kid and he’s still learning.” 

“He made it clear that I’m not his parent. I’ll just let May handle it.” Tony said trying to appear nonchalant about the whole thing. 

Pepper hit his arm, “That kid just cried because he’s worried about losing another dad. Don’t be a jerk.” 

“He didn’t say that?” Tony asked quietly. 

“I swear.” Pepper answered. 

“He could never lose me.” Tony said softly. 

“He doesn’t seem to know that. GO fix it.” Pepper said. 

~

Tony found Peter staring straight ahead on the couch probably waiting for Pepper to come back. He still had tear marks on his cheeks. Tony suddenly felt like a heel. He hadn’t meant to cause that kind of distress. He was a failure as a parent. Peter deserved someone that knew how to do this already. Tony would just mess him up. 

“Pete—“ He started. 

“—Mr. Stark. I can explain. I know I shouldn’t have lied to Aunt May about talking to you about staying here. I was just worried that you’d be too busy, or that you’d feel like you had to say yes, or that I’d be I don’t know…Taking advantage. I’m really really sorry! BUT please don’t stay mad at me forever. I just…Can’t…I don’t want to. I…Already lost my dad, and Uncle Ben. Please don’t ask me to leave.” Peter stammered on coming to his feet after noticing Tony in the room. 

“Pete. I’m sorry. I needed a minute to cool down and I had every intention of coming and talking this out, but then I heard you tell Friday that you aren’t my kid, and you aren’t—“ 

“—I mean that’s true. You know what? I’ll just go. Make this easier on both of us.” Peter said grabbing his backpack. 

“Underoos! Wait. You aren’t letting me finish!” Tony said stopping the boy. 

Peter paused and waited for him to continue. 

“You aren’t my biological child, but I still feel like you are my kid. I think that’s why I’m mad. You felt like an inconvenience, like you couldn’t come stay here. Pete, you could ask me for anything and I’d do my damn well best to make it happen because…Well I care about you. I never want you to feel like you can’t text or call or come over. I don’t care what I’m doing, or if I’m busy. I have a drop everything policy for you. You are more important.” Tony said firmly. 

“So I can stay? I’m not in trouble?” Peter asked. 

“Oh. You’re in trouble. I’m positive. I mean I forgive you for lying and fighting…Heck…I’m kind of proud of the fighting. That kid’s been bullying you for too long…BUT actions have consequences. I’m sure May will have an idea of what those consequences should be. As far as staying. You’re always welcome here, Peter. No questions asked.” 

Peter nodded and handed over his phone. Tony frowned taking it. 

“Aunt May would say I’m grounded from my phone this weekend.” 

Tony laughed, “Pete. You’re too good for this world.”

Peter cleared his throat against the emotion clogging it, “Well I just wish you’d forgiven me before tattling on me to Aunt May about lying.” 

“I didn’t tell Aunt May about the lying. She only knows about the fighting.” Tony said puzzled. 

“Oh. Crap. I ratted myself out.” Peter groaned. 

Tony snorted, “Kid. I can’t…You just dug your own grave. 

“Laugh now, but when May gets back then I’m going to be grounded and you’re going to be without an intern for a while.” Peter teased. 

“You think we can get that message back before she sees it? Tony asked seriously. 

Just then Peter’s phone starting ringing and May’s picture showed on the screen. 

“Damn.” Tony muttered.


	2. Sleepy Spider-Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter doesn't sleep well outside of his own home, and it's his first night sleeping over a the tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a rough day at work yesterday. It was one of those days where you walk away and wonder if you're doing any good at your job. I think I had about an hour to exhale and try to process my eight hour shift before walking into my work building for my second job. Let me be real...I was in the worst mood and my co-workers rocked. They gave me space until I was ready to talk and then they encouraged me and hugged me and reminded me that I've got this. 
> 
> BUT I still needed some Iron Dad fluff. I hope you love this.

Peter couldn’t sleep. The tower was too quiet. The bed was too soft, and none of the noises reminded him of home. Peter had never been big on sleeping outside of his own space. He also craved routine. He didn’t want Mr. Stark to see him like he was a little kid, so when he’d asked if Peter needed anything before bed he’d said no. He had lied. 

Peter really wanted his stuff from his apartment. He needed his blanket that Uncle Ben and Aunt May had made for him for his birthday one year. He wanted his Spider-Man bear…He was his second in command after all. He wanted his own pajamas instead of his borrowed sweatpants and t-shirt. He also wanted someone to say goodnight to him like Aunt May did. She always sat down on the side of the bed and ran her fingers through his hair while they talked about the good and the bad stuff of his day. It helped him to feel more settled. 

“Friday, am I allowed to leave the tower now?” Peter asked quietly. 

“While you are no longer “grounded” to the penthouse. I would highly suggest that you do not leave the penthouse without permission at this time of night.” Friday responded. 

Maybe Friday had a point. Peter glanced at the clock. 3:32am. He groaned. He hadn’t slept a wink. He was going to be awake all night, or all weekend. Peter noticed his breathing quickening with anxiety. He couldn’t be awake all weekend. How was he going to handle being Spider-Man if he was sleep deprived? He couldn’t chance his movements being too slow, or someone possibly getting hurt because his head wasn’t in the game. 

“Is Mr. Stark or Ms. Potts awake?” Peter asked. 

“Both are currently asleep.” Friday responded. 

Peter had a choice to make. He could swing to the apartment and gather his things and risk being in a huge amount of trouble if Mr. Stark or Aunt May found out. He could wake Mr. Stark. He could also just suffer through a sleepless night. Peter sighed. He knew what he needed to do. 

Peter made his way down the hall and tried to figure out the best way to go about waking one of the adults in charge of him this weekend. Tony had told him that he had a drop everything policy with Peter, but he was still anxious about waking the man. What if he got mad? Peter hadn’t grown up in a traditional household. He had lost his father figures too quickly. Do dads get mad at being woken up in the middle of the night? 

Peter sighed and finally pushed the turn open quietly. He tiptoed quietly trying to figure out who was who. He didn’t want to wake Ms. Potts if he didn’t have to. It didn’t make sense that everyone should lose sleep. Peter went to Mr. Stark’s side of the bed, and nudged the man. He didn’t stir at all. Peter looked at the ceiling as though asking for Friday to help. Unfortunately she did not offer any assistance. 

Peter whispered, “Pssttt…Mr. Stark.” and nudged him again. 

Again no movement from Mr. Stark. 

“Peter?” Pepper whispered from the other side of the bed though. 

He glanced over and walked to the other side, “Sorry. Ms. Potts. I didn’t mean to wake you.” 

“What’s wrong, hun?” She asked quietly while rubbing the sleep from her eyes. 

“I just…I can’t sleep. I don’t have any of my things from home and I don’t sleep well away from home, and I just need to sleep.” Peter’s voice cracked on the last word. 

Pepper nodded, “Friday? Turn the lights on softly.” 

“You’re going to wake Mr. Stark!” Peter whispered sharply. 

“Don’t worry. He’s a heavy sleeper.” Pepper assured. 

Pepper got out of bed and put on a hoodie over her pajamas. She grabbed her keys from the dresser, “Let’s go.” 

“You don’t have to. I can just swing there. I just didn’t want to leave without telling an adult.” 

“I don’t mind. Grab a hoodie or a jacket though. It’s a bit chilly out.” Pepper said. 

“I didn’t bring a jacket. I came from school and all I have is my backpack.” Peter said. 

Pepper reached for a MIT hoodie from the chair in the corner and threw it to him. 

Peter didn’t bother asking if she was sure about this. Mr. Stark was asleep. He wouldn’t know that Peter had worn his hoodie anyway. 

~

Peter was soon using his key to let the two into his small apartment. Peter felt comforted just walking inside. He found his duffel bag and filled it with comfort items and clothes to get him through the weekend. He even grabbed his toothbrush since he was already home. 

Peter found Pepper watering their plants. 

She shrugged, “I thought I’d make myself useful while we’re here.” 

Peter smiled, “Thanks. And thanks for driving me. I know it’s stupid and I probably should have just waited until you both woke up.” 

“It’s not stupid, Peter. A lot of people struggle to sleep outside of their own home.” 

On the way back to the tower Peter’s stomach started to growl loudly. Dinner had been a long time ago and his metabolism was crazy with his Spider powers. Pepper must have noticed because she quickly pulled into a 24hrs McDonalds drive through and ordered them both food. Peter was impressed that she already knew what to order. He hadn’t realized how much she paid attention to what he was saying when she asked questions. He had thought she was just filling the silence until Mr. Stark would return from whatever he’d be doing at the time. Peter took the bag and drink with a thank you. 

Back at the penthouse they sat and talked while Peter ate. It was nearly five am by the time Peter snuggled under his blanket from the apartment. Pepper brushed the hair from his forehead and said, “Night, kiddo.” 

“Night. Ms. Potts. Thanks again.” Peter mumbled sleepily. 

~

Pepper crawled back into bed sighing in relief. She was exhausted. She closed her eyes only to have her alarm go off minutes later. 

“Friday. I’m going back to sleep. Wake me in a few hours?” Pepper said. 

“Yes. Ms. Potts.” Friday answered. 

Tony woke up close to 7am. He was shocked that Pepper was sleeping soundly next to him. She was normally awake early even on Saturday. He got out of bed and reached for his hoodie but his hand hit air only. He glanced over in shock at the chair he always threw his MIT hoodie but it wasn’t there. Maybe he’d left it in the lab. This hoodie had sentimental value and Pepper knew that so she rarely moved it from where he set it.

Tony had gotten sick at college once and he’d been in bed unable to warm up despite the pile of blankets laying on top of him. He’d been shivering like an idiot when Rhodey had walked in and thrown this hoodie at him. Rhodey had never once asked for it back, and Tony hadn’t offered. It was a comfort thing. Tony put it on and he remembered that he had a friend that cared about him, and that made the bad days of anxiety and second guessing himself just a little bit easier. 

Tony went to the lab to look for it and it wasn’t there either. Tony was anxiously searching the apartment for it when Peter walked into the living room. 

“Umm. Mr. Stark? Are you trying to rob yourself?” Peter asked while looking at the living room that had been turned upside down. Couch cushions were off. The basket that held some throw blankets for movie nights was emptied and turned over. Blankets, and throw pillows were everywhere. 

“No. Peter. I’m looking for something important.” Tony said not even looking up. 

“Well let me help you look!” Peter said even though he’d only woken up for water. He couldn’t ignore Mr. Stark in his time of need though.

“Great. Check the laundry room!” 

Peter nodded. He got to the laundry room only to realize he didn’t know what had been lost. 

Peter shrugged blaming it on sleep deprivation and turned around to go back and ask. 

“Mr. Stark? I don’t know what we’re looking for…” 

“A hoodie. An MIT hoodie. It’s important to me.” Tony said still not looking up.

Peter looked down and then back at Mr. Stark and then back down at what he was wearing, 

“Umm. Mr. Stark. I think I know where it is.” 

“Where Peter?” Tony asked. 

“I’m wearing it.” Peter offered. 

Tony glanced up and sure enough Peter was wearing the hoodie that Rhodey had given him all of those years ago. He sighed in relief. he hadn’t lost it. He didn’t know why he was so attached to the thing, but Tony hadn’t had his parents offer him any type of comfort as a child when he’d been sick so that had been the first person to show they cared about him by going out of their way to help him. 

Peter took his silence as anger and start to take it off to hand it back, “I’m sorry. I didn’t know it was important. Ms. Potts told me to wear it when we left at 3 this morning to go get some stuff from my apartment. We tried to wake you but you sleep like the dead, and I’m just really sorry!” 

Tony took the offered sweatshirt, “Peter. I’m sorry. I’m not upset you were wearing it. It just…Umm. It matters to me. I thought I had lost it.” 

“Sorry. Mr. Stark. Next time I’ll ask.” Peter assured. 

“Pete, that’s not—Wait did you say you went to your apartment at 3am?” Tony asked. 

“I couldn’t sleep. Ms. Potts offered to take me so I could grab some things to help me sleep.” Peter explained. 

“It’s only a little after 7 now. you must be half asleep still yet you offered to help me find my lost hoodie.” 

Peter shrugged, “It seemed important.” 

“Go back to sleep for a bit.” Tony said pointing down the hall to the guest room. 

“Umm. Mr. Stark…?” Peter said looking at his feet. 

“What is it, Peter?” Tony asked.

“Can you maybe come and sit in there for a bit until I fall asleep?” Peter asked hesitantly. 

Tony’s face softened. The kid must be struggling to sleep still. “Sure.” 

Tony sat on the foot of the bed. Peter sighed as he climbed under the blankets. He pulled two stuffed animals close to him. Tony smiled because one was a Spider-Man build a bear, but the other one was an Iron Man one. He'd find time to tease him about that later, but for now he pulled out his phone to snap a picture. He wanted to frame this for his office. He sent it to May as well. 

May Parker, “How’s he doing? Not sleeping? He doesn’t sleep well outside of his own home. I didn’t even think about it because I figured he’d be fine at the tower.” 

Tony Stark, “He hasn’t slept much. I’ll make sure he goes to bed early tonight.” 

May Parker, “Thanks Tony. I appreciate the help.” 

Tony Stark, “Any Time.” 

~

Pepper woke up a few hours later and found the living room thrown apart. Pepper made an oh face when she remembered she’d let Peter borrow Tony’s hoodie. He’d probably lost it when the thing was missing this morning. She’d meant to put it back after they returned from the apartment but had forgotten. 

She turned to go get it from Peter assuming Tony had given up on finding it and gone to work in the lab as was his usual Saturday schedule. But instead she found Tony wrapped in his MIT sweatshirt laying at the foot of Peter’s bed. Peter had turned around and was using Tony’s legs as a pillow. Both were asleep. Pepper quietly backed out of the room. These two didn’t even realize what a huge part of the other’s world they were.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANNNNNDDDD what did you think? NO SERIOUSLY...I need to know? 
> 
> KUDOS, and COMMENTS make my day. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. Love you 3000!


	3. Who Am I to You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter asks a simple question, but Tony cannot seem to give a simple answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY MONDAY!
> 
> SOOO my best friend was supposed to fly home tonight but she got trapped out of town. I'm a little disappointed because I miss her...Hopefully this fluff helps you if you're sad because it helped me. ;)

Peter ran down the stairs to the lab. He needed to tell Mr. Stark about the news calling him a menace. He was the furthest thing from a menace. He always thought about others. He never got into trouble, and he tried really hard to be the best super hero he could be. How could they just sit there and call him names? 

Peter pulled the door open and frowned at the weird noise it made and rushed into the room, 

“MR. STARK! You’re never going to believe what I just saw on the news!” 

Tony stopped what he was doing and glanced between Peter and the door he’d just come through, “Peter that door was locked.” 

“No. It wasn’t. I walked right through it.” Peter’s face crinkled in confusion. 

“Peter. I told Friday not to let anyone in here while I was working because I needed to focus.” 

“When I walked in you were jamming out to music and dancing.” Peter shrugged his shoulders as he said this. 

“That’s not the POINT!” Tony facepalmed. 

“Wait? Is that the weird noise I heard?” Peter asked. 

“Yeah. You breaking my door? What was so important that you needed to break my door?” Tony asked raising a brow. 

“Well now it’s not going to seem as huge…”

“PETER! ON with it!” 

“The news called me a menace.”

“Well you broke my door so I’d have to say I agree with them.” Tony said and started to go back to work.. 

“MR. STARK! Don’t be rude!” 

“Peter. What would you like me to do about it? The news has been spreading lies about me for years. You learn to tune it out.” 

“Well I’d like you to throat punch them….OR OR OR SUE THEM!” Peter said loudly.

“I see we went from one extreme to the next.” 

“So you’ll sue them?” 

“Absolutely not.” 

“Throat punch them?”

“What do you think?”

“Fine. I’m going to ask Ms. Potts to sue them then.”

Peter turned to go and grabbed the already broken door so forcefully that it came completely off the hinges. 

Peter gave a nervous laugh as he set the door down leaning it against the wall, “I’m just going to leave that there…Ya know…For later?” 

Peter took off at a quick pace, but he didn’t miss Tony yelling, “MENACE IS RIGHT!” 

“I’m pretty sure you’re teasing!” Peter yelled back.   
~

Peter changed into his suit later that day. He loved being Spider-Man. It was like he changed into this completely confidant person behind the mask. He was about to jump out the window when he heard a, “What if people see Spider-Man falling out of the window and they put two and two together that Peter Parker and Spider-Man were here at the same time?” 

“Mr. Stark. How am I supposed to go out as Spider-Man then?” 

“How do you normally handle it?” 

“I find an alley to change in after school and I web my backpack to the wall around me.” 

“Then do that…?” 

“Well when you put it that way…” Peter quickly put regular clothes overtop his suit and was on his way.   
~

Peter came back to the alley he’d left his backpack in and it was gone. He sighed. It was snowing. He’d stopped two car accidents, helped a women get safely to her car on the ice, and had helped to direct traffic for hours while the lights were down. He just wanted to get home and crawl into bed. NOW his clothes were missing. 

“Karen. Can you tell Mr. Stark that someone stole my backpack which has my clothes so it would seem that we’re taking the chance of someone seeing Spider-Man swinging into the tower after all.” 

“Certainly.” Karen responded. 

Peter made his way back to the tower and swung into his guest room. He shook the water off himself and took off his mask. 

Tony came in and threw a towel at him, “Shower. Now. You don’t thermoregulate.” 

“Were you bitten by a radioactive spider?” Peter asked. 

“No. Of course not.” 

“Then let me take care of me.” Peter snapped. 

Tony just nodded and slowly backed out of the room not rising to the bait. It would seem that a certain Spider-Baby was in a foul mood. 

Peter changed into pajamas after showering but couldn’t shake the cold. Why hadn’t he remembered to pack a hoodie? How was he supposed to ask to borrow one after snapping at Mr. Stark? Peter sighed. Aunt May would have already made him apologize for a comment like that. He knew what he needed to do. 

Peter found Pepper and Mr. Stark sitting in the living room on the couch talking about their day. Pepper’s feet in his lap and Tony rubbing them gently. He felt almost bad for ruining this moment. 

“Umm. Mr. Stark?” 

“Peter?” 

“I’m sorry about what I said earlier. I don’t know even know where it came from.” 

“Overtired from not sleeping, cold from being out in the snow, and drained from Spider-Manning all day.” Tony listed off the top three reasons he could think of. 

“I mean I guess yeah…That would do it. I am sorry though.” 

“I forgive you, Pete.” 

“You do?” 

“Peter? What did you think that I was just going to be mad at you forever?” Mr. Stark raised an eyebrow. 

“I don’t know. Aunt May would have stopped me right then and there. I don’t have much to go off of other than that. I don’t have a dad.” Peter’s face went red and what that implied. Now Mr. Stark would think that he thought that he was acting in for his fatherly role. 

“Peter—“ Mr. Stark started. 

“—Sorry. I’m sorry. I don’t know why I said that. I’m going to bed. Goodnight!” Hoodie forgotten. Peter took off down the hall toward the guest room where he was staying. 

Peter was gone before Tony could even finish a thought. He looked at Pepper who just gave a soft smile and said, “Give him a few minutes and then go talk to him.” 

~

Peter was laying in bed when he heard a knock on the door, “C’min.”

Tony opened the door and took a seat next to Peter who had his back turned to him while he laid on his side. Tony rubbed soothing circles on his back while he said, “Let’s talk about that reaction earlier?” 

“Do we have to?” 

“Pepper thinks so and she’s like crazy smart.” 

“I didn’t mean anything by it.” 

“Peter. I don’t know how to make it any more clear that you aren’t an inconvenience to me, or a charity project or whatever it is that you think you are to me.” 

“What am I then?” Peter whispered almost too scared to voice it aloud. 

Silence filled the bedroom. What was Peter to him? He didn’t know how to put it into words. He was going to screw this up. Heck, he was already screwing it up. The silence had gone on too long. Now Peter was going to get the wrong idea. Why couldn’t he just say the truth? That he thought of Peter like a son?

“Well…I mean…You’re important to me.” Smooth Stark. Real smooth. 

“Like a friend?” 

“Yes…” Tony wanted to bash his face into the wall because he’d just messed this up. 

“Okay. Thanks for the talk. Night, Mr. Stark.” 

“Night, Pete.” 

~

Tony went back to the living room where Pepper waited for him and fell face first on the couch letting out a yell that was muffled by the pillow he’d landed on.

“I take it the talk didn’t go well?” Pepper asked calmly. 

“What’s Peter to me?” 

“Your kid.” 

“Why does that roll off your tongue so easily?” Tony asked looking up at her. 

“Because it’s the truth.” Pepper shrugged. 

“Can you tell Peter for me? He asked me and I told him he’s important to me.” 

“What happened next?” 

“He asked important like a friend?” 

“Oh no.” 

“Yep. IT GOT WORSE. I confirmed that he’s important to me like a friend. Now the kid’s probably in there upset and confused.” Tony said falling back against the pillow. 

~

Peter couldn’t sleep…AGAIN. This time was not his fault though. It was Mr. Stark's fault. Well maybe 12% was his fault for making that stupid comment about not having a dad. It wasn’t like it bothered him or anything. No. He didn’t wish that Mr. Stark was really his dad. He didn’t need a dad. What did dad’s even do anyway? But if Peter didn’t need a dad then why were tears threatening to fall? He pulled out his phone to text his aunt.

Peter Parker, “I miss you.” 

Aunt May, “Miss you more. I larb you!” 

“Larb you too…” 

Peter locked his phone and put it on the night stand. He didn’t have a dad. He did; however, have the best aunt in the whole world. He wasn’t going to lay here and wallow about what he didn’t have. No. He was going to find a way to be grateful for the things and the people he did have in his life. That would have to be enough. 

~

Peter wandered out of his bedroom early in the morning Sunday. Aunt May came home today. He was so excited to hug her. He was also excited to sleep in his own bed. Pepper was sitting at the table reading a book while she drank coffee. Peter pulled out a bowl and filled it with cereal and milk. He grabbed a spoon. Breakfast of champions. 

“Pepper?” 

“Hmm?” 

“Mr. Stark is not my friend.” Peter said firmly. He’d been thinking about it all night. Ned was his friend…His best friend. Ned and Mr. Stark treated him differently. Maybe Mr. Stark didn’t want to admit it or take on that kind of responsibility but Peter knew he was right. 

“I know.” Pepper answered softly. 

“What should I do?” Peter asked. 

“What do you want to do?” 

“I don’t have a dad. Mr. Stark can’t change that. Can he?” 

“No. Sweetie. He can’t.” Pepper reached over to squeeze his hand. 

“But he acts like a dad. He loves me like a dad. I think that’s enough.” Peter answered before finishing his cereal. 

“Are you going to tell him your epiphany?” 

“I have to. I haven’t slept well in two days, Pepper!” Peter really did look exhausted. He had bags under his eyes and his eyes were red from lack of sleep. 

“He’s in the lab.” 

Peter smiled, and went to find Mr. Stark. He walked right through the doorway since the door was still off from him breaking it. 

“Mr. Stark?” 

“Peter, about last night…”

“Mr. Stark, I think of you like a—“

“—Peter I think of you as a—“

“—Dad—“

“—Son.“

Peter looked up in shock and Mr. Stark’s face surely mirrored his as they spoke their truths at the same time. 

“Even though I’m a menace who breaks doors?” 

“Well as your father figure I’m going to teach you how to fix that.” 

“And drive a car?” 

“Errr. Let’s not rush things.” 

Peter surprised Mr. Stark by hugging him tightly. Tony hugged him back just as tight. 

“Love you, kid.” 

“Love you, Mr. Stark.” 

Tony was going to have to find a way to make Peter call him Tony. Mr. Stark seemed so formal at this point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what I'm doing anymore. I always plan to keep a story short and then I get attached and I can't. SOMEONE HELP ME!? 
> 
> ALSO comments make my day. Let me know what you think of this chapter. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, and LOVE YOU 3000!


	4. Parenting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony goes away on a trip. 
> 
> He gets a concerning voicemail from Peter. 
> 
> Peter doesn't always know when or how to ask for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy (almost) NEW YEAR! Heck. It may be 2020 where you live depending on the time zone. If so...What's it like in the new year? ;) 
> 
> I hope you guys love this. I had wrote a different chapter. HATED it. Erased it after almost 3,000 words written and started over...SO yeah...I really hope you love this chapter.

Tony had been out of town for 12 hours. He’d been checked into his hotel for only 4 of those. He’d been dealing with the SI side of the business that he tended to want to leave to Pepper. BUT Pepper was sick, so he’d taken her place. Now he was in California. Peter was in New York, and he’d gotten a weird voicemail. He had already tried calling back twenty-three times. He’d texted 8. 

He pulled up the transcribed message of the voicemail that had caused him to walk out of his meeting to handle, 

“Hey. Umm. Mr. Stark.  
It’s Peter. Duh. You know that. I don’t know why I said that. Anyhow. I know you left today. I don’t mean to worry you, but I kind of made a mistake and I could use your help. No. This is stupid. I’m fine. Focus on you. I’m fine.  
Alright. Bye. Mr. Stark.” 

Tony dialed Peter’s number for the twenty-fourth time. Voicemail again. 

“Peter Benjamin Parker.  
I swear to THOR if you don’t call me back immediately. I will send an army of Iron Man suits to your apartment because I’ll no choice but to assume you made a mistake you can’t get yourself out of. JUST…CALL ME BACK.” Tony marched back into the meeting still worried about the Spider-Kid. By the time he was out of his meeting he had another voicemail. 

“Mr. Stark. DO NOT SEND AN ARMY OF IRON MAN SUITS. You’ll freak the neighbors out. It wouldn’t matter. I’m not home anyway. ALSO if you could tell May that I’m at the tower that would be great.”

Tony frowned as he listened. This kid wanted to die today, right? Because Tony was ready to kill him. What did he mean he wasn’t home? And why would he need to lie about his whereabouts? Better question, where was Peter?

Tony called him again, 

“Peter. I don’t know where you are, but I’m not lying for you. In fact. I think you sunk your ship when you said that. What makes you think that I find it okay that you aren’t at the tower or your apartment? Where are you? You’d better be someplace harmless like Ned’s. You have ten minutes before my next meeting to call me or I’m calling May.” 

Tony waited for his phone to ring, but nothing happened. He went past the desk as he heading to the conference room at the hotel they were renting out. One of the managers held up a hand to stop him. 

“I’m sorry, Mr. Stark. I don’t mean to bother you.” 

“Then don’t.” 

“Right. Well I just wanted to let you know that a young man came in here asking for the key to your room claiming to be your “son.” We of course had security escort him out. Everyone knows you don’t have a son.” 

Tony’s eyes narrowed, “Teenager with Brown curly hair? Adorable but just plain stupid sometimes?”

“Well I mean…I suppose that could be him.” 

Tony went outside and found Peter arguing with security.

“You don’t understand. He would tell you that I’m telling the truth! PLUS I’m supposed to find him soon or he’s calling my aunt. HE CAN’T CALL MY AUNT. YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND!” 

“Actually I told you to call me or I’d call your aunt.” Tony said from behind him. 

“Sir. You really know this kid?” 

“Of course I do.” Tony said. 

“See now don’t you feel bad for not believing me. You know what? It’s okay though because I wouldn’t have believed me if I were in your shoes. No hard feelings, man.” Peter said. 

The man tried to keep a straight face but Tony saw the smile starting to sneak onto his face. No one could dislike Peter. YET Tony was feeling a bit of displeasure. 

“You. Inside. NOW.” Tony pointed to the hotel. 

Peter glanced between him and the security guard, “Maybe I’ll take my chances out here?” 

Tony didn’t respond. He just raised a brow. 

“Okay. Okay. I’m going.” Peter held up his hands in surrender. 

Once they were in the hotel room. Tony took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, “Okay. I’m calm. How did you get here, why are you here? What about school?” 

“Well I tried to tell you I made a mistake.” 

“PETER!”

“You said you were calm.” 

“I lied. Start explaining.” 

“I was trying before you interrupted. Well see it all started when Flash was calling me a loser today. He kept going on and on about how no one loved me. And how I didn’t even have parents who love me.”

“Low blow, Pete. That makes it harder to stay mad at you.” 

“I’m telling the truth. I told Ned that I’d give anything for you to be home because you would tell me that wasn’t true. Ned said well why don’t you just go to California then. It seemed like a REALLY good idea at the time while we were situating everything. ALSO when you see a charge on your credit card for my plane ticket…Ha ha ha…Please remember you said you love me.” 

“You came all this way for me to tell you that Flash is an idiot?” 

“Well you make it sound stupid.” Peter pouted. 

“I need to call your aunt.” Tony pulled out his phone. 

~

Tony calmed May down after a few minutes, and assured her that Peter would be safe with him for the time being. He hadn’t decided on if he was going to be sending him on the next flight home yet. Right now he had Pepper blowing up his phone over missed meetings. 

Pep, “Anthony Edward Stark. You said you could handle this.”

Pep, “Why am I getting calls?”

Pep, “Also why am I missing one of our credit cards? Did you take mine by mistake?”

Pep, “Tony! I’m still getting calls.” 

Tony, “Calm down. I’m handling something. I have an inkling about the credit card too. Let me call you in a bit?” 

Pep, “You’d better be in that meeting that starts in thirty minutes. or i’m flying there. Cold or no cold.” 

Tony looked at Peter, “See now I’m in trouble.”

“Sorry Mr. Stark.” 

“Kid. Just sit down for a second. I’m not done with you and I have twenty-eight minutes before I have to be in the conference room or Pepper will fly here to kill me.” Tony motioned to the chair by the desk. 

Peter sat down preparing for whatever punishment Mr. Stark dished out. He could take it. 

“Peter. You’re too smart to have come here over one bully. Sure. He said some cruel and VERY untrue things, but you keep telling me you can handle him. What’s really happening Peter?” Tony sat down on the end of the bed across form Peter. Waiting for him to be honest about why he was here. 

“You’re just going to get mad.” 

“I’m going to get mad if you make me late.” 

“It’s stupid…” Peter finally muttered. 

“Stupid feelings aren’t invalid feelings, Pete.” Tony reminded. 

Peter shrugged and mumbled barely audible, “I just needed my dad.” 

Tony’s face softened, “You couldn’t have called rather than jumping on a plane?” 

“Well I didn’t jump on it. I bought a seat.” Peter explained. 

“I’m glad.” Tony teased.

“You might not be when you see the credit card statement.” Peter said softly. 

~

Later while Tony was at the meeting. Peter’s phone rang. Ned’s name popped up.

“Hey man. Did you tell him?” 

“I chickened out.” 

“Peter. What did you tell him then? How’d you explain why you flew there.” 

“I told him half truths.” 

“Peter. You have to tell him or May.” 

“No. I don’t. I’m going to figure it out.” 

“Peter. Their cutting scholarships from school. May won’t be able to afford to keep you in school.” 

“I don’t want Tony thinking I just want him in my life for what he can buy me.” Peter said. 

“BUT we talked about this. We went in circles and tried to come up with solutions and this is the only one we found.” Ned reminded. 

“Ned. I just can’t do it!”

“Okay. We’ll figure something else out then.” 

“Okay. Thanks. I’m sure there is another way.” Peter didn’t really know that. He was grasping for hope. 

~

Lack of sleep would be the prime cause for his death at this point. Peter threw an arm over his eyes in the quiet hotel room. Mr. Stark slept in the other bed soundly. The reason he couldn’t sleep? Guilt. Guilt was eating him alive. First he’d opened the letter addressed to May from the school and then had proceeded to not give it to her because he hadn’t wanted her to stress about money. Second, he’d stolen Ms. Potts credit card. Third, he’d flown across the United States to California without telling any of the adults in his life. Fourth, he’d only been sort of honest with Mr. Stark. He had needed him. He just hadn’t told him why. fifth, he’d snapped at Ned. Six, how was he going to stay at his school without his scholarship? 

Peter pulled out his phone and texted Ned, “I can’t sleep. The guilt is eating me alive.” 

Good thing California is behind New York and Ned was just barely awake. 

Ned, “Dude. You’re going to have to be honest. You’ve always been this way. You don’t keep secrets well.”

Peter, “He’s going to be mad that I didn’t just tell him right away.” 

Ned, “Maybe. But dad’s don’t stay mad long. Besides maybe he’ll just be relieved that you’re finally being honest?” 

Peter remembered Mr. Stark saying something along those lines recently. He sighed. 

Peter, “Wake him up or wait until morning?” 

Ned, “Better wake him up now. You’ll be up all night otherwise and you get crabby.” 

Peter sighed. He knew Ned was right. He just wished he’d been honest about what brought him here earlier. It seemed that he was always waking up Mr. Stark or Ms. Potts. One problem. Mr. Stark sleeps like the dead.

Peter got really close to the bed, and said loudly, “MR. STARK!” 

Tony jumped up expecting danger and rolled off the bed in his haste, “Ow. Peter.”

“That did not go as planned.” 

“What was the plan?” 

“You wake up like a normal person so I can tell you that I’m sorry that I wasn’t 100% honest earlier but the guilt is now eating me alive. I wasn’t lying when I said I needed you, dad. I really do. I just didn’t really tell you honestly why. I just don't know how to fix this and I need your help.” 

It was the dad comment that got to Tony. He didn’t even think Peter was aware he’d said it in his distressed and overtired state. A normal state for his kid as of late. Tony closed his eyes. The floor was kind of comfortable. 

“MR.STARK!” Peter said again. 

“I’m awake.” Tony’s eyes flew open and he held up a hand. Peter easily hauled him to his feet. Gotta love those spider powers. 

“Okay. Unload.” Tony sat down on the bed next to Peter. 

Peter went to his backpack and handed over a letter. Tony frowned but took it to read it over. Once he finished he knew why Peter was overwhelmed. He loved his school, but he loved his aunt more. He would never put her in a position where she had to choose between being financially stable or sending Peter to his expensive school. 

“Peter. You should have just told me right away. You know I can help.” 

“I don’t want you to think that I only want to be in your life because of what you can buy for me.” Peter looked down. 

“Peter. What did you call me just before?” Tony asked. 

“Mr. Stark?” 

“No. You called me dad.” Tony said gently. 

“I’m sorry. Mr. Stark. It slipped out. I normally only call you that in my head.” Peter shook his head. 

“Peter. We’ve gone over this. I think of you as my kid.”

“I know, but I know you’re not really my dad…” Peter said quietly. 

“No. I’m not. I could never replace your dad, or Uncle Ben even, but if you want to call me dad…Pete, I would love that. If you want to call me Tony. I’d love that too, but please stop calling me Mr. Stark. That reminds me of my dad.” Tony teased. 

“Is it okay if I’m not sure, and I just wing it?” Peter asked honestly. 

Tony hugged him, “Sure, but I’m sending your school a check for the year when we get back.” 

“It’s too much Mr. Stark.” 

“You were okay with me buying your plane ticket…” 

“I mean technically I wasn’t, but there wasn’t a better option. I just told myself that we’d work it out later.” 

“Fine. Then we’ll consider this a birthday gift.” Tony then mumbled quieter, “One of many.” 

“I have SUPER HEARING.” Peter raised a brow. 

“Pete. Come on. It’s 3 in the morning. My first meeting starts at 7am.” Tony yawned. 

“What if you don’t like me later on after you’ve sent the check and then you regret it?” Peter asked. 

“Pete. I don’t know how to tell you this, but I won’t blink an eye at that money. Its one of the perks of being rich. I know why you’re worried, but I’m not. I’m not going to wake up one day and be like I’m so over parenting Peter Parker. That’s not how parenting works.” 

“But you’re not my official parent.” 

Tony grabbed a paper from the night stand. On it he wrote, “I, Anthony Edward Stark do hereby agree to take on the formal responsibility and privilege of being Peter Parker’s Dad.” Tony signed underneath and passed it to Peter. 

Peter shrugged and signed underneath as well. 

“Now it’s official.” 

“I don’t think that’s how this work. I think we would need a notary.” Peter said. 

“3AM. Peter. 3AM.” 

“You really don’t mind paying for it?” 

“Peter. I’m planning to pay for your college too.” 

“Oh. Boy. Can we argue that one out later?” 

“Sure. But I’ll win.” Tony teased. 

Peter hugged Tony, “Thanks.” 

“Now text Ned so that he knows you’re staying at school, and then we can all finally get some sleep.” Tony instructed.

“Goodnight…Tony.” 

It wasn’t the same feeling as when Peter had called him dad earlier, but Tony knew his walls had been down. He’d get there. No matter what. Tony loved this more than he’d ever thought he would. Being a dad was his favorite job. 

Just then his phone pinged, “Peter. You spent almost 3,000 dollars on a first class ticket when I have a private jet?” 

Peter looked up from where he was texting Ned, “Ha Ha Ha. LOVE you dad.” 

Tony rolled his eyes. Parenting. What can you do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> Comment, KUDOS. I can't help it. I need positive reinforcement and I won't apologize for it. ;) 
> 
> Love you 3000!


	5. Think Like a Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter deals with some sensory overload and pushes Tony away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO random facts about me for those of you who are still getting to know me as a writer and a person...
> 
> 1\. I like cold weather better than hot weather.   
> 2\. If I didn't have a job...I'd live in work out clothes. (Yes, I do work out. I don't just wear the clothes.)   
> 3\. My favorite time of the day is when my phone goes on Do Not Disturb because it means neither job is going to need anything from me for at least 8 hours.   
> 4\. My favorite color is yellow because it's a happy color. 
> 
> Now... I hope that was fun, but onto what you really came here for! ;)

Peter sat on the fire escape of his apartment building. He had his phone open. Tony’s name was there in front of him. He just had to click on it and the phone would call him. Peter didn’t know why he was hesitating. Tony told him over and over again that he could always call him. He reminded him he wasn’t an inconvenience, but Peter knew that calling during the school day was going to raise some red flags. He was supposed to be in class after all. 

Peter wasn’t the type to just ditch class, but he had felt like his senses were going to explode and he had just needed to get out of there. He supposed the only reason he wasn’t in deep trouble is that the school either hadn’t noticed or they had called May unable to reach her because she was at work. 

Peter was just grateful that his neighborhood was relatively quiet right now. No one understood what having your senses dialed up all the time did to a person. Peter tuned it out a lot of the time, but the headache had just kept getting worse in pain as his day went on. Lunch had gone. The bell had rung. Peter had seen stars in front of his eyes. He hadn’t even taken time to explain to Ned. He’d just walked out. 

He needed to call May or Tony. Someone was going to worry when the school called because all of the adults in his life thought he was in class so when they found out he wasn’t they were going to think that something horrible had happened. He couldn’t call May because May was at work. That left Tony. The problem with that is that Peter knew from texting Tony last night that he had an important meeting this afternoon that would take up most of his work day. If Peter called. He’d drop everything. Peter wasn’t sure he was worth that kind of attention. 

He took a deep breath and used all of his brave and dialed the number. It rang until it went to voicemail. Peter could leave a voicemail, but then Tony would just worry. He dialed Tony’s office line that he’d given for emergencies. Peter didn’t know if this counted, but he figured better safe than sorry. 

“Mr. Stark’s office. This is Janet speaking. How can I help you?” 

“Hi. My name is Peter. Peter Parker. I’m trying to reach Tony. It’s important.” 

“Do you have an appointment?”

“Um. No. I don’t.” 

“I’m sorry. Mr. Stark has asked not to be disturbed today. I can take a message if you’d like?” 

“Oh. Yeah. No thanks. It’s not that big of a deal.” 

“Alright. Have a good day.” 

“You too, Janet.”  
~

Tony walked toward his office to gather his things to go. He grabbed his phone from his desk first. Pepper had insisted that he keep it there for this meeting. Stating that anyone who needed him for an emergency would call Janet and she’d come to find him if it was urgent. It made sense at the time, but now he was seeing a missed call from Peter and leaving his phone didn’t seem to make that much sense anymore. Why had Peter called in the middle of his school day? 

He opened his office door, “Janet. Did Peter Parker call?” 

“I did have a call. I believe that may have been his name, but he said he didn’t want to leave a message.” 

“Why didn’t you come to find me?” 

“You said you didn’t want to be disturbed unless it was an emergency.”

“Peter Parker’s calls always go to me. Right away. No questions asked.” 

“I’m sorry, sir. I didn’t know.” 

“I know. I should have said something. He’s a close family friend.”

~

Tony dialed Peter’s number but he didn’t answer. He was starting to worry. He got into his car upon leaving the office and drove straight to the Parker’s apartment. He banged on the door and 

Peter opened the door in the Hello Kitty pajamas he’d bought him. 

Tony pulled him in for a hug. Peter frowned. 

“Did someone die?” 

“Why do you even ask that, Peter? No one died. I missed your call, and I was worried.” Tony said. 

“I mean…People die. It happens. A lot actually. I’m fine though.” Peter walked back to the living room which he had made as dark as possible. 

“If you’re fine then what happened with school today?” 

“Nothing.” 

“Why’d you call during school then?” 

“Uh. I forgot my homework and May’s at work.” Peter lied. 

“You know I’m your secondary contact at school, right?” Tony asked. 

“I did not.” 

“So that means that when the school couldn’t reach May about a certain Spiderling missing class they called me and left me a voicemail. Now let’s start again…What’s wrong?” 

“I just got overwhelmed.” 

“Peter Parker overwhelmed or Spider-Man overwhelmed?”

“I mean my senses were all over the place which made me feel overwhelmed because I couldn’t focus on anything. I just bolted.”

“Then you just came back here and did what?”  
“Been trying to keep from getting sick all over the place. I just laid in the dark and quiet mostly.” 

“Okay. Let’s go back to the tower. I had a plan for this.” 

“I called like you said I should.” 

“I know, kid.” 

“You didn’t answer.” 

“Pete—“

“—I needed you. You said you’d drop everything. You lied. You know what? I’m fine now. You can go. Aunt May will be home soon. I don’t need you.” 

“Peter. I’m sorry. I didn’t have my phone.” 

“No. You made me think I was important to you, but when I called your assistant had no idea who I was. I’m no different than anyone else trying to call for you and getting brushed off.” 

“Peter. That isn’t true. You know it.” Tony sat down next to the kid who just hugged his knees into his chest. 

“Mr. Stark. Please just go. I just want Aunt May.” 

Tony’s heart sank. The kid hadn’t used his more formal title in a while. Two missed calls and Tony had ruined that, “If that’s what you want. Call me if you change your mind.” 

~

May come home to Peter hands pressed against his ears. Tears running down his cheeks. She dropped everything in her rush to get to her nephew who was very clearly in pain. 

He mumbled out, “Too much. It’s all too loud.” 

May ran back to the front door and found her phone in her purse and called Tony.

“May? I know he’s mad at me. I’m going to fix it. I’m just giving him some space.” 

“TONY. He’s not okay.” 

“I’m calling a suit. I’ll be there in a hot second.” Tony didn’t need the details. He trusted May’s judgment. 

Tony got to the apartment in record time and found Peter in the same condition May had found him in. 

“You trust me?” He asked May. 

Her gaze was filled with concern but she nodded. Tony picked up Peter in his arms and apologized quietly. This wasn’t going to be the smoothest or quietest ride for a Spider-Kid that was already fighting his overwhelmed Spidey senses. 

He landed in the tower and said to Friday, “Sensory overload protocol in Peter’s room.” 

“Right away, sir.” 

Tony carried Peter to the guest room that had quickly become Peter’s room and set him down carefully on the bed. The kid curled in on himself again whimpering. 

“Shh. Give it a second, Pete. You’ll start to feel better.” Tony reassured quietly sitting next to the kid. 

Peter did finally start to feel better after a moment. He removed his hands from where they had been pressing again his ears trying to keep the volume out. He realized in shock that no outside noise was being let into the room and it was completely dark as well. He sighed in relief and laid his head against the pillow. 

No one spoke for about thirty minutes still. The only sound Peter heard was his breathing, and Tony’s. He also heard Tony’s heartbeat. It always sounded the same and for some reason the noise reminded him of home. He was still a little upset with Tony, but now that his head wasn’t killing him he could see that Tony hadn’t set out to ignore him or miss his calls. 

“Sorry about earlier. Not mad at you now.” 

“Shh. Bud. It’s fine. Just rest. I’ll come check on you in a bit again.” Tony pulled the blanket over his kid and ruffled his hair. He needed to call May. This co-parenting thing got even more complicated when the kid had spider powers. 

“He’s okay.” He said when May answered. 

“Thank God.” May replied. 

“I let him down today, May.” 

“Tony. I don’t know what happened between the two of you, but when I said I trusted you I meant it. I know you guys will work it out in your own time. Peter’s had periods of being upset or angry with me too. It comes with the job.”

“I knew he was dealing with sensory overload, but he had said he was fine and he wanted me to go. I shouldn’t have gone. I should have insisted on staying or called you.” 

“Or Peter should have been honest with you that he wasn’t okay. You can only take part of the blame.” 

“He tried to call and I didn’t answer. He had a right to be mad.” 

“Did you call back or get in touch as soon as you knew about it?” 

“Well yeah, but…”

“Then no buts. You did the best you could. We’ve talked about this before, but I’ll say it louder for you this time and I really want you to hear it. Parents are not perfect. We mess up. We miss phone calls. We miss text messages. We will even miss important moments here or there, but we do the best we can and what really matters is that Peter knows we are always going to love him.” 

“So he won’t hate me forever?” Tony asked softly.

“I don’t he’s ever really hated you. But you can ask him if you don’t believe me. I’d bet he’s feeling a lot better about everything after some time.” May assured. 

“Maybe I will. You’re going to call him into school tomorrow or we’re sending him?” 

May smiled on the other end because she liked that there was a we in this now. It had been a long time of just her and Peter and she liked that not everything was on her anymore, “I’ll call him in sick.” 

“He can sleep here. I’ll call you tomorrow to see about getting him back to you.” 

“Sounds perfect. Call me if he needs me or if you need me to pick him up.” May disconnected the call after Tony assured that he would do that. 

~

Tony went to check on Peter a bit later and found him still sleeping. He took that as a sign that he was feeling better and Tony could go to sleep himself. He pulled the blanket back over him one more time. It would seem the kid was destined to kick off his covers every night. 

Tony finally slid into bed next to Pepper and she rested her head against his chest. He kissed the top of her head. She hadn’t even woken up. She had just gravitated toward safety and normal. The two most important people in his life had a love language of physical touch and Tony’s was anything but. He had to adjust for them though. If he’d learned anything from all of his talks with May it’s that you have to love people in a way that makes sense to them. His friend was wise. He was lucky to have her in his life. 

~

Peter woke up in his room at the tower. He didn’t remember much past his senses hitting overload and falling to his knees in pain in the apartment. He’d thought he dreamt coming to the tower. It had been real though. 

“Friday? what time is it?” 

“It’s 3:36 in the morning.” Friday responded. 

“Can you get dad?” Peter asked.

“Certainly Peter.” 

It wasn’t long before there was a knock on the door. Tony entered quietly not sure where Peter was at with his senses. 

He sat down next to Peter, “How are you feeling, Underoos?” 

“Do you hate me?” 

“Hate you?”

“I yelled at you. I don’t even know why you came to help me after that.” Peter avoided his gaze. 

“I asked May if you would hate me forever last night.” 

“I don’t hate you!” Peter looked up in horror. 

“I don’t hate you either. People fight. It doesn’t meant they hate each other.” 

“I kind of hate your assistant.” Peter muttered. 

“She’s fired then.” Tony half teased. If Peter quickly agreed with this then he might actually follow though. 

“No! You can’t fire her!” 

“I consider you a pretty good judge of character so if you don’t like her then she shouldn’t work for SI.” Tony tested the waters to see how the kid really felt.

“I mean I might be biased because she didn’t let me talk to you, but I think she was just doing her job.” 

“So we should give her another chance perhaps?” Tony asked.

“Perhaps.” Peter confirmed. 

“Go back to sleep, Bambino. We can talk more later.” 

“Hmm. K.” 

Tony was nearly to the door when Peter said, “Thanks for coming to get me. You came when it really counted, dad.” 

“You’d do the same for me.” 

“Yeah. I would. I’d even fight bad guys for you…They wouldn’t know what hit them.” Peter said.

“You’re delirious.” 

“NO, DAD. I mean it.” 

“Okay. Okay. Kid. I’ll let you know when I need you to fight bad guys for me.” 

“Good. After I sleep some more though, okay? I’m a bit too tired to fight bad guys right now.” 

“I think I can handle it for a few hours, bud.” 

“That’s good. Sooo good.” 

“Love you Spider-baby.” 

“Love you so much, dad.” Peter whispered as his eyes closed again. 

Tony watched his breathing even out. He knew he was asleep again. Good. The kid had used a bunch of energy when he was in distress. He’d have to make sure to wake him for breakfast though because he also needed to eat. He’d also have to figure out about getting him his homework. Maybe that Ned kid could bring it. Yeah, he’d ask him. 

Tony shook his head. When did he start thinking like such a dad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, feedback. It's always welcomed and appreciated. :) 
> 
> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> If you are enjoying this story then make sure to hit that KUDOS button. 
> 
> Love you 3000!


	6. Those Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's school is having a donuts with dad event. Peter doesn't want to ask Tony to come. 
> 
> MJ has a different opinion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was nannying recently and the kids had a donuts with dad day at school. I didn't know about it. I felt horrible because I dropped them off and I didn't find out until later when a teacher was telling me that I should have been there for them that this had even happened.  
> I felt super guilty until i realized that it wasn't really my fault and the teacher was pointing fingers at the wrong person. Schools have to be more understanding of kids with parents who can't drop work for things and those who don't have dad's in their lives. Plus I wasn't given any information about this and I had legit flown in the night before and then had to be up at 6am after only a couple hours of sleep in a different time zone to take them to school. I WAS DOING MY BEST. (End rant. Thought I was over that. NOPE. Still hurts a bit. ;) ) 
> 
> Anyhow that's kind of what prompted this. 
> 
> I hope you love it. 
> 
> Also fun fact about me today: I've been diagnosed with anxiety since I was 12 but I believe I've had it longer. Living with anxiety is like if you mind were a computer and the computer had a million tabs open and the computer was on fire. 
> 
> I've learned a lot of coping skills. I'm in a better place that I was all of those years ago, but I have to be careful and watch that I'm using all of my coping skills. 
> 
> With that said...I write about anxiety a lot. I just want to raise awareness. SO in the effort of raising awareness...Please don't tell your friends with anxiety to calm down. We can't. DO sit with us and let us know you're in it for the long haul. We need someone to listen to our anxieties even though they may not have any logic to them. BE that person to someone. Just be kind. The world could use a bit more kindness.
> 
> There is someone on here (You know who you are...) that thanks me for existing basically every chapter I post. I cried the first time I read this because I was having a really bad day with anxiety and that small act of kindness let me know that I mattered to someone. To this day it still makes me smile and take this long inhale/exhale of relief. I may had done nothing right in my mind that day, but someone thinks I have a purpose and that makes me believe it too. KINDNESS changes things. 
> 
> Make sure that the people in your life know they matter. Make sure they know they are loved and wanted.

Peter’s heart sank at the flyer that went around at school. He had thought he was past this when he got to high school. Ned gave a look filled with empathy and understanding and MJ just frowned at the flyer and then crushed it into a ball in her hand and sent it flying to the trash can. He knew she was only doing it as a show of support, but it only made him feel worse. It was neither of his best friends faults that he didn’t have a dad for school events. They shouldn’t miss out because he had to.

Once the class was released. Ned asked, “You’re going to ask Mr.Stark to come with you to the donuts with dads thing on Monday morning?” 

“No. I’m not. He’s super busy, and it’s not that big of a deal. I’ve missed out on so many of these events in my life that what’s one more? Peter tried to appear nonchalant about the whole thing. 

“Then I won’t go either.” Ned said firmly. 

“Me either.” MJ second. 

“Stop. You’re both going!” Peter clenched the straps of his backpack tighter. 

“Okay, but—“ MJ tried to launch into what Peter had to assume was a rant that he would never hear because he cut her off with a hand raised and a head shake. 

“Fine. But you can’t be sad and mope around then.” MJ pointed a finger at him as she said this. 

Peter waved goodbye to them as he heading to a class they didn’t share.

“We need to do something.” Ned said. 

“Give me your flyer.” MJ said. 

“Why? What do you plan to do? Peter’s going to be mad at us for it, right?” 

“Only until he realizes we were right.” 

“Why am I always being dragged into this things?” Ned complained but still handed over the letter. 

~

MJ stared at the large building ahead. She wasn’t sure how this was going to work. She was nearly positive that getting inside was going to be a nightmare, but she was prepared to do what it took. She wasn’t going to let Peter down. 

MJ entered through the front doors and walked up to the desk. 

The woman behind the desk smiled politely, “Hello, can I help you?” 

“I hope so. I need to speak with Pepper Potts or Tony Stark?” MJ figured it was better to be honest and get straight to the point so they could argue this out now rather than later. 

“Do you have an appointment?”

“Are you kidding me…I’m just a high school student. No. I don’t have an appointment.” 

“I apologize, but no one sees Mr. Stark or Ms. Potts without an appointment.” 

“Well I’m not leaving until I speak with one or the other.” MJ crossed her arms over her chest and put on her best RBF. 

“I’m afraid that I’ll have to call security then.” 

“They’ll have to drag me out kicking and screaming then. How is that going to look? Security at SI manhandles teenager girl? I can see it in the news now.” MJ threatened. 

“Ma’am. I’m sorry. I want to help you, but I can’t. You need to make an appointment.” 

“Fine. I’d like to make an appointment then.” 

“What day works good for you?” The woman asked. 

“Right now.” MJ said. 

The woman sighed, “The next available appointment for either of them is an appointment with Ms. Potts on Friday at 3:30pm—“

“—-GREAT! I’ll take it!” 

“—Twelve weeks from now.” 

MJ groaned, “We’re back to me not leaving.” 

“Listen. I need this job. Please do not cause a scene.” The woman took to pleading. 

“THEN give me what I want!” MJ was aware of how entitled she sounded. It was for Peter though which meant it was for the greater good! 

“I can’t! YOU CANNOT SEE MR. STARK!”  
“Actually I can!” MJ’s eye lit up. 

“NO. He doesn’t have time to meet with you.” The woman stood up in frustration.

“Well he’s right over there, so I’m going to ask him about that.” MJ quickly slid around the lady and the desk. She knew the lady was hot on her heels but she just kept moving forward. But the lady yanked her by her backpack. She yelled, “MR. STARK!”

Both Tony, and the other man he was talking with stopped to see what the commotion was about. 

Tony frowned and walked over, “What’s going on here, Addison?” 

“I’m sorry, Mr. Stark. She just insists on speaking with you or Ms. Potts and she doesn’t have an appointment.” 

“Wait, aren’t you Peter’s friend? The other man asked with Mr. Stark asked. 

Tony raised a brow and she nodded. 

“Let her go, Addison. I have a few minutes.” Tony assured. 

The woman frowned, but did release MJ’s backpack and went back to the desk. 

“Care to explain who you are and why you’re causing chaos in my lobby?” 

“MJ. And Peter wouldn’t come here himself but I know he’s upset. I just don’t like to see him hurt.” MJ explained. 

“Peter knows he can come to me for anything?” Tony said firmly. 

“Yeah. Okay.” MJ laughed. 

“I swear I’ve told him many times.” 

“Then maybe you should say it louder because sometimes he can’t hear over his own thoughts telling him that he shouldn’t bother people or be an inconvenience or mess up their schedule.” MJ shot back. 

“Fine. You win. Peter does have a pattern of not saying what he needs until he’s already not okay or upset. What’s going on?” Tony asked. 

“Monday is donuts with dad’s at school.” MJ moved to hand him the flyer but Tony took a step back hands raised. 

“I’ll take it.” Happy who was still standing beside him took the paper. 

“Damn… I mean crap.” Tony said. 

“Doesn’t the school understand that this isn’t possible for every student?” Happy asked. 

“I’m going to guess that they don’t care since they’ve been doing this to Peter practically his whole life.” MJ said. 

“What do you want me to do?” Tony asked. 

“Go with him. I thought I made that obvious.” MJ shook her head. Flabbergasted. This guy in front of her was supposed to be a genius. 

“I appreciate what you’re trying to do here. It shows that you really care about Peter. I hope you won’t hate me though because I’m not going.” Tony said. 

Happy and MJ gave him a look that said they thought he’d lost his mind. 

“You told him you would do anything for him!” MJ said a little too loudly causing some more stares. She just shrugged it off. 

“I will do anything for him. I won’t go behind his back though. Peter needs to be the one to come to me about this. If he hasn’t said anything than he doesn’t want me there.” Tony explained.

“Tony…” Happy said. 

“No. My decision is firm. Thanks for coming to talk with me, MJ.” 

“Yeah. Can you make it easier for next time?”  
“What do you mean next time?” Tony asked pulling down his sunglasses enough to get a better look at the young lady in front of him who obviously loved Peter very much. 

“I’m going to show up here every day until you agree to come.” MJ lifted her chin in a show of confidence. 

Tony sighed, “Kid. You can show up every day. You can plead your case. I’ll listen every day. I’m not changing my mind until you show up with Peter and he asks me himself.”

“Fine. See you tomorrow.” 

“Bye MJ. Get home safe, kid.” Tony turned to walk away with Happy trailing behind him. 

“You’re really not going to go? You have to know this is Peter just being Peter and not wanting to bother you.” Happy said. 

“Happy. I’m not doing this. Peter knows I’m here if he needs me, but he has to get comfortable asking for what he needs.” Tony walked into the elevator that Friday had opened for him. 

~

This conversation continued between MJ and Tony every day that week. The only thing that changed was the receptionist no longer stopped her from going to speak with Tony. He was always waiting in the lobby for her at the same time as the day before and he did as he said. He heard her out and quickly gave her the same answer. He never changed his mind. 

Friday afternoon came. MJ knew it was her last chance. She wouldn’t be able to come to SI over the weekend. Mr. Stark wouldn’t be there anyway. She waved to Addison behind the desk who gave a small smile. She was winning her over. She could tell!

MJ walked right up to Tony. 

“Monday. Donuts with dad?” 

“Still no.” 

MJ wiped angrily at the tears that fell, “YOU have to! He’ll be alone!” 

“Which will be his choice. He knows where to find me, MJ.” 

“Don’t you care about him?” 

“I love him like he’s my own kid.” Tony narrowed his eyes at MJ daring her to contradict this statement. 

“How can you do this then?” MJ accused. 

Tony nodded, “You aren’t able to see this situation clearly because you can only see that someone you care about is going to be hurt. I can’t overstep though. Peter has to say that he wants me there otherwise he’ll be angry at you and I.” 

“I can take it!” MJ assured. 

“I know. I’m sorry. I want to help. I want Peter to want me to be there. He hasn’t said he does though and I have to go on the basis of that meaning that he doesn’t want me there.” 

“I really thought you were going to help.” MJ said disappointed. 

“Yeah. Well Happy’s not speaking to me because of this, so you’re not the only one upset with me.” Tony said. 

“I guess there isn’t anything else I can do.” 

“Need a ride home today?” 

“No. I don’t. Thank you.” 

The girl turned to walk out, but Tony stopped her. 

“MJ!” 

She turned back with a raised brow.

“Let me know if I can help you with anything easier…Like maybe rocket science.” Tony said. 

~

Monday morning came. MJ waited in the cafeteria. She knew Tony had said he wasn’t coming. She kept hoping that he’d cave and come though. Peter sat down alone in a table in the corner. Headphones in. She knew he was trying to act like seeing all of the kids with their dad’s didn’t bother him. It did though. She knew it had to hurt him. MJ hated this. 

Breakfast came and went though. She hugged her own dad who had to get to work and watched Peter out of the corner of her eye gather his things to go to class. Mr. Stark had been true to his word that he wasn’t coming. 

~

Peter made it through the school day. He found Happy waiting for him and Happy handed him a bag and a note. 

Peter opened the note first, 

“Peter.  
I heard about the donuts with dad at school. Here are some donuts for my favorite Spider-kid.  
~TS” 

Peter opened the bag and smiled just a bit at the four donuts waiting for him. 

They got to the tower and Peter waved still finishing the last donut. Happy shook his head at him but he was smiling the whole time. 

Peter found Tony in the lab. He was surrounded by stuff for a new Iron Man suit. Peter stepped around all of it and wrapped his arms around him. Tony glanced down at the Spiderling that had attached himself to him, “Rough day?” 

Peter just nodded against him. 

“Should have asked me to come.” 

“The media would have gotten wind of it. How would you explain that?” Peter mumbled against his chest. 

Tony lifted his chin so he could see his face, “Peter. Is that why you didn’t ask?” 

“I mean. I guess. I don’t know how it would look to my classmates either. I don’t know how I’d explain any of this to them.” Peter put his head back against Tony’s chest. 

Tony sighed. Peter had a point. He wished his opinion had been completely crazy and invalid like if he had said that he hadn’t wanted to bother him. 

“I’m not going to say you’re wrong. I don’t know what I’d tell the media. I also don’t know what you would tell your classmates, but I need you to hear me when I say this…I’ll support whatever you want to tell them and I can handle the media.” 

Peter just breathed for a second, “I should have come to talk this out with you sooner.” 

“Yeah. You should have. We could have worked something out. Next time.” 

“I hope there is never another event like this.” Peter muttered. 

Tony’s heart broke because he heard it in Peter’s voice in that moment. Peter was just a kid and he sounded so small when he said that. He understood why happy still wasn’t speaking to him in that moment. He didn’t like himself much in that moment either.

“I’m sorry too, Pete. I should have come. I didn’t want you to feel like I was overstepping, and I wanted you to come to me and feel safe enough to ask. I should have been there for you though.” 

‘Yeah. You should have.” Peter voice cracked. 

Tony hugged him a little tighter, “We can plan a day to do breakfast next week?” 

“With chocolate chip pancakes, waffles, eggs, and bacon?” Peter perked up at the idea of food. 

“Whatever you want.” Tony assured. 

“Tones. Why is your lab door off?” Rhodey asked coming into the room. 

Peter looked up at him with wide eyes. 

“Umm. I got carried away testing an Iron man suit…” Tony lied. 

“Tony. Stop destroying houses, and cars…AND anything else you can think to destroy while testing suits.” Rhodey said. 

“I mean whose fault is it really? I’m going to blame the door.” Peter nodded along to what Tony was saying. 

“You mean the reinforced door that you picked out so that not even Captain America could rip it off the hinges?” Rhodey asked. 

“I think he knows it was me…” Peter whispered. 

“Shh. He knows nothing.” Tony whispered back. 

“I’m not deaf. You know that, right? I may not have super hearing like a certain nephew of mine, but I heard what you guys said.” 

“He called me his nephew.” Peter’s eyes lit up at this.

“Yeah and you’re as destructive as your dad it would seem.” Rhodey just shook his head. 

“BUT more sensitive about it.” Tony warned. 

“I’m sorry Mr. Rhodey. We were going to fix it, but then I had to cancel because I had this test that I needed to study for, and then I was avoiding Tony for the rest of the week because I didn’t want him to ask me about the grade from that test, and then I just got here, but I’m sure we’re going to get it fixed.” Peter rambled on. 

“Kid. I’m just giving you trouble.” Rhodey reassured. 

“My nickname for him. Find a different one.” Tony warned Rhodey. “Also why didn’t you want me to ask about your grade?” Tony turned to look back at Peter. 

“Pfft. We should really fix that door! It’s a real problem!” Peter grabbed the case of tools from where it was stored. 

“Peter Benjamin Parker.” Tony said the name with some added heat. 

“Are we to full names? I mean are we there yet?” Peter moved to situate himself behind Rhodey. 

“Peter. You have to the count of three to spill your guts or I’m calling May.” Tony warned.  
Silence. 

“1.” 

No response. 

“2.” 

Peter was starting to get nervous. It was his plan to get his grade up before May found out that he’d failed a test. He’d underestimated how difficult it would be and hadn’t studied enough. 

“STOP! I was planning to fix it before either of you noticed.” 

“Noticed what?” Tony asked. 

“That I got an F on a test.” Peter mumbled from behind Rhodey. 

“You mean the test that I kept asking you about? The one where you kept telling me that you had it in the bag and didn’t need to study?” Tony asked. 

“No Spider-Man until my grade comes up?” Peter asked sadly. 

“It’s not my call, but you know what May would say.” 

“Education comes first.” 

“Exactly.” 

“We can still do breakfast together?” 

“You can bet on that. Bring your text book too. We’re going to be studying together next week instead of lab time.” 

“Remember when you wanted me to bail on school work for Germany? I miss those days.” Peter remarked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My 17 year old sister told me recently that I had let her down by not being at an event she wanted me to come to. The thing is she never asked me to come. I waited and kept that date cleared on my calendar in case she did. I assumed she had asked others to come and that she was fine. 
> 
> It wasn't until she was in front of me. Anger practically coming off her in heated waves that I realized that in her eyes I should have been there. 
> 
> I told her quickly that I can't read minds, and if she needs me then she has to say something. I told her the same thing I've said for years, "You have not because you ask not." 
> 
> She calmed down at this, and explained that she just thought I'd want to be there. I told her the same thing Tony tells MJ and Peter...I didn't want to overstep. If she wanted me to be there then she would have asked. 
> 
> We worked it out and have a better system in place, but that's kind of why I wrote it this way and please forgive me if you were waiting for Tony to swoop in and save the day and then he didn't. I hope you still love me after this. ;)
> 
> Thank you for reading...Commenting...Leaving KUDOS. It makes my day. 
> 
> Love you 3000!


	7. Got Off Easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter makes a poor decision. He has no choice but to ask Tony for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOO I finally worked in that prompt someone gave me about Peter getting grounded. 
> 
> I don't even remember who gave the prompt at this point, but I hope you love this chapter and that it's everything you hoped for. 
> 
> Random fact about me: Sometimes I reward myself with chocolate for just doing regular adult things...I don't apologize for that. Being an adult is difficult. ;) 
> 
> Anyhow: enjoy!

Peter had known that this wasn’t going to end well. He had tried to tell Ned that they shouldn’t go to the party. Did Ned ever listen? NO! Of course not? Now Peter and Ned sat in the police station. The officer was trying to reach Aunt May. He’d already reached Ned’s parents who were on their way to pick up Ned. It was probably for the best. He’d had too much to drink and he was kind of delirious. 

Peter was basically okay. He was a little buzzed. He didn’t know why he’d even taken the offered drinks. He’d just wanted to fit in for once. Now May was going to kill him. He hoped those drinks and that party were worth all of the trouble he was going to face. 

The officer came back and got down to Peter’s eye level since he was sitting, “Do you have another parent we can call? We’re having trouble reaching your aunt.” 

Peter didn’t deserve this police officer’s kindness, but he’d been nothing but patient with Peter and Ned. He must be more buzzed than he thought because while he meant to say no instead he said, “You can call my dad.” 

“Okay. Peter. What’s your dad’s number?” The cop asked. 

“His Dad’s Iron Man!” Ned shouted. 

The cop’s eyebrows shot up, “Is that true?” 

“I mean my dad’s Tony Stark.” Peter replied. 

“Tony Stark is Iron Man.” The cop said. 

“NO way?” Ned said. 

“I don’t think this is something I ever thought I’d ever have to ask someone, but can you give me Tony Stark’s number?” The cop asked. 

“666-244-0192” Ned said. 

Peter frowned, “That’s not his number.” 

“Oh. Whose number is that then?” Ned asked. 

Peter ignored Ned’s question since he wouldn’t remember any of this in the morning anyway.

“I’ll give you my phone. If you were to call from your phone then he wouldn’t answer.” Peter pulled up Tony’s contact info and gave it to the cop. 

The cop grinned at the contact name, “#1 dad. You must be close.” 

“Until he kills me tonight…” Peter mumbled. 

“I’m sure it won’t be that bad.” 

“You don’t know him. He doesn’t set many rules, but this is a rule that’s firm.” Peter groaned.

The cop gave a look of sympathy and stepped away to make the call.

~

It had been about forty-five minutes since the cop came back to say his dad was coming to get him. Peter never explained that he wasn’t his biological dad, but he figured Tony had explained that. Ned had already been picked up and Peter just wanted to get out of here. 

Tony came into the police station in his typical disguise of a hat and sunglasses. He gave Peter a look, but he couldn’t read it. He didn’t need to be able to read it though. He knew he was in trouble. 

Tony talked with the officer for a while until they both finally came back. 

The officer smiled at Peter, “You seem like a really good kid. Make better choices. I’m cutting you a break this time, but that may not be the case the next time you make a dumb choice.” 

“Yes, sir.” Peter mumbled. 

“I didn’t hear that, Pete? That was an apology for wasting this man’s evening, right?” Tony asked. 

Peter sighed and said clearer and louder, “Yes, sir. I’m sorry, sir.” 

“Let’s go.” Tony walked out ahead of him just expecting him to follow. 

Peter slid into the still warm car and sighed. He was exhausted. He was also starting to really not feel well. 

No one spoke the drive back to the tower. Peter didn’t know why he hadn’t brought him back to Peter and May’s apartment, but didn’t feel like he could question it since he’d pulled the man out of bed or the lab after midnight to pick him up at the police station. 

They got to the penthouse and Pepper was awake in the living room on the phone. Peter could hear what she was doing. Damage control. He’d told people that Tony was his dad. Now the media was going to get wind of it and have a field day. 

“Tony…I—“ Peter said. 

“—Not now, Peter. You’re not even sober. And I’m angry. Pepper’s busy handling this mess. Go to bed. I need to call May back. She finally got my voicemail while she was on break at work and she’s a bit panicked.” Tony responded. 

Peter eyes pricked with unshed tears, but he walked down to the room that had become his and changed into pajamas. He had started keeping some extra clothes here, and he was suddenly grateful. Peter slid into bed and fell asleep only to wake up a few hours later and run to the bathroom. 

~

“Boss? Peter’s sick.” Friday alerted him. 

“I bet he is.” Tony said rubbing the sleep from his eyes. 

“Go help him.” Pepper mumbled. 

“I’m going. I’m going.” Tony moved down the hall and found Peter sitting on the bathroom floor head against the wall. 

“I’m never drinking again.” Peter muttered. 

“You’re lucky. You should feel a lot worse than you do, but your Spidey powers are doing you a favor. I bet Ned’s in a lot worse shape.” Tony sat down next to Peter. 

“I didn’t drink as much as him either.” 

“Do you think that by not drinking as much when you’re underage that you get a pass?” Tony asked raising a brow. 

“No…I don’t. It means I should be in even more trouble because I knew that we should have left and I never called for help.” Peter let his head fall against his dad’s shoulder. 

“We’ll talk punishment when you feel better. I know May wants to be here anyway.” Tony ruffled his hair. 

“I’m sorry I had the police officer call you.” Peter said quietly. 

“No, Peter. You’re mistaken…That’s the one thing you did right.” 

“I should have called sooner.” 

“Yeah. I wish you had too, but Peter…You knew I’d come for you even when you were still a bit drunk. You also called me your dad to someone else and I kind of love that.” 

“The media will love it too.” Peter said quietly. 

“Who cares about them?” 

“Umm. I think Ms. Potts…” 

“Pepper can handle them. She’s soothed over many mistakes of mine over the years.” 

“I’ll apologize to her about this too.” 

“Good plan, bud. I’d be more worried about May. She’s talking about grounding you until you’re thirty.” Tony warned. 

Peter groaned. 

“Don’t worry. I talked her down to twenty-five.” Tony teased. 

“You’re really not mad?” 

“Oh. You’ll feel my wrath tomorrow, kid…Don’t doubt it for a second. I may even throw out your middle name a few times, but also never doubt that I still love you.” 

“How comforting.” Peter said before moving over to retch in the toilet again. 

~

Later that morning Peter sat on the couch. Tony and May paced in front of him in opposite directions. It was disorienting to say the least. 

“You or me first?” May asked. 

“You go first.” Tony waved her forward with his hand. 

“Peter Parker! Of all the stupid things you could do. This is one of the stupidest. You know better. We don’t set many rules. Don’t drink, don’t drink and drive, and don’t do drugs…ARE big rules in this family. I mean what were you’re thinking?” 

Peter opened his mouth to respond, but Tony shook his head. It would seem they were just getting started. 

“She meant to say PETER BENJAMIN PARKER…HONORARY STARK! How do you think it looks when Spider-Man is out underage drinking?” Tony asked. 

Peter shot to his feet, “No one knows that I’m Spider-Man so that isn’t a fair argument!” 

“So that makes it okay for a super hero to do something illegal…?” 

“Well no, but—“ Peter started

“Peter. You really screwed up.” May said softly. 

“I know! Okay. I know! I don’t know why I didn’t leave. I guess I just wanted to fit in for once!” Peter shouted. 

“Don’t yell at your aunt.” Tony said. 

“UGH! You guys are crazy! Don’t do this, don’t do that. I’m a teenager! It’s impossible to live up to the person you want me to be! You didn’t even meet the standard you’re asking, TONY!” Peter ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. 

“Peter…” May interrupted. 

“No. Let him continue.” Tony nodded. 

“You drank, got drunk, partied…Went out with who knows who…Did who knows what…And then made Pepper clean up your mess. YET you want me to be perfect!. That’s hypocritical!” Peter started to pace now.

“You’re right. I made a lot of mistakes. Pepper had to clean up a lot of messes.” 

“So can you just BACK off then?” Peter yelled. 

“No. I can’t! You know why?” Tony yelled. 

“Maybe we should calm down…” May said. She wasn’t surprised when the males in the room ignored her. 

“NO! I DON’T KNOW WHY? I ACTUALLY HAVE NO CLUE!” Peter just kept rising in volume. 

“BECAUSE PETER BENJAMIN PARKER…YOU TOLD THE COP I WAS YOUR DAD. YOU TOLD HIM TO CALL ME. YOU ASKED ME FOR HELP. IT’S MY JOB THEN TO TEACH YOU HOW TO DO BETTER….TO BE BETTER THAN ME! BECAUSE I DIDN’T HAVE A DAD WHO CARED ENOUGH TO DO THAT!” Tony yelled before finally sitting down. 

Peter deflated a bit, “OKAY. I’m sorry. I know I messed up. I know I should be held to a higher standard than others because of the whole Spider-Man thing. I really really messed up.”

“Pete. Give Tony and I a minute to talk, alright? I think we’ve all talked this in circles and now we talk consequences.” May said giving his hand a squeeze when he stood up to go.

~

“Could have gone better.” Tony said once Peter walked out of the room. 

“I mean the first time he did something stupid when he came to live with Ben and I the conversation went about the same. Parenting means constantly learning.” 

“What do we do for punishment?” Tony asked. 

“I’m going to let you decide that one.” May said. 

“Why?”  
“Because I believe in you more as a parent to Peter than you believe in yourself. Call me when you guys are done talking and I’ll come back or he can sleep at the tower again tonight.” May walked out of the room. 

~

Tony took several deep breaths before going to find Peter again. He was in the lab. He paused to listen while Peter talked to Dum-E and U. 

“Guys. I really messed up and then I made it worse by yelling at Tony and May. I don’t want Tony to decide I’m not worth the trouble and not want to be in my life anymore. I should have just sat there and taken the scolding.” 

“No. I should have stayed calm.” Tony said coming into the room. 

Peter dropped the tool he’d been messing with, “I’m sorry, Tony. I really am! Please don’t give up on me.” 

“Let me ask you this. Has Pepper ever given up on me?” 

Peter shook his head. 

“Why not?” 

“I assume that it’s because she loves you.” Peter said. 

“Right. I’m not giving up on you for the same reason. People make mistakes. Teenagers more than most. I’m not expecting perfection. I’m sorry that you felt like I was.” 

Peter hugged him, “I can still come over then?” 

“I’d be mad if you didn’t…” 

“What did May say my consequence is?” Peter asked. 

“She said I got to choose actually.” Tony said. 

“Okay. I’m ready. Just rip the band-aid off.” Peter said.

“So I weighed a lot of thought on this, Pete. You still need to bring your grade up. You snuck out to a party in spite of that while May picked up an extra shift. Underage drinking. NOT calling for help right away. I’m going to say that you’re grounded for a week. I’m also going to say that for the rest of the month while May works night shifts that you’ll stay here until we can trust that you’ll be okay by yourself again. 

I’m also going to say no Spider-Man or training until those grades come up. If this doesn’t sound fair. We can talk this out.” Tony laid it all out. 

“It sounds more than fair.” 

“And Peter?” Tony said

“Yeah?” 

“I meant what I said…I’m proud of you for giving the officer my number. I’m proud that you knew that I’d come no matter what even if you were afraid I’d be mad. I love you, bud.” 

“Love me enough to study tonight to work on getting my grade up?” Peter asked. 

“Sure, but I think you should call May first and have a calm conversation with her first.” Tony suggested. 

~

Tony went to work in the lab while Peter pulled out his phone to call his aunt. 

“Aunt May?” Yeah. I know. I talked to dad. He said that I’m grounded for a week. No. No. I’m not telling him that I got off easy.” 

Tony held back a smile. He would never get tired of the kid calling him dad. WAIT? Got off easy? What did he mean by that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANNNNDDDD Iron Dad always come through.
> 
> Comment because my anxiety has been at a 10 out of 10 and I need it. 
> 
> KUDOS also make me happy. :) :) :) :) 
> 
> Thanks for reading and LOVE YOU 3000!


	8. Back Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter disregards the rules. 
> 
> He calls Pepper when he gets in trouble though. 
> 
> She comes through...Because Pepper is a queen. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom! Another prompt! Anyone want to go find who commented asking for a story where Tony doesn't answer and Peter has to call Pepper for help? I'll love you for it! 
> 
> Anyhow I hope the person who asked for this loves it! 
> 
> Random fact about me: I work out often 4-5 days a week and when I put my headphones in and I'm working out...It's the one place I feel like the anxiety isn't crushing me. I feel free.

“Peter. We’re not discussing this. It’s part of your punishment.” May said as she grabbed her ID for work off the table clipping it to her scrub top. 

“But May…I can’t stay at Tony’s tonight. I had plans with Ned and his mom is lifting his punishment for this sleep over as long as we agree not to leave the house.” Peter begged. 

“Peter. I’m sorry. I didn’t make the punishment guide lines but I do support Tony’s decision. You’re going to the tower while I’m at work or you can call Tony and try to work this out with him.” May explained. 

“He’s going to say no because I haven’t brought my grade up yet, and I’m grounded.” Peter whined. 

“You won’t know unless you ask, right?” May raised a brow. 

“Fine.” Peter pulled out his phone and dialed Tony’s number. 

It rang twice before Tony answered, “Peter?”

“I have to ask you something…Dad…” 

“I love that you threw in my favorite title to butter me up first. What’s up?” Tony responded to someone else in the background. 

“You aren’t even listening.”

“I am, Pete. I promise. You just caught me in the middle of something. Is this like crazy important? I can step away.” Tony waited for a response. 

“I just want to know if I can sleep at Ned’s tonight.” Peter finally asked. 

“You’re grounded.” Tony reminded him. 

“Please, dad? You can ground me for another day on the back half of this to make up for it.” Peter bargained. 

“This isn’t a negotiation. No. I’m sorry. Does May need me to come pick you up or she can drive you to the tower later?” Tony asked. 

“She can drive me later.” Peter said looking around to see if his aunt was listening in. 

“Okay. I’m going to run a bit late, so I’ll be home close to 10. Have Friday order you dinner or eat whatever’s there.” Tony said. 

“Fine. Thanks, Tony.” 

“I see we’re back to Tony now that we’re upset.” Tony teased. 

“I’ll see you later.” 

“Night, bud.” 

May came back into the room, “Tony’s picking you up?” 

“Yep. He said he’ll pick me up.” Peter smiled. 

“Okay, sweetie. I larb you!” May gave him a hug before heading out the door. 

~

Peter figured he had until 10pm before he had to be at the tower. Both adults thought the other adult was responsible for him so that would also buy him some time. Pepper would be the wild card if she got to the tower and he wasn’t there. She would alert Tony and all of this would blow up in his face, but he was banking on her being with Tony the rest of the night. 

Peter quickly grabbed his bag and locked up the apartment and made his way to Ned’s house.   
Ned’s mom answered the door and let him in. He ran upstairs and found Ned working on building a lego set. He sat down to help. 

Before he knew it his alarm was going off and he shot up, “I’ve got to go!” 

“I thought you were sleeping over.” 

“Technically Tony told me I couldn’t come.” 

“Then why are you here?” 

“He’s not the boss of me.” Peter crossed his arms over his chest.

“What did May say?” 

“That what Tony says goes.” Peter sighed. 

“You’d really better go. You’re already in trouble.” 

“Yeah. Bye!” Peter quickly made his way out of Ned’s house without alerting his parents that he was leaving. He got to the subway station and searched his pockets for his metro card, but it was gone. Peter started to freak out. He didn’t have any money or his suit. How was he going to get to the tower?

Peter groaned because he knew what he had to do. Tony would be pissed at him for disobeying, but he’d be even more upset if Peter didn’t call for help. Peter dialed the number and it rang and rang. Voicemail. Peter ended the call without leaving a voicemail. He tried again. Voicemail. 

Peter called Pepper next since he couldn’t call May while she was at work. 

“Peter?”

“Pepper? I messed up and Tony’s not answering and I’m stuck in Ned’s neighborhood and while it’s not the worst neighborhood…It’s getting late and I don’t think I should just hang out here.” 

“Wait. Shouldn’t you be at the tower?” Pepper asked. 

“I said I messed up!” 

“Send me your location on your phone. I’m coming.” Pepper answered. 

~

Peter got into Pepper’s car after she pulled up, “You’re mad?” 

“Not at you.” Pepper answered firmly. 

“But I was the one that messed up. I didn’t listen. I used Tony and May against each other and they both thought I was with the other person.” Peter explained his plan that had seemed so genius at the time. 

“True. I’m sure we’ll talk about that, but Tony gave you this punishment and didn’t see it through. He also didn’t answer your phone calls after preaching at you to call him when you’re in trouble.” 

“Are you going to tell him what I did?” Peter finally asked. 

“You know I have to. You should have gone to the tower.” 

“I know. I know. I’m sorry.” 

“You’re always sorry, Peter. I don’t know what’s going on with you though. You’re too responsible to be pulling these stunts.” Pepper honestly wanted to know what was going on with this kid. 

“I don’t know either.” Peter looked out the window. 

“Well maybe you’ll have a better answer for Tony. He’s not going to take ‘I don’t know’ so I’d start thinking about it now.” Pepper warned. 

~

Tony came into the tower and Pepper was waiting for him folding a basket of laundry. It was still crazy to see her folding Peter’s clothes. He’d become such a big part of their lives so quickly. 

“Everything go okay with Peter?” Tony asked.

“You missed some calls from him.” Pepper shook out a shirt violently getting rid of all the wrinkles. 

Tony frowned and reached for his phone, “I must have left it on silent after that meeting and then I went to train with Rhodey for a bit.” 

“You can’t do this, Tony. You can’t tell the kid to call and you’ll drop everything and not do it. You know why? Because one day he’s going to stop believing it. The kid’s already lost a lot. You have to be all in for this fatherhood thing or back out now because he’ll get hurt.” 

Tony sat down, “It was an accident, Pep. You know I love Peter and I’ll always be there for him.” 

“He didn’t come to the tower tonight. He had no ride home. No subway card. You didn’t answer your phone. May was at work. What if I hadn’t been in town?” Pepper asked. 

“He didn’t come to the tower? When did he get here? I thought May was dropping him off? When did he start lying to us?” Tony asked. 

“You can deal with that in a bit. I just sent him to get ready for bed because we just got back, but Tony you know what I went through. Endless broken promises from people in my life that were supposed to be there for me. Promise me that you won’t let that be Peter’s story for you. He needs you.” 

“I’m sorry, Pepper. I didn’t mean to bring up painful memories and of course I’m going to be there for Peter. I’ll make sure to give him Rhodey’s number too that way if this ever happens he has someone else to call to reach me.” 

“Okay. I’m sorry too. I know you didn’t ignore his call on purpose. It’s just such a touchy subject.” Pepper reached over to hug Tony who held her tight a little longer than normal. He hadn’t meant to bring up her painful childhood. 

~

Peter came out of his bathroom from brushing his teeth and found Tony sitting in the chair next to his bed, “Let me guess? Lying Peter? No. No. NO….Wait. Let me start over. LYING PETER BENJAMIN PARKER?”

Tony tried to keep the smile off his lips, “Something along those lines. What’s going on, Pete?   
Talk to me because I don’t believe that you’ve suddenly decided that rules are dumb and you’ll do what you want.” 

Peter climbed into bed and slid under the covers, “I don’t know.” 

“You don’t know?” Tony asked. 

“Right.” Peter said. 

Tony pulled the covers over Peter and ruffled his hair, “Nope. Not buying it.” 

Peter’s breathing got a bit shaky and ragged, “I don’t want to talk.” 

“Not an option. Talk to me or you’ll talk to May in the morning.” Tony said softly. 

“She’s going to find out anyway.” Peter answered.

“Yeah, but I’d love to give her a reason that isn’t ‘Peter’s lost damn his mind.” Tony explained. 

“It’s just a lot…Okay?” Peter explained.   
“How does that translate to a Peter who disregards what May and I say and does what he wants?” Tony teased. 

“You’re misunderstanding. This is a lot…” Peter whispered scared to hurt Tony’s feelings. 

“Oh. I didn’t mean to overwhelm you, Pete.” Tony tried to cover the hurt up before Peter heard it in his voice. 

Peter watched the wall come down in front of him. Tony was closing himself off. He had known that if he told him this that he’d be hurt, “Don’t get me wrong, Tony. I love you. It’s just that it’s been May and I for so long and now I suddenly have you, May, and Pepper. It’s a lot to adjust to.” 

“Totally. I’ll back off, Kid. NO problem.” Tony walked over to turn off the light.

“But Tony—“

“—Night Peter.” The light went out. 

This is why Peter hadn’t wanted to talk because he hadn’t known how to say what he was really feeling. Peter loved Tony. He loved him like he was his dad, but he hadn’t had a dad in a long time and in the same sense that Tony was learning to be a dad…Peter was learning all over again what having a dad was like. He was no longer used to someone expecting him to be somewhere while May was at work or having someone to call when life got overwhelming. He hadn’t had to answer to anyone besides May in a long time. He needed time just like Tony did. It was all a lot and it was overwhelming. Add in regular life chaos that he had no control over. Peter was a mess and he knew it…And now he had successfully pushed away one of the people that helped him to feel more centered. It was all because of his big mouth too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys...I'm sorry to leave you here, but the chapter felt concluded. DON'T HATE ME. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. Love you guys 3000! 
> 
> Comment because it has become a coping mechanism for my anxiety to read these comments...
> 
> KUDOS are also appreciated!


	9. Right With The World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Peter talk about their miscommunication because May makes them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thursday! 
> 
> I had this moment in my busy schedule of coming up for air today and it was fantastic. I even got to have dinner with my sister and baby nephew. He's adorable btw. He's just learned to blow kisses. *AWWWW*
> 
> Anyhow...SOOO I've been updating this story on a regular basis and plan to continue doing that until the story feels done. I don't know when that will be. It could 10 chapters. It could be 100. I will say; however, that I work two jobs and nanny on the side. That can be a lot so if you don't see an update for a few days. Don't panic. There are weeks I won't have time to update until Saturday or Sunday night. Please be patient with me if that happens. 
> 
> As an advance warning: I am nannying this weekend which means I could get a ton of writing down or nothing. We shall see. It's basically my warning that you could wait for an update until not this weekend but next, but I'm going to try my very best to update before then. :) :) :) :)

“Aunt May?” Peter asked coming into her room a couple days after his talk with Tony. 

May put her book down on her night stand, “What’s going on?” 

“Do you think that maybe you could avoid taking night shifts for a while?” Peter asked leaning against the door frame.

“Why do you want me to avoid taking them?” May asked. 

“I just…Umm…I don’t think I should go to the tower for a while.” Peter finally answered honestly. 

“What happened with you and Tony?” May asked. 

“What do you mean? Nothing happened.” Peter protested. 

“Then why haven’t you talked to Tony this week at all? I usually catch you on the phone with him at least once a day if only so that you can tell him about how your day is going. I also haven’t seen you texting him. He hasn’t called you or me. I know something is going on. Why re you guys avoiding each other. I’ve about had it with that. Don’t make me call Pepper.” May warned. 

“It’s not that big of a deal.” Peter mumbled. 

“Okay.” May swung her legs out of bed and said, “Get your coat on. We’re going to Tony’s.” 

“May! NO! It’s almost 11pm!” Peter whined. 

“Are you going to sleep if we don’t get this settled? Don’t think I haven’t heard you up at night the last couple of nights. Nope. I’ve decided. We’re done with this. I’m not allowing you guys to avoid each other anymore. I don’t even need to know what happened. It ends tonight.” May said. 

“I’ll get my coat…” Peter went to his room to put on shoes and a winter jacket. They were soon out the door and on their way to the tower. He was resigned to his fate.

“What if Tony is asleep?” Peter finally asked as they pulled into the garage. 

“Nope. You’re not getting out of this. You and I both know he’s probably in the lab.” May took the keys out of the ignition and moved to the elevator. 

Peter sighed and followed. He asked as the elevator doors closed, “Tony’s awake?” 

“He’s in the lab, Peter. I’ve alerted him that you and May Parker are in the building.” Friday said. 

“Thank you, Friday!” May said cheerfully.

“Yeah…Thanks…SUPER excited about this talk.” Peter’s voice betrayed his words. 

“It’ll be fine.” May gave his shoulder a squeeze. 

~

May abandoned Peter to go find Pepper in the kitchen and Peter walked into the lab. Tony glanced up but then went back to work without saying anything. 

“Gosh, Peter. You should be asleep. What are you doing out so late?” Peter teased. 

No response. 

“Well TONY…May dragged me here so we could talk this out because she’s worried that I’m not sleeping. She’s also tired of us avoiding each other and talking about this.” Peter continued. 

Still no response. 

“Why aren’t you sleeping, Peter?” Peter continued this one person conversation. 

“Well…Let me tell you why…I got used to a dad who called to say goodnight and talk to me about my day and now I haven’t had that and my thoughts just run through my mind on repeat.” 

Peter answered himself. 

Tony glanced up again at this. 

Good. At least he’s listening. Peter thought. 

“Tony. Please. I didn’t meant that I didn’t want you involved in my life.” Peter sat down on the stool in front of the table Tony was working at. 

“What did you mean then?” Tony asked. 

HE SPEAKS! Peter thought. 

“Just be patient while I explain it. Okay? NO flying off the handle and walking out?” Peter asked. 

Tony agreed with a nod. 

“Ned’s always talked to me about his dad. How his dad gave him advice, and took him to do fun things. He talked about him helping him with his homework, and even punishments. Ned’s also got a mom. He talks about her too. She cooks, cleans, calms him down when’s he overwhelmed from school or just life. Ned has had two parents his whole life. 

I’ve just been on the outside looking in. I don’t have a mom. I lost her a long time ago. I couldn’t tell you what her voice sounded like or how she smelled. I couldn’t tell you her favorite color or what she liked to do to pass time. I couldn’t tell you if she liked mornings or nights or how she drank her coffee. I can tell you what I know from a picture. That’s it. One singular picture. I can tell you that she has my smile and eyes but not my nose. As far as my dad goes…I could tell you the same things…I could tell you about his physical appearance from what I’ve seen in that picture. 

I could tell you more about Uncle Ben than my dad, but even that is limited. Aunt May…You already know. She’s been constant in my life when nothing has felt steady. 

SO you can imagine my shock when I suddenly had a dad. Someone who wants to help me with homework and talk about my day. I have a dad who wants to be there for me. I have a dad who wants to see me do well in life. I didn’t have a dad and now I do…Or did. I’m not sure anymore, but the point is…I didn’t know that I would freak out about it. I didn’t know that it would make it feel hard to breathe at times. I’m just so scared of letting you down and not being enough and then you’ll leave and I’ll be alone again. I’ll go back to Peter Parker who doesn’t have parents. I don’t want that.” Peter finished and took a gulp of air to give Tony a chance to process and respond. 

“You don’t think I’m scared? I’m terrified of messing this up, Pete. I didn’t have a great dad. I am learning on the fly. I didn’t know that you were feeling overwhelmed until it was too much. What kind of dad doesn’t know something like that?” Tony asked. 

“So basically we’re both holding ourselves to ridiculously high standards?” Peter asked. 

“I guess. Yeah.” Tony finally admitted. 

“I’m sorry.” Peter said after a beat of silence. 

“Why?” Tony came to sit next to Peter. 

“I didn’t explain things right the first time and that caused you to feel like I didn’t want you in my life.” Peter expressed. 

“No. Pete. I’m sorry. I should have sat down and had a conversation with you. I just fell into old habits and I forget that communication solves so many problems in life. I figured if I had given you about five more minutes of my time that night that you would have explained everything you did tonight and I would have understood that it really isn’t me. It’s just the fact that you had no dad and now you do.” 

“I do? Present tense? I didn’t ruin this?” Peter asked. 

“Nah, you’re stuck with me.” Tony teased. 

“I don’t know…I’m pretty sticky. It might be you that’s stuck with me.” Peter teased. 

“It is really late though, and you have school in the morning.” Tony said. 

“I know! I tried telling May, but she was all…You won’t sleep anyway. Who was I to argue because she was right. I haven’t slept well the past couple of days.” Peter admitted again. 

“What’s running though your head at night that’s making it hard to sleep?” 

“Okay. Let me go over my top three things because it’s already late and Pepper’s going to tell Friday to summon us upstairs soon. 1. Should I get a part time job to help May out so she doesn’t have to work so hard? 2. Can I drop out of high school to get that job plus I don’t even really need school. I’m already crazy smart. 3. Do you think my apartment is haunted because while I couldn’t sleep I heard some weird noises.” Peter finally paused after his three things were spoken out loud. 

“Wow. Okay. Tough three, but here goes…Let’s combine one and two because it falls into the same answer and it’s really late. No. You cannot drop out of high school to start working. You cannot even take on a part time job right now. Where would you fit it in? And don’t say that’s why you need to drop out of school because I already know that’s what you’re thinking! 

May would kill you. ALSO…Yes. You are crazy smart, but you’re a crazy smart teenager who failed a test which just goes to show that you still have some things to learn. You need to stay in school or I’m taking the Spider-Man suit away permanently. 

Third item…Really? That’s what’s keeping you awake? You’re Spider-Man! What if it is haunted? What’s a ghost going to do to you? But chances are good that it’s because the building is old and it makes noise or crazy thought your neighbors upstairs may have been walking around or something.” Tony shrugged his shoulders. 

“You’d really take the suit?” 

“And May would back me on it.” 

“I just hate that she’s working so hard.”  
“You brought up the wrong point then.” 

“What should I have talked about?” 

“You should have said, ‘Tony, can I get paid for my internship that I work really hard at?’” Tony teased. 

Peter grinned, “Well can I?” 

“I’ll talk to the boss, but I have a feeling the answer will be yes.” Tony teased. 

“Can I sleep now? I’m really tired and I have to deal with Flash in a few hours.” Peter whined. 

“Is he becoming too big of a problem?” 

“No. Stay out of that one.” 

“For now. The second I see that you’re not handling it okay. I’m sending in Natasha.” Tony answered honestly. 

“Don’t do that! She’ll kill him and make it look like an accident.” Peter looked at him with wide eyes. 

“C’mon. Bedtime.” Tony pointed to the stairs. 

“BUT…You won’t really tell Natasha, right?” Peter asked as they walked up the stairs. 

“No. I’d do the responsible adult thing and call and threaten the school if they don’t stop him from being such a bully.” Tony responded honestly. 

“Hmm. Fair enough. Wait. Where’s May?” Peter asked when they passed an empty kitchen. 

“Guest room. Pepper texted me that they were going to sleep a while ago.” 

“Oh. Okay. WAIT!” Peter said to Tony’s retreating back. 

“Peter. I’m going to sleep. We can talk more in the morning…HECK IT IS MORNING NOW!” Tony sighed. 

“I guess I thought…” Peter mumbled something that Tony couldn’t make out. 

“Peter. Use your words. Please. I haven’t slept in over 36 hours. I’m exhausted and I don’t speak mumble right now.” Tony came back down the hall toward Peter. 

“Well I just thought you’d come say goodnight because that’s our routine when I stay here, but it’s fine. I’m fine.” Peter lied. 

“Let’s go!” Tony motioned his hand toward Peter’s bedroom. 

“Really? Cool.” Peter grinned. He gathered up pajamas and went to the bathroom to change and when he came out Tony was already asleep in bed. 

Peter just shook his head and covered him up with the blanket before crawling into the other side of the bed, “Night, Dad..” He said starting to drift to sleep himself now that everything felt right with the world again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOO I hope this part two of the last chapter made things feel more settled for everyone. 💜
> 
> Comments make my day...LIKE I say that, but you don't understand. I wake up to my alarm at 5:45. Snooze until 6 because c'mon...That's early...AND then the first thing I do is check my e-mail to read your comments. It helps me start my day on a good note and feeling good about myself. SOOO please keep them coming. ;) 
> 
> I also appreciate everyone who has hit that KUDOS button. I'm flabbergasted at how many KUDOS this story has after such a short time. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, and LOVE YOU 3000!


	10. Wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of the adults in Peter's life are a bit busy. It leaves him feeling lonely and insecure about some things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I forgot to give you guys a random fact about me last chapter. Blame it on being tired? I mean I'm tired now. The kids I nannied were awake at 3AM and the 4 year old was up every hour leading up to that. ZZzzzzzz. BUT I love to do these random facts because it feels like we get to know each other then as more than just readers/writers. 
> 
> SO random fact #1, I have this hoodie that I love. It's way too big because I've lost 23 pounds since buying it, but it feels like home and safety. I didn't have it this weekend and I didn't realize how much I need it to sleep well...NOT that the kids would have let me sleep anyway, but you get it. 
> 
> Random fact #2, I use natural products. I dare you to look into the ingredients on something as simple as your laundry detergent or shampoo. I made the switch in 2019 as part of being a healthier me and I'm so glad I did. If anyone is ever looking for ideas on where to start feel free to come find me on Tumblr and I'd be happy to answer questions and offer suggestions. SAME username. 
> 
> NOW enjoy this chapter!

Peter felt like he couldn’t catch a break lately. He just shoved the information on the field trip into his bag. He’d talk with May about it later. He knew the look she’d get on her face though. She would try to hide that she was calculating bills, and income in her head and smile and tell him he could go, but then she’d come to him later and and be honest that they couldn’t swing it. He was half tempted to not even give her the info to save her that, but that would be dishonest and after a couple times of lying and being caught Peter was over that. 

It didn’t matter anyway because he’d been selected as one of the student’s who had to bring a chaperoning adult because his family hadn’t put in their volunteer hours. Peter wondered if they knew it was impossible. May worked all of the time just to keep them afloat. It just wouldn’t work. 

Peter threw his backpack on his bed and found a note from May on the fridge, 

“Peter, 

I’m sorry. I had to work an extra shift. Get your homework done before going out tonight and call Tony if you need anything. There are leftovers in the fridge for dinner.

Larb you, 

May.” 

Peter tried to ignore the feelings bubbly up, but it wasn’t fair. He never got to see his aunt lately and he hadn’t gotten to see Tony at all this week because of his schedule and it was Friday and as small as it made him sound…Peter was lonely. 

Tony had reached out a couple of times via text just to check in and he’d always say for Peter to let him know if he needed anything. He did! He needed a grown up in his life to spend time with him because he may be Spider-Man but he was also a teenager. He just hoped Tony didn’t laugh about this when he called. 

Peter dialed Tony’s number and almost started hoping it went to voicemail. He was ready to chicken out of this phone call, but sure enough Tony answered on the third ring, 

“Pete. Tell Pepper that I’m not a helicopter parent! She keeps giving me trouble from viewing the footage and information from your suit.” 

“He’s not even in the suit right now!” He heard Pepper say in the background.

“I mean…You are a helicopter parent but it’s fine.” Peter finally answered when they stopped talking back and forth. 

“THANK YOU! HE SAID IT’S FINE, PEP!” The line disconnected. 

Peter laughed. Did Tony think he had called Peter and not the other way around because he hadn’t even had a chance to say why he had called. Suddenly his phone was ringing again. 

“You realized I called you?” Peter teased. 

“I may have gotten side tracked.” Tony admitted. 

“I was kind of second guessing calling anyway. It’s fine. I’ll let you get back to what you were working on with Pepper.” Peter said before disconnecting the line again.

Unsurprisingly his phone started ringing again. 

“You can’t just say that and hang up. Why did you call and why are you second guessing it? Just talk to me, Pete.” Tony said. 

“I just. I realized I don’t really need anything per say.” 

“But you called so there had to be a reason. Did you just need someone to talk to?” Tony asked. 

“You’re going to make fun of me.” Peter muttered. 

“What if I promise not to tease you?” 

“Fine.” 

Silence. 

“Pete. Today please.” 

“I just haven’t seen you all week and May’s been working a lot.” He finally told Tony. 

Tony didn’t know why the kid thought he’d make fun of him for this, but he was going to have to pull back from teasing him so much, “I miss you too, bud.” 

“So is there anyway you can pick me up so we can hang out in the lab or something?” 

Tony had Peter on speakerphone and Pepper sat across from him listening. He was supposed to be heading into another meeting, but Pepper gave a nod for him to continue, “I’ll come get you in the next ten minutes or so. What time is May getting home?” 

“She didn’t really say in her note. I’m sure she was in a rush on her way out and thought she had written it down.” 

“I’ll text her. Pack anything you want to bring for an overnight stay at the tower that isn’t already there just in case you stay.” 

“Okay. Thanks, Tony. See you soon!” Peter hung up and breathed a sigh of relief. 

He didn’t mind not being able to go out as Spider-Man tonight if it meant that he got to see Tony or May. He packed up his backpack because he was drowning in homework and how was he going to bring up his grade that he failed if he was always behind? IT was like this teacher had something against the students because she constantly piled on extra work. 

~

Once they were at the tower Peter flopped on the couch and breathed a sigh of relief. 

“You missed the couch?” Tony teased. Crap. He needed to put a stop to the endless teasing. 

“It just feels like coming home in the same way that the apartment is home.” Peter shrugged. 

“Lab time?” Tony asked. 

“Dinner? Homework?” Peter reminded. 

“I mean if you insist on being responsible about this then…You start on homework and I’ll see about making something for dinner.” Tony said. 

Peter set up his laptop in the kitchen at the island so he could still spend time with Tony while he worked even if it was only listening to Tony make dinner while he worked on this paper that his teacher had given him to earn some extra credit to bring up his grade in english. He needed Tony’s help anyway.

“Dad?” Peter asked without thinking about it. 

Tony gave a soft smile, “Underoos?” 

“What do you love best about Pepper?” Peter asked prepared to write down notes. 

“I mean besides the fact that the woman is a saint for sticking it out with me all these years even when I was at my worst? Pepper is firm, but kind. She’s smart…Smarter than I am by far, but people miss it because she uses her intelligence in a different way that is less flashy. She runs a company without blinking an eye at everything that involves. It sounds cliche but she’s my better half.” Tony said after a moment of thought. 

“Wait. I can’t take notes that fast!” Peter protested. 

“Why do you need notes? I thought you were just asking.” Tony asked leaning his forearms on the counter. 

“I’m supposed to write about a relationship I look up to to bring up my grade for english after that test.” Peter explained. 

“You chose Pepper and I?” Tony asked. He couldn’t help the pride that he felt at this. 

“I mean Pepper’s amazing so how could I not?” Peter teased. 

“Keep teasing. I’ll stop answering your questions.” Tony turned back to focus on the steaks he was cooking. 

“STOPPPPP! I’ll be nice, Dad! I promise.” Peter laughed as he answered this. 

“Fine. Ask your next question?” Tony agreed. 

Peter and Tony fired questions and answers back and forth until he felt like he had his paper together and he just needed to edit the rough draft. He closed the computer and took the plate offered by Tony. 

“Now lab time?” Peter asked once his plate had been cleared two times over after getting a second serving. 

“I can’t think of a better way to spend my Friday.” Tony put the dishes in the dishwasher while Peter saved leftovers for Pepper and put them in the fridge with a sticky note with her name on it. 

~

Pepper got home that night and kicked off her heels and made her way to the kitchen to see what leftover take out she could eat before taking a bath and heading to bed. She was surprised to find leftovers with a note on it, 

“Pepper.  
I saved dinner for you.  
Love you!  
~Peter.  
P.S I left my notebook open for you to read on the counter…” 

Pepper blinked back tears at this. She hadn’t realized the teenager cared about her as much as he cared about Tony, but she was grateful. She went to grab the notebook while she heated up her leftovers. 

She opened the notebook in front of her and found Peter’s familiar handwriting scrawled across the page, 

“Pepper,  
I thought you’d like to know some of the reasons Tony told me he loves you today. I mean I’m sure you already know, but it’s nice to be reminded at times, right?

-You are smarter than he is. Yes, he said that. You can ask Friday for the recording if you don’t believe me.

-You run SI without blinking an eye. 

-You are kind, but firm. I’ve seen that time and time again and I second that one. You don’t let anyone get away without anything but you are always willing to give a second chance.

-BUT most of all you never gave up on Tony. He loves you for not walking away even when he was difficult.

Anyhow…Just thought you might need this tonight.

-Peter.”

~

Back in the lab Peter said, “Can you pass me my web shooters? I need to fix something on them.” 

“What’s the magic word?” Tony asked. 

“Abracadabra?” Peter asked. 

“I can’t even argue with that.” Tony tossed him the web shooters. 

Peter and Tony worked until Pepper came downstairs to tell them, “It’s past Peter’s bedtime.” 

“Come on, Mom! Just five more minutes!” Peter pleaded. 

Pepper knew when he realized what he’d called her because all of the blood left his face and he looked like a ghost, “Pete. It’s fine. Don’t freak out.” 

“Whose freaking out? Are you freaking out because I’m not freaking out. It’s not like May’s going to feel betrayed or anything. Oh my GOSH. What am I doing? She’s going to think I’m replacing her? Someone get me a paper bag. I think you were right. I am freaking out. Does anyone else think it’s hot in here? Umm. My chest is tight? Is it possible I’m having a heart attack. Maybe Friday should do a scan because I think I’m dying.” Peter asked in a high pitched voice. 

Pepper looked at Tony who looked back at her and said, “I didn’t cause this panic attack.Why should I be the one who fixes it?” 

“You still know him better. Fix it. Please.” Pepper was ringing her hands in worry. 

Peter was now sitting down on the stool again. He seemed to be struggling to breathe. 

Tony walked over and pushed his head down in between his legs, “Breathe. In and out. In and out.” 

“BUT Tony—“ Peter said. 

“—NO. Oxygen first. Your only focus in this moment is breathing until that gets easier. After that we can talk.” Tony instructed.

“Paper bag?” Peter rasped out. 

“You don’t need a paper bag, and that doesn’t actually help. Just calm down and keep breathing. You worry yourself about things you think that your parents are mad about that have never even crossed our minds. May’s not mad at you. She doesn’t feel replaced. Just breathe.” Tony told him pushing his head back down. 

It took a few minutes before Peter said, “I think I’m better now.” 

“Now let’s talk calmly about how you’re feeling.” Tony sat down next to him and Pepper sat down across from the two of them. 

“I don’t want loving the two of you like parents to make Aunt May feel like I don’t appreciate her or love her.” Peter finally said calmer. 

“Have you talked with May about this, Peter?” Pepper asked. 

“Umm. No. I think it all just hit me that this has been simmering under the surface, and I just…I…Well…—“

“—Calmly. We’re talking calmly. There is no rush to get words out.” Pepper stopped Peter to remind him.

Peter paused and looked down at the table taking a deep breath, “I’m worried if I bring it up she’ll say that what I’m thinking is true and then what if she doesn’t want me anymore?” 

“I think you need to talk to your aunt. She would never decide she doesn’t want you, Pete.” Tony said. 

“Then why doesn’t she want to spend any time with me?” Peter looked up and the thing that Tony saw that they had all missed up until this point…Peter wasn’t just lonely. He was really worried. Sometimes Tony forgot how deep Peter’s anxiety went. Why did this kid always convince himself he was an inconvenience and not wanted by the people who loved him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELLLLLLL I hope you love this chapter. 
> 
> ALSO please go read and comment on my story, "7-10 days." I need some honest to goodness feedback. PLEASE AND THANK YOU!!
> 
> Comments on this story are always appreciated. I keep stories going based on how much it seems like people are enjoying them. The only real way I know this is comments and KUDOS, but comments are ideal because they make me smile and happy...AND we all need more reasons for smiling and happiness in life. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, and LOVE YOU 3000!


	11. Nonstop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter starts to feel anxious again at school. 
> 
> He finally opens up to what he believes is causing it. 
> 
> Tony tries to help May again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter, but I wanted to get something out to you guys rather than making you wait forever. I'm working weird hours next week.  
> Off Monday (TIME FOR WRITING!!!)  
> Tuesday normal  
> Wednesday 8a-4 and then 10pm-3am....(HELP ME!!!)  
> Thursday HOPEFULLY NOT 8-4. I'll be sleep deprived.  
> My point of this is; keep being patient with me. I'm working to get these chapters out to you, but I also want them to feel finished and I need time to do that. 
> 
> ALSO Cross your fingers that I survive next week. ;) 
> 
> Random fact about me: I have worked second shift my whole life (16 years and on)up until November of 2019. Now I work first shift and mornings are still rough, but I do love the more normal routine...That 10pm-3am not including in this assessment.  
> What shift do you work? Do you love it, hate it? Let me get to know you! 💜

Peter showed up at school with no permission slip signed and no idea who was going to be chaperoning for the field trip. He was having trouble focusing because even though Tony and Pepper had tried to convince him this last weekend that May wasn’t upset with him he still couldn’t convince himself of that. In fact it would seem that his mind was always telling him all of the worst case scenarios lately. 

Peter was exhausted from constantly preparing for what was going to go wrong. He just wanted to go home and sleep, but he laid down to sleep lately and he tossed and turned from his endless thoughts. 

“Dude. You do not look okay.” Ned pointed out in between one of their classes. 

“I just feel off.” Peter admitted.

“Off how? Like sick?” Ned asked.

“Just off.” Peter didn’t know how to explain everything he’d been dealing with in his head lately to his best friend. He knew his best friend wouldn’t judge him, but it was still rough. 

“Maybe you should go to the nurse?” Ned suggested. 

“May’s at work. Tony’s at work. They’ll call them and for what because I feel weird…?” Peter raised a brow. 

“You know they’d both want you to call.” Ned pointed out. 

“Maybe I’ll text Tony first and see if he’s busy.” Peter said. 

“Yeah, but just…You don’t look good. You look like you haven’t slept at all. Be honest with him when you text. Don’t just pull a Peter and be like, no big deal. It’s a big deal. You aren’t okay. You need to tell him that.” Ned said firmly. He knew Peter would try to play things off. 

Peter, “Hey…So Ned said I should text you…” 

#1 Dad, “…”

Peter saw the bubbles come up and knew he was typing, but then there was no response until his phone started ringing. Great. He’d worried him. 

“I’m fine.” Peter answered. 

“Why don’t I believe you?” Tony asked. 

“Because you have trust issues?” Peter asked. 

“Funny. Let me talk to that Ted kid.” Tony said firmly. 

“Ned, and no.” Peter answered. 

“Peter Parker!” Tony was exasperated. 

“Don’t you mean ‘Peter Benjamin Parker honorary Stark?” Peter teased. 

“I swear, Peter. I’ll come to that school.” 

“I’m fine. Ned worries. You worry. Go back to work, or the lab or whatever you were doing before I texted you.” Peter said before disconnecting the call. 

~

Peter was in class when he was paged to the office. He frowned but his teacher waved him forward. He had a bad feeling about this. Of course…He had a bad feeling about everything lately so maybe that was normal. 

Peter walked into the office and almost turned around when he saw Tony there with the principle and his assistant. 

“What’s going on?” Peter asked. 

“Why don’t you tell me, Pete?” Tony asked. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. He’s crazy. Ignore him. He probably forgot his medication today.” Peter said shrugging. 

“Peter. I’m not joking.” Tony warned. 

Peter sighed, “Can we not do this here?” 

“Fine. You feel up to finishing school?” Tony asked. 

“I guess.” 

“The non answers are annoying me today. I have a super busy day. I left work to come here because I was worried about you. Now you’re not really giving me much info to go off of.” 

“I never told you to leave work. I never even told you I wasn’t fine. I just said Ned said I should text you.” 

“WHICH TELLS ME YOU AREN’T FINE.” Tony pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“Migraine?” Peter asked quietly. 

“Tension headache.” Tony responded. 

“Can I go back to class? I’ll call you later. Sorry you came here for nothing.” Peter said. 

“Peter. You’re never ‘for nothing…’” 

“Hmm. K. Love you, Tony. Go home. You’re migraine is going to get worse before it gets better.” 

“TENSION HEADACHE.” Tony insisted. 

“You live in denial.” 

“You would know. You’ve lived there longer.” 

~

Peter walked into his apartment and fell onto the couch after school. He pulled the blanket over himself and wrapped himself up like a burrito. 

“Petey? You okay?” May asked as she came into the living room ready for work. 

He just shrugged, “I feel weird.” 

May sat down by his feet on the couch, “Weird how?” 

“Like I know something is going to get wrong, but I don’t know what and I feel on edge.”

“Is it your Spidey sense?” May asked. 

“No. This is different.” 

“Oh. Honey. It sounds like you’re anxious.” May ran her fingers through his curls. 

“I’m not crazy!” Peter said more loudly than planned.

“I never said that. Anxiety happens to a lot of people.” 

“Does it go away?” Peter asked. 

“Sometimes. How about I drop you at the tower before I go to work? I’d feel better knowing you had Tony and Pepper keeping an eye on you while you’re feeling this way.” 

“You don’t hate me for spending so much time with them?” Peter asked. 

“I think you have room in your heart to love all of us. Don’t you think?” May asked smiling.

“I do.” 

“Then nothing to be mad about.” May reassured. 

“If we’re going to Tony and Pepper’s…Can I stay wrapped up in my blanket because I feel safer in my burrito?” Peter asked. 

“Why not?” May said honestly. 

~

Tony watched Peter walk in still wrapped in a blanket and May just held up a hand asking him not to question it silently. He just nodded slowly. 

“He’s been weird today. I didn’t have time to handle dinner. I’m sorry. I didn’t expect this. I know I need to figure out my work schedule and stop asking you guys to take him, but I just didn’t want him to be alone. I’m so sorry.” May said quickly. 

“Breathe, May. We love having him. We’ll take him as often as you want to share him, but hey…Do you have a quick minute to talk?” Tony motioned toward his office down the hall and May followed. 

“What’s up?” 

“I know money is tight. You keep telling me you’ve got it covered, but I don’t think I’ve approached it right. See I forget that you and Peter are so alike. Let me try it this way; I don’t see you as an inconvenience. I don’t see it as charity. I don’t see it as me fixing things, or fixing you. I see that you are working extremely hard, and you never take a pause and I know you must be exhausted, but you’d never admit it. Let me help you because you’re family and I care about you.” Tony said softly. 

May blinked away the tears in her eyes but a couple still escaped, “I’m so tired, Tony.” 

“I know. Let me help. Please.” 

“It’s just so messy. I don’t even want to show you had bad things are right now. I don’t want you to judge me.” May admitted. 

“Nope. None of that. In this family we don’t judge.” 

“Or we’d have to judge Peter for his music taste…” May said laughing. 

“Yeah…I heard him listening to the Jonas brothers the other day.” Tony admitted. 

“I have to get to work.” May said looking at her watch. 

“Don’t try and avoid the original subject. Bring everything to the tower tomorrow. We’ll look over everything and come up with a plan.” Tony said. 

May surprised him by hugging him tight. 

~

Peter was laying on the couch when he came in and sat by him, “Aunt May says that I can love all of you.” 

“See I told you everything would be fine.” Tony teased. 

“Yeah, but dad?” 

“Peter?” 

“I know what’s making me anxious…” 

Tony frowned, “Well let’s hear it then. I want to ease your mind so you feel better.” 

Peter unwrapped himself from his blanket and went to grab his backpack. He pulled a couple of papers out of his backpack and handed them to Tony, “It’s going to stress May out.” 

“Why is a field trip going to stress May out?” Tony asked. 

“Look at the price.” Peter pointed. 

“Okay…I’m seeing it. It’s only $150 dollars.” Tony frowned. 

“You’ve been rich for too long.” Peter teased. 

“Money’s tight.” Tony finally got it. 

“Yep. And she’ll feel guilty when she has to tell me I can’t go.” Peter laid back down on the couch snuggled close to Tony. 

Tony wrapped an arm around his kid so he could listen to his heart beat if he wanted. He knew it soothed him for some reason, “I’ll pay it.” 

“May has to sign the form. She isn’t going to just want you to pay for it.” Peter protested. 

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll talk to her about it tomorrow.” Tony answered. 

“Can you talk to her about one other thing?” Peter asked.

“Sure, Underoos. What is it?” 

“One of the three amazing adults in my life is required to chaperon.” 

“Does your school think we have endless amount of free time?” Tony asked looking at him in shock. 

“Well I’m on scholarship so I have to have a certain amount of volunteer hours from my guardian or family.” 

“How many do we have right now?” 

“None. We have no hours. It’s dire.” Peter said seriously. 

“I have another solution.” 

“What’s that?” 

“How about I just pay for your school so that the volunteer hours aren’t needed?” Tony offered. 

“Tony…NO! Don’t do that. It’s too much. It’s also just fair that we all take turns having parents or family come to help.” Peter said. 

“Why are you so dang reasonable?” 

“I just try to see things from the whole perspective.” Peter said closing his eyes while he listened to his dad’s heartbeat. Now that he’d given that paper he felt like he could finally sleep. The adults in his life had the situation under control…OR they would at least. 

~

Tony and May were crunching numbers the next day while Peter was at school. She didn’t want him to know Tony was helping yet. She didn’t know why. She just felt weird about it. 

“This isn’t that bad, May.” Tony said looking at the numbers.

“You’re looking at the grocery bill. That’s only one thing, Tony.” May said kindly. 

“YOUR GROCERY BILL IS THIS HIGH?” Tony asked shocked.

“Peter…Eats…Nonstop…” May said honestly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READY, SET....COMMENT! 😜
> 
> Seriously though. I have anxiety...You need to comment or I could get discouraged and then I'd feel like this story is no good, and then I'd question if I should even keep writing it. 😂
> 
> Seriously seriously though.. Thank you for reading. I can't believe how many people love this story. It's crazy to me. I just love you all so much and I hope you know that you have value, worth and you are loved. If anyone else tell you anything differently...They can fight me. 
> 
> LOVE YOU 3000!


	12. Laundry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony helps May with bills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Saturday. 
> 
> I don't know about you, but I am getting ready to out of on this snowy Saturday evening. BUT wanted to get this out to you guys first. :)
> 
> Random fact about me: I love the color yellow, pineapples, and Apple products. 
> 
> Okay. Okay...MOVING ON. ENJOY THIS STORY!!

May and Tony had been working on bills for hours. No matter what way they swung it. May didn’t have enough money to cover bills and cut back hours at work and she did not want Tony helping long term if she could avoid it. 

“NO matter what we do this doesn’t work! I can’t cut back from work.” She stood up frustrated and went to get more coffee.

“We have a plan. You just don’t like the plan.” Tony reminded. 

“You helping us month to month won’t work.” May countered. 

“Why not? It’s my money. I can do what I want with it.” 

“Tony…” 

“May…” 

“Stop it.” 

“Stop what?” 

“We need a different solution.” 

“There isn’t one. We’ve crunched numbers. We’ve cut back. There is no affording to live with your current income.” 

“Then I’ll take on another job.” 

“Peter never sees you as it is with one job.” 

“I KNOW THAT!” May snapped looking up. 

Tony held up his hands, “JUST LIKE PETER! White flag. WHITE FLAG!” 

“Sorry. I’m just stressed.” 

“I know. You and Pete have the same eye twitch when you’re stressed out.” Tony pointed. 

“You know we’re not biologically related, right?” 

“Doesn’t matter. Same eye twitch.” 

“You’re impossible.” 

“You love me.” 

“I have to. You’re family.” 

Tony jumped up out of his seat with glee, “YOU SAID WE’RE FAMILY!”

“So?” 

“You have to let me help you.” 

“I AM!” 

“MONTH TO MONTH.” 

“There is no family rule that says that!” May answered. 

“Well we never made official family rules, so let’s start now. My first official family rule is that everyone in this family has to let me assist them with something at least once a month.” Tony said. 

“That’s really vague. I could ask you to help me with laundry.” 

“You could, and I would just have it sent out like normal people.” 

“You’re so confused. Normal people wash and dry their own clothes.” May explained. 

“Do they really? How they know how much laundry soap to use, or what setting to put it on?” Tony frowned. 

“Oh. Honey.” 

“You’re going to make me learn how to do laundry, huh?” 

“Count on it.” May nodded. 

“Because family helps family?” Tony asked. 

“OKAY. FINE. YOU WIN! You can help month to month until we find a better plan!” May threw her hands in the air.

“I knew if I was annoying enough you’d agree! Wait until I tell Pepper it worked!” Tony grinned. 

~

May got home that afternoon to a notice posted on her door. They were being evicted. May’s eyes welled with tears. She finally had someone to help her and it didn’t matter because they had thirty days to move out. 

May just sat down in the hallway and pulled out her phone, “You don’t have to pay the rent anymore.” 

Tony Stark, “Why not?” 

She tilted her phone to get a picture of the notice and sent it to him. 

“Oh.” 

“Now what?” 

“Come home.” 

May wiped at the tears and nodded even though he couldn’t see her, “We’ll be there this weekend. Thanks Tony.” 

“Anytime.”   
Later that week Peter couldn’t believe what his aunt was telling him. How had he not known that things we’re this bad? She hadn’t said anything. He would have helped! Now they were going to live with Tony. It didn’t make sense that his aunt would ask Tony for help, but not Peter.   
By the time they got to the tower Peter threw his stuff in his room and locked the door. He didn’t want to be around anyone.

~

Tony knocked on Peter’s door, “Pete, bud. Dinner is on the table. We expect you to be at the table to eat with the rest of us despite whatever teenager phase you are in that has you locking yourself in your room all day.” 

“I’m not hungry.” 

Tony frowned. One it was probably a lie, and two when had he asked that? Tony just shook his head and walked back to the kitchen, “Your turn. He says he’s not hungry.” 

May frowned just like he had, “Is he sick?”   
“I don’t think so.” 

“Then he needs to eat.” May stood up and walked down the hall knocking.   
“I already said I’m not hungry.” Peter said. 

“I didn’t ask that. Come join us in the next five minutes or I’m showing Tony your baby pictures.” May threatened. 

Peter finally opened the door and walked out and sat at the table. 

“Ah. Glad to see the Spider-Baby could join us.” Tony teased. 

“I was threatened.” 

“Peter, what’s going on?” Pepper asked kindly. 

“Let’s just eat.” Peter said grabbing the bowl of peas in front of him to put on his plate. 

“I think you mean, thank you so much for making dinner Pepper!” May said. 

Peter sighed, ‘Thanks Pepper.” 

“Why are you mad, Pete?” Tony asked. 

Peter looked up from his food he had been shoveling into his mouth, “Why am I mad?” 

Tony wasn’t sure he should but he nodded slowly. 

“The only adult at this table that actually trusts me is Pepper.” Peter finally said. 

“That’s not true. I trust you.” Tony said. 

“Then why all of the protocols in the suit?” 

Tony didn’t really have a good answer for that. He could tell Peter the truth that Peter’s still a kid and it brought him peace to know that Karen would alert Friday of anything was amiss, but Peter wasn’t in a good head space to hear that. 

“Peter, that’s not very kind. You know Tony’s only doing what’s best for you.” May explained. 

“What about you? You didn’t tell me how bad things were until we were packing up our apartment. Our apartment that Uncle Ben lived in by the way! Now he’s just gone. Okay?” Peter looked at Pepper and asked, “May I be excused. 

Pepper nodded. She didn’t think now was the time to keep pushing the teenager. 

“I should go talk to him.” Tony said.   
“No. Let me.” May responded. 

“Both of you sit down. I’ll go talk to him because he’s blaming both of you for something right now. I’m in the clear because he’s not mad at me. It makes the most sense that I’m the one to go talk this out.” Pepper told them. 

“Fine, but tell him I’m eating his pie.” Tony said grabbing Peter’s plate.   
~

Pepper knocked on Peter’s door before walking in. She wasn’t surprised to find the teenager outside on the balcony. Peter loved open spaces even when it was freezing outside in New York. Pepper wrapped her sweater around herself a little tighter, “A bit chilly out for a Spider, don’t you think?” 

“I was rude at dinner.” Peter said softly. 

“Sure. I think that it came from a place of pain though. Want to talk about it?” 

“I mean. I meant what I said. I shouldn’t have said it that way. Tony refusing to accept that I’m not a baby, and that I can handle making decision as Spider-Man without him breathing down my throat all of the time. Aunt May should have told me how bad things were.” Peter shivered under his heavy jacket. 

“You know why Tony still treats you like a kid?” 

Peter shrugged. 

“This may be tough to take in, but you are a kid. OUR kid. It’s why we want to protect you from the tough stuff in life. It’s why May didn’t tell you just how bad things were. It’s why Tony doesn’t pull back on the protection measures in the suit that alert him to a problem. We do trust you, Pete. We just want to avoid having you deal with the tough stuff that comes when you’re an adult. I wish you weren’t in such a rush to get there. Enjoy this stage of being a teenager. Enjoy having parents to take care of you. You’ll be adulting before you know it.” Pepper gave the teenager a side hug and he snuggled close to steal her warmth. 

“I’m sorry, Pep. I didn’t look at it that way.” Peter answered. 

“You know that giving up your apartment doesn’t mean you stop loving your uncle, right?” Pepper asked. 

“It was the last place I’ve lived with him while he was alive. It feels like we’re moving on without him.” 

“Maybe you are moving on, but never without him. He’s keeping an eye on you from Heaven. I’m convinced.” 

“I like that. I have Uncle Ben and my parents watching out for me from Heaven and three parents on earth to keep me safe.” 

“Feel better?” 

“Yeah. Thanks. Can I go finish my pie now?” Peter asked. 

“Bad news…Tony ate your pie.” 

~

Peter found May in the laundry room later with Tony, “What are you guys doing?” 

“May is making me learn how to do laundry.” Tony muttered. 

“We’d be done already if he’d stop complaining.” 

“Peter. You don’t understand. I can get behind the whole washing and drying thing, but then she started talking about folding, hanging up, and ironing. I don’t have time for that.” 

Pepper was walking by, “Yes, you do.” 

“Pete. You’re on my side, right?” 

“You ate my pie. Have fun doing laundry.” Pete said and continued to walk right out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANNNDDDD Pepper for the win. I'm sorry...I'll add more Iron dad fluff next chapter. I just love Pepper. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, commenting, KUDOS...FOLLOWING THIS STORY THAT I HAD PLANNED TO END AFTER THREE CHAPTERS. It took a life of its own and who am I to question it? ;) 
> 
> YOU ALL ROCK!
> 
> LOVE YOU 3000!


	13. They already know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets a bit chilly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I survived a full day at work. I'm exhausted. I actually participated in Point in Time that is described in this story and it is exhausting and rewarding. It makes you appreciate that you have a safe and warm space to sleep at night. Never take that for granted. 
> 
> Random fact about me: I'm horribly directionally challenged and last night errr this morning coming home from work the police had put up a road block and I didn't know how to get home a different way and it was an awful hour so I couldn't really call for help. The police were directing to a dead end road which makes no sense because then we all ended up back where we started and they seemed confused as to why. I did finally make it home. I turned a different way and found a street I kind of knew led home and went with it. It turned a 30 minute drive into an hour drive when I was already super overtired and emotional though. I legit fell into bed. I slept for like 8 hours and missed yoga. 
> 
> BUT here is this chapter! ENJOY!!

“I don’t understand why we’re going to this.” Tony signaled that he was planning to make a right turn. 

“Because it’s for a good cause.” Peter replied yawning. 

“It’s late. We’re going to be awake all night. It’s cold and snowing. This doesn’t sound fun.” May said.

“You have bad attitudes. If you believe it’s going to be awful then it will be.” Peter got excited as they pulled into the parking lot lit only by the lights in it. 

“Peter is right. We’re already doing this. We may as well have good attitudes about it. We signed up. There is no backing out now.” Pepper responded. 

“I was signed up against my will.” Tony muttered. 

“Daaadddd!” 

“Peter! I’m sorry. I don’t want to go hand out care packages to homeless people in the middle of the night. Can we do it another time? Perhaps during the day?” Tony asked. 

“NO! People could be out in the cold and freezing and we can help. They only do this twice a year and it’s always at night.” 

“Remind me again what we’re doing?” May asked. 

“Point In Time. We’re going out to get an accurate view on how many homeless people are living in our county and we’re going to hand out care packages and offer a motel voucher for a night.” Peter answered. 

“And we have to do this until 3am?” Tony asked. 

“Yes. Pretend to be happy about this when we go inside, please?” Peter begged as he took off his seatbelt.

~

By the time they had finished and gotten back to the tower everyone was exhausted except Peter. He was talking about all of the homeless people he’d been able to help and give care packages too. 

Pepper smiled and cut him off mid talk, “I’m going to sleep for a few hours. When we all get up again we have to decide whose going with to Peter’s field trip on Monday.” 

“I’m going to sleep too.” May nodded. 

“I’m going to the lab for a bit.” Tony turned in the opposite direction. Sleep deprived was sleep deprived and staying up a bit longer wouldn’t do any harm. 

“Can I come?” Peter asked. 

“You need to sleep.” May answered ruffling his hair. 

“I’m not tired though! Please, Tony!” Peter turned to look at him. 

“Your aunt already answered you.” 

“This is stupid.” Peter frowned. 

“And that response tells me that your aunt is right.” Tony smirked. 

“Fine. I’ll go sleep for a few hours, but then can I hang out in the lab with you?” Peter asked. 

“If all your homework is done.” 

Peter looked down at the floor. 

“How much homework is not done, Pete?” May asked. 

“I mean we’ve been really busy this weekend and I’ve been Spider-Man a lot at night so there hasn’t been a lot of time. I promise I’ll do it today.” 

“Before any fun?” Tony asked. 

“I guess.” Peter sighed. 

~

Peter woke up after only a couple of hours of sleep. It was 8:30am. He grabbed his homework to bring to the lab with him. 

“Dad. I came to sit by you while you work, but don’t worry I brought my homework and I promise to do that first. I know I made a promise and—“ Peter stopped because he noticed Tony slumped over the table asleep. 

Peter smiled and went to get a blanket and threw it over his shoulders. He sat down and got to work on his math homework. Peter worked for hours uninterrupted until Pepper came in,

“How’s it going?” She said softly glancing at Tony sleeping.

“Fine. I’m almost caught up. Pepper?” Peter paused and put his pencil down and looked at her while he spoke. 

“What’s up?” 

“Will you come on my field trip?” 

“You don’t want Tony to go or May?” Pepper asked. 

“I mean May’s going to feel stressed about taking off work and I don’t want her to feel like she has to choose. Tony’s…Tony…and he’s going to be so extra if he comes. I just don’t want to have to try and keep him away from Flash either.” 

“Flash is still bothering you?” 

“I can handle it.” 

“I’ll go.” Pepper ruffled his hair. 

“How dare you say I’m extra.” Tony muttered finally waking up and throwing a balled up paper at Peter.

“I mean my bad. You’ve never been extra in your entire life.” Peter replied sarcastically.

“Also I’ll kill flash.” 

Peter rolled his eyes. 

Pepper did as well. 

~

It was the day of the field trip. Tony was in the bedroom with Pepper as she got ready, “You’re sure you don’t want me to go with Peter?” 

“Calm down. You’re only salty that he didn’t ask you to go.” 

“I mean I did think he’d want me to go, but I’m glad he wants to spend time with you.” 

“We’re going snow tubing. It’s going to be a fun day. Don’t worry. We’ll be fine.” Pepper smiled. 

“He doesn’t thermoregulate like other kids. You’re going to have to remind him—“

“—To go inside to warm up. I know.” Pepper kissed Tony’s cheek and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

He melted into the embrace, “I know you’ve got this.” 

“It’s cute to see you’re so worried about him though.” Pepper teased. 

“It’s not cute. I don’t know what’s happening to me.”

“You’re a parent, babe. This is normal.” Pepper teased. 

“When do I stop worrying?” 

“I don’t think you ever do.” 

“Why aren’t you worried?” 

“1. I’m going with. 2. Peter’s a great kid. He knows his limits.” Pepper explained. 

“You’re right. Still text me if you need me for anything.” Tony said before kissing her goodbye. 

~

Peter was having a fun time with Ned and MJ at the tubing hill. They’d gone down so many times they’d lost track. They were about to go down in a three person tube backwards. He didn’t know where Pepper was but he was sure she wasn’t far. He didn’t know why that made him feel safe. It just did. He like having more than one parental figure in his life to count on. 

They made it to the bottom and Peter jumped up and said, “Let’s do it again!” 

“Umm. Peter. Your lips are turning blue. I think you need to go warm up.” MJ said

“No! I’m having fun. I’m fine. I just need to keep moving.” Peter reassured. 

“I don’t know, Peter. I think MJ’s right.” Ned said nervously. 

“Guys! We’re having fun! Let’s not ruin it because I’m a little cold.” Peter begged. 

“In thirty minutes we’re all taking a break then, deal?” MJ asked. 

“Fine. Let’s do that.” Peter agreed. 

The problem with this was that Peter kept coming up with excuses not to go inside and after an hour MJ noticed his movements were getting slower and he didn’t look so good. He was also slurring his words when he talked to them.

“I’m going to find, Pepper.” MJ said. 

“Don’ do that. ‘m fine.” Peter slurred. 

“You’re not. I’m going to find an adult.” MJ said again and took off to find Pepper. She didn’t want to find just any adult and chance them question why Peter was so cold already. She found Pepper helping another student with finding a pair of ice skates for the ice rink they could use as well. 

“Umm. Ms. Pepper? I think Peter needs you.” 

Pepper handed over another pair of skates for the girl to try and turned to walk away for privacy to talk with MJ, “What’s going on?” 

“Maybe hypothermia?” MJ said quietly. 

Pepper’s face drained of color, “I was supposed to check on him hours ago! Tony even texted to remind me, but I got busy.” 

“We tried to tell him to come inside but he doesn’t listen.” 

“Let’s go!” Pepper followed the teenager. 

They found Ned trying to talk Peter out of taking a nap on the bench he found. 

“So sleepy.” Peter mumbled. 

Pepper took off her jacket and wrapped it around the teenager, “MJ? Call Tony. I’m going to get him to the lodge.” 

MJ nodded and took Pepper’s offered phone. She didn’t know what Tony’s contact name was under and finally in frustration figured this phone had Friday on it just like Peter’s, “Friday?” 

“Yes? How can I help you?” 

“Can you call Tony Stark?”   
“Calling.” Friday confirmed.   
~

“Pepper? Is everything going okay? Did Peter eat lunch? Don’t forget he has to eat more than other people? Also try and keep him away from that Flash kid. I really don’t like him. You think I could pay his parents to send him to boarding school…Like pretend it’s a scholarship or something?” 

“Mr. Stark? It’s MJ.” 

“MJ. What’s wrong? Where’s Pepper and Peter?” 

“Don’t panic, but Peter may be a little cold…” 

“How cold?” Tony asked seriously. 

“Not as cold as cap when he was frozen but pretty dang close.” MJ answered. 

“I’m coming.” 

“Don’t come in the suit. You’ll cause a scene. Peter shouldn’t be this cold in a short time.” 

“Damn. You’re right. I’m coming as quick as I can. Dr. Cho will be waiting on standby at the MedBay.” Tony ran to find car keys and got in squealing out of the garage. 

~

By the time Peter was back in the MedBay and Dr. Cho had him settled. Tony went to find Pepper who was sitting in the waiting room. He sat down next to her and took her hand, but she pulled it away, “This is my fault.” 

“No. It’s not. Peter knows his limits. He knew he was cold. He should have gone inside.” Tony said grabbing her hand again and rubbing circles with his thumb. 

“We all know Peter’s stubborn. I got distracted helping other kids. I forgot to focus on our kid.”

“May’s always telling me that parenting means constantly learning. She would tell you that too and probably will when she gets here. Parents make mistakes and they don’t always handle things the right way. Peter’s okay. That’s what we focus on.” 

“And telling him that he knows better and should have made better decisions.” May said coming into the room. 

“He’s really going to be okay?” Pepper asked. 

“He’s warming up as we speak.” Tony nodded. 

“I don’t want to go on any more field trips.” 

May laughed, “Nonsense. I lost Peter on the first field trip I took him on. We were at the zoo and I turned around for a second to help another child and he went to go see the Monkeys on his own. Scared me half to death. Peter’s constantly freaking out those he loves. It’s like his personal mission or something like that.” 

“This is too much stress. It’s like having another Tony in my life.” Pepper muttered. 

Tony laughed, “Whose the worrier now?” 

“This isn’t funny. He could have died!” Pepper said loudly. 

“But he didn’t. That’s what we focus on.” 

“Or we’d be overwhelmed by how many times Peter gets in a bind and could have died.” May nodded. 

“You guys handle this so much better. You’re so calm. It’s annoying.” Pepper said.

“Calm? I got a speeding ticket trying to get to him so quickly.” Tony shrugged. 

“I left work and told my boss she could fire me if she wanted, but that my kid needed me. We’re not calm. We just process the aftermath better because we’re used to it. You’ll get used to it too.” May sighed. 

“I really hope I never have to get used to this kid almost dying.” Pepper laid her head against Tony’s shoulder. 

Tony wished that this would be the last close call. He just knew that with Peter being Spider-Man that it was unlikely to be the case. He just hoped that he could always make it in time so that those close calls didn’t turn deadly. 

~

Peter was finally allowed back to the penthouse late that night. He was still wrapped in what felt like an endless amount of blankets. He was warm though and that’s what mattered. Tony sat by him and he laid against his dad. 

“Sorry I scared everyone.” 

“Please…PLEASE…Know your limits and respect them.” Tony begged.   
“I’ll try harder. I should have listened to Ned and MJ.” 

“Yeah. You should have. They don’t tell you these things because they want you to miss out on fun. They tell you to take care of yourself because they love you and don’t want episodes like today to happen.” Tony ran his hand through his kid’s curls.

“How’s Pepper? She was pretty freaked out. She kept pacing and questioning when you would get there.” Peter said looking up at him. 

“Pepper and May went for a walk on the track in the gym. We all had a long day and I think they needed a break.” 

“From me?” Peter asked quietly. 

“No. Of course not.” Tony answered adamantly. 

“Then a break from what?” Peter kept questioning. 

“I think from stress.” 

“But I caused the stress.” Peter looked away. 

“Stop that. You are not a problem. Remember? We talked about this. We love you. You are not a problem, an inconvenience, or a burden. Adults need breaks too. It doesn’t mean they don’t love you.” 

“Promise, Dad?” 

“I promise. We all still love you.” 

“Love you dad. Can I sleep for a bit now? Dr. Cho kept telling me not to.” 

“You can sleep.” 

“Tell Pepper and May I love them if I’m not awake when they come back?” 

“I will, but they already know.” 

Peter fell asleep to the sound of his dad’s steady heartbeat, the familiar clicking of his phone as he texted someone with one hand, and the other hand running though his curls. Peter felt 100% at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make my day. 
> 
> KUDOS make me smile. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Love you 3000!


	14. Hurt or Offended

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked me about adding more on Pepper's backstory/Childhood based on an earlier chapter...8 I think. 
> 
> This is the starts of that. 
> 
> With some regular Iron Family humor involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I woke up and put on a shirt that had a Loki quote on it this morning. 
> 
> I got home and changed into an End Game shirt for pajamas. 
> 
> I can't help it. I'm a geek. 
> 
> Random fact about me: I have a yellow phone.

Peter got home after school one afternoon a week after the field trip debacle. He was surprised to find Pepper home early though. As if that wasn’t weird enough she was in sweats and an old hoodie of Tony’s. She looked different than normal. She also looked very very anxious. Peter racked his brain but couldn’t think of a reason that he’d be the cause of that kind of anxiety since the field trip incident which everyone had thankfully moved on from. 

Peter got himself some fruit from a fruit salad Pepper had made and started to eat at the kitchen island. Peter half listened to her talk, and half watched a Youtube video on his phone quietly so it looked like he wasn’t listening in. 

“No. I’m not saying that.” Pepper said. 

Peter couldn’t hear the other person but Pepper glanced at him and finally said a bit softer, 

“Listen. It’s fine. It’s fine. We’ll see you later. Okay? Bye.” 

Pepper hung up the call and then threw the phone directly against the wall. Peter heard the phone shatter and Pepper let out a frustrated yell. Peter glanced between the phone and Pepper. 

She sighed and looked at him, “Sorry. I’m just sorry. I shouldn’t have lost it.” 

“Do you want to tell me why your phone was so offensive you just completely broke it? You remember that’s a prototype right? We don’t have another one.” Peter went to careful pick up the broken phone and set it on the coffee table in the living room. 

“Great, so Tony’s going to kill me because he’s going to have to make a new one and that sets us behind in the testing phase, and my parents are coming to visit, and I don’t think I remembered to plan something for dinner tonight either.” Pepper started to cry. Peter glanced around, but was sad to see that he was the only one home to handle this. 

Peter wrapped her in a hug and just let her cry. He didn’t know what problem to address first. 

Did he tell Pepper that Tony wasn’t the one who had made that phone. He’d passed it on to Peter to work on and it had taken endless hours in the lab to finalize for testing. Did he ask her why her parents coming was a bad thing? Did he tell her that Tony had said they’d eat out that night before Peter left for school? He didn’t know so he just patted her back in an effort to calm her. 

She finally pulled back and wiped at her cheeks, “Peter. I’m sorry.” 

“Why do you keep apologizing?” Peter went to the kitchen to start the kettle for tea. He knew   
Pepper loved tea when she was stressed because Tony had talked about it once. 

“I shouldn’t be falling apart on you.” 

“I’ve fallen apart on you.” 

“That’s different.” Pepper raised a brow. 

“How is it different?” 

“You’re a kid, Pete. We expect you to lose it every once and a while. Adults are held to higher standards.” Pepper explained. 

“Maybe that’s a problem with society then. Adults need to give themselves permission to lose it sometimes too or they’ll bottle everything up and the outcome will be worse ultimately.” Peter found the honey and Pepper’s favorite mug. 

“Like breaking the phone Tony spent hours on?” Pepper teased. 

“Well I don’t know how to tell you this, but he passed that project onto me and it wasn’t hours. It was days.” Peter winced at her expression. 

“Peter! I’m so so so so sorry!” Pepper stood up and poured the tea that was done. 

Peter hugged her, “Gives me a chance to make an even better phone.” 

~

Tony got home and found Peter in the lab, “I thought you finished that phone? Wait, wasn’t   
Pepper using it to test it.” 

“Well there was an accident.” 

“An accident. Do tell.” Tony sat down next to Peter and nudged his shoulder for him to continue his story. 

“It’s not a very long story.” Peter glanced over. 

“Then why are you stalling?” Tony ruffled his hair. 

“I don’t want you to be mad.” Peter explained quietly. 

“I’m not going to be mad. I’m always going to love you, kid. No matter what.” Tony gave the kid a side hug to reassure him. 

“I really hope that goes for Pepper too.” Peter murmured as he worked on his design for the new new phone he’d be building.   
“I mean of course it does, but what does that have to do with this?” Tony asked reaching over to change something on Peter’s hologram design that he knew wouldn’t work in the long run. 

“Don’t touch my stuff. You didn’t want to work on this, remember?” Peter stuck out his tongue. 

“It would have caused problems later on. You’re still stalling I see.” 

“Fine. Pepper threw it at the wall and it broke beyond a simple repair. It’s a start from scratch type of bad.” Peter explained. 

“Why would she do that?” Tony knew Pepper was normally really calm so this was an odd thought process. What had caused that kind of outburst. 

“Well it had to do with one of two things.” Peter held up two fingers. 

“Get to the point.” Tony sighed. 

“1. She did not have dinner planned.” 

“Or?” Tony asked because he highly doubted that had caused this kind of outburst. 

“2. She really doesn’t want her parents to come to visit, but I don’t know why.” Peter’s face was scrunched in confusion. 

“I’ve gotta go!’ Tony jumped up and was out of the room before Peter could even finish his next question, 

“BUT WHY IS THIS A BAD THING? PARENTS ARE GREAT! TONY! UGH! NO ONE WANTS TO EXPLAIN ANYTHING TO THE TEENAGER. MAYBE PARENTS AREN’T GREAT.” Peter just shrugged and went back to his work. 

~

Tony found Pepper in the office working from home, “Your parents are coming?”

Pepper nodded. 

“How are you handling that?” 

“You know what? They’ve disappointed me so many times. I’m praying they hold up to their reputation and just don’t show up.” Pepper answered honestly. 

“Crazy thought. Roll with it though. You could tell them not to come because oddly enough no one wants them here.” Tony said 

Pepper sighed, “It’s not that simple.” 

“Isn’t it though? They hurt you over and over again. You get the right to let them know you’re over it and you aren’t allowing them to continue that type of behavior.” 

“Can you just keep them away from Peter if possible? I don’t want them damaging him too?” Pepper asked going back to her e-mail. 

“If they even think about saying one thing to that kid. I’ll show them the door and they will never be welcomed back.” Tony said firmly. 

~

Peter went upstairs after neither adult called him for dinner, “Friday? Do they know it’s past dinner time, and I’m starving?” 

“Tony and Pepper left for dinner about 45 minutes ago.” Friday answered. 

“First time they’ve forgotten about me.” Peter said out loud. 

“Probably won’t be the last.” Friday responded. 

“It’s fine. I’ll make my own dinner!” Peter said. 

“Would you like me to order you something, Peter?” Friday asked. 

“I really would!” Peter said in relief. 

Peter was eating pizza when Tony and Pepper walked back into the penthouse, “Just want to be clear. May’s a horrible cook, but she’s never gone to eat without me.” 

Pepper’s eyebrows shot up. 

Tony glanced at her, “I thought you told Peter!” 

“I assumed you did and he said he didn’t want to go!” Pepper answered. 

“It’s fine. Friday had my back.” Peter held up a fist. 

“What are you doing?” Tony asked. 

“Umm. Fist bump with Friday? Duh.” Peter rolled his eyes. 

“Should be fist bump for dad because she used my credit card.” Tony nudged Peter right off the stool. 

“ABUSE!” Peter yelled. 

“Oops. Sorry. Didn’t see you there, bud.” Tony teased. 

“I’m going to bed.” Peter stood up and started to walk away. 

“I’ll come say goodnight in a minute!” Tony yelled. 

“And apologize for abusing me?” Peter yelled back. 

“You’re Spider-Man. You sense danger! There was no abuse! It was training to expect the unexpected.” Tony yelled. 

~

Peter was already laying in bed when Tony came in to say goodnight, “Sorry we forgot about you.” 

“It’s fine. One time May lost me at the zoo.” Peter answered sleepily. 

“She told us that.” Tony smiled as he bushed the curls out of his kid’s eyes. 

“Did she tell you that the security guard yelled at her and called her a bad parent?” Peter asked. 

“No. She didn’t. What did she do then?” 

“No her. Me.” Peter thought back to that day. 

“Fine. What did you do?” Tony asked. 

“I bit him.” Peter said proudly. 

“I bet that helped the situation.” 

“It didn’t. WE can never go back to that zoo.” Peter rolled over and closed his eyes. 

“Well good thing I can fly us to any other zoo, huh?” Tony pulled the covers over Peter. 

“Yeah. That’s good. Dad? Tell Pepper I’m not mad about the phone. I love you both.” 

“I will. We love you! Get some sleep, Bambino.” Tony whispered as he started to walk out. 

He was almost out when he heard Peter whisper to Friday, “Wake me up when May gets home so I know she got home safely.” 

The kid loved his family something fierce. 

~

Peter was at the table eating breakfast as the adults talked in hushed tones in the office. It was cute that they thought he wouldn’t hear every word. 

“Your parents are coming tomorrow?” May said. 

“Yeah. They aren’t great either. They’ve hurt me a lot. I don’t want them to hurt or offend Peter.” Pepper explained. 

“Or you.” May said kindly. 

“No one is getting hurt or offended. It’s my tower and I’ll ask them to leave.” Tony said firmly. 

Peter frowned. He didn’t like that someone who was supposed to love Pepper had hurt her. What gave them any right to stay at the tower? No. Peter shook his head. He wasn’t going to let them hurt Pepper any more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> Comments make me happy. 
> 
> KUDOS make me smile. 
> 
> LOVE YOU 3000!


	15. Longest Week of Our Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper's parents come to visit. 
> 
> It is not going well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monday is coming to an end. What did you do to bring positivity to someone today? It's okay if you can't think of something. WE get to try again tomorrow. Isn't that fantastic? 💜
> 
> Random Fact about me: I have this pink stuffed bear. My sister gave it to me while I was dealing with a lot of medical issues as a teenager. Fast forward and I have a team of like 6 doctors and I still need that bear every once and while when things get tough.
> 
> Speaking of...Think good thoughts for me. I'm going in for a CT tomorrow. 😍

_Six year old Pepper called out, “MOMMY!” Pepper heard her parents stop arguing long enough for her mom to come into her room._

_“Pepper. You need to go to sleep.” Her mom said._

_“Mommy. I’m scared.” Pepper said._

_“You’re too big to be scared, Pepper.” Her mom told her._

_Pepper’s mom tucked the blanket around her and left the room. She did not say goodnight or that she loved Pepper. Pepper sighed in contentment though because her mom had tucked her into bed and that made her feel safer._

_It didn’t matter that she needed to use the potty. She would hold it until morning because she didn’t want to mess up the tuck in job her mom had done because she didn’t think her mom would ever tuck her in ever again._

“Pepper!” Tony said loudly while trying to get her attention.

Pepper blinked rapidly, “Sorry. I was spaced out.”

“I know. Where were you?” Tony asked tossing her the other end of the blanket for the guest room. Pepper had insisted they change the already clean bedding to new clean bedding. Tony had held back an eye roll because he knew she was just stressed.

“I was thinking about the one time my mom tucked me into bed.” Pepper told him.

“You mean one of the times your mom tucked you in, right?” Tony clarified.

“No. I mean the one and only time.” Pepper put the pillows on the bed and resisted the urge to keep moving them.

“Oh. Honey.” Tony said.

“Don’t. You had a crappy childhood too. It’s fine.” Pepper said starting to walk away.

“Pep? When we play the game of who had it worse then no one wins.” Tony said softly to her retreating back.

~

Peter came into the tower after school and slipped out of his shoes kicking them by the door. He threw the mail he had collected on the counter in the kitchen and jammed out to the music coming through his headphones giving a little dance. He turned and bumped right into someone.

He pulled his headphones off and slid them to hang around his neck, “I’m sorry! I didn’t see you there.”

“Perhaps if you had been paying attention to where you were going.” The older man said.

Peter frowned, “Sure. Okay. I’ll pay more attention to where I’m walking next time.”

“I assume you work here. Our bags are in the car.” The man held out keys to him.

Peter frowned. This must be Pepper’s dad, “I’m not—“

“I’m not sure what you’re waiting for.” The man said in an angry tone.

Peter didn’t know what he was waiting for either. Should he tell him he doesn’t work here or tell him that he lives here, but then how does he explain how he lives here. What has Pepper and Tony told them already? Peter shrugged and took the keys. It was really only polite to help with the bags anyway.

Tony came upstairs a few minutes later and saw Peter’s shoes and backpack by the door, “Do you know where Peter is, Grant? “

Pepper’s dad shook his head, “The only person I’ve seen is that weird boy who works for you.”

Tony told himself in that moment that murder is illegal. He couldn’t kill Pepper’s dad. “I don’t have a weird boy that works for me. There is a weird…I mean there is a teenager who lives here though. Where did he go?”

“Well I sent him to get our bags, of course.” Grant said as if that made total sense.

Peter came back upstairs and put the bags down, “Sir. I think I got everything. Now I’m going to do my homework.”

“Can you put them in my room?” Grant asked.

Peter sighed and told himself to be polite., “Sure.”

Tony shook his head but grabbed one of the bags from Peter and helped him carry it down the hall, “You’re a good kid, Peter.”

“Was he mean to Pepper as a kid?” Peter asked.

“He wasn’t great.” Tony answered honestly.

Peter nodded. He didn’t feel bad that he’d dropped one of their expensive bags in the mud on the way in then. If he’d kicked it a couple times too. Who was the wiser?

~

At dinner there was silence. Everyone seemed to be on edge. Peter wished May hadn’t been at work and that they could have excused themselves to go out. He didn’t want to abandoned Pepper and Tony, but…No. Who was he kidding? He wanted off this sinking ship.

“What do you do for work, boy?” Grant asked Peter.

Peter looked at Tony who seemed to know that Peter was going to kill this man if he called him “boy” one more time.

“His name is Peter.” Tony said firmly.

“And I don’t work. I am in high school.” Peter said.

“Don’t you look at people when they talk to you?” Pepper’s mom Charlotte asked.

Peter shrugged. He was tired of feeling attacked today. Maybe he could go sleep at Ned’s house.

“What you’re telling me then is that you don’t work because of school. As a teenager I went to school and worked. I never complained about it either.” Grant said.

“Wow. Sounds like you were a great teenager.” Peter said sarcastically.

Grant frowned sensing the sarcasm.

“Can I be excused?” Peter directed the question to Tony and Pepper.

Tony knew Peter hadn’t eaten enough because he had barely touched his food but he couldn’t blame him for wanting an escape.

“That’s fine.” Pepper said softly.

Peter grabbed his plate and put it in the kitchen. He walked down the hall but he hadn’t made it to his room when he heard, “You let that boy get away with too much. He’s sarcastic, doesn’t work, and he didn’t even finish the food you provided. Pepper. I’m not sure why that boy and his aunt are staying with you.”

Peter squeezed his eyes. He didn’t want that to hurt, but it did.

“Peter? The lab is open to you.” Friday offered as an escape.

Peter nodded and headed down there. Dum-E crowded his space and his anxious beeps let Peter know he wasn’t hiding how he was feeling very well. Had they treated Pepper this way her whole life?

“Friday, pull up my web shooter designs? They keep getting clogged lately and I’m not sure what’s happening.” Peter was going to distract himself.

“Certainly, Peter.” Friday responded putting the designs in front of him.

~

“Peter is family. Please do not talk about him that way.” Pepper told her parents.

“Family? I thought he and his aunt were just staying here because you two were helping them out. Like charity?” Charlotte frowned.

“Well they are family.” Tony said sharply.

Pepper put a hand over his and he unclenched his fist.

~

By the time Tony made it to the lab Peter had taken apart his web shooters and was trying to put them back together again, but he seemed to be confused.

“Um. Peter?” Tony said.

“Look. I don’t know why this won’t go back together and I’m stressed out. Add that to lazy, disrespectful, and a freeloader! My day is not going well by the way.” Peter threw the pieces on the table.

“You heard their comments?”

“ALL DAY, TONY. I heard their comments all day long.” Peter dropped his head to the table.

“You know you were trying to put a piece for the right wrist web shooter on the left one and that’s why it wasn’t fitting, right?” Tony asked picking up the pieces.

“NOW I’m STUPID?” Peter looked up at him.

Tony laughed, “You aren’t any of those things. You want to know what you are?”

“Only tell me if it’s kind.” Peter muttered.

“Loved. You are loved.” Tony said pulling him in for a hug.

“When do they leave.” Peter asked.

“In a week.”

“Oh. Boy. Maybe I can move in with Ned for a week.” Peter suggested.

“You’re not leaving me alone with them.” Tony told him.

“You have Pepper!”

“Peter. We’re in this together.” Tony said.

“I’m going to bed. Can you fix those? I give up?” Peter pointed at the web shooter pieces all over the table.

Tony rolled his eyes, “Sure. Want me to come say goodnight?”

“I’m sure the Potts would have something to say about that too.” Peter sighed.

“I’m sure they would, but I’m also sure I don’t care.” Tony had one of the web shooters almost completely back together already.

“Then yes. Also I basically hate you.”

“Because I can put the web shooters back together tonight and you can’t?” Tony teased.

“YES! Okay! I spent way too long on that.” Peter laughed.

“Dum-E was distracting you.” Tony winked.

Dum-E beeped at this.

“It’s okay, Dum-E. He’s teasing.” Peter reassured the robot, “Dad. Don’t tease him like that. He’s insecure.”

Tony held his hands up in surrender.

~

Tony was saying goodnight when Pepper snuck in and closed the door.

She climbed into bed by Tony where he laid next to Peter and laid her head against his chest next to where Peter’s head lay on the other side.

“Aw. My two favorites.” Tony’s heart couldn’t be fuller. He just loved these two.

“Dad. You interrupted my story.” Peter told him.

“Sorry. Pepper distracted me.” Tony laughed.

“I’ll start over so mom can hear. I was at school today. I go there every day, duh. Moving on. Anyhow so the teacher had this problem on the board that stumped everyone, and I obviously knew the answer because well it was a simple math equation—“

“—Obviously.” Pepper teased.

“Mom. Now you’re interrupting.” Peter lifted his head to look at her.

“Sorry. I’ll just listen.” Pepper fought back a smile.

“So the teacher said that if anyone could get the answer correct then they could win a pizza party for the whole class. I raised my hand and he let me come up to solve it.”

“AND you crushed it and got a pizza party.” Tony finished.

“NO. I didn’t.” Peter shook his head.

“But you said you knew the answer.” Tony was confused.

“I did, and I still do. I just didn’t give that answer. Flash was way too excited about that pizza party so I blew it on purpose.” Peter said smugly.

“Peter Parker!” Pepper said shocked.

“What? Come on! He deserves it for all of the times he’s been mean to me!”

“What about the other kids?” Pepper asked.

“Oh. Um. Dang. I didn’t think of that.” Peter frowned.

“Yeah. They probably wanted a pizza party too.” Tony ruffled his hair.

“Umm. Dad?” Peter looked at Tony.

“Yeah, Peter?”

Can we buy everyone gift cards to get pizza?” Peter asked knowing Tony would agree to it.

“Even Flash?” Pepper teased.

“MOOOOOMMM.” Peter laughed.

~

At breakfast Peter was trying to eat peacefully. He was avoiding talking with Charlotte or Grant as much as possibly. He had his headphones on low volume which he would normally get in trouble for using these at the table but Tony had seen him as he walked by earlier and hadn’t said a word. He probably knew Peter just needed peace and quiet.

The problem with that was that Peter had super hearing and he heard Charlotte criticizing Pepper for what she had chosen to wear to the office. She was saying that black never did anything for Pepper and she should really wear colors so that her skin didn’t look so pale. Peter hadn’t realized how angry he was until the spoon in his hand snapped in half.

Peter pulled off his head phones, “I think you look really good, Pep.”

Pepper came over and kissed the top of his head, “Thanks, Pete. Need a ride to school? Tony and I need to leave in a few minutes, but if you’re not ready then I can call Happy to give you a ride. May’s still asleep.”

“I’m ready.” No way did Peter want to be stuck alone with Pepper’s parents.

Peter didn’t miss the way Grant stopped Pepper to ask if she realized they were spoiling him by not making him ride the subway or walk to school before they left the penthouse. Peter was going to survive this week, but he’d be really grateful when his family went back to normal when Pepper’s parents went home.

“It’s only a week.” Tony said as they drove out of the garage.

“Longest week of our lives.” Peter muttered looking out the window.

“Agreed.” Pepper nodded.

~

May woke up and went to the kitchen. Pepper’s parents were sitting there. She poured a cup of coffee and sat down. They both looked at her curiously.

“Listen. If you keep talking crap about my nephew then I’m going to tell Friday to lock you out and not let you back in.” May’s smile didn’t match her threatening words.

“You can’t do that! Who do you think that you are?” Charlotte said loudly.

“Friday? I can ask you to do that? You love Peter, right?” May asked.

“Certainly, May. I do love Peter.” Friday agreed.

“So you see. My threat stands. Okay? Good talk.” May got up and walked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have more on this. I'm not just leaving you hanging. It just got too long, and I needed to find a pausing point. 
> 
> Hang in there. 
> 
> I don't know if on top of work, and doctors, and grocery shopping if I'll get back to this tomorrow. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Comments make me happy!
> 
> KUDOS make me smile. 
> 
> LOVE YOU 3000!


	16. Okay With That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper and Peter have to handle the chaos from Pepper's parents without May and Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to think of something positive to tell you, but I'm positive that today was a rough day. 😂
> 
> Here is a positive: I got a good work out in. I had time to write this chapter for you lovely people. I'm breathing. 
> 
> Random fact about me: I hate running, but I do make myself run at times. 🏃🏼♀️

_Pepper’s mom stood in front of 14 year old Pepper. She had a disappointment look on her face and Pepper worried about why she had asked her to come into the kitchen. Pepper’s parents typically ignored her unless they needed to put on a good face in front of their friends._

_“Your grades. I don’t understand why you can’t study harder!” Charlotte sighed._

_“I don’t understand. My grades are good.” Pepper frowned trying to remember a missed assignment or failed test, but she worked really hard to do well to avoid this kind of conversation._

_“Good? You call a B good, Pepper? You need to be the best!” Charlotte shook her head._

_“Chemistry is a tough class. I have the highest grade in the whole class so that is the best.” Pepper crossed her arms over her chest._

_“You know better than to sass your mother.” Grant said coming into the room._

_“I wasn’t sassing. I was just explaining—“_

_“—Explain why your chores aren’t done then?” Grant asked._

_“Well I—“ Pepper stammered only to be stopped her father holding up a hand for her to stop talking._

_“You didn’t do them. It should be a simple apology.” Grant told her._

_Pepper looked down and blinked the tears from her eyes. It would only make things worse to cry._

_“You can go to your room without dinner tonight. I don’t know why we chose to have kids. You’re such a mistake.” Grant said waking away._

_Pepper made it to her room and sat on her bed hugging her pink teddy close to her. She wouldn’t let the tears fall though. She couldn’t chance her mother hearing and deciding that she would give her something to cry about._

_~_

Pepper sat in the kitchen drinking coffee early in the morning before going into the office per the norm. Peter came out of his room ready for school way too early and sat down next to her rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“Couldn’t sleep?” Pepper asked.

“I just want to get out of here before your parents wake up. Happy said he’d pick me up early and we could go get breakfast. I mean no offense. I just can’t be in the same room as them right now.” Peter tied his shoes as he talked.

“I understand more than you know. Trust me.”

“Why did you let them come then?” Peter asked.

“I don’t know. I probably should have told them no. I think it’s the desire to see if they’ve changed every once and a while. They never do. I’m never good enough. I’ll always be a mistake.”

Peter shook his head, “No because even if they think that it doesn’t make it true.”

“Right. Of course. I meant to say in their eyes.” Pepper smiled but it was sad.

Peter wasn’t sure if she had really slipped up when she had called herself a mistake or if she really believed it. This wasn’t okay. Pepper was fantastic, successful, and kind. She was anything but a mistake. Peter would make sure she knew that as the week went on.

“Umm. Pepper?” Peter asked cautiously.

“What’s up?” Pepper asked..

“I have an assignment for school that I’m having trouble with.”

“I’m sure Tony can help you later if you ask.” Pepper smiled and it looked more genuine to Peter this time.

“Well I was wondering if you could help me actually?” Peter responded as he saw an alert from Happy that he was in the garage waiting for him.

“I’d love to help.” Pepper answered honestly.

“Cool. Thanks!”

Pepper went back to her e-mail.

“Friday?” Peter asked.

“Yes, Peter?”

“Do me a favor?”

“Certainly.”

“Turn off the hot water in the Potts bathroom.” Peter answered as he gathered his stuff to go to school.

“PETER!” Pepper looked up in shock.

“Bye, Mom! Love you! Tell May I love her…AND TONY! Tell everyone, but not your parents. They scare me and they are mean.” Peter responded as he ran out of the tower.

Pepper could have told Friday to ignore that request, but she conveniently forgot.

~

Peter got back to the tower late. No one had shown up to pick him up. He’d had to take the subway. He was now tired, cold, and crabby. He was also starving. He walked into the tower and heard,

“I never thought you’d be the type of person to marry for money!”

Peter put his hands over his sensitive ears and tried to tune out Grant’s yelling. He waited to hear Tony step in and handle this but when he heard nothing he walked into the penthouse and found Pepper sitting on the couch head down just taking the verbal abuse being thrown at her.

“Oh. Wait. He hasn’t even set a date with you. Maybe he’s stringing you along. Maybe he doesn’t even love you. I mean that makes sense. Such a mistake.” Charlotte said.

“Stop!” Peter yelled without thinking about it. If Pepper wouldn’t stick up for herself then Peter would.

“Peter. Don’t.” Pepper warned quietly.

“No. They don’t get to tell you that Tony doesn’t love you. They don’t get to say you’re with him for his money. They don’t even know you!” Peter said.

Peter sense it before it happened and grabbed the hand that went to slap his face, “Get out.”

Grant laughed, “What right do you have to kick us out?”

“Every right. If Tony were here he’d say the same thing. May would be chasing you out with a bat at this point. You don’t live here. You aren’t welcome any longer.”

“Pepper. Aren’t you going to tell this child that we’re staying?”

Pepper looked between Peter and her parents. Peter saw it in her eyes. She wasn’t sure about standing up to them. He didn’t know what had caused this type of fear to be buried so deep inside of her.

“Friday?” Peter said.

“Yes, Peter.” Friday responded.

“Where’s Tony at?” Peter asked.

“He is handling official Avengers business.” Friday answered.

Peter sighed. The ball was in Pepper’s court and she was too scared to do anything, “You know what…Second thought. We’ll leave. Have fun with Friday though. She hates you and I’m going to tell her she doesn’t have to play nice any longer.” Peter told them. Peter packed a bag for him, Pepper, and May.

Pepper followed behind him quietly. They made it to the garage before she broke down in tears.

Peter dropped the bags and hugged her tight.

“I’m sorry! I don’t know why I couldn’t tell them to leave. I don’t know why I’m still so afraid of them. You shouldn’t have had to handle that.” Pepper wiped at her eyes.

“Don’t worry. I texted May and Tony. One of them will handle it.” Peter smiled.

“He would have hit you.” Pepper started to cry again.

“Hey. I’m okay. He didn’t get a hit in, and even if he had. I can handle bullies.” Peter shrugged.

Pepper exhaled slowly and found the keys to her car in her jacket pocket, “Where are we going?”

“Well we’re going to spend some of your sugar daddy’s money.” Peter teased.

“That’s not funny, Peter.” But a smile snuck out on Pepper’s face betraying her words.

“Seriously though…Let’s find the sweetest hotel room and rent it out.” Peter grinned.

~

Peter was sound asleep when his phone ringing woke him suddenly. He grabbed it to silence it.

#1 Dad was on the screen with a picture of him and Tony in the lab together.

“Hey. Hang on. Pepper’s asleep in the other bed.” Peter slipped on his shoes and grabbed his room key slipping into the hall and then the stairwell to avoid waking anyone.

“Peter. What’s going on? Your text was odd. I also don’t understand why you two are in a hotel.”

“Have Friday send you the transcribed recording from when I got home from school. No. Wait. Ask for about thirty minutes before. I assume this had been going on for a while since Pepper was supposed to pick me up from school and never came.” Peter told him.

“Hang on.” Tony was gone for a few minutes and when he finally came back on the line said,

“Friday told me he tried to hit you. Is that true?”

Peter had kind of hoped Friday wouldn’t tell him that. He wanted them kicked out, not murdered.

“Dad. I’m fine. I stopped his hand.”

“I’m going to be home tomorrow and when I get home they’ll be leaving. You can handle things until then?” Tony said more calmly than he felt. He wanted to get in the suit and fly back to his family and keep them from any more harm at the hands of the two individuals in his tower, but right now his team also needed him.

“We’re fine. Well I’m fine. Pepper’s weird. I think she’s okay though.”

“Peter? Keep her away from them until I get back, okay?”

“You’ve got it.” Peter agreed.

“Also…Friday told me what you did?”

“What did she tell you?” Peter wasn’t sure what Friday had told him and he didn’t want to out himself.

“You told her not to play nice. Peter? Really? I thought we were being the bigger person.” Tony said.

“Yeah. Well. Two days in and I changed my mind. I also told Friday to play tricks on them.”

“I’m scared to ask, but what kind of tricks?”

“Nothing major. I just said to flicker the lights. Do some ghost sounds. Maybe have an Iron Man suit fly around intimidatingly.” Peter shrugged.

“I need to tell Friday to stand down.” Tony sighed.

“He tried to hit me.” Peter reminded him.

“On second thought. I’m going to have her open doors at random and lock them in random rooms every once and a while just for fun.”

“Sweet.” Peter grinned.

~

_Pepper was four years old when she brought a storybook to her mom, “Mom? Will you read this to me?”_

_“Pepper. I don’t have time for you right now.” Charlotte sighed._

_Pepper stomped her foot, “I want you to read to me now.”_

_“Pepper. Go to your room. We do not raise our voices or stomp our feet to get our way.” Charlotte took her hand and dragged her to her bedroom where she locked Pepper in._

_Pepper sat down on the floor with her book and cried. Why didn’t mommy and daddy love her?_

_~_

Pepper shot up in bed at the nightmare she’d just had. She brushed the hair out of her eyes with a shaky hand. She glanced over at Peter and saw the even rise and fall of his chest. He was safe and sound.

Pepper pulled out her phone and texted her favorite person in the world, “Awake and or busy?”

Tony, “I’m always awake for you.”

Pepper, “You love me?”

No response came through. Pepper felt tears well in her eyes.

~

Steve was shouting at Tony to get his head in the game. Tony was trying to handle a crisis at home though. He was also trying to avoid himself or any of the other Avenger getting injured while they rescued a American soldier who’d been taken captive a few weeks ago.

Tony heard warnings from Friday that he had incoming coming toward him, “Fri? Keep them off me.”

“They are firing at you, Tony!” Steve yelled into his com.

“Weapons flying at me. Pepper’s in crisis. It’s fine. Everything is fine.” Tony yelled back.

“That’s what Peter says when something is really not fine.” Nat said listening in.

“Let’s end this so I can get home. I’m needed there. Call a code green if you have to.” Tony told them.

~

Wednesday Peter got to school early because Pepper had dropped him before a meeting only to realize he’d forgotten his math book that he needed. He sighed and made his way to the subway. He still had time to go to the tower and get it.

Peter walked into the penthouse and grabbed his book from the counter. Pepper’s dad came into the kitchen as he was getting ready to hightail it out of there.

“I don’t know why my daughter let’s you stay here. You’re just a charity case. No one wants you.” Grant poured himself a cup of coffee and took a sip from it slowly.

“I may be a charity case, but I won’t always be that way. I can move up in the world. You; however, are an asshole and there is no cure for that.” Peter told him.

Grant was angry. Peter saw it in his face. He’d overstepped, but someone needed to put this guy in his place.

“You ungrateful brat!” Grant said stepping forward. Peter prepared for the hit he knew was coming. He couldn’t keep dodging the blows or Grant would be suspicious. Nothing happened though and Peter finally opened his eyes.

Standing behind Grant holding his arm that had gone back to swing at Peter was Tony Stark.

“Peter. Go to your room right now.”

“BUT school.”

“NOW!” Tony pointed.

Peter rolled his eyes. The adults in his life were a conundrum. Normally they’d be mad if he was late to school.

~

“If you ever think about laying a hand on my kid ever again just know I will not hold back. You will not walk away unscathed and I will not feel bad—“ Tony started.

“—Let me go.” Grant tried to pull his arm away.

“I’m not finished. Don’t contact Pepper. Don’t call. Don’t text. Don’t e-mail. DO NOT SEND EVEN A CHRISTMAS CARD. Leave and NEVER come back. And I don’t owe this explanation to you, but Pepper is the best thing to happen to me. I could be poor and struggling in life but she’d still love me 100%because she doesn’t see someone as their status in life. She sees them as people. She turned out amazing in SPITE of you and your wife.” Tony finally released his hand.

“How dare you lay a hand on me?” Grant said.

“Mine was to keep you from hurting my kid. You hurt people because it makes you feel big.”

Grant laughed, “That kid is an orphan. He doesn’t belong with anyone.”

Tony lost the last bit of his self control in that moment. He punched Grant so hard that he was positive something must be broken.

“I’ll SUE!” Grant yelled holding his nose.

“Yeah. Yeah. Whatever. I have a team of lawyers. Just get out.” Tony pointed to the elevator.

Peter waited until he knew the Potts had left the tower before going out to the living room, “He’s not wrong. I’m an orphan.”

“Peter Benjamin. I don’t want to hear that ever again. You have a family. You are loved and wanted. I have half a mind to send May after them.” Tony sat down on the couch next to him.

“Tony?” Peter said.

“Dad?” Tony corrected.

Peter smiled, “Dad? We should go find mom. You never texted her back last night and while she isn’t normally insecure. These last couple of days have been a lot for her.”

“What do you mean? What did she text me?” Tony asked.

“If you love her?” Peter reminded.

Tony needed a shower, and food. He’d flown back and Friday had alerted him to Peter’s distress right away so there had been no pause. It seemed that would continue because he needed to go remind his fiancé that he loved her more than he could ever put into words.

“Peter?”

“Yeah?”

“I don’t think you’re going to make it to school today.” Tony grabbed his car keys.

“Maybe we shouldn’t tell May about today…”

“Why?”

“I think she really will track them down and kill them.” Peter told him.

“I’m kind of okay with that.” Tony teased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you love this chapter. Thank you so so so so much for reading! You are the best of the best and I appreciate you all!
> 
> Comments make me happy. 
> 
> KUDOS make me smile. 
> 
> Love you 3000!


	17. Like You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony reassures Pepper of his love for her. 
> 
> Peter deals with some reporters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sunday! Doesn't the weekend go so fast?
> 
> Thank you so much for being patient on this chapter. I've been taking care of myself and just couldn't write a lot on top of that. 
> 
> I hope you love this chapter and thank you Pandalove09 for helping me push through writers block and reminding me that I need to take care of myself first. 
> 
> Random Fact TIME: I'm so busy that anything I can have delivered to my house I do...Razors, deodorant, vitamins...ETC Seriously it feels like I have a subscription for everything. 😂

Tony walked into Stark Industries with Peter and he could tell that something was wrong. Everyone averted their eyes and walked away quickly. 

“And then you were like…CALL MY LAWYERS AND GET OUT!” Peter grinned as he finished explaining what he had heard from his room. 

Tony walked straight to the elevator and told Friday to take him to Pepper. 

“Tony? What’s wrong?” Peter asked sensing his tension. 

“I don’t know. I feel like something’s wrong. You don’t feel that?” Tony tilted his head in confusion. He would have thought Peter’s spidey sense would be going crazy. 

“I mean…No…But my Spidey sense might be acting up after being stressed out for too long.” Peter shrugged not seeming to be concerned. 

Tony nodded slowly and they continued to Pepper’s office. Pepper was sitting in the dark on the floor though rather than behind her desk. Tony looked at Peter and Peter nodded already knowing Tony was asking for him to give them some space for a minute and Peter left the room quietly. 

Tony sat down by Pepper on the floor ignoring the way his knee cracked. He was getting too old for this sitting on the floor thing, They had been friends even longer their they’d been dating or engaged and they didn’t need words right away. Pepper just reached for his hand and he took hers and squeezed reassuringly. 

“Please tell me they are gone?” Pepper asked after a few minutes. 

“And I told them never to come back.” Tony nodded. 

“I don’t ever want Peter to feel the way they make me feel.” Pepper said. 

“And he won’t.” Tony brushed her hair out of her eyes. 

“How do you know that? We could easily become them.” Pepper looked at Tony with eyes filled with dread at this thought. 

“No. We couldn’t. Curios as to how I know that?” 

Pepper nodded. 

“We love Peter. You don’t treat people you love like that.” Tony shrugged as if what he’d just said was simple. 

“SO they don’t love me?” Pepper’s voice broke and Tony realized his mistake in that moment. He had basically told Pepper what he assumed she knew deep down but didn’t want to admit to herself. 

“No, Baby. I’m sorry. They don’t.” Tony kissed her cheek and hugged her close. 

Pepper started to cry openly at this. It wasn’t because she wanted her parents to love her though. NO. She had known for a long time that they didn’t. It was because she could finally walk away. Relief washed over her. She didn’t need to try and gain their love because it would never happen. She didn’t need to fight for a love like that when she already had the best love in the world. 

“I love you, vita mia.” Tony would spend the rest of his life reminding her of his love if that’s what she needed to heal from her childhood.

Pepper just cuddled closer to her fiance, “You do?” 

“Forever and ever.” Tony kissed Pepper. 

“I think I love you 12% more than you love me.” Pepper teased.

“THE WOMAN LIES!” Tony tickled Pepper until she was laughing. “I missed that sound.” He told her. 

~

By the time they got back to the Tower May was awake and eating in the kitchen. Peter walked right into her embrace and she kissed the top of his head, “Miss me?” 

Peter nodded, “You work a lot.” 

“I know. I’m sorry. I’m working night shifts for a bit longer though.”

“No more doubles though.” Tony threw in there as a reminder. 

“Maybe an occasional double shift.” May shot back. 

“She wants to fight me.” Tony told Peter. 

Peter grinned, “I mean it’s an easy win.” 

“I’m hurt.” Tony put a hand over his seemingly broken heart. 

“You’ll survive.” Peter told him. 

Tony’s phone rang interrupting his dramatics. He looked at the caller ID, “Why is Peter’s school calling me?” 

“MY phone is dead!” May laughed. 

“NO one called me into school? Really? You guys are bogus.” Peter rolled his eyes. 

“I’m telling them I have no idea what you’re up to. HOOLIGAN!” Tony said. 

“TONY—“ Peter started but Tony held up a hand stopping him from talking.

“Hello?” Yes, this is he?” Tony walked away to finish the call. 

“He wouldn’t really tell them that he doesn’t know where I am, right?” Peter asked May and Pepper. 

“I’ll go!” May and Pepper said at the same time. 

~

A few days later Peter and the rest of his class were forced to go to a new station to see how that all worked. Peter didn’t want to be there. He just knew something bad was going to happen. Ned had told him a couple of times that he’d be fine, but he didn’t feel like Ned even really believed it. 

As they toured the facility Peter did manage to perk up a bit. No one had stopped him to ask him any questions or bother him. Maybe this would be okay. They were eating lunch when Peter’s senses went crazy alerting him to danger. He glanced around anxious to find the source and put an end to the threat. He didn’t see anything though.

He turned to Ned, “I’ve got to get out of this room.” 

Ned nodded with understanding, “Let’s go!” 

“Not without me, losers!” MJ said trailing after them. 

Peter got out into the hallway and realized his mistake. 1. Flash had followed them out. 2. he’d walked right into a room crowded with reporters. He tried to turn back but one blocked the door. 

“MOVE NOW.” MJ said glaring at the man. 

“I will. If Mr. Stark Jr here answers a few questions.” The man smiled. 

“Not my name.” Peter mumbled quietly. 

“I’m sorry. Isn’t it true that you told a police officer that he was your father? Why wasn’t he involved in your life from the start? Why now? Did he not love you when you were younger? Did he not know about you? Is it simply that he didn’t want you?” One reporter shouted. 

“Was he trying to keep you out of the public eye? Is there a reason he wouldn’t want to claim you to the world?” Another asked. 

“How did you first get introduced to Tony Stark being your father? Were you shocked?” One who sat in the front asked. 

Peter looked at Ned who looked just as shocked as he felt. Peter felt the blood drain from his face. He knew this was really bad. Tony was going to be so pissed at what happened next. Peter’s eyes rolled back and he passed out right in front of everyone. 

“Do you see what you did? Idiots all of you harassing kids. You want to know something about Tony Stark so badly? I’ll tell you something. He loves this kid with ever fiber of his being and when he finds out what you did to him he’ll sue all of you!” MJ yelled. 

The room grew suddenly quiet until it exploded again with questions directed at MJ about how she knew so much about Tony Stark. Was she another secret child? 

MJ rolled her eyes and looked at Flash, “Help me get Peter out of here.” 

Flash sighed, “Why?” 

“Because she said so!” Ned snapped out of his own anxiety. 

The three picked up Peter’s arms and legs to drag them out. One problem adult bully #1 still stood in front of the door, “MOVE!” MJ shouted. 

“Why would I do that? No one has answered our questions.” The man asked arms crossed.

“I’m going to tell you two reasons. 1. If you don’t move. I will call 911 and tell them you’re holding us hostage. 2. Both his aunt and Tony Stark are Italian and they will not take kindly to this.” MJ was livid. She was trying not to physically shake from anger lest it be confused for anxiety. 

The man groaned but finally did move and once they were out of the room they propped Peter on Ned’s jackets and MJ patted his cheeks gently to wake him. 

Peter shot up, “NO COMMENT!” 

“Calm down. We got you out of there! EVERYTHING IS FINE! IS EVERYTHING FINE? OMG. THEY HAVE ALL OF THAT ON VIDEO EVEN PETER PASSING OUT AND MJ THREATENING THEM AND OMG WE’RE GOING TO BE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE FOR SEPARATING FROM THE GROUP. THIS IS IT. LIFE IS OVER.” Ned worried out loud.   
Peter sighed and pulled out his phone. He dialed May’s number first since she wouldn’t have left for work just yet. 

“Peter? Everything okay?” May asked.   
“We have a problem!” Peter said suddenly unsure of what the problem was though.

“What happened?” May’s voice didn’t show any signs of anger just curiosity. 

“Vultures trapped me in a room. So many questions. It was a lot. I don’t know the answers.” Peter was positive that all made sense in his head. 

“I’m sending Tony because he can get to you faster and you sound weird, but if you need me then I’m there.” May told the teenager.

“YOU CAN’T MISS WORK! WHO WILL HELP THE CHILDREN?” Peter gasped.   
May frowned on the other end. She did work as a nurse, but Peter was being extra weird on the phone, “You need me and I’m there. That’s final.” 

“Go to work. I can wait for…Umm… I can wait for—“ Peter was confused as to who he was supposed to be waiting for now.

“Tony?” May supplied.

“Sure.”

“Well I larb you! Tony should be there soon.” 

“Larb you too!” Peter said. 

A few minutes passed and Peter said, “I’ve got to call May.” 

MJ looked at Ned who looked at Flash and then they all looked at Peter. This could not be a good sign.

~

Tony got to the news station quickly because it wasn’t far from SI where he’d been forced into a boring meeting by Pepper. May had texted him a short sentence, “911. Peter at News Station. WORRIED. You’re closer!”

Tony didn’t need more info then that to excuse himself to go figure out what was going on with his kid who couldn’t seem to catch a break. He got there and found Peter easily by tracking his phone. Ned, MJ and surprising Flash huddled around him in concern. He was choosing to believe Flash was there out of concern at least. 

He knelt down by Peter, “How are we doing?” 

“I mean you look better than me.” Peter said laughing.

“I always look better than you.” Tony winked. 

“TONY STARK!” PETER GASPED.

“PETER PARKER!” 

“Wait. Why are you here. Can you help me?” Peter asked confused.

“Yeah. Yeah. I can.” Tony nodded.

“That’s so cool. Iron Man’s going to help us!” Peter smiled. 

“A bit of confusion I see.” Tony said. 

“Whose confused? Wait…Why do I have a headache?” Peter frowned.

“The reporters that trapped us in that room are still in there.” MJ decided to fill in some of the blanks that Peter was too out of it to fill in himself.

“Wait. What happened?” Tony asked. 

“MJ, SHHH! Whatever you do…DO NOT TELL TONY STAARKK ABOUT THOSE PEOPLE.” Peter said loudly.

“MJ…DO.” Tony raised a brow. 

MJ told Tony the whole story and as she talked the more angry he got. He was pretty tired of people hurting his family. 

“It’s fine. I’m fine.” Peter told him once MJ finished. 

“You’ve got a huge bruise on your head from where you fell?” Ned pointed out. 

Peter nodded and stayed quiet for a minute and then said in confusion, “Tony STARK…What are you doing here? Iron Man is so cool. Is he here too?” 

“And a possible concussion.” Tony said. 

“Whose got a concussion? Who got hurt? Wait. NO one tell May what happened!” Peter tried to sit up. 

“Stand down, kid. I’m going to have a nice conversation with some reporters and then I’m taking you to Dr. Cho.” Tony told him. 

“Oh! We’re going to talk to reporters!” Peter clapped his hands together in excitement. 

“No. I AM!” Tony sighed. 

“I AM!” Peter repeated in the same stern voice.

“Just watch him and don’t let him go anywhere.” Tony told the other three teenagers. 

“Who can’t go anywhere? NED? Sucks for him.” Peter asked the other teenagers. 

~

Tony walked into the room. Pepper was going to kill him. He should walk away. He was going to walk away. No. he wasn’t. He couldn’t. They’d hurt his kid. He needed to make sure they understood that what they had done would never happen again. 

He moved over to the podium in the middle of the room. Everyone waited in silence.   
“I’d like to make something very clear. Peter Parker is off limits to you vultures. If I find out that you’re harassing him in any way in the future. I will send my lawyers after you. He’s a minor. Did you guys forget that? Leave him be. Next time I will not be as polite.” Tony nodded and walked out in spite of the shouts of questions being thrown his way.

~

Peter was in the medbay still kind of out of it and confused. Dr. Cho had just looked him over and had said that he could go back to the penthouse but that an adult needed to keep an eye on him. He could be out of it for a while.

Peter and Tony were walking to the elevator together, “Wait. How do we know each other? I should call Aunt May. She’s probably so worried.” 

“May knows. She’s at work. Do you want me to ask her to come home?” Tony asked. 

“Who?” Peter asked already confused. 

Tony laughed. It was going to be a long night, “Never mind. Come on. I think Steve and Nat are upstairs.” 

“I don’t think I want to walk up a bunch of stairs right now, Mr. THE Tony Stark.” Peter shook his head. 

Tony’s heart broke at his full title even knowing that Peter was just confused. It was adorable though too. It reminded him of Peter when he’d first met him, “No stairs. We’re going to take the elevator.” 

“Good plan…YOU GENIUS.” Peter grinned as he went to push the button for the elevator and then turned in shock because there wasn’t one. 

“Pete. There is no button. You know this.” Tony told him. 

“Oh. NO! I broke the Mr. Tony Stark’s elevator!” Peter started to cry. 

“No. You didn’t, buddy! I made it that way.” Tony pulled him in for a side hug. 

“You made something broken on purpose? Maybe you aren’t a genius.” Peter mused. 

Tony frowned, “I am a genius…You know what? It doesn’t matter! Friday…Door.” 

The elevator opened and Peter and Tony stepped inside. Peter grabbed the handle behind him. 

“Penthouse, Fri.” Tony told the AI. 

“ICE CREAM, FRI!” Peter said copying him to get what he wanted. 

“NO. Peter!” Tony said. 

“What kind of ice cream would you like me to order, Peter?” Friday asked.

“ALL OF THEM!” PETER SHOUTED. 

“NO!” Tony tried to tell the AI. 

“Ordering.” Friday confirmed. 

“Nice lady.” Peter said. 

“Yeah. Nice.” Tony said dryly.

“Does she live here too? How does she know me? Let’s keep her.” Peter asked when they stepped out of the elevator into the penthouse. 

“She’s an artificial intelligence.” Tony told him. 

“AND my best friend.” Peter said. 

“Why is Friday your best friend? What about Ned and MJ?” 

“Friday is ordering me all of the ice cream in the world.” Peter explained. 

“Crap! Friday! Cancel that order!” Tony said. 

“Cancelling.” Friday confirmed. 

Peter looked at Tony like he’d just stolen his web shooters, “YOU SIR ARE NOT KIND.” 

Tony looked at Steve and Natasha as they came to see what had upset Peter, “He’s a little worked up over ice cream. He’s also confused and easily distracted right now because of the concussion.”   
“I am not easily distracted.” Peter said pouting. 

“Cuddle time?” Tony asked knowing that Peter was still Peter even when confused. He would pick cuddling over most things in life.

Peter grinned happily, “I’m going to like you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! 
> 
> Comments make me HAPPY
> 
> KUDOS make me SMILE. 
> 
> LOVE YOU 3000!


	18. I Still Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony asks Peter and question and is shocked by his answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sunday! 
> 
> where did the weekend go? It's snowy and cold here which is kind of the norm. It's basically perfect writing weather. ;) 
> 
> Random Fact about me: I don't even mind shoveling. It feels like some time to work out and jam out to music in my headphones.

Peter woke up on the couch after a restless night of Tony waking him up every hour. He blinked against the sunlight coming in through the large window. May was snoozing in a chair probably so that she could keep an eye on him. Peter didn’t remember a lot after passing out. He did feel a lump on the back of his head though. Hopefully with his Spidey powers it would heal up real quick. Tony was sleeping on the couch next to him. 

Peter sighed and threw the blanket off of him and onto Tony as he walked toward the bathroom. He needed to get ready for school. He knew all of the adults would protest but he was feeling fine and he was going. He wouldn’t be hearing any arguments to the contrary.

When Peter came back to the kitchen he was showered and in clean clothes. Pepper sat at the table eating her usual fruit and yogurt with a cup of coffee.

“Pep? Please tell me I didn’t embarrass myself yesterday?” 

Pepper laughed quietly, “I mean I think you’re going to be a super fun drunk when you’re twenty-one.” 

Peter groaned, “Fantastic. I bet Tony recorded all of it too!” 

Pepper shrugged, “Personally. NO. He was busy trying to keep you off the ceiling while you healed from a concussion. You were pretty determined to show off your skills for Captain America and Black Widow though.” 

“Kill me now.” Peter sighed. 

~

After Happy had taken Peter to school. Tony sat down with Pepper and May to have a tough conversation. A conversation that needed to happen for a while and he’d been avoiding it because he was worried that it would drive May away and thus drive Peter away.

Pepper put a hand on his leg to calm his nervous movements. She didn’t even know what he wanted to talk to them about, but it was clearly causing him some anxiety over it.

“Just talk to us, Tony.” May told him. 

Pepper nodded in encouragement.

“There isn’t an easy to way to say this. I wouldn’t move forward unless all of the adults in Peter life agreed, but I want to adopt him officially.” Tony said softly.

May didn’t respond for a second. She didn’t even look at Tony and when she finally did her eyes were filled with tears waiting to fall, “I love that idea. I know we already co-parent, but I’d love to co-parent officially.”

“You’re not mad?” Tony asked.

“What’s there to be mad about? Peter has needed a dad for a long time. You already fill that role and he loves you.” 

“I’m still going to need advice, and we’re going to have to figure out the logistics.” 

“And we will. First step is talking to Peter. We can’t move forward with something like this without his permission.” May told Tony.

“How do we bring it up?” Tony asked.

“We don’t. This has to be you and Peter.” Pepper smiled encouragingly as she said this.

~

Peter got a weird text from Tony as he was packing up his backpack from his last class, “I’m waiting for you outside. We need to talk.” 

Peter frowned and tried to figure out what he’d done to get into trouble, “You and May, and I?” He texted back quickly.

#1 Dad, “No. You and I.” 

Peter showed Ned who frowned. 

MJ read over their shoulders, “What did you do?” 

“I don’t know! I was pretty out of it last night! I suppose I could have done something bad.” Peter fretted.

“Only one way to find out for sure what’s going on.” Ned told him.

Peter nodded, “I need to text Aunt May. She’ll know.”

MJ sighed, “No. You need to go face the music and talk to Tony.” 

“Fine, but if you don’t hear from me by tomorrow assume I died.” Peter tossed the reply over his shoulder as he walked outside.

As promised Tony was waiting for him outside and Peter slid into the car. NO one spoke which increased his anxiety about the subject Tony wanted to talk about tenfold. They finally pulled into a coffee shop and Peter was surprised when they walked in and it was empty. 

“I rented it out for our talk.” Tony told him.

“That seems like an excessive way of telling me I screwed up.” Peter told him.

Tony frowned shaking his head, “You aren’t in trouble.” 

“Next time lead with that!” Peter told him.

“Sorry, kid. I didn’t realize you were worried.” Tony gave him a quick side hug.

After they had their drinks in hand and were sitting comfortably at a table. Tony cleared his throat, “SO I wanted to ask you something and now I’m kind of chickening out.” 

Peter laughed, “You’re nervous?” 

“Yeah. It happens, Pete!” Tony told him.

“Well just ask the question. What’s the worst that can happen?”

“Fine. I talked to May and Pepper first, but they felt like I should be the one to ask you—-“

“—Ohhh. All of adults in my life were involved in this decision. Must be big.” Peter teased.

“Peter! Be serious.” 

Peter held up a hand, “Sorry. I’ll stop. Go ahead.” 

“You know I love you like you’re my kid. I want to make that official.” Tony told him.

“I mean we wrote it on a sticky note at that hotel.” Peter frowned confused.

“No. I mean I want to legally adopt you.” Tony told him.

Peter frowned and didn’t respond.

“I’m going to need some type of reaction. I wouldn’t do this unless it’s what you wanted. Can I adopt you, Pete?” Tony asked the teen.

Peter shook his head, “No.” 

“No?” Tony asked eyebrows shooting up in shock. He really hadn’t expected Peter to say anything but yes.

“No. It’s not what I want.” Peter confirmed.

“Can you explain why?” Tony pressed.

Peter shook his head and headed outside. Tony followed the teenager outside who was now waiting by the car. Tony unlocked the doors assuming he wanted to go home because he was overwhelmed. He was wrong. Peter grabbed his backpack and started walking away from him.

“Peter? What are you doing? WALKING HOME?” Tony yelled.

“Probably.” Peter yelled back.

Probably? Tony frowned. This kid. First he had said no to Tony adopting him. Second he had just up and left without explaining anything. He had better go home or Tony would be out in the Iron Man suit picking him up. Tony figured the best thing he could do for Peter right now was to give him some space. Maybe Tony needed some space too. What had he done to make Peter not want him to be his dad legally?

~

Peter made his way to Ned’s and tapped on his window. Ned quickly let him inside.

“Tony wants to be my dad.”   
“That’s not new news, Peter.” 

“No. Ned. He wants to be my dad legally.” Peter stressed.

“Why is this a bad thing?” Ned asked confused.

“I don’t know! It’s just not what I want, okay? I’m happy with things the way they are and I don’t want any more change in my life.” Peter said loudly.

Ned nodded slowly. He could tell Peter was overwhelmed and now wasn’t the time to tell him that this wouldn’t mess anything up. Peter had been through a lot and he didn’t always understand that saying yes to a good thing was okay. Peter didn’t understand that it was okay to want more, “Okay. Do you want to like…Build legos or something?” 

Peter visibly relaxed, “Yeah. Let’s do that.” Ned was a good friend. Peter would always be grateful for him.

~  
Peter walked into the tower later than planned and found three worried parents waiting for him. 

“Peter, sit down.” May told him softly.

He nodded and sat down next to Pepper who put an arm around his shoulder as if to reassure him that he still had someone on his side.

“Where did you go? You didn’t answer our calls or texts. We were worried.” May started.

“I went to Ned’s and I had the suit with me and my phone. Tony could easily track that.” Peter told them.

“So that makes disappearing without a word until after your curfew okay?” Tony asked more calmly than he felt.

“No. I didn’t mean to do that. It just happened.” Peter admitted.

“I know you were overwhelmed, but you can’t just go MIA on us, baby.” May told him.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to worry everyone.” 

“Alright, Sweetie. Go get ready for bed.” Pepper told him kindly.

Peter nodded and walked out of the room without so much as asking someone to come say goodnight.

“I freaked him out.” Tony said once he was out of the room.

“He’s freaked out, but I’m not surprised either. He’ll come around and then he’ll be ready to talk about it again.” May told him.

“When?” 

“I don’t know. Peter has always struggled with change. I think because he’s had so much unexpected change in his life and it’s not fair to expect him to just be onboard for more.” 

“So we wait?” Tony asked.

“We wait.” Pepper confirmed.

~

Peter woke up the next morning and Tony was sitting at the table while he worked on something on his phone. Peter turned to walk away. He didn’t need breakfast that badly.

“I’m not going to bite.” Tony told him not even glancing over.

“I didn’t think you were.” Peter said moving to get his breakfast again.

“Then why were you going to skip breakfast to avoid me?” 

“Worried you’re mad. I guess.” Peter told him honestly sitting down with his cereal and starting to eat.

“I’m not mad.” Tony told him even though Peter rejecting him did sting a bit.

Peter nodded and ate in silence for a bit. He finished eating and rinsed his bowl before putting everything in the dishwasher. He surprised himself even when he gave Tony a side hug, “I still love you, Tony.” And walked out of the room.

Tony’s heart melted a bit. Maybe the kid would change his mind, but maybe it wouldn’t be right away. He needed to respect the boundaries Peter was asking for and trust that it would all work out. It just had to work out. Peter was already his kid. Why wouldn’t he want that to be official.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love that I never know where a chapter is going either! I hope you loved this chapter. 
> 
> Let me know suggestion on what you think should happen next with this.
> 
> COMMENTS MAKE ME HAPPY!
> 
> KUDOS MAKE ME SMILE!
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING!
> 
> LOVE YOU 3000!


	19. Shellshocked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Tony struggle with communication.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy almost Sunday!! 
> 
> WARNING* This chapter is not fluffy! I repeat not FLUFFY. ;) 
> 
> Random Fact about me: I love music. I basically always have it playing no matter where I am. Work...Music. Gym...Music...Home...Music. 🎶

“I filled out an application for an apartment.” May told Peter.

“So because I don’t want Tony to adopt me legally you’re going to make us move?” Peter asked.

“No, Peter. I’m not keeping you from Tony and Pepper in any way. I’m simply working to get back on my feet. Tony and Pepper are behind this too.” 

“Well I don’t want to move. I like us all living together!” Peter pouted as they talked.

“I’m sorry, Peter. We can’t live full time in the tower forever.” May squeezed his hand across the breakfast table where they were sitting.

Peter just got up and stomped down the hall.

~

“Where’s Pete?” Tony asked May sitting down at the table.

“He’s angry that I’m apartment searching. I’m giving him some time to process this before trying to talk to him again.” May told him.

“It doesn’t mean he can’t come stay here.” Tony pointed out.

“Right. We just wouldn’t be living here full time. I need to get back on my feet.” May explained.

“No one is pushing you out though.” Tony reminded his friend.

“I know. It may be a while anyway. I have a recent eviction and everyone wants a double security deposit as well as first month’s rent. I don’t have that kind of money sitting around.” May sighed as she got up to refill her coffee.

“I happen to know someone who would be more than willing to help.” Tony shrugged casually.

“I can’t ask you to do that.” May raised a brow.

“Well then don’t ask. I’ll offer. You tell me the amount and I’ll sign the check.” Tony winked.

“We’ll talk about it if I get the apartment.” 

“Fair deal. I’m going to find Peter. He needs to be leaving for school soon.” Tony got up and wandered toward Peter’s bedroom.

Peter was coming out already though and Tony could tell from across the hall that he was in a mood, “Happy’s waiting.” Tony told him.

“I know. He texted me.” Peter brushed by him without so much as a goodbye. Tony’s eyebrows shot up because typically the kid wanted six hugs and the reassurance that Tony still loved him after their tough talk about adoption recently.

Tony followed the kid into the elevator because they were going to talk about this mood whether he wanted to or not, “Pete? What’s going on? Are you mad at your aunt?” 

Peter stepped out into the garage, “Just stop. I’m leaving. Isn’t that what you want?” Peter tossed over his shoulder as he walked toward the car Happy was waiting in.

“Peter, I don’t know what you’re talking about. Of course that isn’t what I want, but you have to go to school!” Tony racked his brain to figure out where Peter had gotten this idea.

“Happy just drive. I don’t want to talk to him.” Peter told Happy sliding into the car.

Happy glanced back and forth between the two.

“I sign your paychecks.” Tony reminded him.

“I’ll forge his signature.” Peter countered.

“You know what? Go to school, but we’re talking about this later AND we’re talking about the fact that you think you can forge my signature.” Tony told him.

“I don’t think I can. I know I can.” Peter muttered.

“Love you, ya loon!” Tony yelled. 

Peter shook his head and didn’t respond as Happy pull out of the garage.

Damn. Teenagers were complicated. Tony thought as he headed back upstairs.

~

“Tony’s making us move out.” Peter told Ned at lunch.

“That doesn’t make any sense.” MJ said listening in.

“Well it’s true. May told me he doesn’t want us living there full time any longer.” Peter shrugged.

“Did you talk to him? Maybe it’s a miscommunication?” Ned asked.

“No. I mostly just got mad at him and left.” 

“That’s healthy.” MJ’s voice dripped with sarcasm.

“You don’t understand. I basically told him I didn’t want him so it makes sense that now he doesn’t want me anymore. I really don’t even deserve to be angry about this. I started this.” Peter replied looking down.

“Communication would probably clear up a lot of this, loser.” MJ told him.

“I’m with MJ except I don’t think you’re a loser…” Ned agreed.

“Well I’m just going to help May figure out apartment stuff I guess. At least then Tony and Pepper can go back to their normal lives. No harm, no foul.” Peter answered. 

MJ frowned. She was hearing Peter’s words. She really was, but it definitely sounded like there was some harm to this situation. She was a fixer and this problem needed a solution. MJ to the rescue!

~

MJ walked into SI after school and waved at Addison who sat behind the desk. 

“Haven’t seen you in a while. Mr. Stark and Ms. Potts are both in their offices.” Addison told the teenager.

“I need to solve another crisis!” MJ grinned.

“Peter’s lucky to have you!” Addison winked.

MJ made her way to Tony’s office and his secretary made a call and then Tony came out of his office. 

“MJ? What’s going on? What did I miss?” Tony asked.

“Why don’t you want Peter to live with you any longer? That doesn’t seem fair. I mean I know he didn’t want you to ya know…legally adopt him, but it seems cruel to push him away over that.” MJ crossed her arms over her chest.

“Well now everyone on this floor knows I was rejected so thank you for that.” Tony laughed. 

“Sorry. I’m just—“

“—Protective. I know.” Tony winked.

“So explain yourself.” MJ said sharply.

“I don’t understand what you’re talking about. May and Peter are welcome at the tower forever as far as I’m concerned.” Tony shrugged.

“Then why does Peter think you don’t want them to live there?” 

“Because he’s Peter and he gets stuff like this in his head sometimes. I don’t know?” Tony shook his head.

“You are the adult! You should have told him it’s not true!” 

“I would have been glad to if the kid hadn’t been in a mood this morning when he left. He didn’t really give me a chance to talk about much of anything.” 

“Well you’d better fix it. He’s one of my best friends. I don’t like him to feel like this.” MJ pointed at Tony to drive home her point.

“I will and not because you scare me a little. I’ll fix it because I love Peter and nothing is going to change that.” 

MJ sighed, “Alright. Glad we had this talk. My work is done.” 

“MJ. Before you go…Why doesn’t Peter want me to adopt him?” Tony asked.

MJ paused for a second, “We can’t talk about that.”

“Why not?” 

“Ned and I promised Peter and we don’t break promises.” MJ gave him an apologetic look.

SO the kid had talked with his friends about it, but he didn’t want them reporting to Tony. Tony didn’t know what that meant and if it was a good or a bad thing. He was hoping good because at least Peter was processing his feelings with someone else.

~

“Peter. Tony would like to speak with you in the lab.” Friday told Peter as soon as he got home.

Peter sighed. This was probably about his attitude earlier. He’d have to apologize for that. He knew better than to talk to the adults in his life like that. He got a lot of leeway with his parents because they all thought he was a great kid, but in these situations they were careful to remind him that he had some learning to do yet.

Peter walked into the lab and sat down, “I’m sorry, alright? I shouldn’t have treated you like that this morning.” 

Tony sat down across from him, “Thanks, Bud. I appreciate the apology. I’m more concerned about the reason behind what you were feeling.” 

Peter looked down.

“I’m going to level with you. MJ ratted you out. Why would you think I don’t want you at the tower?” 

“MJ should learn to keep conversations private.” Peter muttered.

“Hey. None of that. She was worried about you.” Tony reprimanded kindly.

“I don’t want to talk about this.” Peter said after a pause.

“Well Pete. You never want to talk about anything lately. You don’t want to talk about this, or why you were mad earlier. You don’t want to talk about why you won’t let me adopt you. You can’t just shut down and withdraw.” Tony was feeling his frustration bubble to the surface.

“See you are mad! You kept promising you weren’t and you lied or you wouldn’t keep bringing it up!” Peter stood up in anger.

“I’m not mad. I don’t understand though and I would like to talk about it!” Tony stressed.

“Well I don’t want to and you said it was my choice and I said no and you just have to accept that!” Peter turned to walk away. 

“This conversation isn’t over.” Tony told him.

Peter paused at the door with his back to Tony as he responded, “Yes it is because I’m done talking about it.” 

~

“We said we were going to do what?” Pepper asked Tony as they sat in the living room with May later that evening.

“Wait.” 

“And what did you not do?” May asked.

“Wait.” 

“What did that talk accomplish?” Pepper asked.

“Nothing, okay? Are you happy? Nothing!” Tony stood up and walked out of the room in anger.

“They are so alike.” May said as she watched him leave the room.

“It’s scary sometimes.” Pepper agreed.

~

Peter laid awake that night, “Great, Fri. Now I’m never going to sleep again! I hate being at odds with my parents!” 

“Pepper and May are still awake if you’d like to discuss how you’re feeling, or I can wake the boss.” Friday offered as help.

“No. Please don’t wake him. I’m fine. I don’t need him.” Peter stood up and wrapped his blanket around him as he walked to the living room and found Pepper and May sitting talking quietly.

“What’s wrong?” Pepper asked sensing his mood.

Peter sat down in the middle of them and said, “Can’t sleep.” 

May ruffled his hair, “Because dad didn’t say goodnight.” 

“No!” Peter said firmly, but then paused and answered honestly, “Maybe.” 

“I could wake him up.” Pepper offered.

“NO!” Peter protested.

“It’s okay to want your dad.” May ran her hand in soothing circles on his back.

“But then he’s going to want to talk again, and I just can’t.” Peter voice cracked. 

Pepper realized in that moment that Peter wasn’t just not wanting to talk about his reasoning. He really couldn’t. He wasn’t mentally there. She was going to have to talk to Tony about really giving him that space that they had talked about previously. Peter wasn’t ready for more and that was okay.

“He really wants what’s best for you. He doesn’t mean to be pushy.” May told him.

“I know.” Peter sighed.

“What if I make him promise to table the adoption talk until you bring it up?” Pepper suggested.

“Alright.” Peter agreed because he knew that he wouldn’t sleep until he talked to Tony.

Pepper returned shortly with Tony rubbing the sleep from his eyes. 

Neither Peter or Tony spoke though until Tony finally sighed and said, “If we’re going to have a staring contest then I’m going back to bed.” 

“NO, DON’T!” Peter cried.

“Fine. What do you need from me then?” Tony raised a brow.

“Tony…” Pepper warned.

“I’m just saying. The kid is constantly reminding me that he doesn’t want me and now I’m out of bed and I’m tired and crabby and I’m sorry, but I want to get to the point. If he doesn’t want me then why am I awake right now?” Tony said.

“You know what? You’re right. I don’t need you. This is stupid. You know what? You’re just like your dad.”” Peter went for the kill.

“PETER!” May said at the same time that Pepper said, “TONY!” 

Tony nodded, “At least I live up to others expectation of me.” 

“ENOUGH!” May said standing up.

“No. Let the kid tell me how he feels!” Tony yelled.

“You just CAN’T GET OVER THE FACT THAT SOMEONE DOESN’T WORSHIP THE GROUND YOU WALK ON!” Peter yelled right back.

“YOU KNOW WHAT, PETER. I’m done. You were right. I shouldn’t adopt you. Neither of us are ready for that.” Tony said as he walked away.

“I hate him.” Peter muttered.

“You don’t. Neither of you meant a word of that conversation.” May told him.

“YES I DID!” Tony yelled.

Peter walked toward his bedroom without another word and slammed the door.

Pepper looked at May, “Maybe I shouldn’t have woken him up.” 

“That did not go well.” May said still shellshocked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that happened...NOW what? 
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING!
> 
> COMMENTS MAKE ME HAPPY!
> 
> KUDOS MAKE ME SMILE!
> 
> LOVE YOU 3000!


	20. Peter Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Peter finally talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning to post so soon, but I happened to have some free time this afternoon and was able to write out a small update for you lovely people! 
> 
> Random Fact about me: I love love love boot socks. 
> 
> Enjoy this update!

Peter wasn’t going to throw up. He wasn’t going to because he couldn’t handle his week getting any worse. He and Tony hadn’t talked in a week. Any time they were in the same room you could feel the tension. Pepper and May tried their best to keep conversation flowing smoothly, but he could see that it was wearing on them. Peter didn’t know how to fix it or he did but he didn’t want to do what that involved. SO Peter was NOT going to throw up.

“Peter. You don’t look so good.” Ned whispered.

“Mind over matter.” Peter muttered.

“Boys! Please stop talking!” The substitute teacher reprimanded.

Peter went back to his reading but soon knew that even if he tried convincing himself that he could think his way to being healthy that it wasn’t really going to work. Peter raised his hand, “I need to use the restroom.”

Mrs. Lo sighed, “That’s fine, but come right back.” 

Peter got up and took the hall pass to use the restroom. He made it there just in time to empty his stomach of all of it’s contents. Peter waited until he thought he felt mostly okay and then made his way to the nurse to explain that he needed to go home.

~

Pepper glanced at her Stark watch during a meeting with her heads of departments. “I apologize, but I do need to step out for a minute to talk this call.” Pepper quietly made her way out of the room and answered, “Hello?” 

“Ms. Potts? I’m a nurse at Peter’s school. I’m calling because it would seem that he’s not feeling well and would like to go home.” The nurse told her.

“Did you try May or Tony?” Pepper asked. She would go get Peter, but she happened to know Tony was sitting at home pouting like someone had taken his favorite toy.

“I did try to call Ms. Parker, but unfortunately it went to voicemail. Mr. Stark seems to be sending all of his calls straight to voicemail.” The nurse sounded apologetic that she had come to Peter’s third contact person on the list.

“Alright. I’ll be there shortly.” Pepper hung up and went to go explain to the group she had forced to come in early that their meeting was now cancelled.

~

Pepper and Peter walked back into the penthouse not too much later and Peter made a beeline for the couch laying down and closing his eyes. Pepper grabbed his favorite blanket and pillow and tossed them over.

“Just rest. I have to go back to work, but Tony is in the lab. I also think May is sleeping before her shift tonight.” Pepper ruffled his hair.   
“Thanks, Mom.” Peter murmured his eyes already closed.

Pepper pulled the blanket tighter around him and went down to the lab. Tony was working on a repairing an old Spider-Man suit, “Peter is home. He’s not feeling well. May’s asleep. You’re going to need to put your differences aside and take care of him.”

“He doesn’t need me.” Tony muttered not even looking up.

“If he didn’t need you then why are you working on his suit?” Pepper raised a brow.

“That’s different.”

“How?” 

“I was bored, and he didn’t ask me to do this.” Tony crossed his arms over his chest.

“You’re being petty, and he’s not asking. I am. Keep Peter alive.” Pepper kissed his cheek and walked out.

~

Peter hated being sick. May had come to check on him before leaving for work, but that was hours ago. Peter felt awful. He just wanted one of his parents to take care of him. Peter made his way to the bathroom to throw up yet again. He went to move back to the couch but got a bit dizzy and put a hand on the wall to steady himself.

“Peter. Would you like me to contact Mr. Stark?” Friday asked.

“No. I’m fine.” Peter said through gritted teeth as he made his way back to the couch. Peter was going to find out who had gotten him sick and he was going to kill them. Spider-Man would go to jail, but it would be worth it to get revenge for this.

A couple of hours passed when Peter finally caved. He couldn’t keep even water down. He was sick, dizzy, and exhausted, but he couldn’t sleep because he kept waking up to puke. He just wanted his dad.

“Fri. Can you tell Tony I need him?” Peter asked.

“Certainly Peter.” Friday agreed.

~

“Sir. Peter is requesting your assistance.” Friday told Tony as he worked.

“Is he? Thought he didn’t need me.” Tony mumbled not moving.

Suddenly every screen in front of him went black, “FRIDAY! That’s not cool. Give me back my work!” 

“Ms. Potts said that if you were to neglect Peter Parker in any way that I was to use whatever means necessary to see that you attend to him.” Friday told him.

“Fine. I’ll go check on the Spider-Kid.” Tony rolled his eyes and went upstairs. His anger softened a bit when he saw Peter laying on the couch looking miserable. He also wasn’t expecting what came out of Peter’s mouth next.

“I know you don’t want to be around me, but no one else is home.” Peter told him.

Tony sighed and picked up Peter’s feet to sit down setting them on his lap, “I think we should talk. Can we do that?” 

“Okay, but I probably won’t make it very long until I need to make an unsteady dash to the bathroom.” Peter agreed.

“First. I’m sorry. I don’t know why I’m so angry even. I guess I feel a little rejected. It’s like you want me to be your dad, but you don’t.” Tony told him.

“You are my dad. It’s not a title you need to keep trying to earn. I’m sorry too because I said you’re like Howard. That was fighting dirty.” Peter mumbled.

“That was a cheap shot.” Tony nodded in agreement.

“I went for the kill.” 

“You did. I’m just a little proud although I wish it hadn’t been directed at me.”” Tony teased.

Peter started to feel queasy again, “Daddd?” 

“Nope. Not on the couch!” Tony pulled him to his feet and Peter made it to the hallway before throw up spewed from his mouth.

Peter looked back at him, “I didn’t throw up on the couch.” 

“You did not. Thanks for that. We can just replace the carpet.” Tony laughed.

“Daddddd.” Peter said as they made their way back to the couch after Peter had swished some mouthwash in the bathroom.

After the floor was clean and Peter was settled back on the couch. Tony finally sat down next to him again, “I think you were right though.” 

“About what?” Peter asked.

“We’re not ready for me to legally adopt you.” Tony told him.

“Well yeah. You flipped out and implied I don’t live up to anyone’s expectations for me.” Peter laughed.

“Okay, so I fight dirty too.” Tony winked.

“It was never that I didn’t want you or need you.” Peter told him switching how he was laying so he could lay against Tony.

“Do you want to tell me your why now?” Tony asked.

Peter thought about it for a minute, “I’m just not ready for legal anything. I’m barely used to having an agreement with you on a sticky note to be my dad. There is also the fear of Peter Luck getting you. If it’s not legal then maybe nothing will happen to you.” 

“Why couldn’t you just tell me that?” 

“You would have said that I have nothing to worry about and that Peter Luck isn’t real. You would have tried to convince me to go through with it and I just can’t…I’m not there yet. It doesn’t mean I’ll never get there.” Peter explained.

“So we how about we just keep learning how this relationship works and when you’re ready then you can come to find me.” Tony offered.

“I’d like that a lot.” Peter started doze off against his dad’s shoulder.

Pepper got home and found both guys snoozing on the couch, “Fri, I take it you had to step in?” 

“Indeed.” Friday confirmed.

“They work it all out?” 

“They did come to a resolution.” Friday informed her.

“Good. I don’t think May and I could have taken much more of their fighting.” Pepper went and adjusted the blanket around them.

Peter stirred, “Mom?” 

Pepper smiled, “I’m here.” 

“Can I try some lime Bubbly?” 

“How long since you’ve thrown up?” 

“I don’t know. A while I guess.” 

“Alright. I’ll get you some but take slow sips, okay?” Pepper came back with a cup of bubbly. 

“Dad still loves me.” Peter told her.

“Was that ever in question?” Pepper asked.

“Maybe.” 

“Pete. No matter what you guys are fighting about Tony will always love you. May and I will always love you.” 

“Even if I do something stupid?” Peter asked.

“Sure, but let’s try to avoid that as much as possible.” Pepper gave a soft laugh.

“Well I tripped getting untangled from the blankets earlier and Tony’s phone may have a big crack in it.” Peter admitted.

“See I would never tell you Peter Luck isn’t real” Tony mumbled sleepily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright...That's it for this weekend! I'll see you all next week! ;) 
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING! 
> 
> COMMENTS MAKE ME HAPPY!
> 
> KUDOS MAKE ME SMILE!
> 
> LOVE YOU 3000!


	21. Banned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter rises to a challenge even though he knows better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Saturday!
> 
> It's my birthday weekend so I am off of work and celebrating with family and friends this weekend including all of you! SO SO SO grateful for this community! Thank you for making this year so great! 
> 
> ENJOY THIS UPDATE!

Peter knew this was a bad idea. He had known right away that he should say no. He had known that there would be consequences to his actions if he got caught. He had known that someone could be hurt. He had known that this wasn’t legal. Peter had still grabbed the car keys to one of Tony’s fancy cars because Flash had dared him and mocked him and said that he wouldn’t be brave enough. Well jokes on him because Peter made stupid decisions all of the time.

“LET’S GO!” Ned hissed glancing around.

Peter exhaled slowly and started the car. NO big deal. He had driven before. He could do this. Peterhit the gas a little hard and they jumped forward. He slammed on the breaks and they flew back against their seats.

“PETER!” Ned rolled his eyes.

“It’s a lot more difficult than you would think and this car is very sensitive!” Peter glared.

“Just tap it lightly!” Ned told him.

Peter made his way to the exit but the garage door didn’t open. He glanced at Ned.

“Is there a button you have to press?” Ned asked confused.

“NO! There is no button! Tony never presses a button!” Peter glanced around the car for a remote just to be sure.

“WELL IT HAS TO OPEN!” Ned yelled.

Peter turned off the car and stepped out and glanced at the door and then the ceiling, “FRIDAY! STOP PLAYING GAMES!”

“I regret to inform you that there is a protocol for this. Mr. Stark, Ms. Parker, and Ms. Potts have been notified of your activities this evening. I’ve been instructed to tell you to leave the car there and go wait on the couch.” Friday responded.

Peter kicked the wheels of the car. Now Flash would think he had chickened out.

“We’re in trouble?” Ned asked.

“I know I am.” Peter groaned.

~

Peter and Ned waited on the couch as instructed, “Maybe we make a break for it?”

Ned shook his head, “If we run then we’ll be in worse trouble. We should just face it head on.”

“You mean I should face it head on. They aren’t going to yell at you.” Peter crossed his arms over his chest.

“No, but I’m sure they contacted my parents too.” Ned told him.

“Oh. We did.” Tony told him coming into the room. He looked at Peter and held out a hand,

“Keys. Now.”

Peter made the mistake of rolling his eyes and handed him the keys.

“Ned. Your parents are waiting in the garage.” Pepper told him.

“Thank you.” Ned took that as his cue to exit as quickly as possible.

“Did you really think it would be that easy to just take one of my cars?” Tony asked him.

Peter knew if anyone were watching this exchange they would think Tony was calm. They didn’t know him well then because Peter could feel the tension in the room. He could also hear the undercurrent of anger in his voice. Peter just shrugged. He knew that would make Tony more angry than a verbal response but he also didn’t know what to say.

“I didn’t think that I had to treat you like a kid. Now I’m second guessing that. I’ll be locking up my keys from now on and you can’t go into the lab without an adult.” Tony told him.

“That’s not fair!” Peter looked at him in shock.

“No. You know what isn’t fair? May getting a call at work about you trying to pull a stunt like driving illegally, or Pepper and I getting notified while we’re on a date. You could have been hurt. You could have hurt someone else!” Tony was livid.

“I didn’t think—“

“—YOU DIDN’T THINK IS CORRECT.” Tony nodded.

Peter was over this. He wasn’t going to talk if Tony was going to constantly interrupt him. He stood up and started to walk out of the room.

“Did I say this talk was done?” Tony asked.

Peter turned around and rolled his eyes again.

“Roll your eyes again. I dare you.” Tony warned him.

“How about we—“ Pepper tried.

“Or what?” Peter did it. He rolled his eyes again.

“I take it back. You can’t use the lab at all.” Tony told him.

“You say that like I care.” Peter told him.

Pepper stepped in after that, “Peter? Go to your room. Do your homework. Get ready for bed.”

Peter thought about arguing some more, but he knew that Pepper was tougher than Tony and if he crossed her then he’d be grounded from a lot more than lab time. He just nodded and stormed off to his room.

“Tony, You have to learn to keep your cool.” Pepper told him.

“He could have been hurt. He doesn’t see anything wrong with his actions.” Tony responded.

“Oh. He knows what he did was wrong. He is just feeding off your energy. You’re angry so he’s angry.”

“Don’t make this my fault. I didn’t drive illegally.”

“He didn’t even leave the garage.” Pepper reminded.

“He would have.”

Pepper nodded. There lies the problem. He would have. “We’ll talk this out with May when she gets home from work. Right now another yelling match isn’t going to help anyone.”

“I know. I’m going for a run.” Tony told her.

“You don’t run.”

“No. I didn’t run then I met Peter Parker and now I need to run.” Tony rolled his eyes.

“You yelled at Peter for rolling his eyes and now you’re doing it.” Pepper laughed.

“I’m an adult.”

“Can I take away your lab time?” Pepper teased.

~

May got home and found a note from Tony and Pepper,

_“May,_

_Conversation with Peter did not go well._

_~TS._

_P.S It would have gone better if Tony would learn to calm down before talking to him._

_~Pepper_

Peter must have gotten to the note though because there was a note from him probably added after Tony and Pepper had gone to sleep.

**“Dad’s being extra like always…tell him he’s not in charge please.**

**~Peter.**

May sighed. It would seem like they had a lot to deal with this morning once everyone made their way out of their rooms. May put on a pot of coffee and Pepper wandered out first.

“Good morning. Ready for this?” Pepper teased grabbing a mug.

“Honestly. I’m thinking we could make it to the airport and find some place warm and sunny to vacation while they work this out.” May winked.

“We could, but I worry that they would just keep yelling at each other and slamming doors. I’m going to level with you. No one even moved the car back to it’s parking spot last night. Everyone hit a mental wall.”

“So we have our work cut out for us?”

“Nothing we can’t handle.” Pepper took a seat at the breakfast table.

Peter wandered out next and sat down at the table, “May. Please tell Tony he can’t ground me. This is ridiculous.”

“We’re missing a member of this family and we’re not starting this conversation until everyone is present.” May answered calmly.

“UGH. He’s just going to be his normal self.” Peter groaned.

“I’d be surprised if Tony didn’t act completely like Tony.”May agreed.

“I don’t even know why I’m in trouble. I didn’t even drive out of the garage.” Peter crossed his arms over his chest.

“You don’t know why you’re in trouble?” May asked giving him a second chance.

“NO. I didn’t officially do anything wrong. I didn’t leave the garage.” Peter reiterated

May nodded slowly. She was taking some calming breaths and sipping some coffee. She loved this kid with everything in her, but she was close to losing it. How did he not see a problem with his actions? He had a good head on his shoulders. She had raised him to know right from wrong, so he knew why he was in trouble, “Peter. It’s the intention behind the action. You would have left the garage if given the chance.”

“If anything it’s Tony’s fault for leaving his keys out.” Peter pouted.

“Did you just blame me for your poor choices? I know that isn’t what I just heard.” Tony asked coming into the room.

“It’s true though. No keys. I couldn’t have even gotten that far.” Peter shrugged as if that made total sense.

Tony got up and started to walk away.

“Tony?” Pepper questioned.

“GOING FOR A RUN!” Tony answered as he walked away.

“Tony runs?” May asked confused.

“I guess.” Pepper nodded.

“SO am I free to go?” Peter asked.

“No!” May and Pepper both said.

“Why do we have to talk everything out all of the time?” Peter laid his head on the table.

“Peter. You seriously don’t think you did anything wrong?” Pepper asked.

“That’s correct.” Peter lifted his head to answer.

“Well then you’re not going to use the lab until you feel differently about that.” May told him.

“MAY!” Peter protested.

“No. You know right from wrong. I’ll lift my ban of the lab when you can tell me why what you did was wrong.” May shrugged.

“What about Tony’s ban of the lab?”

“That’s between the two of you.” May told him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. I know. They just made up. Welcome to parenting a teenager, right? ;) 
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING! 
> 
> COMMENTS MAKE ME HAPPY!
> 
> KUDOS MAKE ME SMILE!
> 
> LOVE YOU 3000!


	22. Stupid and Reckless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter talks out what happened with someone unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thursday! 
> 
> I had my first therapy appointment with my new therapist today and I think it went really well. Here is to healing, and being healthy and whole.
> 
> ENJOY THIS UPDATE!

“Just admit that what you did was wrong. It isn’t that hard.” MJ told Peter while they ate lunch.

“I know that what I did was wrong. YOU know that what I did was wrong. NED knows that what I did was wrong, but I’m not admitting it to the adults in my life because then they win.” Peter crossed his arms over his chest.

“I don’t think it’s about winning.” MJ cautioned.

“You don’t know Tony then.” Peter frowned.

“Peter. Your parents love you. They want you to be a decent human. Part of being a decent human is admitting your mistakes. It isn’t a win or lose thing. It’s a, ‘I know I screwed up. I will try to do better. HELP ME.’ thing.” 

“Yeah. I’m not doing that.” Peter rolled his eyes.

“Heaven help us all.” MJ sighed.

~

Peter walked into the penthouse house after school and tossed his bag on the couch. 

“This is your daily reminder that you are still grounded. NO lab time.” Friday reminded as she had done every day for the past week.

“Yeah. Yeah. I know. Get a snack. Do your homework. NO TV. NO Spider-Man. NO fun. I get it.” Peter told the AI.

“Ms. Parker also wanted me to remind you that if you would like to discuss anything you can call her.” Friday told him.

“I don’t have anything to talk about.” Peter muttered going to the kitchen to get a snack.

He was three pages into an essay when Pepper came into the penthouse. She came into the kitchen and ruffled his hair stealing an apple slice from his plate. 

“That’s MINE!” Peter told her.

“And the car is Tony’s, but you still took it. You told me you didn’t do anything wrong.” Pepper reminded him.

“I didn’t leave the GARAGE! This is cruel and unfair punishment. I also don’t see why am the only one who gets reminders from Friday the second I walk in the penthouse.”

“You can end this punishment whenever you want. No one is stopping you.” Pepper told him.

“No. That’s not true. I can end the punishment from May at any time. Tony is a whole different story.” Peter snatched the apple slice that Pepper was reaching for away from her hand.

“Sharing is caring.” Pepper teased.

“Get your own apple.” Peter told her.

“Fine. Want to help me make dinner?” 

“Sure. I have nothing better to do.” Peter saved his school worked and closed his computer.

“Glad to see you’ll settle for spending time with me.”

~

Dinner was quiet. Dinner had been quiet for the beginning half of that week as well. Peter didn’t want to talk about what had happened. He hadn’t spent any time in the lab. He hadn’t gone out as Spider-Man so what was there to talk about.

“How’s school?” Tony asked finally breaking the silence.

“Fine.” 

“Just fine?” 

“Just fine.” 

Tony gave Pepper a look and she just shrugged. Peter hated that they could communicate without words sometimes because he hadn’t figured out what every look meant just yet.

“Fine. Fine.” Tony finally told Pepper out loud and then turned to Peter, “Do you want to talk about what happened or are you sticking to your theory that you didn’t do anything wrong?”

“I’m not sticking to my story because that implies it’s made up.” Peter muttered.

“See, Pep. The kid isn’t ready to talk yet.”

“Peter. Tony promises not to yell. Don’t you, Tony?” Pepper tilted her head to glance at him.

“I promise no such thing. Why would I promise that when I can almost guarantee that I can’t follow through?” Tony shrugged.

“See, Pepper. He doesn’t promise.” Peter rolled his eyes as he responded. He rolled his eyes knowing it would piss Tony off. Sure enough. He saw an eye twitch in response. He tried not to smile at that. He was suffering without lab time and Spider-man but Tony had to suffer too it would seem.

“Tony.” Pepper warned him not to say whatever he was about to open his mouth to say.

“I’m going with you out of town this weekend. I need a break.” Tony told her.

Peter grinned. Peter could almost guarantee that May would pick up a weekend shift and that meant there would be no one here to enforce the rules of his grounding.

“Friday won’t let you into the lab or near your suit. Don’t even think I’m stupid.” Tony pointed his fork at Peter.

Peter frowned, “This is stupid.”

“I’m glad we both agree on something.” 

~

Tony and Pepper packed their bags Thursday night, “I love him, but I’ll lock him in a closest on purpose if I stay behind this weekend.”

“He will crack at some point, but at this point I think he see’s it as a personal challenge not to.” Pepper threw a shirt to him that had gotten into her stack by mistake.

“We’re going to have to do something drastic. I honestly didn’t think the kid would last this long.” Tony put the shirt Pepper had tossed him into his luggage.

“Tell him you’re going to destroy his suit?” Pepper suggested.

“I said drastic not crazy. I’m not trying to crush his soul.” Tony frowned.

“Chances on him doing something stupid this weekend?” Pepper asked.

“High. Don’t worry. I hired a babysitter.” Tony told her.

Pepper laughed, “MJ?” 

“That would have been a good idea. I asked Steve. I figure it anyone can get the kid to come talk to us about what happened it’ll be Cap.” Tony explained his reasoning.

~

Peter and Steve stared at each other minutes after Tony and Pepper left the penthouse.

“I don’t need a babysitter.” Peter told him.

“Why does Tony think differently?” Steve challenged.

“He has trust issues.” 

“That’s 100% true, but I don’t think it has to do with this.” Steve winked.

Peter frowned. He was a little angry that Steve didn’t seem up to a fight and had instead just made light of his comment. Peter just turned on his heel and headed in the direction of his bedroom.

“I thought you might want to train with Nat and I?” Steve yelled.

Peter paused, “I’m grounded.” 

“Yeah. I know. No lab time, and no Spider-Man. I don’t think I mentioned either of those.” Steve told him.

Peter turned around, “How can I train without the suit?” 

“Well as Tony has already told you…If you’re nothing without the suit—-“ 

“—Then I shouldn’t have it.” Peter finished.

“I will even make Natasha leave her guns behind. Simple hand to hand combat.” Steve told him.

“Fine. I’m in.” Peter easily agreed.

After Peter had been thrown on his butt a couple hundred times he was questioning why he had agreed to this. He hadn’t realized how much he’d come to rely on Karen for assistance with reaction times.

“USE YOUR PETER TINGLE!” Natasha taunted.

“DON’T CALL IT THAT!” Peter blocked her punch.

“You’re fighting poorly because you’re not focused, Peter!” Steve yelled from where he was watching.

“Actually I’m fighting poorly because she fights better. PLAIN AND SIMPLE.” Peter yelled back. Big mistake. He had turned to look at Steve when he responded and once again found himself on his back on the mat.

“I’m out.” Peter wheezed out air from his lungs that were burning at this point.

~

Peter showered and changed into pajamas and found Steve in the kitchen after dinner.

He was working on a drawing at the island. 

“What are you drawing?” Peter asked.

“Oh. This. It’s nothing.” Steve said closing the book.

Peter could have pressed to see the sketch but he figured it was personal if he didn’t want to show it when Peter asked and he deserved his privacy.

“Why are you and Tony fighting?” Steve asked casually after he had gotten up to get some coffee.

“We’re not fighting.” Peter told him.

“Yeah. I’ll pretend to believe that.” Steve laughed.

“I tried to drive one of his cars.” Peter finally explained.

“Without permission?” Steve asked.

“Or a license.” Peter cringed.

“Peter! That’s dangerous! Someone could have been hurt.” 

“But no one was!” 

“What if someone drove drunk, but didn’t hit anyone. Would Spider-Man just let them keep driving drunk?” Steve questioned.

“Well no, but that’s different!” 

“Different yes. Equally stupid though.” Steve explained.

“Alright! I get it. I was dumb. Dad didn’t need to ground me from everything though.” Peter agreed.

Steve frowned. He hadn’t heard the kid refer to Tony as his dad before. He kind of liked that. Tony loved this kid and it made sense that Peter loved Tony just as much.

“You got off easy. If you were officially an Avenger you’d be in a lot more trouble.” Steve warned.

“Because we’re held to higher standards?” 

“We are, but no. You’re supposed to lead by example certainly. You’d be in more trouble though because you put yourself at risk and others. We have one basic rule. DO NO HARM. You broke that in two ways.” Steve sat down next to the teenager again.

“I didn’t think of it that way. I didn’t leave the garage!” Peter tried to gain some points back from one of his childhood heroes.

“I’m glad you didn’t but would you have left the garage?” 

“I guess.”

“Then you were in the wrong, and you were stupid, and you were reckless.” Steve told him.

“Yeah. I guess I’ll have to talk to my parents.” 

“I think that’s a step in the right direction to make this right.”

“Me too.” May said coming into the kitchen.

“May! Listen. I’m sorry I was stupid and reckless. I shouldn’t have done what I did.” Peter told her getting up to wrap his arms around her in a hug.

“Thank you for apologizing. Let’s just not make a habit of making poor choices, okay?” May teased.

“I’ll probably still mess up sometimes.” Peter teased.

“Oh. I guarantee that’ll happen! But we’ll be here to catch you when you do.” May reassured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!
> 
> COMMENTS MAKE ME HAPPY!
> 
> KUDOS MAKE ME SMILE!
> 
> LOVE YOU 3000!


	23. 10th Floor.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gives a Ted Talk...Sort of. 
> 
> Peter struggles with wanting to just tell people the truth about Spider-Man.
> 
> Tony issues a challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOMEHOW I've already posted my normal updates so here is a bonus chapter this weekend. HOPE you enjoy it.
> 
> Random Fact about me: By the time Sunday rolls around I lack motivation to do much of anything besides lay in bed and write, but typically I have a to do list a mile long since I work every other day.

“I’m anxious. Why am I anxious? Well thank you for asking. I’m anxious because I have to admit to Tony and Pepper that I messed up, and I know that Tony’s going to have something to say about it and I really just don’t want to hear it. People think that my life is so awesome when they hear that I live with Tony Stark. They always want to know how awesome he is, but no one ever wants to know that he never puts the lid on the toothpaste and he never misses a chance to tell you he was right. ALSO—ALSO he is overprotective and suddenly believes in rules even though they never applied to him! This concludes my Ted Talk. Thank you for coming.” Peter stopped pacing to look at the two adults in the kitchen who were half listening to him ramble as they drank their morning coffee.

“What’s a Ted Talk?” Steve asked.

“I never asked about any of this.” May teased.

Peter sat down, “So advice?” 

“Just be honest.” Steve suggested.

“Big no. May?” Peter replied.

“Don’t do dumb things and then you won’t have to own up to them.” 

“Why are the adults in my life no help?” Peter groaned.

“I know a way to help you,” May passed him his backpack, “Go to school!” 

~

“Hey. Penis Parker.” Flash taunted when he walked into his first class.

“I’m not in the mood.” Peter muttered sitting down.

“Because you chickened out on stealing ‘Tony Stark’s car.’ As if you would actually do that!” 

“At least I know Tony Stark.” Peter shrugged.

Flash glared, “No one even likes you.”

“I think Captain America would have a different opinion of that.” Peter told him.

Snickers were heard in the classroom and Flash’s face went red.

~

Peter was in gym class and of course it was nice out for March so they were being forced to run on the track outside. Peter hated running because he always had to pretend to be winded and sometimes he forgot so Ned would have to give him a look and remind him that he needed to stop and catch his breath.

He was kneeling over hands on his knees catching his breath when Flash shoved him down. Peter was angry at this point. He was tired of holding back. Tired of letting Flash win. Tired of pretending to be the same kid he used to be with asthma. He was just done. Ned reached down to help him and he let him.

“I’m done.” Peter told him and started to walk away.

“Peter Parker! Class is not over.” His teacher shouted.

“It is for me!” He yelled back.

Peter got into the school and went to his locker grabbing his backpack. He put it on and then took several deep breaths. Think through your decisions. Don’t decide things with your emotions. Be willing to ask for help. Peter knew what he needed to do but he wasn’t going to like it.

Peter texted, “Can you come pick me up?” 

#1 Dad, “School isn’t done. Sick?”

Underoos, “No. Just need to go home.”

#1 Dad, “We’re going to need to talk about it.”

Underoos, “I know…I still want to come home.”

#1 Dad, “I’m coming.”

Underoos, “Thanks.”

#1 Dad, “You know I’m always here for you.”

Peter locked his phone. Did he know that though? Tony kept telling him again and again. He didn’t know why he always had a tough time believing it. Maybe because he had lost so many adults in his life. Maybe because he was a teenager and sometimes it was hard to take adults at their word. 

No matter the reasoning Peter was grateful that Tony kept reminding him. He had figured that Tony would say that he needed to stay at school or that he would just ignore the message since they hadn’t even resolved their last disagreement. Tony hadn’t done those things though. He had come through for Peter just like he kept telling him he would. Peter would need to start trusting that he meant what he said.

Tony had May call ahead to let the school know he would be signing Peter out, but she had said it wasn’t needed because he was on Peter’s list of approved pick ups. Tony just smiled when she told him that. It shouldn’t make him happy but it did. She trusted him with her kid.

Peter got into his car looking pissed.

“You’re like a kitten when you’re mad. It’s cute.” Tony said pulling out into traffic.

“Well I’m about to be adorable then.” Peter muttered tossing his backpack into the back seat.

“What happened?” 

“I’m going to tell everyone the truth.” Peter said pouting.

“Which truth would this be?”

“That I’m Spider-Man.” 

Tony’s tires squealed loudly as he switched lanes quickly and slammed on his breaks on the side of the road to give Peter his attention.

“That was dramatic. I can see it in the news now, ‘Tony Stark almost causes accident coming to a harsh stop…” Peter said.

“No one knows it’s me.” Tony reminded.

“Your license plate says, “STARK.” Peter raised a brow.

“Damn.” Tony muttered.

“I’m tired of letting Flash bully me. I’m tired of faking gym class. I can’t do it any more.” Peter said getting back to the subject that caused the sudden stop.

“Peter. I’m asking you to really think this through.” Tony pulled his sunglasses down to look him in the eye.

“You told everyone you are Iron Man!” Peter told him.

“Yes, and I put myself and my family at risk.”

“It’s my choice! Stop trying to talk me out of it.”

“You’re right. Your identity, your choice. I do want you to know something though and this isn’t me being mean or trying to win this, but if you decide to go through with this and tell the world who you are then I’m going to hire security for you and May.”

Peter’s eyebrows shot up, “You can’t! May would hate that!”

Tony shrugged, “Ball’s in your court.”

“You’re being crazy.”

“Well Pepper wanted me to destroy your suit and I stopped that so whose really the crazy one?” Tony teased.

“All of you are. I live in a madhouse.” Peter groaned.

“You love us. And we’re still talking about what happened before I left. Cap told me you admitted you were wrong.” Tony said as he pulled back out into traffic to head home.

“I take it back.”

“Ohhh. Sorry. No take backs.”

“So I can go back into the lab?” Peter asked.

“No. You can’t.” Tony answered honestly.

“Why? May said—“

“—That it was between you and I.” Tony finished for him.

“Fine. Why no? I know I don’t want to hear it and I regret asking already, but for some reason I need to know.”

“You said that I don’t put the lid on the toothpaste and I DO!” Tony told him.

“You’re being a child.” Peter muttered.

“Takes one to know one.” Tony said.

“Grow up!” 

“You first!” 

Both said, “I’M TELLING MAY!”

Tony took some deep breaths while they drove, “I signed you up for Driver’s Ed.”

“You send so many mixed messages.”

“Yeah. Well I signed you up before Steve told me to watch your, “Ted talk.” Tony told him.

~

Peter found Pepper in the kitchen prepping dinner for later, “Did you hear I admitted I was wrong too?”

“I did. I’d like to hear your thoughts personally though.” Pepper looked at him while fixing a salad.

“I shouldn’t have tried to drive because I don’t have my license and it was a reckless decision. I still don’t think it was as bad as everyone made it out to be, but I guess I see where everyone was upset. So I’m sorry I guess.”

“You guess?”

“Mooommmmm! I said sorry.” Peter lifted himself up to sit on the counter.

“Alright. Apology accepted.” Pepper told him.

“Can you make dad let me back into the lab?”

“No. I tried to tell him that he needed to let the toothpaste thing go, but he’s sulking. I think he knows you were right.” Pepper winked.

“It’s really annoying though, right?”

“I’ve been reminding him to put the lid back on for years.”

Peter snatched a carrot while they talked to munch on, “Can I sleep over at Ned’s this weekend?”

Pepper was still shocked when Peter asked for permission for something. She never wanted to say yes to something and have May be upset, but May seemed to trust their judgement and she didn’t see the harm in a sleep over, “Sure, but Peter…PLEASE nothing illegal or dangerous.”

“I mean that doesn’t even sound like something I’d do.” Peter jumped down from the counter to go find his phone so he could tell Ned.

~

“Friday…Just hear me out. Dad should just let me into the lab because he’s just being petty at this point.”

“I’m sorry, Peter. I am unable to lift the ban.” Friday informed him.

“Who can lift the ban?”

“Tony Stark.” Friday told him.

“Fine. I’m making my own lab.” Peter told the AI.

“Sure, Peter! Would you like me to help you to order items for your lab?” Friday asked.

Peter’s eyes got wide. He had been joking, but suddenly this seemed like a good idea, “Sure…Just order everything that we have in the lab downstairs.”

“Certainly, Peter.”

“And Friday? Let’s keep this between us?”

“Of course, Peter.”

“And make sure to expedite it to me.” Peter said.

~

A couple days later the ban on the lab had been lifted and life was moving smoothly once again. Peter walked into the penthouse after school and found Tony in the middle of stacks of many boxes. He had even forgotten about his talk with Friday.

The color drained from Peter’s face, and he turned to go, but Tony snatched the back of his shirt, “Peter Benjamin Parker!”

“In my defense…I was banned from the lab so I figured I’d just build my own.”

“Where were you planning to build this lab?” Tony asked.

Peter couldn’t tell what was happening and why he didn’t appear as mad as he thought he would be, “I don’t know. One of the rooms on the 10th floor maybe. They are basically all storage anyway.”

“Good plan except that you told me that you believe the 10th floor is haunted.”

“You can’t tell me you haven’t heard ghost noises up there.”

“You can have your lab…But only if you can survive a whole night on the 10th floor alone.” Tony told him.

Peter wasn’t about to back down from a challenge, “That’ll be easy.”

~

It wasn’t easy. 3am rolled around and Peter kept tossing in his sleeping bag. He was over this. He could swear he heard someone talking in the vents too. Peter clutched his Spider-Man bear to his chest. He heard a door slam and that was it. He took off leaving everything behind but his Spider-Man bear. 

Tony was waiting in the living room when he came downstairs, “So everything is going back.”

“You need to do something about the tenth floor.” Peter nodded as he walked by to his room.

“I need to remember to thank Clint for sure.” Tony said to himself after Peter walked out of the room.

He walked past on his way to his room and Peter was already asleep chest rising and falling. 

Tony went to adjust the covers and he put the Spider-Man bear back on the bed since it had fallen off the bed. He turned to leave to go to bed when he noticed a check list on Peter’s nightstand. 

He glanced at it and saw that it said, “Reasons why I love my family:  
May loved me before I was Spider-Man.  
Pepper always has time for me.  
Tony chose to be my dad.

Tony was about to put it back when he saw a sticky note on the night stand too and it read,  
“Add to list: Dad didn’t let Pepper destroy my suit.” Tony grinned and put it all back. He kissed his kid’s forehead and went to bed. He needed his energy because raising a Spider-Baby took a lot out of a person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> COMMENTS MAKE ME HAPPY!
> 
> KUDOS MAKE ME SMILE!
> 
> LOVE YOU 3000!


	24. Point of View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets a bad feeling about someone.
> 
> He doesn't know why though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost didn't post an update for this story because life got so busy this weekend, but that didn't sit well with my gut and I wanted to try and get this chapter out for you all so I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> AS always--You are all the best readers!
> 
> Oh and random fact about me: I am working on not taking offense easily. It's so difficult. I'm so strong willed and stubborn but it's brought so much peace to my life as well. You don't agree with me? Cool. You don't like me. I'm not for everyone. You don't believe the same things that I do...I still love you. 
> 
> Don't get me wrong though...There are days where the old me and the new me start fighting and it's all up in the air as to how the situation is handled. 😜

Tony walked into the penthouse and found Peter hanging from the ceiling on a web upside down while reading a textbook, “You know we have couches, right?”

“I like being upside down.” Peter mumbled as he flipped a page.

“Blood doesn’t rush to your head?”

“Not since the bite.” 

“Study break?” Tony suggested.

“I can’t. I have a huge test tomorrow and I need to do well.” 

“Well I guess that I’ll just have to go tinker in the lab all by myself—Alone.” Tony answered dramatically.

“Have fun.” Peter flipped another page.

Tony huffed when Peter didn’t cave and decide to hang out with him in the lab. He made his way to the lab and Dum-E even looked confused, “Yeah. I don’t know why Peter doesn’t want to spend time with us either. Did you spray him the fire extinguisher? I’ve told you that people don’t like that if they aren’t on fire.”

~

Peter hopped down from the ceiling when May yelled to him that there is a point when you can’t learn the material for a test any better than you already know it. 

He walked out into the living room, “May. I’m supposed to be a genius and that’s a lot of pressure.”

“Well even geniuses have to eat.” Pepper told him from the kitchen.

Peter grinned and took a seat at the table only noticing then that there was a stranger at the table. He glanced at Pepper and then May. Why was no one concerned that there was a random guy at the table?

“You must be Peter. I’m Cooper Johnson.” The man held out his hand.

Peter’s manners took over and he shook the man’s hand mumbling that it was nice to meet him. It wasn’t nice. He didn’t know why he got a bad vibe from this guy, but he just knew he wanted him out of his home now.

May beamed at Cooper though and Peter got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. May liked this guy. She really really liked him. Maybe Peter just needed to give him a chance. It was probably just stress from the test making him have this weird feeling and not Cooper. He hadn’t done or said anything wrong after-all.

“Sorry, I’m late!” Tony slid into the chair next to Peter.

Peter gave him a look and Tony frowned. He didn’t know what Peter was trying to tell him. He would have to ask him about it later. He just passed the salad over. 

Peter sighed, but took the salad. It would seem that Tony could not read his mind yet. he wanted to know if Tony got the same bad feeling about this guy or not. If Tony liked him then he would chalk it up to his brain being fried from studying so much.

~

The next morning Peter ate breakfast at the table in quiet while Tony was on a phone call. As soon as he hung up though he sat down, “Spill it, Kid.”

“Spill what?” 

“Whatever is bothering you.” Tony pointed out.

“You get any weird feelings about that guy Aunt May brought to dinner?”

Tony frowned and thought about it, “No. Did you?”

“I think I was just tired. You know how that goes.” Peter shrugged and looked at his cereal bowl.

“Peter, look at me.” Tony told him.

Peter glanced up.

“If you do have a bad feeling about that guy and it doesn’t go away. Talk me about it, okay? You know if it isn’t just because you were tired from studying.” Tony told him.

Peter nodded but made no plan to follow through. May deserved to be happy and Peter knew that if May thought he was uncomfortable that Cooper would never come around ever again. Peter couldn’t do that to his aunt.

No. Peter would stuff his feelings down. Besides there was always someone at the tower so it wasn’t like they’d ever have to hang out alone anyway.

~

Peter came home from school on Friday already feeling on edge because every day that week Cooper had joined them for dinner. Peter really didn’t want to sit and eat a meal with that guy again. What was wrong with him? Everyone seemed to like him. He’d never been rude or said anything. Peter’s Spidey sense would not calm down though.

Peter walked into all of his parents celebrating, “What’s going on?”

“We got our own place!” May told him beaming.

Peter’s anxiety started to climb, “What do mean? No. I want to stay here.”

“Pete. It’s okay. You can stay here on the weekends or any time you want. You know that.” Tony told him.

“I just—I’m going to my room. I have a headache.” Peter told him.

May frowned, “What do you think that was about?”

“Maybe he’s tired. He’s had a lot of homework this week on top of that test at the beginning of the week.” Pepper said.

“Yeah. Maybe.” Tony said not really believing it.

~

Peter tried to ignore moving day, but it came. He grabbed the few boxes he’d be taking with him and loaded them into May’s car. He then helped May load her boxes. Tony met him at the car and hugged him tight. It was like Tony could sense that Peter wasn’t okay even though Peter hadn’t said a word. Tony was probably just assuming that it had to do with the move though. Peter hoped so. None of his parents could get wind of how he was feeling or he would ruin May’s happiness.

“It’s going to be fine, Pete. I promise.” Tony told him.

“Yeah, of course. You’re right.” Peter rambled.

“Call me to say goodnight tonight?” 

“Yeah. Will do.” Peter agreed.

Tony released Peter since he didn’t seem willing to say what was going on underneath the surface. Peter climbed into the car. 

May hugged Tony, “Thanks for everything.”

“You’re still family. Don’t think you’re getting out of that just because you’re moving.” Tony teased.

“We’ll call you!” May reassured.

“Take care of our kid.” Tony told her.

May glanced at Peter who already had his headphones in as he waited for May, “Always.”

~

Peter and May settled back into their normal routine over the next week. He was starting to believe that Cooper wouldn’t be coming around anymore because he hadn’t seen him. Peter was just fine with that. He liked the familiarity of this. The small apartment suited their needs just fine. Maybe he had been worried for nothing. This was all going to work out just fine.  
Peter really believed that until he heard a knock at the door and May yelled, “Can you get the door? It’s Cooper!”

Peter groaned but went to answer the door. 

Cooper came in, “I thought you would be at Tony and Pepper’s since it’s Friday night.”

“I wanted to stay home with May.” Peter said not feeling the need to defend his decision more than that.

“Well that certainly ruins my plans.” Cooper muttered under his breath.

“What?” Peter asked confused. He was convinced he had heard him wrong.

“Can’t you just call Stark and ask him to pick you up?” Cooper asked.

“I could.” Peter nodded.

“But you won’t or Tony’s finally realized you aren’t worth his time? Don’t you think it’s odd the way you’ve attached yourself to him even though he’s not related to you at all?” Cooper frowned.

“It’s complicated.” Peter crossed his arms over his chest.

“Oh. Right. You signed a sticky note.” Cooper rolled his eyes.

May chose that moment to come out of the bathroom. 

Cooper smiled at her, “Hey. Looks like it may just be us tonight. Peter was just telling me he was going to call Tony and see if he could still go get in some lab time. I told him we wouldn’t mind.”

May smiled at Peter, “Sure thing! I’m sure Tony would love that.”

Peter frowned. He didn’t even know if Tony was busy and now he had just been pushed into a corner of calling him, “Umm. Yeah. I’d better go give him a call.”

Peter made his way to his bedroom and closed the door. He called Tony’s number. It rang a couple of times before Tony answered, “Pete? Everything okay?”

“Yeah. Yeah. It’s fine. Listen, I know we talked this morning and I said I wanted to stay with May, but I umm changed my mind. Can you come get me?”

Tony frowned because Peter sounded odd, “You’re sure you’re okay? Did something happen between you and May?”

“No! We’re fine!” Peter said firmly.

“So you won’t mind if I come up to the apartment and talk with May?” Tony asked.

“You can come talk to her. I promise we’re fine.” Peter agreed.

“I’ll be there in twenty minutes.”

“It takes thirty minutes to drive here from the tower.” Peter told him.

“Does it though?” Tony teased.

The phone disconnected and Peter sent off a text to Pepper, “Tell Dad that he isn’t allowed to speed here.” His phone buzzed a response right away. 

Pep, “He’ll be there in forty.”

Peter, “It takes thirty minutes.”

Pep, “I’m convincing him that he doesn’t want to set a bad example for the teenager that he’ll be teaching to drive soon.”

Peter, “How’s he taking it?”

Pep, “He’s seeing my point of view.”

Peter grinned. That was just Pepper’s way of saying that she was winning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOO where is this going? What do you guys think will happen?
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Comments make me happy.
> 
> Kudos make me smile.
> 
> LOVE YOU 3000!


	25. True and False

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter wrestles with doubt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOO we're hitting on a tough subject. It's vague right now and I don't know how far I'll take it, but anyone who has dealt with any kind of mental or emotional abuse knows that those lies start to take up camp in your mind. You start to believe that those lies that someone has spoken over your life are true. 
> 
> If you're triggered by this--feel free to skip these section of this story. I won't be offended at all.
> 
> ALSO for anyone whose struggled with this: You are smart, kind, strong, and over all an awesome person. Don't let your mind or anyone else tell you anything differently.
> 
> ENJOY!

Tony couldn’t put his finger on it, but he knew Peter wasn’t okay. It was the first time he had fully understood why people would say they had a parent’s intuition. He had asked Peter a thousand times before dropping him back off at May and Peter’s apartment though and the teenager kept denying anything being wrong. 

He had backed off when Peter had groaned as he had asked him again while in the car. Maybe he was just being moody? It wasn’t like that was abnormal. Peter did get into periods of moodiness like any other teenager. Tony didn’t know why he couldn’t let it go. Maybe he would text May later to check on him. Just in case.

When he got back to the tower Pepper was waiting in the living room, “Something is wrong. I just know it. I feel it in my gut. You can tell me I’m crazy, but that’s our kid and I know him. He is hiding something.” Pepper told him.

Tony sighed. He had been hoping he was crazy but if Pepper was sensing the same thing then something was really wrong, “I think so too, but I’ve asked him and he refuses to talk about it.”

“Well then we’re just going to have to keep checking in and bugging him. He’ll tell us when he’s ready.” Pepper answered as if it was final. 

“I’m going to text May.” Tony told her.

“I already did.” Pepper smiled.

~

Peter didn’t want to get out of bed on Wednesday. He was exhausted from constantly pretending he was okay, but he had to. He wouldn’t ruin May’s second chance at happiness even if it was with Cooper. If he made him happy then Peter was just going to toughen up and be okay. 

“Peter?” May knocked on his door.

“I’m awake.” Peter told her quietly.

“I’m heading to work, but Cooper is here and he’s going to take you and pick you up later.” 

Peter held back his groan, “”Thanks, May.”

“Larb you!” 

“Larb you more.” Peter responded.

~

The car was tense.

“So did your parents just not like you enough and they stuck May with you?” Cooper asked as he drove.

Peter frowned, “My parents died.”

“So you became May’s problem?”

“No. My uncle and aunt took me in to raise me.” Peter responded jaw clenched.

“I heard Stark wants to adopt you. Why don’t you let him? Then May can move on and finally have her own life. Hasn’t she given you enough? Don’t you think you’re being selfish?” Cooper asked glancing at him at a red light.

“Being selfish by wanting to be raised by my aunt?” Peter asked.

“I mean it’s not like she was given a choice when your uncle died. She couldn’t very well put you out. How would that look?” Cooper shrugged.

“Aunt May isn’t like that. She doesn’t care what people think.” Peter muttered.

“Just saying. Think about it. You could be happy with Stark. Not sure why he cares—Maybe it’s a charity thing and he wants to look good.” 

Peter snorted.

“What’s funny about that?” Cooper demanded.

“You think that Tony would do something because of what other people thought. He couldn’t possibly care less. Tony Stark only does what he wants.”

Cooper pulled up in front of the school and parked, “Peter, try to be less weird today. Maybe you’ll make more friends.”

“Yeah. Okay. I’ll take that advice and use it wisely.” Peter rolled his eyes.

“See you after school!” Cooper told him.

“Oh. Shoot. I forgot! I’m working in the lab with Tony so Happy will pick me up.” Peter lied.

“Oh. Okay. Cool.” Cooper pulled away and Peter breathed a sigh of relief.

Peter texted Happy, “Please pick me up from school.”

Happy texted him back right away, “Out of town right now, remember? Pepper and I flew out of town this morning.”

“Ugh. I forgot!” Peter texted back.

“Where’s your aunt?” Happy asked.

“Work.” Peter responded.

“Subway home?” Happy suggested.

“Yeah. Totally.” Peter didn’t want to tell Happy that he wasn’t planning to go home.

~

It wasn’t until the end of school that Peter remembered he would have no ride home.

“Where’s May?” Ned asked.

“Work.”

“Whose coming to get you?” MJ asked.

“I’m sure someone will be here soon.” Peter didn’t want them to worry.

“Okay. Well I’ll see you tomorrow!” MJ waved goodbye.

“You’re sure? My mom’s here, but I’m sure she could give you a ride home…” Ned paused at the bottom step.

“I’ll be fine!” Peter smiled. He hoped it was convincing.

Peter sat down on the steps and his finger hovered over Tony’s contact name. He was questioning if he could keep up a face with him if he picked him up. He was pretty sure Tony already suspected he wasn’t okay. Safer to text.

Underoos, “Are you home?”

#1 Dad, “SI. Handling stuff while Pep is gone. Should be back later. What’s going on?”

Okay. definitely suspects something is wrong. Peter thought.

Underoos, “Nothing. Just wondering.”

Tony started to type because Peter saw the bubbles but then they disappeared. Peter needed to think of something to convince him this question was really nothing and he was fine or else Tony would call and Peter knew he would hear it in his voice. He would figure out that Peter was struggling and then Peter would ruin May’s happiness.

Underoos, “Just wanted your help with some homework. It’s fine. We can work on it this weekend.”

Tony started typing again and finally his response came through, “Are you sure? When’s it due? I can skip my last couple of meetings and come home.”

“Next week. I’ll see you Friday.” Peter locked his phone and started walking to the subway. He had a plan. Tony would be out of the tower for a while it would seem. He could hide there long enough and then go home just in time to sleep.

~

Peter easily made it to the tower and Friday welcomed him home.

“Friday, can you tell me when dad leaves SI?” Peter asked.

“Certainly Peter.” Friday agreed.

“Also—Don’t tell him I’m here.” Peter told him laying on the couch and pulling a blanket over himself. He hadn’t been sleeping so well at night. He had found himself wondering if what Cooper was saying was true. Was he a burden to May? Did Tony really love him? Peter was an orphan. Who would really care if he was gone? 

“Are you sure, Peter? You seem to be in distress.” Friday interrupted his thoughts.

“I’m fine. Just tired. I’m going to take a nap. Can you just like leave me alone for a bit?” Peter felt a tinge bad at his rude response to the AI, but he just wanted some space.

“Certainly Peter.” Friday easily agreed and grew quiet.

~

Tony got back to the tower later than planned. He walked into the tower and was surprised to a find a Spider Baby on the couch asleep. Tony’s face softened and he ruffled his hair to wake him up.

Peter shot up, “What time is it?”

“Like 8:30?” Tony told him as he checked his watch.

“I’m so late! Friday, we talked about this!” Peter told the AI.

“No. You told me to alert you when the boss left SI and then asked me to leave you alone for a bit. A bit is an undetermined amount of time.” Friday told him.

“Why did you want Friday to warn you I was leaving?” Tony asked.

“Well she ceased to tell me anyway and It’s not what you think.” Peter crossed his arms over his chest.

“I don’t know what I think. You know you’re welcome here any time so why is there any need to be worried about when I’m coming home. You could have just told me you were here. I don’t even mind coming home and finding you here, Pete.”

“No. It wasn’t a warning. I was hoping to catch you before I left.” Peter lied.

Tony frowned, “For what?”

Think. Peter. Think. He needed a good reason, “I’m struggling with something…” Peter finally said.

Tony sighed in relief. Maybe the kid was finally going to open up about what he was dealing with. Tony sat down on the couch and Peter sat down next to him.

“Pep and I knew something was wrong.” Tony told him.

Peter needed something real, but not too real or Tony would ask too many questions. He had to tell him something though in order to get him to back off of this, “Umm am I weird?”

Tony frowned, “Are you weird?”

Peter nodded. He’d brought this up because even though it wasn’t everything on his mind. He had been thinking about it all day. Maybe Cooper was right. Maybe he was weird.

Tony sighed, “I mean yeah.”

Peter gasped, “You think I’m weird?”

“Did you want me to lie?” Tony asked.

“I guess I didn’t think you didn’t like me.” Peter stood up grabbing his backpack.

“Peter Benjamin Parker.” Tony warned in a quiet tone.

“What? You think I’m weird. I’m going home.” 

“Whose said weird was bad?” Tony asked as Peter walked away causing Peter to pause.

“Weird isn’t bad?” Peter’s voice cracked betraying him.

“No, Pete. You are the best kind of kid. You may be a little weird, but I would take that over boring any day!” Tony came up behind him and Peter turned and buried his face in his chest.

“You love me then?” Peter asked muffled by the sound of his face pressed against Tony’s shirt.

“Peter, where are these insecurities coming from?” Tony asked quietly.

“My mind.” Peter lied.

“Well tell your mind that I’m quite fond of Peter Parker and so is everyone else who meets him.” Tony teased.

“Can I just sleep here tonight?” Peter asked.

“Of course. You’re always welcome here. Should I text May?” 

“No. I’ll text her.” Peter smiled.

“Okay. Well get ready for bed and we can watch a movie for a bit first.” Tony told him heading down the hall to his own room.

Peter grinned and text his aunt, “Got caught up in the lab with Tony. Going to sleep here tonight.”

Aunt May, “Alright, sweetie. Larb you!”

“Larb you!” Peter couldn’t help it though. The guilt was eating at him. Did his aunt really love him? Or had she really taken him in because there was no other good option. Maybe Peter was being selfish. Maybe Cooper was right about him. Peter didn’t know what to believe anymore. This sucked. What do you do when your mind doesn’t know what’s true and what’s false?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOO Thursday night update! 
> 
> We like those, right? ;) 
> 
> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> COMMENTS MAKE MY DAY!
> 
> KUDOS MAKE ME HAPPY!
> 
> LOVE YOU 3000!


	26. Lift a Car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter breaks down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOO if you're world feels a little chaotic right now--So does mine.
> 
> A little encouragement. 
> 
> 1\. Stop buying all of the toilet paper.  
> 2\. Take a deep breath and exhale it out slowly.  
> 3\. Read this story and enjoy! 
> 
> I hope you love it!

It had been three weeks since Peter and May had moved out of the tower. Cooper spent most of time at their apartment and Peter was trying not to let his harsh comments get to him, but it was proving difficult. 

One night Peter had done the dishes and dropped one breaking it while May was at work and Cooper had yelled that he was a mistake and couldn’t do anything right. Another morning Peter had overslept and Cooper had to drive him to work while May slept and he’d muttered the whole way about how incompetent Peter was. There were so many instances and they played through Peter’s mind on repeat all day long.

Peter woke up Wednesday and jumped out of bed when his alarm went off. He felt like he was walking on eggshells all of the time in his own home. He was starting to get an eye twitch. Peter showered and got dressed quickly and as he was eating cereal in the kitchen Cooper walked in and looked at Peter shaking his head.

“What? What did I do this time?” Peter snapped.

“Would it hurt you to help out at all? May works really hard to provide for you. Have you considered a part time job? No one likes a freeloader.” Cooper shrugged.

“I can’t work a job and go to school and…” Peter trailed off not wanting to talk about Spider-Man around him.

“And what Peter? It sounds like you’re full of excuses on why you can’t do the decent thing.” Cooper continued.

“I’ve gotta go to school.” Peter muttered putting his bowl in the sink and rinsing it.

“School doesn’t start for quite some time and this conversation isn’t over…” Cooper stepped in front of Peter trying to block his path.

Peter exhaled slowly, “Please move. I’m leaving.”

“No. I’m talking to you and you need to learn some respect.” Cooper told him.

Peter stepped around him and Cooper grabbed his wrist. Peter tugged it out of his grasp firmly. He was grateful for super strength, “Don’t ever touch me again.”

“I wasn’t hurting you!” Cooper bellowed. 

“Doesn’t matter. You didn’t have permission.” Peter grabbed his backpack and walked out of the apartment. He didn’t know where he was heading until he got there. He walked into SI and scanned his badge and heading up to Pepper’s office knowing she would be in. He just wanted his mom.

He smiled at her secretary, “Pep in?”

“She is, Peter. She asked not to be disturbed because she is preparing for her morning meeting, but let me call in. I’m sure she’ll want to see you.”

“Thank you!” Peter smiled kindly.

Pepper opened the door a minute later, “Pete? What are you doing here? You have school in an hour.”

“I know—Can I talk to you though?” Peter asked.

Pepper smiled and opened the door wider, “Come on in and we’ll talk and then I’ll drive you to school.”

Peter walked in and sat in one of the chairs. Pepper sat down next to him rather than behind the big desk. She waited patiently not seeming to be in a rush even though Peter knew she was busy.

“Pep, how did you know when your parents weren’t treating you in the way they should?” He finally asked.

Pepper frowned, “What’s going on, Pete?”

“Nothing—I mean of course nothing. Why you ask that?” Peter stammered on.

Pepper put a hand on his shoulder, “Peter. I didn’t feel safe a lot of my childhood and I didn’t feel like I could ask for help. That is a mistake though. You know Tony and I love you. We’ll always help you no questions asked.”

Peter nodded.

“Now we’re not leaving this office until you tell me what’s going on, and don’t think I won’t know if you’re lying. I live with Tony Stark.” Pepper warned.

“I can’t—Pep—I can’t.” Peter told her as his eyes filled with tears.

Pepper hit a button on her phone. 

“Yes, Ms. Potts?”

“Cancel all of my morning appointments.”

“Yes. Ms. Potts. Right away!”

“Pepper! Stop!” Peter begged.

“No. Peter. I know you are not okay. You didn’t come here for no reason. I’m not letting you leave and then something bad happen to you.” Pepper told him.

“It doesn’t matter anyway! I’m such a mistake.” Peter cried.

“Peter—“ Pepper tried to put a comforting hand on the boy’s shoulder but he jumped away.

“Stop. Okay? I can’t do anything right. I’m a loser, a burden. I’m weird. I make mistake after mistake. I have no friends. May was forced to take me in, and she probably resents me. I don’t even like me.” Peter cried.

“Peter…I’m going to call Tony. Can I call him?” Pepper asked.

“I’m going to be late for school, Pep. If I’m late then I’ll be making another mistake and I can’t do that. I don’t want to hear it.”

“Hear what, Peter?” Pepper asked softly.

“You’re a mistake.” Peter said in a mocking tone.

“Sit down, honey. You aren’t going to school today.” Pepper told him softly. Wondering if he was having an nervous break down.

Peter did sit down and put his face in his hands, “Help me.”

“I’m really trying. I promise. I just need to know what’s going on.” Pepper reassured.  
Peter started to cry openly now.

Pepper was at a loss. She pulled out her phone and texted Tony, “911. Peter. Get to SI now. Don’t tell May.” Pepper wasn’t sure what was going on but she knew someone had convinced this kid that he was a mistake and she knew in her gut that someone was abusing this sweet teenager.  
It wasn’t long before Tony’s Iron Man suit could be heard in the distance.

Tony finally walked into Pepper’s office and she looked at him with eyes of desperation that she hoped he could read.

“Peter, buddy. What’s going on?” Tony sat down in front of the teenager and pulled his hands away from his face.

“Don’t touch me. You didn’t have my permission!” Peter cried putting his hands on on his face again.

“You’re right, Underoos. I didn’t. I’m sorry. I was just hoping to talk face to face, but we can talk face to hands.” Tony told him.

Peter nodded without removing his hands.

“Want to talk about it?” Tony asked the teenager. 

Peter shook his head.

“What can I do?” Tony asked.

Peter shrugged.

“You want to come to the tower?” Tony tried.

Peter seemed to pause before asking, “Forever?”

Tony looked at Pepper and she nodded slowly as if to tell him to go with it.

“You can stay there as long as you need, Pete.” Tony told him.

“Sometimes I mess up though.” Peter still had his hands covering his face.

“I mess up too. Pep messes up. It’s how we learn.” Tony reassured.

“NO! I just have to be better.” Peter said louder.

“Peter, I need you to really hear me this time—If this is about when I told you that I wanted you to be better than me, you already are.” Tony shrugged at Pepper. He was getting bits and pieces, but not enough to have a whole picture as to what caused this break down.

“Can I go to school? I can’t miss school. I can’t keep making mistakes.” Peter finally removed his hands as he asked this.

“I want to say yes. I have to say no.” Tony’s face softened at the crushed look.

“I just—I just—Have to go!” Peter stood up. Pepper stood in front of the door. She knew Peter could easily move her out of the way, but she also knew Peter wouldn’t hurt a fly.

Tony walked toward the teenager carefully, “Peter. I’m going to hug you now.”

“NO! I don’t deserve that!” Peter cried.

Tony’s heart broke a little at this, “I don’t know who convinced you of these things. I do know that when I find out—I may kill that person.”

“You’d make him go away?” Peter asked softly.

Tony’s face hardened. Peter had just confirmed without meaning to that someone had convinced him of these things. Tony also knew that it was a male, “Who talked to you this way? Tell me and i’ll make sure he goes away.”

Peter shook his head, “NO! I can’t ruin May’s life.”

“You won’t. I’ll make sure of it.”

“You’ll make sure she’s happy?” Peter asked cautiously.

“Always.” Tony promised.

“She’d be happier without me.”

“Absolutely not.” Tony disagreed as he closed the distance between him and Peter and wrapped Peter in a hug. Peter squirmed at first trying to get him to let go, but finally clutched on to the fabric of his hoodie and fell against Tony sobbing.

“It’s too much. It’s too loud. I tried. I really tried. Tell May I tried to be okay.” Peter pleaded.

“Who did it, Peter?” Tony asked more firmly.

“Cooper.” The broken whisper finally came.

Tony saw red, but he also had a sobbing teenager attached to him. Pepper didn’t. She looked at Tony and he saw it in her gaze. She was going to hurt this man for hurting her kid.

“Pepper. Think this through.” Tony warned as she walked toward the door.

“I have. Come bail me out of jail?” Pepper raised a brow.

Tony nodded knowing he wouldn’t be able to stop her at this point. He didn’t even know if he wanted to stop her.

Pepper walked out and Peter finally stopped crying.

“This is why I came here.” Peter finally told him.

“Why?”

“They say that a mom can lift a car if her baby’s in trouble. I just need my mom to lift the car off of me.” Peter laid his head against Tony’s chest.

“Don’t worry, Bambino. She’ll take care of it.” Tony promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that?
> 
> Did you like or hate it? You have no feelings whatsoever? ;) 
> 
> Let me know!
> 
> Comments make me happy!
> 
> Kudos make me smile!
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I love you 3000!


	27. Canada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper protects her kid at all costs.
> 
> May makes a decision.
> 
> Peter and Dum-E fluff.
> 
> Tony/Pepper fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO!! Happy Saturday! 
> 
> This is me checking in on everyone? How are you? Where's your mental health at? Feel free to find me on Tumblr if you need someone to listen to you during this tough season! 
> 
> ALSO random fact about me: I find Mac N' Cheese to be such good comfort food.

Pepper stopped at the tower and let herself into the lab. She grabbed a sledgehammer from the wall of tools and walked right out. No one got to mess with her kid and get away with it. She just kept seeing Peter’s broken face in her mind. She couldn’t get his cries out of her head either. How had they let it get that bad. She had known something was wrong and yet she had brushed it off as teenage stuff. She wouldn't make that mistake again.

Pepper made it to the Parker’s apartment in record time. She found Coopers car in record time. 

Pepper grabbed the sledgehammer and swung it right at the windshield. She watched it crack in satisfaction. The alarm blared but it didn’t stop her She continued to bash in every window until they were all broken. 

Cooper ran out, “WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? ARE YOU CRAZY?”

“CRAZY?” Pepper nodded. She knew she had crazy eyes, but she didn’t care. “I do feel a little crazy. I can’t believe we trusted you! Do you know what you did to my kid? DO YOU EVEN UNDERSTAND WHAT MY KID HAS BEEN THROUGH? NOW HE HAS EVEN MORE TRAUMA IN HIS LIFE BECAUSE OF YOU!”

Cooper took a step closer and reached for the sledge hammer but Pepper raised it and he held his hands in in surrender, “I don’t know what Peter told you, but I’ve never hurt him. I think he’s just trying to get attention…Look I’m sorry to be the one to point this out, but the kid’s a liar and he just doesn’t like change. Maybe he’s just making this up to ruin May’s happiness.”  
Pepper wasn’t even sure what happened next. It all happened in a blur. Suddenly she had dropped the sledgehammer and charged at Cooper and she didn’t know how but there was blood leaking from his nose now and May was pulling her off of him.  
May held Pepper back and Pepper continued to yell at him as she struggled to get free from May’s hold of her, “You’re an asshole! Don’t you ever come near my family again or I’ll make sure to finish the job and May won’t be there to save you!”

“Pepper! Stop fighting me! What happened?” May yelled as she struggled to keep Pepper away from Cooper.

“HE HURT PETER! HE TOLD PETER THAT YOU THOUGHT HE WAS A BURDEN AND THAT HE’S A MISTAKE.” Pepper gave her a brief run down.

“May…Listen to me…” Cooper told her.

May looked down for a second and then dropped her hold on Pepper, “I’m sorry for stopping you.”

Pepper got one more punch in before the cops showed up. She looked at them and nodded knowing they would need to arrest her. She didn’t even care. She just looked at May, “Call Tony.”

May nodded eyes wide in shock.

Pepper walked over to the cops hands in the air and they placed her under arrest.  
May snorted when she thanked them for their patience. Only Pepper.

~

Tony got the call from May and hung up quickly in order to call one of their lawyers for Pepper right away. Peter looked at him while he talked and he saw the kid pull his knees up against his chest while he sat on the couch. Tony sat down next to him while he finished his phone call. 

As soon as Tony finished the call he reminded Peter, “Pepper’s fine.”

“She got arrested for me. It’s all my fault.” Peter mumbled.

“No—“ Tony started.

“—Yes!” Peter disagreed.

“Fine. She did get arrested for you, but she’d do it again. May and I would as well. We’re always going to be here to go to bat for you.” Tony ruffled his hair affectionally.

“Dad? I’m so tired. I know you need to go help Pepper, so can I go take a nap?” Peter looked at him briefly while he asked this.

Tony sighed because he knew the kid wasn’t okay, but he also didn’t want to deny the kid a nap. He did look exhausted after all, “You can take a nap, bud. You know you don’t have to ask for that.”

“But can I take a nap in your room?” Peter mumbled face back against his knees pulled up on the couch.

Tony’s expression softened. He just loved this kid, “Sleep wherever you want, bud. I’m going to pick up mom. Call me if you need me though. May should be coming here soon too.”

“Is she mad at me?” Peter asked worriedly.

“No! No one is mad.” Tony brushed a kiss on his head as he grabbed his keys.

“Wait!” Peter yelled before Tony got into the elevator. Tony looked back and kept his patience.

“Can you make sure no one can come in? What if Cooper comes here?” 

“You heard the kid, Fri. No one but Pepper, May, or I.” Tony told the AI.

“Certainly sir.” Friday chirped in.

~

Peter kept hearing weird noises and he didn’t know why he was freaked out. He was a superhero for goodness sake. He just couldn’t though. He knew Cooper couldn’t easily get here but what if he were able to hack Friday or something? Peter jumped out of bed and went to the lab. Dum-E rolled over to him beeping.

“Come on, Dum-E. We’re going upstairs.” Peter told him and Dum-E followed him to the elevator beeping happily the whole way. No one ever let Dum-E out of the lab. The robot seemed overjoyed to be exploring new spaces in the tower.

Peter made his way back to Tony and Pepper’s room and climbed into bed, “You stand guard Dum-E. Don’t let anyone come near me.”

Dum-E rolled himself over by the bed near Peter and turned to face the door.

“Good boy.” Peter mumbled as he fell to sleep with his faithful friend standing watch.

~

Tony and Pepper found May pacing and mumbling to herself when they got to the tower.

“How did I not know? I keep running it through my mind. I was working so much and sleeping weird hours and I didn’t know my kid was hurting. I just—Didn’t know.” May cried.

Pepper pulled her into a hug, “That’s right. You didn’t know or you would have put a stop to it right away.”

“How’s Pete?” Tony asked.

May wiped at the tears on her cheeks, “He’s asleep in your room.”

Tony headed that way to check on the Spider-Kid. He found him asleep on Pepper’s side with Tony’s pillow hugged tightly against him. Tony frowned at Dum-E who just beeped at him. Tony didn’t want to know why the robot was in his bedroom, but he was sure it had been Peter’s idea. 

Tony moved to pull the blanket back over the teenager but Dum-E rolled over blocking his path to Peter, “I’m not a threat!” Tony whispered.

Dum-E never moved. He didn’t even beep happily like normal. It would seem he was taking his job as Peter’s protector quite seriously. 

“Okay. You win. But if he gets cold. it’s on you!” Tony whispered to the robot before leaving the room.

~

Tony came back to the living room and found Pepper and May talking. He wasn’t sure why, but he could feel the tension in the room, “What’s going on?”

“I think you guys need to take Peter for a bit.” May told him.

“NO!” Pepper stood up.

“Just listen! It’s not because I don’t want him. I just need to get my head on straight. My kid got hurt and I didn’t even know. I’m not talking forever. I’m talking a week or so. He needs stability right now and I’m never home. Loving your kids means doing what is best for them.” May wiped at the new tears that fell.

Tony nodded, “If that is what you feel is best for you and Peter. You know he’s always welcome here as are you.”

May nodded, “I’ll call him later to talk this out. I have to go to work though. I’ll be around.”

May hugged both Tony and Pepper before leaving the penthouse.

“We have unofficial temporary custody of a teenager.” Pepper said.

“Yep. A traumatized one too.”

“He was traumatized before this.” Tony reminded.

Pepper nodded and her eyes were sad, “I don’t want our kid to be traumatized any further.”

“Then let’s keep him off Youtube for a bit. He doesn’t need to see you attacking Cooper.” Tony teased.

“I also broke his car.” Pepper smiled.

“I’m proud of you.” Tony pulled her close against him in a hug.

“For breaking things?”

“For protecting your kid at all costs.” Tony told her.

“The lawyer said Cooper dropped the charges…” Pepper said puzzled after a minute of silence.

“I have no idea what happened.” Tony winked.

“Where’s Natasha?” Pepper asked.

“If anyone asks…Canada.” Tony told her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? How did I do with writing this out?
> 
> Let me know! 
> 
> Comments make me happy.
> 
> KUDOS make me smile.
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING!
> 
> Love you 3000!
> 
> WASH YOUR HANDS!


	28. Existential Crisis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter deals with big feeling from his and May's talk.
> 
> Tony and Pepper are at a loss.
> 
> Someone steps in to try and help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sunday.
> 
> I woke up with my anxiety high today. It slowly worked its way down to a more manageable level, so I wanted this to get out to you sooner, but life had other plans.
> 
> Hopefully it's worth the wait and you love it!
> 
> Random Fact about me: I cry when I'm stressed, overtired, or angry so I've been crying a lot lately...In other words...Give me some encouragement. Living with anxiety is extra tough right now. LOVE YOU ALL!
> 
> ENJOY!

Peter kept replaying the phone call in his head. He heard the words. He heard the reassurance. He heard the promises. Do you know what else he heard? Another parent was leaving him. Someone else didn’t want him. He replayed the conversation yet again from a few hours ago,

_“Peter, I don’t want you to think I’m upset or mad. I love you. If anything I’m upset and mad at myself. I let you get hurt by someone I thought was safe. I didn’t even see it. I was so focused on getting by that I stopped taking care of you like you deserve._

_I asked Tony and Pepper to keep an eye on you while I take some time to get my head on straight. You deserve a parent who has her life together and right now my life is too chaotic for that to be my story.” May told him._

_“No—May—NO! I don’t want you to leave too. I’m sorry! This is all my fault. I’ll do better. I’ll be better I promise!” Peter cried._

_“I’m not leaving forever, Baby. I’m just taking a breather. It’ll feel like a minute. Besides you love Tony and Pepper. You’ll be okay.” May told him softly._

_“It won’t feel like a minute to me. I do love Tony and Pepper, but I also love you.”_

_“I’m not leaving forever, but I’m going to take some time. I know you’ll be safe and I’ll be a better aunt and parent when I come back.”_

_“Where are you going though? Can’t I just come with? Please! I won’t cause any problems.” Peter begged._

_“Just—Ahh—“ May cleared her throat past the emotion blocking her words, “Stay safe. Listen to Tony and Pepper. I larb you so very much.”_

_The call disconnected._

_Peter could practically hear his heart break as it did._

~

“Pete. You’ve got to get ready for school.” Tony told the kid from his doorway.

“I’m too sick to go.” Peter mumbled.

Tony sighed. It was Wednesday and Peter had yet to go to school this week because he had been claiming to be sick every day. He never had a fever or any real signs of illness. Tony moved into the room and threw dirty laundry that was scattered on the floor into his hamper. He reached out and pressed a hand to his forehead. Peter turned away from him.

“Peter. Come on. You’re not sick. Let’s not lie to each other.” Tony told him sitting down next to him.

“I didn’t say I was physically sick.” Peter mumbled still turned away from his father figure.

“May loves you.” Tony reminded him the same today as he had for the past few days.

No response. Tony wasn’t expecting one.

“Can you just leave?” Peter asked.

Tony’s heart broke. He wanted to make things better for his kid, but his kid was pushing him away, “Okay, but tomorrow you’re going to school. I’m not calling you in again.”

Peter just shrugged under the pile of blankets he was buried in.

~

The next morning when Tony woke him. Peter just groaned and said, “Not going.”

Tony was done with this. He had been more than patient with this kid, but he wasn’t going to let sleep all day every day. It was time to get up and get moving. Tony grabbed the kids feet and pulled him out of bed.

Peter glared at him from the floor, “Why won’t you just leave me alone?”

“Because Peter you would never let me be a mess and lay in bed for a week straight so I’m pulling a you. You need to get up. GO to school. See Ned and MJ. Come home. We’ll work in the lab or something.” Tony told the angry teenager.

“No.” Peter told him and wrapped his blanket around him climbing back into bed.

“No?” Tony asked throwing his hands in the air and walking out of the room.

Pepper raised a brow, “Still fighting with a teenager?”

“He won’t listen.” Tony told her.

“He’s a child. You’re the adult. He doesn’t get to choose to go to school.” Pepper told him.

“Well be my guest. Get him out of bed and off to school. I’m going for a run!”Tony told her.

Pepper went to Peter’s room, “Fri—Lights on, and open the curtains.”

Peter groaned at the light, “Pep—STOP!” He yelled.

“No. You don’t have to be okay, but you do have to keep living. School is apart of that for you, so get out of bed now. I expect you in the kitchen in twenty minutes or I’m going to start taking away privileges.”

Peter didn’t respond and Pepper walked out. He heard what she said, but he didn’t really care. What was Pepper going to take from him? Spider-Man? It wasn’t like he was going out every night right now. Twenty minutes passed and Pepper didn’t come back.

It wasn’t until Peter had dozed back off that he felt the blanket taken from him and his pillow ripped out from under his head. Pepper didn’t say a word. She just walked out. Peter was furious. What kind of person takes someones blankets and pillows from them while they are sleeping?

“Pepper Potts! I can’t believe you!” Peter yelled coming into the kitchen.

“Pancakes or waffles?” She asked.

“But—I—NO—“ Peter stuttered.

“Both?” Pepper asked as if he hadn’t just screamed at her from across the penthouse.

Peter frowned but took a seat at the island, “Fine.” He was hungry after all.

“Great!” Pepper smiled and started to tell him about her meetings she had planned for the reminder of the day.

Peter had to admit that after he had eaten he did feel a lot better, but he still wasn’t planning to go to school, “I’m not going.”

Pepper’s face softened. She knew that Peter was dealing with a lot. Maybe forcing the kid to go to school right now wasn’t the answer. The problem with that being that she didn’t know what the answer to this situation was, “What can I do to help?”

“You can’t.” Peter told her before he left the room.

It would seem that Peter wasn’t going to school today again.

~

Tony found Peter in his room hugging his Iron Man bear tight to his chest as he cried. That was it. he knew the kid didn’t want him around. Tough. He wasn’t going to get a choice in this moment because Tony loved that kid and he hated to see him hurting.

Tony sat down on his bed and pulled the teenager into his arms and Peter tried to push him away but Tony just made some soothing noises and Peter finally grabbed onto his shirt hanging on for dear life while he sobbed.

“I can’t lose you too.” Peter cried after a minute and started to shove him away.

“I’m not leaving! I’m not going anywhere.” Tony told the kid.

“I didn’t think May would leave either.” Peter told him.

Tony nodded. He couldn’t deny that. He wouldn’t remind him that May was coming back because right now she was gone and that pain was real to Peter. That’s all the teen could process right now.

“I can’t. You have to go. I don’t want you here. JUST leave.” Peter pushed his way back to the other side of the bed.

“Pete. I just want to help you!” Tony told him.

“If you wanted to help me then you would do what I asked and leave.” Peter wiped at the tears on his cheeks.

Tony thought about it and then paused. Every time Peter had asked him to leave he had honored that request but maybe that was only reinforcing that the adults in his life leave, “No.”

“No?” Peter asked shocked.

“No. I’m not leaving. Your move.” Tony raised a brow.

Peter pushed him off the bed and walked out of the room.

“Ouch.” Tony muttered. Some days he forgot that Peter had super strength—Not today. Maybe not for the next week as his body healed from the tumbled it had just taken. He supposed he couldn’t blame Peter for going into fight or flight and choosing fight, but damn. He had been sure his plan would work and it had backfired on him heavily. How was he going to convince this kid to come out of crisis mode?

Tony came out of Peter’s room and found Bucky had come to the penthouse and was talking to the teen in a low tone. He was giving him plenty of space, but also close enough that if Peter wanted a hug he could easily walk into one. Tony watched with fascination as Peter slowly started to lower his defenses with the man. He couldn’t hear the conversation but he watched Peter uncross his arms and drop them to his side and exhale out the breath he must have been holding. Peter was lowering his defenses that had been on high alert as of late.

Peter nodded to what Bucky was saying and Bucky smiled kindly. Tony watched Peter walked away into the living room and sit down on the chair in the corner.

He walked over to Bucky, “What did you say?”

“I told him it’s okay to not be okay. I told him that sometimes adult suck and they think they know best and they don’t. I gave him a safe space to only handle what he could in that moment without asking more of him. I gave him the freedom to walk away or stay and talk with no agenda.”

“What did he say?”

“He said he was going to have another existential crisis in the living room.” Bucky shrugged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALRIGHT--This was not very fluffy or light. I'm sorry. Hopefully that is okay. 💜
> 
> Did you enjoy it? Let me know!
> 
> Comments make me HAPPY!
> 
> KUDOS make me smile!
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Love you 3000!


	29. Acknowledging the Difficulties of Your Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky helps Peter to keep moving forward even when he doesn't feel okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Saturday!! 
> 
> I am exhausted, and ready to crash but I am going to push through and get this chapter out for you guys! I hope you love it!
> 
> Random Fact about me, I dye my hair blonde so my roots are terrible right now. I also have half my head shaved and that's now out of control...No salons open--I'm going to have to start wearing a hat every day soon. WISH Me luck!
> 
> ENJOY THIS! ⬇️

Tony followed Bucky down the hall toward the exit, “Just tell me how you convinced him to go to school!”

Bucky groaned, “Stark, I’m not going to teach you how to parent your kid.”

“A suggestion then.”

“Give the kid some space! He’s got a lot to process right now and if you keep pushing him then he’s never going to be able to work through it all.”

“How come he can talk to you so easily?” Tony asked.

“I’m not his parent. He’s not afraid of losing me.” Bucky answered honestly.

“He’s not going to lose me.” Tony said firmly.

“He’s processing this. I’m on it, okay? Just stand down. He thinks like Steve did when he was always picking fights with bullies that we’re bigger than he was. I can’t tell you how many times   
I had to save Steve’s butt.” Bucky laughed at the memories that flooded his mind.

“So you want me to just be patient?” Tony raised a brow. It was the worst plan he had ever heard in his life.

“I don’t need you to be patient with me. I need you to be patient with Peter. Show him that after all of this is said and done that you’re still going to be there for him and you still love him.”

“OF course I will! He’s my KID!” Tony sighed in frustration.

“Right…A kid whose used to losing people and not knowing whose going to be there when he turns around. He’s putting up walls. Can you blame him? Right now we have a focus of getting him to like school again, and for him to start to trust that you are Pepper aren’t going anywhere. NOTHING else.”

“What about—“ Tony started.

“No. Nothing. The kid needs time.”

“Right. Right. The patient thing. I hate this.”

“Pepper tells me that you’ve never been patient in your life and that this is going to be painful for you.” Bucky teased.  
“You talk to Pepper?” Tony questioned.

“Mostly we talk about what it’s like being in charge of idiots who put themselves in harms way.”

“I think I should be offended. I think Steve should be offended.”

“I didn’t say who the idiots were…You came up with that all on your own.” Bucky snorted.

“Man, screw your plan. I’m going to fix this myself. I am very intelligent after all.” Tony told him.

“You’re going to text May?” Bucky predicted.

“Pfft. NO.”

“She’s not going to be ready to come back yet.”

“You don’t know that.”

“I’ve run away to heal before.” 

“When did you become a genius on all things this family related.”

“I think I just read people very well.” Bucky said before started to walk toward the elevator.

“Wait, where are you going?” Tony panicked.

“For a walk…Is that allowed?”

“What if Peter needs you?”

“I thought you were coming up with your own plan?” Bucky teased as the elevator doors closed.

~

Tony Stark, “You need to come home. Peter is not okay. He still needs you. I’m not good enough on my own.”

May, “You’re not alone. You have Pepper. I’m coming home, but I just need a minute first.”

Tony Stark, “We miscalculated though! I’m not good at this parenting thing! COME HOME NOW!”

May, “No one is good at parenting. We’re all just struggling through and hoping that we’re not screwing them up. I’m sure you’ve got the situation more under control than you think.”

Tony sighed and threw his phone on the couch. What did May know? She wasn’t here dealing with it. She didn’t know that Peter was finally going back to school, but he was still quiet and withdrawn. She didn’t know that Bucky was the one who had convinced him to go back to school and Tony didn’t even know what he had said to get him to go. They were on sinking ship and she was on a lifeboat.

“She’s not coming home?” Pepper smiled kindly not rubbing in the fact that she had told him that May wasn’t ready to come home and texting her wouldn’t do any good.

“He needs her.” Tony raised a brow, “I’m not going to cut it right now because all he understands is that he is missing another parent suddenly. I don’t know how to fix this Pepper!”

“Maybe we don’t fix it. I think that’s where we’ve been going wrong and Bucky’s been right is that Peter gets the right to his feelings even if we don’t agree or fully understand them.”

“So what we just let him come to us…? Doesn’t sound like a good plan.” Tony sighed.

“It’s the only one I’ve got but I’m open to suggestions.” Pepper waited.

“Fine. We’ll try it your way.” Tony threw his hands in the air and walked away.

“Bucky’s way.” Pepper reminded. She would give credit where credit was due.

~

Peter walked into the tower and set his backpack in his room. He changed back into pajamas and climbed into bed even though he knew he should shower first. He just didn’t have it in him. He just wanted to sleep. He had a deal with Bucky though. He needed to go to school but if that’s all he could handle in a day than he didn’t have to do anything else.

Peter slept until he smelled dinner cooking and wandered out to the kitchen.

Pepper smiled at him, “I figured you’d be hungry sooner or later.”

“Can I take the food to my room?” Peter asked politely.

“Sure or Tony’s in the lab if you want to join him.” Pepper suggested.

“I think I just want to be alone.”

“Let us know if you change your mind.” Pepper passed him a plate she’d set aside for him.

~

Peter woke up in the middle of the night and calmed his breathing down. He kept waking up feeling like something was wrong. He knew he was going to walk down the hall and Tony and Pepper would be gone and he would be completely alone. Peter tried to shake it. They were fine. Everything was fine.

“Friday?” Peter asked the AI quietly.

“Yes, Peter?” Friday responded back matching Peter’s tone.

“Can you call Bucky?” Peter asked hesitantly.

“Certainly.” The AI agreed.

The phone rang and finally a sleepy Bucky answered, “Peter?”

“I’m sorry. I can’t get it out of my head.” Peter apologized.

“It was just a nightmare. Tony and Pepper are fine.” Bucky promised.

“Not if my Peter Luck gets them though…” Peter told him.

“It doesn’t exist.”

“My parents and Ben though…” Peter questioned in argument.

“Peter…Sucky things happen. It isn’t a curse. It’s okay to have parents and love them. Nothing is out to get them if you do.” Bucky told him just like he had every day this week.

“Do you feel cursed after everything you’ve been through?” Peter asked softly.

“I don’t know if I feel cursed, but I’m also not going to let it rob me of what I have now. Think of what you’re missing by pushing Tony and Pepper away…Do you want to waste any time with them over a fear of something that may never happen?”

“I can’t lose them.” Peter cried.

“Alright, Bud. I’m sorry. I know this is a lot to handle right now and you have big feelings about it all. I’ll just read to you until you fall asleep again.”

“Don’t hang up until morning.” Peter panicked.

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Bucky teased.

“Bucky?” Peter asked softly interrupting his reading a little bit later.

“Pete. You’re supposed to be going to sleep so that I can go to sleep again.” Bucky rolled his eyes knowing the kid couldn’t see him.

“I know why Steve fought so hard for you now.” Peter mumbled sleepily.

Bucky’s heart swelled with pride. He loved this kid. “Just go to sleep, Punk.”

“Are you reading Steve’s journal?”  
Bucky’s eyes got wide, “Maybe…”

~

Peter woke up Saturday morning relieved it was Saturday and that he didn’t have to drag himself to school. He did have some homework to do, but he would see if Friday would offer some type of assistance to him. He kept waiting for the AI to tattle on him for asking for help with homework but Tony must not have a protocol set in place for something like that because no one ever questioned him on it.

Peter texted Bucky, “Thanks for talking last night. I promise not to bother you tonight.”  
Bucky, “Sure thing, Kid. Talk to you around 2am?”

Peter, “No. I said I won’t bother you.”

Bucky, “I read that, but I know it’s a lie. It’s okay to need people.”

Peter, “What if Peter Luck gets you?”

Bucky, “I think I’m immune to it after everything I’ve had to survive.”

Peter, “I wish I was immune to it too.”

Bucky, “I’d like to join you in acknowledging the difficulties of your life.”

Peter, “You are the worst at this comforting thing.”

Bucky, “Yet you still keep coming back to me.”

Peter, “You’re the only one who doesn’t want me to be okay.”

Bucky, “It’s not that I don’t want you to be okay. I do. I want you to be happy, and whole, but I also know what it’s like to not be in a place for that and that’s okay too.”

Peter, “Thanks.”

Bucky, “Do your homework. Don’t let the AI do it for you.”

Peter, “You know about that?”

Bucky, “I know about everything…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well how was that?
> 
> I hope you loved it!
> 
> THANK you so much for reading! I appreciate each and every one of you!
> 
> COMMENTS MAKE ME HAPPY.
> 
> KUDOS MAKE ME SMILE!
> 
> LOVE YOU 3000!


	30. Mission Complete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Natasha help a certain Spider-Baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Saturday.
> 
> You are getting this update early because I picked up an extra shift so I will be MIA tomorrow. 
> 
> SOOOOOOO I hope you love this!
> 
> RANDOM FACT ABOUT ME: I used to be a night owl, but I've been on a first shift schedule for almost 6 months and my eyes are heavy right now. I'm also not a morning person though so what does that make me? Exhausted--It makes me exhausted. ;)

Peter glanced over as the elevator pinged someone entering the apartment. He was surprised when Natasha walked in. He knew she had access to the penthouse as did most of the Avengers, but it wasn’t like they came around a lot. 

“Spider-Kid.” Natasha said in greeting.

“Spider-Adult.” Peter teased causing a soft smile to spread across the woman’s face.

“I thought Bucky said you were depressed about your aunt leaving.” Natasha asked, “You don’t seem depressed for me.”

“Well I was having a moment of normal and then you reminded me about why I’m sad, so thanks for that.” Peter laid back on the couch staring at the ceiling.

“Let’s go.”

“Go?”

“Yes…As in leaving.” Natasha rolled her eyes.

“Where are we going? I can’t just leave.” Peter protested.

“Sure you can. Shoes on, light jacket and you walk out the door.” Natasha teased.

“But Tony and Pepper—“

“—Who you aren’t talking to.” Natasha pointed out.

“—Would worry.” Peter finished.

“So leave a note. Scratch that. I’ll leave a note. Pack a bag for the weekend.”

“Is this a Spider-Man thing?” Peter asked confused.

“No. It’s a Peter Parker thing.”

~

Peter didn’t know how this had happened. He didn’t know why he was sitting there. He did know that Tony and Pepper would be pissed. It didn’t matter that Natasha had left a note. They were going to lose it because he was now on a plane with the Black Widow and Bucky Barnes.

“Guys. I really think this is a bad idea.” Peter told them.

“You don’t get a say.” Bucky told him.

“Why not?”

“We’re experts at healing from trauma.” Natasha told him.

“I don’t need to heal from trauma.” Peter muttered.

Bucky snorted.

“STOP IT.” Peter told him sharply.

“Put your seatbelt on.” Bucky was still grinning.

With that Peter put his seatbelt on and put his phone on airplane mode. 

~

They were at a house on the lake. Peter took a deep breath in. It was calm here and there was very little noise. He closed his eyes and just took in the quiet that he never really got to enjoy.

“That’s for you.” Bucky pointed at the hammock hanging between two trees.

Peter grinned and grabbed his book from his backpack and walking over and settling in. He didn’t know how many hours had passed when he woke up to his phone ringing.

“Lo’?” Peter said sleepily.

“You’re safe? I’m going to kill them. I never said they could take my kid out of the state. I never said they could take my kid anywhere. DO YOU KNOW HOW SCARED WE WERE TO COME HOME AND FIND YOU WERE GONE, PETER? I know you’re dealing with a lot and we’re trying to give you space, but I about had a heart attack. DO you want that? I’m the only dad you’ve got left, Peter.” Tony yelled from the fear still cursing through his body after coming home and not being able to find his kid anywhere.

Peter didn’t know what to say, “They made me do it.”

“And if someone held a gun to your head and told you to jump off a bridge would you do it?” Tony asked.

“Well I’m Spider-Man so yeah…”

“Take Spider-Man out of the picture. You’re just Peter Parker—Would you do it?” Tony demanded.

“If it were Black Widow and Bucky holding the gun, then probably.”

“Peter,” Tony exhaled slowly calming down, “We didn’t find the note right away and had no idea what had happened.”

“Did you think to ask Friday?” Peter questioned.

“You know in our panicked state of wondering what happened to the teenager we are in charge of—No. We did not.”

“Maybe start there next time.”

“You’re safe?” Tony finally asked.

“Yeah. We’re at some lake house. It’s quiet here.”

“You’re starting to sound like Peter again.” Tony teased.

“What did I sound like before?”

“You normally sound like light, but the last couple weeks you’ve sounded like the night.”

“Everything felt pretty dark.” Peter admitted.

“And now?”

“I took this deep breath in before and I didn’t feel the weight of the world in it.”

“Then I guess Nat and Bucky get a pass this time. When are you coming home?”

“Maybe Sunday night?” Peter really didn’t know.

“I’ll call Nat. Stay a bit longer. School can wait for a bit.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. You sound good and if this what you need then I’m for it.”

“Thanks…Tell Pep I umm…Ya know…” Peter stammered. He couldn’t seem to get past that fear that told him that loss was inevitable and he should pull back.

“Love her?” Tony finished.

“Yeah. That.”

“We love you too, Petey.” Tony reassured.

~

Later that night Peter, Bucky, and Nat sat around a fire roasting marshmallows for s’mores. Bucky dropped his in the fire and the look on is face made both Nat and Peter laugh.

“You’re horrible at this. That’s the third one you’ve dropped. At this point you’re just wasting food.” Nat teased.

“Here, take mine.” Peter offered handing over his perfectly cooked marshmallow.

“I’m good at a lot of things.” Bucky said in his defense.

“Of course you are, Bucky.” Nat said laughing as he struggled with getting the marshmallow off the stick and onto the cracker.

“Don’t tell Steve.” Bucky told them.

“Do you think he knows you read his journal?” Peter asked.

“How do you know that?” Natasha asked, “Follow up question…Why do you do that?”

“It helps us sleep.” Bucky shrugged.

“He reads it to me when I can’t sleep.” Peter agreed.

“I don’t know how he figured it out. I even changed names.” Bucky shrugged.

“You changed Iron Man to Metal Man…” Peter snorted.

“YOU TRY AND CHANGE ALL OF THE NAMES, SMART GUY.” Bucky flung a marshmallow at him.

“Just saying. It wasn’t that difficult to figure out.”

“I’m telling Steve.” Natasha told them.

“Don’t! Then how will I sleep?” Peter stood up in panic.

Natasha looked at Bucky.

“You broke him. I fixed him and you broke him.”

“I’m just—-NO. IF Bucky doesn’t read to me then I won’t sleep and I need sleep because I’m a monster when i’m sleep deprived and I don’t want to be that way…AND I’m just—PLEASE don’t do that.” Peter talked a mile a minute.

“Peter, she was joking. I promise.”

“You won’t say anything?” Peter asked Natasha.

“I mean he wouldn’t even care, Pete.” Natasha told him.

“YOU SAID SHE WAS JOKING!” Peter looked at Bucky.

“STOP HELPING.” Bucky threatened, “Steve wouldn’t be mad, but we’re not going to tell him.”

Peter nodded slowly, “So we can still read tonight?”

Bucky looked at Nat and back at Peter, “So I don’t want you to freak out or anything, but I didn’t bring the journal.”

“WHAT?” Peter asked.

“So we have two options: 1. I call Steve and ask him to bring it. 2. I call Steve and ask him to read to you over the phone.”

“Or you could read something else to him?” Natasha asked.

“Won’t work.” Peter and Bucky responded.

“I don’t understand you two.” Natasha just looked toward the Heavens for help.

“FINE. Call him. He has to bring it. You have a soothing voice.” Peter told him.

“Told you I’m good at things.” Bucky grinned.

~

“You want me to do what?” Steve asked yawning.

“Get on a plane. Come to the lake house. Bring your journal so that Peter can sleep.” Bucky explained again.

“Why will that help him sleep?”

“I read it to him every night.” Bucky admitted.

“That’s a huge invasion of privacy.” Steve told him.

“He’s been dealing with a lot.” Bucky explained.

Steve sighed loudly, “I’ll call Tony and I’m sure he can fly me there.”

“Peter may not want him here.”

“Buck. I’m not going to be able to get a regular flight there in the middle of the night.”

“Fine. Call him. If the kid freaks out—It’s on you and you talk him down.”

~

“You want me to do what?” Tony asked.

“Fly me to the lake house so I can bring my journal to Buck so that he can read it to your kid so that he can sleep.” Steve explained again.

“Right now?” Tony asked glancing over at Pepper sleeping next to him.

“Well yeah.”

Tony got up and threw some stuff in a bag, “If Pete gets mad—It’s on you. We’re finally in an okay place.”

“I don’t understand how I got stuck in the middle of this.” Steve groaned.

~

Tony walked into the lake house that he owned but never used and threw his bag in the corner by the couch and followed the voices to the back of the house where Bucky was talking to Peter quietly.

“You don’t understand—I just can’t sleep, Bucky.” Peter cried.

“Peter. Steve’s coming, but you need sleep. I need sleep.” Bucky told the teen.

“No. Please. I just—“

“—Maybe I can help.” Tony offered stepping into the room.

“No!” Peter said firmly.

“I don’t think—“ Bucky told him.

“Give me a second.” Tony told him having already told Steve to give him a minute with his kid first.

“I know you’re scared, Bambino. I know that May leaving took some type of security from you. I’m not leaving though. I promise. I know that probably doesn’t even sound safe right now, but I mean it.”

Peter finally nodded that he could come closer into the room. Tony slid into bed next to his kid and Peter laid his head on his chest. He listened to his dad’s steady heartbeat and his eyes grew heavy. 

Tony started to get up after a minute but Peter grabbed his arm, “You said you wouldn’t leave.”

“Right. Right. Of course. I guess I’ll just sleep here—IN my jeans.” Tony shook his head at the kid but there was a fond smile on his face as he ran a hand through his hair.

Bucky just nodded in approval and went to get some sleep himself. Mission complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!!
> 
> I appreciate all of the feedback, and KUDOS. I am shocked and grateful to everyone who has subscribed to this story. You all rock!
> 
> LOVE YOU 3000!


	31. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve talk.
> 
> Peter and Tony talk.
> 
> Peter and Pepper talk.
> 
> It's just sooo fluffy! 🦄

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sunday!
> 
> I hope your day is going so well! I've had the laziest weekend I've taken in a long time and I'm honestly just soaking it in. The weather has been beautiful. I've gotten running, and yoga in. I've had so much Starbucks...WHICH LEADS ME TO--
> 
> RANDOM FACT ABOUT ME: It's more a random story. I was in the drive through at Starbucks and it was taking so long. We weren't moving at all. My phone buzzed and I glanced at it. My co-worker had texted me to look behind me. SHE was there. I texted back (Remember we weren't moving at all), "Want me to sing to you to pass the time?" She said, "Yes. PLEASE." I sang the Wicked sound track loudly for everyone to enjoy. I finally got to the window to pay forty-five minutes later and I asked to pay for the car behind me. I said, "She's been flirting with me this whole time."  
> The girl was like, "oookkkkkaaaayyyy."  
> My friend pulled up alongside me and said, "WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HER? I WASN'T FLIRTING."  
> Me, "You told me I'm cute, and I sing good."  
> her, "Fine. I was flirting." 💜😂

“Tell me again why you decided that reading my journal was a good idea?” Steve asked in the quiet room. He could hear Bucky sigh from the top bunk.

“Remember a couple of months ago when you would find me awake at random times because of nightmares and stuff?” Bucky asked.

“Stuff being PTSD—Yes I remember.” Steve knew Bucky hated admitting that he dealt with PTSD, but he also knew that Bucky’s therapist wanted him to acknowledge it.

“Right. Anyhow I hit this wall one night. I knew that if I didn’t get some sleep that I would lose my mind. I reached for a book on the end table in the living room and it just so happened to be your journal. It was comforting to read. You wrote about us growing up and it made me remember a simpler time. It just helped. So I don’t know…I just kept coming back then.” Bucky admitted.

“I mean I guess that makes sense. How did you end up reading it to Peter?”

“So here’s how it happened.“ Bucky trailed off into a memory.

_“But Bucky nothing is going to work. I close my eyes and I watch them leave or die and I can’t. Please don’t try and tell me to sleep.” Peter pleaded on the phone._

_“Listen, bud. We’ve talked about this. Tony and Pepper aren’t going anywhere. I also don’t think they are going to die anytime soon—“_

_“—But PETER LUCK!” Peter interrupted._

_“—Isn’t a thing!”_

_“Bucky!” Peter stopped him from going on a rant about why he didn’t think Peter Luck was a thing._

_“Peter. You have to sleep. It’s 3am.” Bucky finally said after a moment of quiet._

_“It’s almost four actually so maybe I should just wake up for the day.”_

_“Don’t do that! Listen—I have this book that I like to read when I can’t sleep. It bores me straight to sleep.” Bucky reached for Steve’s journal and settled into the couch to read to the teenager on the other line._

_“Fine, but if it doesn’t work then I’m going to the lab to work.”_

_“You’ve updated everything on your suit. What are you going to do next?” Bucky teased._

_“I started to make you a new arm.” Peter admitted._

_“Aw. You do love me, squirt.”_

_“Don’t make it a thing. Just read already.” Peter told the man._

_Bucky tried to hide his smile, but he was grateful for Peter Parker. Bucky still struggled with sleeping so it was almost nice when the Spider-Kid would call and tell him he couldn’t sleep. It distracted him from the nightmare that was his own mind._

_~_

“You were always good at taking care of other people, Buck.” Steve told him.

“Yeah especially people who picked fights with other people that were at least twice their size.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Steve laughed.

“Go to sleep!”

“You dragged me here! It’s morning now!” Steve snorted.

“FINE! Go for your run! I haven’t slept yet!” Bucky turned over in bed.

~

“No, Pep. Everything is fine!” Tony told Pepper for the sixth time that morning as he sipped coffee. Good thing he was used to being sleep deprived.

“People keep disappearing to the cabin without giving any type of warning. I woke up and you were gone. At least Nat left a note for us to find. You left nothing!”

“I thought you had overheard my conversation with Steve. I’m sorry, next time I’ll leave a note.” Tony promised.

“There had better not be a next time Anthony Edward Stark.” Pepper’s voice held ahint of warning.

“So I’m just not sure how I’m at fault for this? I was only trying to help!” Tony protested.

Pepper sighed, “You’re not at fault. I was worried. I’m sorry. Listen, bring our kid home so I can squeeze him? I miss his hugs.”

“What about me—Do you miss me?” Tony teased.

“Come home, and find out.” Pepper told him before ending the call.

“Peter! I changed my mind! We need to leave now!” Tony yelled.

~

“You’re awfully quiet.” Tony told Peter on the plane.

“She’s coming home, right? It wasn’t me?” Peter asked him.

“You’re asking if you’re the reason that your aunt left? No, Underoos. You’re not. I think the truth is that your aunt has needed a break for a while and this situation pushed her over the edge and she just left. She didn’t do it to hurt you but sometimes even adults have to take care of themselves…So I think she’s just trying to take care of herself right now.”

“I mean that makes sense, but she was supposed to take care of me first. That’s what parents do, right?” Peter looked at his feet as he asked this.

“No—No—No…You’re right, Pete. Parents take care of their kids first before themselves. That’s why May talked to Pep and I before she left. She knew we would keep you safe while she did what she needed to do. I’m not saying don’t be mad at your aunt. You get to feel any emotion that makes sense to you, but I’m just saying she didn’t mean any harm.” Tony gave a tug on his kid’s sleeve pulling him into his side.

Peter allowed himself to rest in the safety that he always found in his dad’s arms. “She’s coming back though? I miss her.”

Tony hugged his kid a little tighter, “She’s coming back. I’m giving her another two weeks before I go and find her and drag her back.”

“Good. I don’t want her to be lonely.” Peter said softly.

~

“You did good.” Nat told Bucky.

“I’ve done a lot of bad. Just evening the scales.” Bucky shrugged.

“You didn’t do a lot of bad things, Bucky. That wasn’t you. This is you. The you that takes care of Peter when he can’t sleep and doesn't feel safe. You were his security when he felt like everything in his life was unstable.” Natasha squeezed his hand.

“Well damn.” Bucky wiped at the tear that slid out against his will and squeezed his friend’s hand in return.

~

Peter got off the plan and looked at his dad before taking off at a sprint. He nodded his permission.

“MOM!” Peter ran straight into Pepper’s arms.

“Oh, Pete. I missed you.” She ruffled his hair.

“Dad told me that May leaving wasn’t my fault though…” Peter told her as she wrapped an arm around him as they headed to the car waiting for them.

“You feel better then?” Pepper asked.

Peter turned to glance behind him. Steve was juggling his bags and Natasha’s. Bucky was refusing to help him. Tony was yelling at them to stop acting like children. Natasha demanded a piggy back ride from Steve while he was juggling bags which then fell to the ground.

Peter heard Bucky yell, “I’m leaving these here unless someone helps me!”

Peter smiled because he had lost a lot. He had lived with such a small circle for a long time. He hadn’t had parents. He had lost his uncle. Now he had parents and aunts and uncles and he didn’t know what he had done to deserve them. He wasn’t sure what good karma he was cashing in, but he was just so grateful that this family had accepted him in with no questions asked.

“I’m good. Let’s go home.” Peter told his mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANNNNDDDD I hope you love this update!
> 
> Comments, KUDOS...You know what to do! 😜
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Love you 3000!


	32. Just Like You Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter struggles with how to handle Flash's bullying.
> 
> He gets some misguided help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Saturday!
> 
> So it's my niece's 9th birthday. She is sassy and wonderful. She gave me a prompt to add in something with "Descendants" to this story and how could I say no? It's her birthday! 
> 
> Happy Birthday to my favorite nine year old! I'm so glad that I get the privilege to be your Mamee.
> 
> Tell me if you can figure out what I took from Descendants to make this chapter. IF you figure it out--The rights to whatever that thing is belong to Disney. ;)

“So this kid’s been bothering you for how long?” Bucky asked Peter at breakfast one morning.

“It’s not like I can’t handle it. I’ve been handling it. I just want to be…cool like you and Nat. Then he wouldn’t mess with me.” Peter pushed food around his plate.

“You want to be cool?” Nat asked.

“We can show you how to break the rules.” Bucky nodded.

“And then I’d be cool? Let’s do it then! I really want to be bad a lot!” Peter nodded.

“Well then you need to drag your feet.” Nat told him.

“Nod your head at people.” Bucky added.

“You need to slip through the cracks. You need to not care. Oh. And don’t be yourself.” Natasha shrugged.

“Also you need to not stare.” Bucky told him getting up and ruffling his hair.

“Tell us how it goes!” Nat told him.

“That’s it? That doesn’t sound so difficult.” Peter grinned.

~

Peter got a text as he was walking into school from Nat and Bucky,

Nat, “A little more advice—You need to watch your back, creep around, and slide real smooth.”

Bucky, “Don’t make a sound. If you want it then take it. If you can’t take—Break it.”

Nat, “Seriously, please don’t be yourself.”

Peter grinned. He could do this! He was going to be cool and Flash wasn’t going to mess with him any longer.

~

That wasn’t how it had worked at all. Peter sat in the living room as Tony paced in front of him. Tony paused as though he was going to say something and then shook his head and kept pacing.

“Tony—I” Peter tried but he shook his head again and Peter got quiet.

“I’m trying to understand, Peter. I’m really trying. Please explain to me how you got caught up in this.” Tony sighed knowing he was in for a long story.

“So here’s what happened.” Peter started again.

_Peter had walked into the school wearing the outfit Bucky had picked out for him. Ripped jeans, white t-shirt, and leather jacket. He felt cool even. He wore the facial expression that he had been practicing that mirrored Bucky’s mean face. People didn’t realize that Bucky wasn’t really mean—It was an act. That’s what Peter wanted because then no one would mess with him._

_Peter walked the halls and it seemed to be working. People were stepping out of his way. Ned gave him a weird look, “What’s going on Peter?”_

_“I’m trying out a new look.”_

_Ned just shrugged, “Cool. Let’s get to class.”_

_Everything was fine until Flash shoved him at lunch. Peter turned and glared. He saw the chocolate milk on Flash’s tray. They had been out when Peter had gone through the line. Bucky and Nat’s advice had said that he should take what he wanted. He grabbed the milk, opened it, and drank it. Right in front of Flash._

_“That’s mine!” Flash told him._

_Peter shrugged._

_Flash shoved him. Peter refused to move. Flash glared._

_“Whose the baddest of them all now?” Peter taunted._

_“Peter..” Ned tried._

_“No. I’m done. We’re ending this today.” Peter raised a brow at Flash challenging him._

_“You think you’re bad? Prove it.” Flash winked, “Do something really bad—To show that your goody two shoes side is gone.”_

_Peter wasn’t going to show his hesitation, “Name it.”_

_“Trash the principle’s car. You won’t even have to worry about the damage. I’m sure your friend ‘Tony Stark’ will take care of it for you.”_

_“Peter. Don’t do this.” Ned warned._

_“Be quiet, Ned.” Peter warned as he nodded to Flash. They made their way out to the parking lot. Flash grabbed a tool box that belonged to his friend’s dad and gave Peter a hammer._

_Bucky and Nat hadn’t really told him how far to take things to be cool, but they had said for him to avoid being himselfso maybe he’d just do the opposite of everything he would normally do. With that said he wasn’t going to second guess himself. He took the first swing and it felt exhilarating. Glass shattered as the window broke. An alarm blared and Principle Morita came outside. Peter dropped the hammer. Darn. He was in trouble._

“Stay here.” Tony told the teenager walking away to call Nat and Bucky to this conference.

Once they got there they sat down next to Peter.

“I told you not to be yourself!” Natasha hissed.

“I tried! That’s how this happened!” Peter argued quietly.

“No. If you had listened then you wouldn’t have needed to prove yourself to that kid. Do you think Natasha and I rise to every challenge?” Bucky raised a brow.

“Don’t put 100% of the blame on him. I’ve seen the texts. Why would you guys teach him that?” Tony sighed.

“He wanted to be cool. We were trying to help!” Bucky exclaimed.

“I told him not to be himself. None of this would have happened if he had thought about how Bucky and I would have reacted to that situation.” Nat shrugged.

“Fine! What would you have done?” Peter yelled standing up.

“Thin ice, Pete.” Tony motioned for him to sit down.

Peter sat back down, “Sorry, but really what would you have done?”

“You don’t have to prove yourself to him, Pete. He was trying to get a rise. You should have rolled your eyes at him and gone to class. That would have irritated him.” Bucky told him.

“Where was this advice when I asked for it this morning?” Peter groaned.

“We should have been clearer. Sorry, Peter.” Bucky apologized.

“I figured that you’d lose a fight to an alley cat on a normal day and I didn’t need to worry about a reaction like what happened.” Natasha snored.

“You think this is funny, Nat?” Tony demanded.

“No. I don’t.” Nat’s eyes showed that she still thought the whole thing was hilarious.

“See there! Nat’s avoiding conflict with Tony but lying to him. Next time ask yourself what we would do and you’ll be set.” Bucky pointed out.

“There had better not be a next time.” Tony warned.

“May I be excused?” Peter begged.

“How are you planning to pay for the repairs?” Tony raised a brow.

“I thought that you’d—“

“You thought wrong. I didn’t break it.” Tony pointed out.

“May I be allowed to work it off, sir?” Peter asked quietly.

“You may. We’ll talk through the details later. Go see Dum-E. He’s been waiting for you.” Tony told the boy.

“Yes sir.” Peter jumped up grateful for an escape.

~

“Stop teaching my impressionable teenager things!” Tony told the two remaining in the hot seat.

“We were trying to help.” Natasha said.

“And he asked for our help!” Bucky crossed his arms over his chest.

“He’s a teenager. If he’s being bullied—The adults handle it. We don’t teach him how to be bad.” Tony couldn’t believe these two. Who teaches a teenager to break things?

“Sorry.” Both Natasha and Bucky responded.

“What’s done is done.” Tony waved it off, “Just be a good influence—Please. I beg of you. Oh and don’t teach my kid to avoid being himself—I like him how he is.”

~

“You weren’t sorry really, right?” Bucky asked.

“No. Peter needs to learn to stick up for himself. I didn’t mean for him to break a car, but I would have been okay with him breaking that kid’s nose.” Natasha told him as they waited for the elevator.

“As would I.” Friday said suddenly.

Natasha looked toward the ceiling, “Tell Pete we love him and we’re sorry for trying to change him. He is pretty great all on his own.”

“Yeah, and tell him we’re sorry he got into trouble.” Bucky added.

~

Peter sat in the lab with Dum-E, “I probably shouldn’t have been cool. I’m not very good at it.”

Dum-E beeped happy just to have his friend in the lab.

“Did you hear what he said?” Tony asked coming into the lab.

“What did he say?” Peter asked curious.

“He said he likes you just like you are.” Tony pulled him in for a hug.

“Yeah, I kind of like me too.” Peter leaned into the hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Comments, KUDOS--You know the drill.
> 
> LOVE YOU 3000!


	33. Milo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter uses the advice he got from Bucky and Natasha in a different way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Saturday! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed your Saturday as much as I did. It went much too quickly.
> 
> RANDOM FACT ABOUT ME: I like to wake up really slowly so I wake up even earlier than I need to so that I can just lay in bed for a bit.

“I don’t know why we have to do this. Why can’t you just cash that check from your phone?” Bucky asked as he drove them to the bank.

“I can’t because I need to get out of the tower and see other people and Tony said that I need to understand how a bank works because I won’t always be able to use my phone for everything.” Peter explained.

Bucky pulled into a spot near the door, “Make it quick. I’m starving.”

Peter had the door open and was halfway out of the car, “Aren’t you coming in with me?”

“Nah, Kid. You got this.” Bucky smiled.

Yeah! Peter thought, I got this! Did he though? He had never cashed a check in person before. Maybe he should have asked Tony to go with him instead. Peter walked inside and got in line behind the adults there. 

It wasn’t long before his Spidey sense was going off. He glanced around but didn’t see anything unusual. He heard suddenly, “Everyone get down on the ground! Throw everything you’ve got on you into a pile on the floor in front of you.” A man waved a gun hazardously around. 

Peter debated acting, but in training Natasha had been teaching him to read the room and to know when to strike to avoid casualties. Peter sat down and put his things on the floor including the check that he had gotten from Pepper for helping with some SI stuff. 

The man walked over, “I said everything!” and pointed at the watch on his wrist. 

Peter sighed. It was a prototype for the new Stark watch. He put it in the pile.

“Wait, Milo? Man! I didn’t recognize you at first! When did you get out of jail?” 

The man was addressing Peter. Peter knew he needed to gain this man’s trust to hopefully end this peacefully. He took a second and told himself Bucky and Natasha’s advice all over again, “You need to not be yourself.” It was really true in this moment. Lives were at stake and he needed to be able to play off bad really well right now.

Peter smirked like he’d seen Natasha do so many times. She would also tell him not to be specific when pretending to be someone else. You don’t want to chance giving out a lie and someone calling you on it, “Ya know. It’s been a bit.”

“Well dude! I could use some help! You in? I’ll cut you in for thirty precent?” 

The man shrugged while he offered. Peter could almost see a challenge in his eyes.  
“I’m not taking less than 45% and if you think I’m going to sit here and be quiet you have another thing coming to you.” Peter laughed.

“You got a deal.” The man shoved a gun into his hands, “Anyone moves—Shoot them and Milo? Aim to kill.” The man said.

Peter gulped.

~

Bucky was getting impatient. What was taking Peter so long? He didn’t want to waste his whole day at the bank! He was dying for some food too. Bucky got out of the car and walked up to the front but what he saw paused him. There was a hold up at the bank and from the looks of it Peter was helping the bad guy.

Bucky pulled out his phone, “Stark. You know how you told your kid you wanted him to learn how banks work and what not?”

“Yeah. I want him to be able to cash a check on his own.” Tony agreed.

“I’m going show you something. Don’t make a sound though.” Bucky switched to a video and showed the scene in front of him quickly.

“Why does my kid have a gun?” Tony asked.

“Right.”

“Why is my kid holding up a bank?”

“Right!”

“THIS IS NOT WHAT I MEANT, BARNES!” Tony yelled.

~

Peter could tell that people were terrified and he hated that he was adding to that terror, but he was better if he kept pretending. It gave him an upper hand. He heard the sirens before they even got near the bank, “Dude, we gotta go. The cops are coming.”

“How do you know that?”

“Umm. I’ve always had really good hearing.” Peter shrugged.

“Well I’m not finished and if this lady doesn’t start moving faster at getting me my money then I’m going to shoot her brains out!” The man yelled. He was becoming unhinged and he had a gun pointed at the clerk in front of them. The safety was off. 

Peter walked around and gave the lady a shove, “Move. I’ll do it.” Peter felt a little bad because the lady hit the ground hard but it got her out of the line of fire. Peter started to shove money into bags quickly.

~

“How did this guy get past you? How did Peter get involved?” Tony paced next to Bucky. Cops were creating a perimeter. The negotiator would be making a call into the bank soon.

“I don’t know! He must have gone in the back! And really Stark? It’s not like Peter told me, ‘I’m going to help rob a bank today.’” Bucky glared.

“Well it doesn’t make sense! Peter wouldn’t—“ Tony’s eyes got wide, “It was your advice! I don’t know how this is coming into play, but you told him not to be himself!”

“Yeah, but we apologized and told him we like him as he is.” Bucky rolled his eyes.

“But why would he feel the need to rob a bank?” Tony prompted knowing the other man would get to the same conclusion soon enough.

“It doesn’t make sense, Stark! He’d only do it if it were to protect other people—OH.” Bucky sighed, “That dumb idiot. How does he always get himself into these situations?”

“I don’t know.” Tony groaned.

~

The phone kept ringing and the man yelled and grabbed one of the phones and threw it against the wall, “STOP CALLING!”

“I think they would like to negotiate to free the hostages.” Peter explained.

“Well then answer the phone and negotiate, MILO!” The man yelled.

Peter shrugged and answered, “Yeah?”

“This is Ken with the police department. Who am I speaking with?”

Peter didn’t feel right about lying to a police officer, but he was in too deep now, 

“Milo. What do you want? The ringing is getting irritating.”

“YEAH IT IS!” The other guy yelled as he wiped sweat from his forehead.

“Listen we just want a peaceful resolution to this.” The officer said.

“Then tell everyone we have some demands.” Peter told the officer, “I want some Mexican food from that restaurant on 6th, and we want a vehicle to get of here—ONLY then will we release most of the hostages. One will be coming with us as insurance that you don’t follow us.” Peter hoped that Bucky was out there listening and he was hearing what Peter was saying underneath his words.

~  
“We need to listen to his demands.” Tony told the officer.

“He’s a criminal. We normally just make them think we’re listening.” The cop rolled his eyes.

“NO. You listen here. That’s my kid. He wouldn’t hurt a fly and there is more to this story than we know. ALSO he once got food poisoning at that restaurant which leads me to believe that he’s asking for help in some way.”

“Why would he tell us one hostage is going with them? Peter wouldn’t put someone else at risk.” Bucky pondered.

“He’s confident that he can take this guy down and rescue one hostage but fourteen might be too many to save.” Tony mused.

“This teenager believes he can take down this other dude that he’s working with? What kind of drugs are you two on?” The cop laughed.

“I bought the food.” Natasha said holding up the bags.

“How? NO! NO more of you people. You need to get behind the line!“ The cop questioned

“We’re not doing that.” Bucky told the cop and then addressed Nat, “You put the stuff in the bag?”

“It’s in there. I just hope he gets to it first.” Natasha nodded.

“What if we’re wrong?” Bucky asked running a hand through his hair.

“We’re not wrong. We have to trust him.” Natasha told the man.

~

Peter had one of the hostages grab the bag at the door and bring it straight to him. He felt horrible for pointing a gun at them while they did this. They probably didn’t know that he hadn’t even taken the safety off.

The man waving the gun around and pacing while they waited for the car asked, "Food at a time like this?”

“I like to eat. I won’t apologize for that.” Peter shrugged and opened one of the containers. He waited for the other man to turn away and then slid his web-shooters on under his sleeve on his sweatshirt that Pepper had insisted he wear even though he had protested. He would have to be sure to thank her if he survived this and didn’t go to jail as an accomplice.

They got word that their car was in the bag. Peter sighed. He was going to have to pick a hostage to bring with and they had no clue that Spider-Man was going to protect them. They thought Peter was a hardened criminal too. He grabbed a young man from the front and said, “The rest of you can go.”

~

Peter got into the drivers seat. Tony was going to kill him. He did not have his license, but he needed to stay in control of this situation. He started the car and floored it out of there. He drove until he figured the hostages were safe. 

The hostage in the back whimpered, “Please. Let me go! I just graduated college. I have so much to live for.”

“Just be quiet!” Peter yelled. He wasn’t even acting. It was taking all of his focus to drive and it was starting to rain. But he knew where he was going. He just hoped that Tony had pulled up the tracker in his web-shooters.

The man figured it out after a while, “You double crossing—“

Peter quickly skidded to a halt in front of Avengers tower. He turned to the hostage, 

“RUN!” The man didn’t hesitate. He ran.

The man yelled, “GET US OUT OF HERE! THIS IS WHERE THE AVENGERS LIVE, MILO!”

“DUDE, have you seriously not figured out that I am not Milo. I don’t know who Milo is. I led you here to your doom.” Just then the door slid open and Captain America dragged the criminal out of the car.

Peter got out of the car with his hands in the air and a cop cuffed him. Tony yelled, “Don’t talk to them. They can’t question you without a guardian present and they certainly can’t talk with you without a lawyer.”

Peter waited until he was in the back of the police car and then he threw up. The cop grimaced.

~

It was hours later that Peter was finally released from the police station. Tony and May beside him. May had been pulled away from her trip of finding herself to come and situate this.

“May, I’m sorry—“ Peter turned to her.

“Why? I’m proud of you.” May smiled and pulled Peter in for a hug.

“Yeah…? I missed you.” Peter’s voice cracked.

“I missed you more.” May told the teenager.

~

Later that evening at May and Peter’s apartment he settled into his bed there. It felt weird because he hadn’t been there in so long. He couldn’t stop thinking. His brain was wired and he knew why. He needed to talk to Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!
> 
> COMMENTS, KUDOS...You know what to do!
> 
> LOVE YOU 3000!


	34. Safe Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has an internal war with himself over what to tell the adults in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sunday!
> 
> I'm sorry--I'm behind schedule. I hope this is worth the wait though!
> 
> RANDOM FACT ABOUT ME: I have a place I consider my safe space. It's where I go when my world is crumbling. Spoiler alert--It's not my home. We all need somewhere we can go when life is too much.
> 
> ENJOY!

Tony got out of his morning meeting and saw he had six missed calls from Peter. He held up a hand to stop Happy from their conversation and dialed Peter’s number. It went to voicemail. Of course it did. He had called before school started and now he would be in class.

He sent off a quick text for Peter to call him if he still needed to talk. He hadn’t left a message or texted so he assumed Peter was fine and just wanted to talk. It must be important for six missed calls though. Tony’s mind was at war. One part of his mind said to let Peter finish school and they could talk later. The other part said to go to the school right now and figure out why he had six missed calls.

He called May instead and as soon as she answered he said, “Six missed calls.”

“My body’s still on a different time zone, Tony.” May mumbled sleepily.

“Peter called six times May. I was in a meeting. Is he okay?” Tony asked again.

“He seemed fine when I said goodbye this morning. He did mention that he was going to call you about something though. He didn’t seem anxious or overwhelmed. I’d just wait until he gets out of school.” May told him waking up.

“You’re sure?” Tony asked.

“Yes, Tony. I’m positive.” May was positive that her nephew was safe and in school.

“Okay, but then how are you?” Tony asked seriously curios.

“I’m feeling better. I’m happy to be home. I know I need to smooth things over with Peter, but I’m glad I took some time for myself. I knew you and Pepper would take good care of our kid.”

“He didn’t make it easy.” Tony teased.

“He’s so worth any trouble he causes.” May smiled at the thought of her nephew.

“That he is.” Tony agreed, “When do you go back to work?”

“Tomorrow. It’s crazy trying to get off vacation time and back to adulting.” May groaned.

“We’re glad you’re back, May. We work better as a three person team.” Tony saw Pepper motioning him to pick up the pace because they had another meeting, “I gotta go, May. I’ll talk to you soon!” Tony hung up the phone and hurried to meet Pepper in the conference room again.

~

Peter walked into the lab only to groan. He was supposed to go to the apartment and he had gone to the tower on autopilot. Dum-E and U came over and he greeted the robots with a shake of the claw that they offered. Peter put his bag down and laid his head on the desk. One of the adults in his life would need to take him back to the apartment. He wasn’t getting back on the subway again.

“Friday?” Peter mumbled head still down.

“Yes, Peter?” Friday asked.

“Everything hurts and I’m dying.” Peter winced as he lifted his head from the table, “Can you just—?”

“I’ve got it.” Friday dimmed the lights and turned the sound off in the room before he even finished his thoughts.

Peter sighed in relief as his eyes drifted closed to sleep off overstimulated headache.

~

“Tony, I’m telling you. I don’t know where he is! He never came home. I’ve called him a million times. I’ve texted. I called Ned and MJ even! He’s MIA.” May told him over the phone as he made his way to his car after a long day full of meetings.

“I’ll track his suit.” Tony pulled out his phone and tried to track his suit, but it showed that it was inactive. He then tracked the kids phone, but the kids phone showed that he was still at school. That was odd, “May, his phone says he’s at school?”

“He can’t be at school! It’s 6:45pm!” May argued.

“I know that, and I agree it’s odd. I’m going to swing by still and make sure.”

“Okay. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to snap. I’m just worried. He’s not the type to go MIA.”

“We’re going to find him. Peter’s always leaving his stuff places. He probably left his phone there. I bet he’s somewhere safe right now as we speak.” Tony reassured.

“Just call me if you find him. I’m going to wait here and keep calling in case he comes home.” May disconnected the call.

~

Tony drove by the school and it was locked up tight so he was going with his gut that he wasn’t in there. He drove to the tower and pulled into the garage. He stepped out of the car and listened and didn’t hear anything—That’s odd.

“Friday? What’s going on? Let there be sound and light!” Tony rolled his eyes.

“I would but the lights out protocol has been activated.” Friday responded.

“Peter’s here?” Tony sighed in relief.

“That’s correct, Boss. He’s been here since school let out and has been sleeping in the lab.” Friday confirmed.

Tony sent off a quick message to May and let her know he was at the tower and safe before making his way to the lab. He found Peter sleeping and a blanket had been thrown over him hazardously. The robots doing—He was sure. Dum-E and U watched over Peter as if they were worried about him. Tony ruffled his hair gently to wake him up.

“Dad?” Peter rubbed at blurry eyes, “I went to the wrong house.”

“I see that, bud. It’s okay if that happens. Can you maybe just let an adult in your life know so that we don’t worry about you?” Tony sat down on the stool next to him.

“I left my phone in my locker.” Peter laid his head back down.

“And you forgot that Friday can message and call Pepper, May and I?”

“No. I have a headache. The subway was so loud.” Peter groaned.

“You want to go upstairs and sleep it off or I can drive you home?” Tony asked.

“I called you six times!” Peter turned his head to look at him.

“I tried to text you when I realized. What did you want to talk about?” Tony asked.

Peter got quiet and Tony didn’t push. The kid had something to say or he wouldn’t have called six times and he wouldn’t have reminded Tony if he had changed his mind about talking through it, “You know how you had to call May back because I needed a legal guardian here?”

“She’s not mad, bud.” Tony reassured.

“I know. I’m just..I guess…I don’t know.” Peter felt his eyes fill with tears because he knew what he wanted to say but he was worried about hurting people.

“You know what I think?” Tony stood up, “I think you need dinner and a good night’s sleep. We can talk in the morning; it may seem clearer at that point.”

“Pizza?” Peter perked up.

“With pineapple on it.” Tony pretended to shudder.

Peter stood up and leaned against Tony who wrapped an arm around him, “Can I just sleep here? You think May will be upset?”

“I’ll give her a call. I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

~

Peter woke up at 3:18am. He groaned and got out of bed. He wasn’t falling back to sleep until he got a snack because his stomach was growling. Next it would cramp and he would get hunger pains if he ignored it.

Peter made himself a sandwich and as he ate he started to wonder. Should he talk to Tony? Pretend he had changed his mind? What if someone got hurt? What if Peter got hurt? What if Tony or May left again? Peter set the cup of milk on the table and stood up and made his way to Tony and Pepper’s room needing to know they were safe.

“Fri?” Peter asked.

“You can go in, Peter.” Friday confirmed.

Peter pushed the door open and walked over to Pepper’s side. He needed to talk to a parent and he wasn’t sure on Tony or May yet, but Pepper looked at things differently than the other two.

She looked up as he came in because she was a light sleeper. Tony didn’t budge though.

“Pep, I really need to talk.” Peter crouched down next to her. Pepper nodded and grabbed her robe as she got out of bed following him to the kitchen. She sat down and watched as Peter got to work started the coffee pot.

“It’s going to be a long talk?” Pepper teased taking the steaming mug.

“Could be, but it’s decaf.” Peter sat down.

“What’s going on, love?” Pepper asked.

“I keep thinking about some things and I can’t get them out of my head, but then I try to talk to Tony and I can’t make myself say it. I would talk to May but we’re just finding ourselves again now that she’s back and what if she hates me and leaves again?” Peter started to hyperventilate as he thought this out loud. 

Pepper didn’t move. She would intervene if Peter couldn’t calm himself down, but he needed to work through this or he wouldn’t sleep, “So talk to me and we’ll figure out how to talk to them together.”

Peter exhaled, “You’ll help me?”

“Always—No questions asked.” Pepper nodded.

“You know how Tony had to call May back after the whole bank thing?”  
Pepper nodded.

“That day I sat in a room waiting for a parent and a lawyer. I was all alone. I wouldn’t have been alone if May had been in town. I wouldn’t have been alone if I had let Tony adopt me. I was alone though and I was scared. I never want to feel that way ever again.”

“So you want Tony to adopt you now?” Pepper asked.

Peter shrugged and looked at the table.

“Nope. You can’t shut down now. I can’t help you if I don’t know what I’m advocating for. If after we talk this all out—You want to go back to bed and shut it all down then we can do that too, but right now I need to hear what you need.” Pepper took a sip of her coffee.

“I came here after school, Pep.” Peter whispered and his voice was filled with agony.

“Just say it. That dark thought that you think no one is going to forgive you for. Say it and get it off your chest so that you can breathe again, Bambino.” Tony said coming into the room rubbing his eyes. Friday had alerted him that Peter was in distress.

Peter shook his head looking at Pepper with wide eyes filled with tears.

“We won’t force anything. You can pull back. You can say it and take it back.” Pepper reassured as Tony sat down next to her.

“I came here after school because this is my home and you are my parents.” Peter whispered and sobs shook his body, “I didn’t even think about May in that moment. I was exhausted and I had a headache and I just wanted to go home and sleep. I came here. What does that say?”

“Underoos, You’ve been living here for weeks. You lived here off and on before that. This is your home. You and May have to find your new normal. That’s okay.” Tony squeezed his hand.

“That’s not the darkest thought.” Peter wiped at tears on his cheeks.

“You’re safe here.” Pepper told him.

“I just wish that I was just your kid. I wish that I didn’t have parents who died. I wish that I hadn’t grieved my uncle. I wish I didn’t have an aunt to worry about leaving. I want to know that when I come home that I have parents no matter what.” Peter stood up and walked away. He had heard them say it was safe but he hated himself for voicing that. How dare he betray May like that? He loved May.

Pepper reached him first and pulled him into a hug. Tony sandwiched him in with a hug on the other side, “You’re not wrong for wanting consistency. You aren’t wrong for not wanting to grieve people you care about any longer.”

“But I—I—I want.” Peter groaned.

“You have to be the one to say this, bud.” Tony knew what the kid was getting at, but Tony knew that had to come from Peter. It had to be the kid’s decision.

“I want you to adopt me.” Peter whispered, “But I don’t want May to hate me.”

“I’ll handle it.” Pepper promised.  
“Me too.” Tony nodded.

“I still want May to be my guardian though. I just want to know I have you when something goes horribly wrong. I want to know that if I ever get arrested I can call someone if I can’t reach May or she isn’t in town. I want to know that I alway have a home and that I’m always going to have a safe space.”  
“Then we’ll make it happen, but you’d better not get arrested again.” Tony hugged his kid tight. He had waited a long time for this talk, but he would talk with Peter the whole way through the process to make sure he was positive on this. He didn’t want him to make a choice like this because he was scared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I'm really curios on your opinions here! Please comment and let me know what you think on this chapter.
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING AND SMASHING THAT KUDOS BUTTON!
> 
> LOVE YOU 3000!


	35. Sharing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May, Tony, and Pepper work on juggling how officially co-parenting Peter would work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday!
> 
> I have music playing softly. I have a can a Bubly to sip on. It's calm finally! I'm so grateful for these days of chaos as we get ready to open my second job because it means that the gym will be open again! 
> 
> How's everyone doing? This is me checking in as the social services worker to make sure that everyone is okay. If you aren't or you just need to talk--Come find me on Tumblr. Same username and I'm happy to help with what I can and listen! I think we all need a little kindness right now. I'm also not here to judge where you're at. SO with that said---I hope you're well!
> 
> RANDOM FACT ABOUT ME: I love to argue. It's actually a problem, but a problem I'm working on. I'm getting so much better at accepting that not everyone will agree or think like me and that's okay. I am trying to save my arguments for the really important topics these days.

Peter sat across from May. Tony and Pepper were sitting at the table as well. Peter waited for her response and he wasn’t even positive that he was breathing. Tony had just told her that Peter had changed his mind about being adopted.

May didn’t say anything for what felt like forever but finally looked at Peter, “You’re sure about this, Baby?”

“They’ve already been my parents for a while so now I just want it all to be legal.” Peter shrugged.

May smiled, “Then let’s do it.”

“You aren’t mad?” Peter looked up from staring at the table in shock.

“Why would I be mad? There is always room to love more people, and then I can officially co-parent.” May winked.

Peter smiled and got up to hug his aunt, “I larb you.”

“I larb you more!”

~

Peter hadn’t been sure how quickly this whole process would go, but they were easily able to get paperwork signed to make Tony his other legal guardian. The adoption process would take more time, but it gave them a sense of security while they figured it out.

Now they were sitting around the couch as a family trying to figure out a schedule.

“Peter can just stay at whatever house he wants.” May offered.

“But that’s going to be confusing. How will we know where he’s supposed to be? How are we supposed to know whose picking him up from school?” Pepper questioned.

“Maybe we can switch off every day?” Tony offered.

“You don’t think that’s going to feel like a lot to him? Where would the consistency be? Kids need a stable environment.” May said.

“You just said let him choose!” Tony argued.

“Can I go to Ned’s? He can have me on Fridays.” Peter asked.

“No. We may need your input.” Tony said.

“Sure, that’s fine.” May said.

“Oh boy.” Pepper looked at the ceiling.

“So what I’m hearing is that you guys are a hot mess and we should have planned this earlier.” Peter rolled his eyes.

“Peter, how about you tell us what you want and then you can go to Ned’s?” Pepper patted the couch next to her and Peter sat down again.

“Is this a trick question? Like I say what I think and then someone gets all hurt about it and then I’m at fault.” Peter raised a brow.

“No, sweetie. No one is going to get upset. We just want to know what you think.” May reassured.

“Well I think I should be allowed to go to Ned’s.” Peter rolled his eyes.

“Peter! The sooner you tell us the sooner I ask Happy to drive you.” Tony explained to the teenager.

“Fine. Flip off. One week I spend Monday-Friday with Tony and Pepper and weekends with May. Flip the next week. You guys make this more complicated than it needs to be. Would you like me to make you a spreadsheet?” Peter teased.

“That’s not a bad idea. We’d have to figure out holidays and discuss any dates for vacations and business trips.” Tony texted Happy as he talked this out.

“Can I go now?” Peter knew he was whining but Ned had planned to go to the movies with him and he didn’t want to make them late.

“Happy’s coming.” Tony ruffled his hair.

~

Peter and Ned had missed the original showing they had planned to go to so they just went to a later showing. It was almost midnight by the time they walked out of the theater. 

Peter yawned so hard that his eyes watered, “Whose picking us up?”

“Wait, I thought we were staying at your house after the movie?” Ned asked.

“No. Ned, I don’t even know what house I’m supposed to be at this weekend!” Peter argued.

“It’s weird adding new parents to your life, right?” Ned nodded like he understood.

“Yeah because that happens to you all of the time.” Peter laughed.

“Seriously though I told my dad that Happy would probably pick us up.”

“If I call Happy right now then he’s going to kill me.” Peter groaned.

“Well we can’t sleep here!”

Peter sighed and pulled out his phone, “Tony or May?”

“Whose less likely to be upset?”

“Neither.” Peter responded as he pressed the call button next to May’s name.  
Voicemail.

He dialed Tony’s next. Voicemail.

Peter looked at Ned, “Now what?”

“We sleep here after all?”

Peter groaned and pulled up Friday on his phone, “Fri, can you wake Tony and tell him I’m in a situation and I need some help?”

“Certainly Peter.” Friday easily agreed.

Peter’s phone rang a couple of minute later. He answered right away, “I’m not hurt.”

“Peter. It’s almost midnight. I nearly had a heart attack. You can’t do things like that! This had better be major. It had better not be you asking me to bring you a toothbrush.” Tony’s voice still hadn’t gone down to a normal tone and Peter felt bad for worrying the man.

“I don’t need a toothbrush. I do need a ride.” Peter admitted.

“Shouldn’t you be at Ned’s?” Tony asked and his voice was now wavering between worry and frustration.

“We went to a later movie because you made me late and Ned thought we were staying at my place although I don’t even know if that’s the apartment or tower really. I thought we were staying at his. Do you see where this is going?”

“You said you would make the spreadsheet.” Tony teased.

“I was joking!” Peter groaned.

“Me too, but you know what’s not a joke? You being at the movies well after your curfew.”

“But you and May said—“

“—That you could go to the 6pm showing.” Tony reminded.

“BUT then you made me late!” Peter ran a hand through his hair frustrated.

“You don’t think you should have called first before changing plans?”

“Dad! It’s late! Can you come get us or should I start walking?” Peter sat down on the bench next to Ned.

“I’m coming.” Tony disconnected the call.

~

Tony dropped Ned at his house and drove away down the quiet streets, “I’m taking you to May’s. She said she’d take this weekend and we decided that whoever has weekends will take Friday night as well.”

“I’m sorry.” Peter mumbled.

“Why are you sorry?” Tony glanced at him while at a red light.

“For not talking to you about the switch in times, and for not having a clear understanding on whose house we were sleeping at. I just got excited about the movie.”

“I appreciate the apology and it’s all forgiven, Bud. I know you didn’t mean for this to happen.”

“Just like that?” Peter asked shocked.

“You said you’re sorry. I know you didn’t mean any harm. SO yeah, just like that.” Tony pulled over to the curb when they got to the apartment.

“Thanks for the ride, Tony.” Peter said grabbing his backpack.

“Hold it, Hot shot!” Tony paused him before he got out of the car.

Peter waited.

“You’re not an inconvenience.” Tony told him.

Peter didn’t even know he was feeling that way until Tony said that, “I’m not?”

“NO. I realized after you left that it could have been taken that way when we discussed who you would stay with. The truth is we’d all take you every day if we got the chance. You’re such a big part of our lives, Kid. It’s hard to share you.”

Peter smiled, “Well you’re such a good dad and I’m glad I don’t have to share you.”

“Get inside and get some sleep! I’ll see you Monday. I love you!” Tony pulled him into an awkward car hug.

“Love you too!” Peter made his way into the apartment and changed quickly before climbing into bed and covering up. He wanted to smack himself. Why couldn’t he just call Tony dad all of the time? It’s like his brain short circuited and he got nervous at times still. Now he was going to overthink this all night long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!
> 
> THANK YOU FOR BEING PATIENT AT THE DELAY OF THIS CHAPTER!
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS MEAN EVERYTHING RIGHT NOW...OKAY ALWAYS... ;)
> 
> LOVE YOU 3000!


	36. Ruining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets upset about a decision made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sunday!!
> 
> My heart is heavy tonight. Everything is in chaos right now. I just want peace in the world. I want people to be kind and care about the person next to them. So let's do that. Let's be kind.
> 
> RANDOM FACT ABOUT ME: My least favorite word is mandatory and my favorite word is livid.

“Peter, my answer is no. I’m sorry. I don’t want you and Ned here alone well I’m working the night shift.” May explained as she pulled her hair back in a french braid for her shift at the hospital.

“But May! Please! We didn’t get a sleep over last weekend because things got mixed up and we don’t have school tomorrow or Friday so it’s an extra long weekend.”

“Do you really want to keep asking, Peter? I’m trying to stay patient right now.” May gave him a look that said he needed to check himself.

“What if I ask Tony if we can stay at the tower instead?” Peter gave his last ditch effort.

May thought about it a minute, “I suppose that’s fine. I want to hear it from him or Pepper though.”

Peter grabbed out his phone to call Tony right away. It rang and rang until it went to voicemail. He called Pepper next and she finally answered, “Peter? What’s wrong?”

“Can’t I just call? Why does something have to be wrong?” Peter smiled at the concern in Pepper’s voice. It was nice to have so many parent in his life at this point.

“Sure, but you rarely do so early in the morning.” Pepper pulled into her parking spot at SI as she talked to Peter.

“I do have a question. Can Ned and I stay at the tower this weekend?”

“What did Tony say?” Pepper asked walking toward her office.

“He didn’t answer.”

“I mean I think it’s fine Peter. I don’t see Tony being upset at getting to spend extra time with you, but I won’t be in town. I have to fly out to California after work and I won’t be back until Sunday night. I think you should try and call Tony again to confirm.”

“It’s still early I probably have time to go to the tower and ask and get to school on time.” Peter grabbed his backpack and hugged his aunt before heading out to go to the tower.

“Have Tony drive then, Pete. I don’t want you being late.”

“Bye Pep. Love you!” Peter caught her “love you too” right before disconnecting the call.

Peter made it to the tower and went to the penthouse right away, “DAD!”

Tony groaned from where he lay on the couch in the dark trying to avoid light and sound because of his migraine, “Living room.” He mumbled.

Peter knew that if someone didn’t have super hearing they wouldn’t have heard that, but good thing he had gotten bit by that spider.

Peter rambled as he came into the living room about how important it was that Ned get to sleep over this weekend.

Tony frowned, “Pete. Can you do me a favor?”

“Anything.” Peter agreed easily.

“Go to school. Let me die here.” Tony pulled a pillow over his face.

“Dad. May said you have to call her and tell her it’s okay. Please call her and I’ll leave.” Peter sat down on the couch.

Tony pealed the pillow away from his face, “How’d you get here so early? Did you even eat breakfast?”

Peter was trying to figure a way out of trouble when his stomach betrayed him by grumbling it’s anger at not being fed properly.

Tony pointed to the kitchen, “Eat. Now. I’m texting Happy to come get you.”

“Dad! The sleepover!” Peter pleaded as he moved toward the kitchen.

“Pete. I have the worst headache. Can I call you after school to talk about it?” Tony breathed through nausea from the migraine.

“It’ll be too late! I want him to sleep over after school.” Peter brought his cereal and fruit into the living room. 

Tony gave him a look, “First of all. We eat in the kitchen and dining room and you know that. Second, if it’s so important that it can’t wait for an answer than I’m going to say no. You are more than welcome to stay here whenever you want, but I’m not agreeing to a sleepover when I don’t feel well.”

“Is Happy in the garage?” Peter asked.

“Yeah, but Pete you can’t be mad at me for this.”

“I’m not mad.” Peter finished his breakfast and grabbed his backpack.

Tony sat up in the couch and said as loudly as he dared, “I love you Underoos.”  
Peter paused, “Yeah. Love you.” But his voice was flat and Tony could tell he was upset.

~

“So are we good for a sleepover?” Ned asked while they were at lunch.

“May said no unless Tony agreed to have us both at the tower and Tony said no too.” Peter frowned.

“Oh. I mean okay. No big deal. We’ll plan another day.” Ned snatched a chicken nugget from Peter’s tray.

“How can you say no big deal? He could have easily said yes.” Peter argued.

“Sure, but sometimes parents say no.” Ned shrugged.

“I guess.” Peter finished his lunch while they talked.

~

Peter was surprised to find Tony’s car waiting for him later until he remembered May still had to work so Happy or Tony would pick him up no matter where he was staying. 

Peter slid into the car and leaned his head against the rest with his eyes closed.

“Apartment or tower, bud? It’s technically your time with may but she’s cool with you coming with me since she’s at work.” Tony glanced at him.

“Doesn’t matter.” Peter shrugged.

“I’m going to need you to care a little bit here.” Tony was still fighting a migraine although it wasn’t as bad as earlier and he didn’t want to fight a moody teenager on top of it.

“I did care about something and you and May shot me down so I don’t really care where I sleep.” Peter agreed.

“Well if you’re going to act childish than you probably shouldn’t be left alone.” Tony headed in the direction of the tower.

Peter just put in his headphones and tuned out the world.

~

As soon as they got home Peter went to his room and slammed the door. Tony just shook his head and went to the lab. He worked for a couple hours until he guilt started to eat him alive.

Tony texted May, “Am I wrong about this sleepover thing? Should I just cave and tell him to invite Ned over?”

May texted back a few minutes later, “Do what you feel is best, but don’t feel guilty saying no to something he asks for. He’ll get over it.”

Tony sighed. He wanted his kid to be happy but May was right. He had to be okay with saying no. He locked his phone and put it on the table in front of him, “Fri, can you ask Peter to come to the lab?”

“You’ve got it, Boss!” Friday agreed.

Peter wandered down a few minutes later and Tony expected a fight but he just sat down and started to work on his suit that we’re upgrading last.

“Pete. I’m sorry you’re upset, but I’m not changing my mind. You bombarded me when I didn’t feel well. I’m not saying no to the whole weekend. We can find a different day.” Tony swiped one of the screens in front of him away.

“It doesn’t matter.” Peter crushed a screw driver in his grip giving away his true temperament.

“Peter. I’m going to need an attitude check soon or—“

“—Or what, Tony? What’s the threat?” Peter threw back at him.

“Peter. Don’t make me be that parent who has to get tough with you. You know right and wrong.” Tony warned.

“I’m going out to patrol.” Peter dropped the tools he was working with.

“No. You are not. My suit. My rules. You aren’t leaving this house with that attitude. In fact no Spider-Manning at all this weekend.” Tony stopped what he was doing to give Peter his attention.

“You can’t do that! I’m calling May!” Peter yelled.

“Whose going to agree with me. We’ve already been talking today. She knows about the attitude.”

“Whatever. I’m going to sleep.” Peter slammed the door shut on his way out.

“How did this day go so wrong, Friday?” Tony shook his head as he went back to work.

~

The next morning Tony woke up and found a note from Peter, “Went for a swing.”  
Tony crumbled the note. He had been clear that Peter wasn’t to go out as Spider-Man this weekend.

“Friday, override the suit and bring him back home.” Tony pinched the bridge of his nose.

It wasn’t long before Peter came into the living room and yelled, “STOP RUINING MY LIFE, TONY!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Comments and KUDOS mean the world!
> 
> LOVE YOU 3000!


	37. Up Against

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter & Rhodey fluff.
> 
> Some Rhodey & Tony friendship.
> 
> AND a cliff hanger because it's been a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sunday!
> 
> Wasn't sure I was going to get this out in time, but I did!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Random Fact about me: I am getting ready for my vacation next month. I even bought a new luggage for it. That's right...Believing that Corona won't take this too. 🙌🏻

Peter got home from school the Monday after his and Tony’s fight. He went straight to his room since he wasn’t talking to Tony yet. He didn’t know why he was this mad still. He just was. Ned had told him he needed to let it go but for some reason he just couldn’t seem to do that.

Tony knocked on his open door, “I have a meeting tonight. I left money on the counter for you to order a pizza.”

Pepper came up behind him, “How was school, Kiddo?”

“Fine.” Peter wouldn’t ignore Pepper. She hadn’t even been involved in their fight.

“Call if you need anything, Underoos.” Tony told the teen.

~

Peter heard the elevator ding as he ate his pizza. He raised a brow when Rhodey came into the kitchen and stole a slice of pizza, “You can’t talk me out of how I’m feeling.”

“I came for the pizza.” Rhodey took a bite of said pizza.

They ate in silence for a few minutes before Peter admitted, “I don’t even know why I’m mad.”

“What caused the anger in the first place?” Rhodey got up to grab the milk from the fridge pouring himself a glass before sitting next to Peter on the stool at the island.

“I thought it was about the sleep over.” Peter shrugged.

“But?”

“Tony is now legally my parent.” Peter admitted.

“True.” Rhodey nodded.

“I think if I hate him or stay mad at him—The world won’t take him from me.” Peter reached for another slice of pizza.

“It’s a good plan.” Rhodey took another bite.

Peter looked at his uncle in shock, “What? You aren’t supposed to agree with me.”

“So what should I do?”

“Tell me that I’m wasting time with him because of fear and if I do that neither of us win. Tell me that I’m not going to lose another parent. Tell me that it’s going to be okay.” Peter demanded.

“Peter. You are already know all of that. You don’t need me to tell you. You need me to sit here and eat pizza with you. You need me to empathize with how you’re feeling even if I don’t agree with it.” Rhodey ruffled his hair.

“I love him and it scares me.” Peter put down his pizza and pushed the plate away no longer hungry.

“I think he feels the same.” Rhodey shrugged.

~

Tony came home and found Peter sleeping on the couch against Rhodey’s shoulder, “When did you get here?”

“I flew back a few hours ago and came straight here.” Rhodey grabbed the remote to turn the tv off while they talked quietly.

“He talk to you in more than one word answers?” Tony asked.

“Nope. I’m not breaking Uncle and nephew confidentiality.” Rhodey shook his head.

“He won’t talk to me!” Tony argued.

“Maybe you’re going about it the wrong way.”

“Do you want to fight tonight?” Tony raised a brow.

“Just talk to him, Tones.” Rhodey carefully slid the boy’s head on a pillow to free himself, “I’m going to sleep in the guest room.”

Tony ran a hand through Peter’s curls to wake him up. Peter stirred, “Dad?”

“Who else?” Tony teased, “Can we talk, Pete?”

Peter sighed, “What did Uncle Rhodey tell you?”

“Nothing. Something about confidentiality.” Tony sat down on the couch next to Peter.

“I don’t even know why I’m mad.” Peter sat up and laid back down on his dad’s chest.

“Me neither. Can we agree to just let it go?”

Peter hummed as his dad ran his fingers through his hair, “I’m trying.”

“I think we’re all still learning how this new adjustment works, Bud. How about we just give some grace for a learning curve?”

“No. I’m trying to not be afraid that I’m going to come home from school one day and I’m going to get the news that you died. The universe doesn’t always show me kindness when it comes to parental figures.” Peter felt the hand still in his hair.

“How do I make you feel better about this?” Tony didn’t know how to fix this. He wouldn’t argue that the kid had been dealt a tough hand. He had a reason to feel scared.

Peter shrugged, “Just make sure to always come home.”

“You’ve got it. I promise.” Tony kissed the top of his kid’s head.

~

“I can’t believe you gave him your word that you’ll always come home! We’re superheroes, Tones!” Rhodey threw his hands in the air.

“What should I have said? Should I have told him I can’t make that promise because it might not happen? It would have crushed the kid! He’s already scared!” Tony huffed as they ran side by side the next morning. His body still wasn’t great at running.

“I think that you should have told him you’d try, but not promise that you would! What happens if you don’t? What do I tell the kid then? How do I make him feel better if that happens? If you were to die—Some of us would be left behind and we’d have to pick up the pieces. I’d have to explain why you broke this promise.”

“So what do I do? Do I tell him I was wrong? Do I tell him I shouldn’t have given him my word?” Tony checked his heart rate while they ran.

“No. You’d better just keep your promise at this rate.” Rhodey picked up the pace and Tony groaned.

Once they got back to the tower Peter and Pepper were talking at the table while they ate breakfast. Rhodey made quick work of making protein shakes for the two of them. Tony waited for him to turn around and then started to dump the disgusting drink in the sink. Peter caught that and held back a smile and Tony shook his head warning him not to say anything to Rhodey.

“I’ve got to get to school.” Peter put his bowl in the sink and grabbed his backpack.

“Be safe!” Pepper said.

“Don’t let that kid bully you!” Rhodey yelled.

“Love you!” Tony yelled.

Peter grinned. His family. They always wanted what was best for him.

~

Peter came out of the school when the bell rang looking for Happy or Tony and was surprised to see May’s car. He slid inside, “Where’s Tony?”

“He got called away to help Rhodey with something for the military. He’ll be back in a couple of days.” May pulled out into traffic.

“He didn’t say anything this morning.” Peter frowned.

“Huh? He sent me a text. Maybe it was last minute?” May glanced at him at a red light.

“Maybe. I guess.” Peter shrugged, but he had a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach.

~

Tony woke up in a dark room. It was cold and he was chained to a chair with Rhodey chained to a chair next to him. He groaned when he realized every part of his body hurt. He started to pray to whoever was listening that the darkness would take him again because he had a feeling that this pain would get worse before it got better.

Rhodey groaned.

“Platypus? You’re good?” Tony asked quietly.

“Why do I feel like I got hit on the head?” Rhodey slowly blinked his eyes open.

“I think we did. What are we going to do?” Tony asked looking around but it was pitch black and he couldn’t tell if there was anything to use to help them free themselves.

“Get you home to Peter. You dumb idiot because you promised.” Rhodey glared. Tony couldn’t see him, but he knew he was.

“Oh. Crap. Whose going to pick him up form school?”

“Well hopefully that signals everyone that something is wrong.” Rhodey clung to that hope otherwise they may be on their own for this fight and they weren’t even sure who they were up against.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Comments and KUDOS make my day!
> 
> LOVE YOU 3000!


	38. Shatter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has big feelings.
> 
> ALL I'm going to say. NO SPOILING! You have to read it. 💜

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE! HAPPY THURSDAY!!
> 
> My supervisor at my second job told me to take the night off so after watching Youtube videos for a couple of hours I wrote this chapter for you all. 
> 
> It's been a really tough week. I loved getting to hide in this fictional world for a couple of hours.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> RANDOM FACT ABOUT ME: I love when the weather matches my mood. (Seriously, what do you want to know? These random facts are getting more difficult... 😜)

Peter crumbled the paper in his hand as tears filled his eyes. May had continued to tell him that no one was giving up hope, but the reporters constantly having headlines like the one he had just crumbled weren’t making it any easier to believe that to be true. 

The headline had read, “Billionaire, Superhero Tony Stark Missing.” You would think that after three months of this they would leave this alone and let Peter and his family cope with what they were dealing with.

Peter blinked back the tears as he walked into the tower. He had kept up with his schedule even though Tony and Rhodey were missing. He still flipped off back and forth what house he was staying at because if he stopped than it would feel like he had given up hope on his dad ever coming home.

Pepper wasn’t around. Peter knew where he would find her. It was another reason why he hadn’t stopped coming over. If he didn’t come who would take care of Pepper? Peter walked down the hall and found her laying in bed like he figured.

“Did you eat anything today?” Peter picked up some dirty laundry from the floor and put it in the hamper.

“I’m fine.” Pepper mumbled.

“Hmm.” Peter went and started the laundry in the wash and started the dishes. He had a routine at this point. He could keep up with this because school had just ended. Tony would have proud of him because he had finished strong in spite of the situation. Straight A student.

From there Peter grabbed the stack of SI documents Happy had dropped by. He didn’t know that Peter was the one reading them over and forging Pepper’s signature or if he did then he didn’t question it when Peter gave them back.

Peter had long since signed into Pepper’s and Tony’s SI e-mails on his phone with Friday’s help. He was keeping this family together with tape and glue, but he would keep it together so that when Tony came home everything would still be okay. Peter was going to keep it together.

~

Peter woke up to his phone ringing. He jumped up and grabbed it. It was 7:30am. How had he slept so long? He hadn’t even eaten dinner. Tony would be mad at him. He would remind him that he had a fast metabolism and needs to be eating more than a normal teenager. The problem was Peter didn’t feel like he was normal or a teenager at this point. The last three months had aged him heavily.

He answered, “Lo’?”

“I thought we were hanging out this weekend?” Ned asked on the other end.

“Oh. I—Um—I can’t. I’m sorry. Ya know?” Peter stammered on.

“I’m worried about you, Peter.” Ned told him.

“I’m fine. He’s fine. He’s coming home!” Peter yelled.

“I hear you, but it’s been three months…” Ned replied quietly.

“I gotta go.” Peter hung up before going down to Pepper’s room and opening the curtains to let the sunlight in.

“Pete. Please! I’m tired!” Pepper groaned.

“All you do is sleep.” Peter threw clothes and a towel at her, “Shower and then I’m going to change your sheets.”

Pepper looked at the towel and finally grabbed everything and went to the connecting bathroom. She didn’t want to shower, but for Pete. She had to try. The kid was too good for this world.

~

Peter was working in the lab. He had deadlines to meet. He only knew about them because Tony’s e-mail had every product release in the calendar. He was currently working on the next version of the Stark Watch. He was having trouble fixing the GPS to work smoother though. He felt tears prick his eyes. He just wanted his dad. Tony would know what to do right away.

Peter cleared his throat, “Fri? I’m having some trouble with this. Can you run a diagnostic and let me know what you find? I need to know what I’m not seeing.”

“Certainly, Boss.” Friday agreed.

“I’m not the boss. Please—Don’t call me that.” Peter couldn’t stop the tears that trailed down his cheek at that.

Dum-E rolled over to him in concern. He beeped to let Peter know that Dum-E wasn’t buying the act he was selling to everyone else.

“I’m fine, Dum-E. I promise.”

Dum-E beeped again and Peter could swear the robot was depressed—Just like everyone else in the penthouse.

“I know. I miss him too. He’s coming home!” Peter pulled up the information Friday had just run through. Back to work. No time for feelings.

~

The news was on in the living room. They were reporting on none other than Tony Stark. He wanted to scream at the TV. That’s my dad! He’s a person. You’re talking about him like he doesn’t matter to people. You’re talking about him like he’s what he did for the world and not for who he is as a person. What really caught Peter’s attention though was that they knew about him.

“How do you think Tony Stark’s son is handling this?” One of the reporters asked.

“I believe that Tony Stark was his legal guardian only.” The other responded.

Peter pinched the bridge of his nose. They were making it seem like Tony wasn’t his dad and that wasn’t true. They had a sticky note. It was blue. Tony and Peter had signed it. What did those people know?

They wanted to know how Peter was doing? He’d be doing a lot better if someone would bring his dad home. He could really use him right about now. The elevator pinged and he looked over in hope.

Bucky walked out, “Hey, Bud.”

“Oh, hi.” Peter mumbled and pulled his knees up to his chest to hug himself. He needed to be careful what he said. Bucky knew him too well. He would know right away that he wasn’t okay. The problem was it was getting more difficult to stuff his feelings in.

Bucky sat down and tugged Peter against him. Peter melted against his chest. He listened to Bucky’s steady heartbeat.

“I called multiple times. May’s called. You’re ignoring us. Pepper isn’t answering either. Friday kept reassuring us you were busy. Pete, you’re a teenager. What are you busy with?” Bucky ran a hand through the kid’s curls like he had watched Tony do for him before.

Peter ignored his question, “Dad’s coming home.”

Bucky’s heart stilled a beat. How was he going to talk to the kid about this? Why had the team sent him up here. They had argued who had to be the one to tell Peter this, but somehow Bucky had been chosen. He didn’t want to hurt the kid any worse than he was already hurting. He would trade places with Tony in an instant if he could and give Peter his dad back. He would do anything possible to wipe the worry and stress from this kid’s face.

“That’s why I’m here, Pete. There is something I need to talk to you about…” Bucky started.

Peter had read the newspapers, listened to reporters. Now his uncle sat in front of him. Peter couldn’t crumble what he said. He couldn’t mute it. He really wanted to though. Peter listened and felt something inside of himself shatter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!
> 
> Comments and KUDOS--YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO! BUT I could use some help getting through my work day tomorrow---SOO please comment like crazy!
> 
> LOVE YOU 3000!


	39. Promised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Bucky talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Saturday!
> 
> Put on a sad playlist while you read this, okay?
> 
> RANDOM FACT ABOUT ME: Favorite childhood possession was a suggestion last chapter? I had this blanket that I was really attached to. It had the Looney Tunes on it and it was blue and soft.
> 
> P.S E-mail notifications have been very delayed and some are getting rejected still since a recent update from Ao3. I want you all to get to read this right away without missing a beat. Come find me on Tumblr at AimAim94 where I post update notifications as well as some cute short stories. You can also make a request for a fanfic you want me to write there!

2 months earlier.

Tony hit the ground hard. He knew they wanted to break him. They wanted to make him give up. He wouldn’t though. He couldn’t. He had people he was fighting to get home to. Rhodey was thrown into the room next and hit the ground just as hard. The door shut and locked right after.

Tony helped his friend up carefully, “Come on, Honeybear. You’re okay.”

“Don’t feel good, Tones.” Rhodey mumbled past his busted and swollen lip.

“Nope. We’re tough remember?” Tony reminded his friend.

“I just want to go to sleep and never wake up again.” Rhodey mumbled closing his eyes.

Tony felt tears prick his eyes because if Rhodey was losing hope then things were really bad. How long had they been trapped here? Was anyone still searching for them? How were they going to get home? Tony knew that it had been weeks since they’d been taken. He still had only a vague idea as to what had happened.

He had overheard them talking one night and they said something along the lines of, “You should have taken the kid! Not the man himself!”

Another had argued, “I saw an opportunity and took it!”

“Now what do we do? We’ll have the Avengers on us in no time!”

“Just shut up! No one is going to find us! We’re off the grid! Maybe we can get them to help us with some of our jobs. Tony Stark used to build weapons after all.” One had laughed after saying this.

“How do we make him help us?”

“We’ll make sure there is incentive.”

Tony had groaned because he knew things would get worse at that point. He had also snickered at the time because he had thought the one was right—He had thought the Avengers were coming. 

But they hadn’t come. He and Rhodey were alone. He was hurt. Rhodey was hurt. All they had was hope and their intelligence and Tony wasn’t even sure about that at this point.

Tony pulled Rhodey’s head to lay again his leg as a cushion, “You’re going to be just fine. I promise. I’ve got you.”

~

Present Time.

Peter didn’t even respond to Bucky. He just got up and walked to the lab. He started to work on the watch again. Bucky followed after him of course.

“Peter! You can’t just walk away to avoid this conversation.” Bucky told him pulling the watch out of his hand.

“Stop that! It’s mine!” Peter yelled.

“No, you stop! I need to know you’ve heard what we just talked about!” Bucky yelled back.

“I heard you! Okay, I heard you! Now go!” Peter pointed at the door.

“Peter. It’s time to start moving forward. You need to heal. Pepper needs to heal. Tony isn’t coming back. Rhodey isn’t coming back. I’m sorry! We hate this. I just know Tony would want you to live and be happy and this isn’t you doing that.” Bucky sat down on the stool in front of him.

“I’m not moving on.” Peter shook his head and the watch in his hand bent under his super strength, “Great, now I need to start over. Can you just go?”

“Peter. Just—-UGH! You’re infuriating! Call me tomorrow or I’m coming back!” Bucky tossed over his shoulder as he walked out.

~  
CURRENT TIME.

“I’ll make your stupid weapons! Okay? I’ll make them! Just—-Let Rhodey go!” 

Tony pleaded with his captors who always wear a mask and always disguised their voices.

“You’d sacrifice yourself for him, why?” One asked.

“None of your business. Do we have a deal?” Tony responded. The last thing they’d take from him would be his attitude.

“Fine. We’ll drop him somewhere. It’ll be up to him to get home and survive from there.” The man shrugged and grabbed Rhodey.

Tony wanted to cry that he’d changed his mind. He wanted to beg them to bring his friend back, but he needed Rhodey to get to safety. He needed someone to get home to Peter. He knew his friend would make sure Peter didn’t die of grief. He knew his friend would love his son like Tony had. He knew Rhodey would take care of Pepper and May. They would be okay. He knew Rhodey would make sure his family survived what would be their greatest grief; losing Tony Stark.

~

“Peter? Rhodey has entered the tower.” Friday interrupted him.

Peter was deep in concentration and responded, “Thanks, Fri. Tell him I’m in the lab.” Peter thought about what she said after a minute and dropped the watch in his hand and heard it drop hard to the ground. He took off running at a fast pace. 

He found Rhodey in the elevator looking beat up and like a shell of who he used to be. 

Peter picked him up carefully and ran him to the MedBay, “FRI! Dr. CHO!”

“I’ve already contacted her.” Friday responded.

“You’re okay. You’re okay. You’re okay.” Peter chanted as he ran careful not to jostle his uncle too much.

~

Peter paced the waiting room. He had shrugged off anyone who tried to hug him. May and Pepper and Bucky. Nat had squeezed his shoulder. Steve had given him that look that said they needed to talk. He’d put that off as long as possible. He didn’t want someone to hug him because he’d lose it. Rhodey was alive, but Tony wasn’t in the tower. He had Friday run a search. He had then searched every inch of the tower himself. Tony Stark was still missing. But his uncle was alive and that gave him hope that his dad was alive as well.

Dr. Cho came out and individuals surrounded her. She held up a hand and pointed at Peter, “He is asking for you.”

Peter followed the Doctor wringing his hands the whole way. He pushed the door open and found his uncle fighting to stay awake for him, “Uncle Rhodey?”

“Kid. You’re okay?” Rhodey gave what he hoped was a smile.

Peter came closer and sat on the edge of the bed taking his uncle’s hand in his own, “Me? You look like went a couple of rounds with Steve’s evil twin.”

Rhodey laughed and then started to cough clutching his ribs, “Evil twin. Cute.”

“Where is my dad, Rhodey?” Peter wasn’t going to beat around the bush.

“Peter. He loves you.” Rhodey told the kid softly, “He really loves you.”

“I know that. Where is he?” Peter’s eyes started to water up.

“I don’t know. I don’t know where we were held. I know waking up chained to a chair and then months of torture and I know waking up and finding my way back to the tower.”

“So we’re still nowhere closer to bringing him home? How did you escape?” Peter stood up and started to pace again. How did they keep hitting dead up after dead freaking end?

“Peter. He begged them to let me go. He told them he’d do what they wanted if they did that. I was too weak to argue with him. I’m sorry.” Rhodey’s voice broke with his apology.

“You abandoned him?” Peter’s eyes got wide.

“NO! NO! That isn’t how that went down. You know as much as I do that I’d give my life for that man!” Rhodey tried to sit up but ended up falling back against the pillow.

“THEN WHY ISN’T HE HERE?” Peter yelled.

“Because the problem with that type of friendship is that he would lay down his life for me too.” Rhodey laid back against the pillow exhausted.

Peter sat down on the floor and pulled his knees up to his chest and started to cry. He lifted his head and Rhodey saw the pain on his nephew’s face. He saw the hope drain from his eyes. He knew the moment Peter gave up on his dad coming home alive.

“But he promised me.” Peter’s whisper broke Rhodey’s heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I asked you to comment like crazy to get me through my work day Friday and ya'll did not disappoint! THANK YOU!
> 
> Comments, KUDOS! You know the drill!
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING!
> 
> LOVE YOU 3000!


	40. Viral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANNNNNDDDDD
> 
> NOPE
> 
> Just read it.
> 
> NO spoilers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY WEDNESDAY!
> 
> Giving you lovely people a surprise update!
> 
> I hope you are all having a fantastic week!
> 
> RANDOM FACT ABOUT ME: Someone asked how I like my sandwiches...Umm gluten free? 😂 I typically make a lettuce wrap with turkey, ham, cheese and mayo.

Three months and three weeks. Peter had been without a dad for almost four months. The tower had been too quiet so Peter had left. He had grabbed his suit and he had left the tower before anyone could stop him. He wasn’t sure he would have listened to them anyway. It felt like his heart had been ripped out of his chest and stepped on a couple of times. The only thing he knew was that he needed to get away because he could barely breathe.

Peter sat down on the roof of a nearby building. He knew Friday would alert the team of his location if asked. He also knew they’d give him space unless he was gone too long. That was the difference. Tony would have been here in a minute. He would have stepped out of the Iron Man suit and sat down next to Peter and Peter would have laid his head against his shoulder and told his dad what was going wrong in his life. There was no one to do that now.

“Karen, run a search. Find Tony Stark.” Peter told the AI.

“Tony Stark not detected.” Karen told him.

~

Tony Stark had been missing for four months and Peter felt like a robot. He was going through the motions life but it felt like his heart had been ripped out and stomped on. No, correction. It was like the Evil Queen from Once Upon A Time had ripped it straight out of his chest and crushed it in front of him.

Peter walked into the tower one afternoon by mistake. He realized he was supposed to be at the apartment. He groaned and remembered what Tony had told him about this, “It’s okay if that happens. Can you maybe just let an adult in your life know so that we don’t worry about you?” 

Peter couldn’t hold it back any longer. He started to cry. He didn’t have the strength to hold it together any longer. He just wanted to cry, scream, or throw something. This is where Rhodey found him. Rhodey was still staying in the tower and as far as Peter knew he’d been to scared to step outside the safety of the building as of yet.

“Peter?” Rhodey sat down next to him careful of his injuries still in recovery.

“I hate myself.” Peter whispered.

“Because you wish your dad was here and I was the one missing?” Rhodey ruffled his hair.

“Do you hate me?” Peter looked at him to see his facial expression when he responded.

“Pete, I wish Tony had come home instead of me too.” Rhodey’s face was sincere.

~

Tony Stark wondered when people would realize that putting tech in his hands when they kidnapped him was a horrible idea. He wasn’t planning on making this group any weapons. He really hoped that Natasha was on her A game for this signal he planned to send to her. He hoped she didn’t delete it thinking it was a mistake either.

Tony typed out the message via e-mail and waited. He wasn’t sure if a response would come though even if she replied. 

~

Natasha held someone against the brick walls in the pouring rain, “TELL ME WHAT YOU KNOW!”

“I told you, LADY! I don’t know anything! I don’t know where Tony Stark is!” The man struggled to get his words out past her hand against his neck.

“I know what you told me, but I don’t believe you. You’d better giving me something. I’m feeling a little aggravated and you know what happens when I’m aggravated?” Natasha threatened.

“Umm. You work out to blow off steam?” The man mumbled.

“I never see the person who caused the aggravation again.” Natasha answered and there was no sign to her stance that she was lying. The man gulped.

“FINE! BUT I DON’T KNOW WHERE HE IS!” The man insisted again.

“Nat. Enough. Let him go. You need to see this.” Clint interrupted her. She turned to glare, “It’s important! You can kill him later.”

Clint gave Nat an old communication device Tony made for the team once upon a time that they had decided wouldn’t work and had switched to com’s. Nat had kept her’s because she and Tony would use it for conversation every once and a while. She always knew it was secure. And if she used it to message her friend on the nights when nightmares kept her awake then so be it.

On it was a simple message, “You had one job.”

Nat laughed and wiped tears off her cheeks. He was alive. There was hope. She typed back a message and pulled Clint toward the car. They needed to get to the tower so Friday could trace his message.

~

Nat and Clint didn’t say a word to Peter or Rhodey and swore Friday to secrecy. They weren’t giving false hope just to crush them again. Friday was running the search and finally pinpointed a location.

“Call in the team.” Clint muttered walking to suit up.

“You heard him, Fri. Everyone we’ve got. We’re bringing out guy home today.” Nat yelled running to catch up. Everyone would have received a red alert and would be on their way to the jet shortly.

Steve, Bucky, and Peter entered first. Nat held up a hand, and Peter shook his head, “Friday told me. I’m not sitting out. He’s going to need me there. I convinced Rhodey to stay behind. Thor is a couple of minutes out. He’s bringing Dr. Strange.”

“They hang out together?” Steve asked.

“Thor loves people. He hangs out with anyone.” Wanda explained as she boarded the jet with Vision.

“You think we need all of this man power?” Bucky asked.

“I don’t believe that we’re planning to let them walk away from this.” Clint explained as Thor boarded with Dr. Strange.

“Look at what I learned! It’s a joyous day!” Thor shouted, “The man of Iron will be so proud!”

“He found out about TikTok.” Dr. Strange sighed.

“We posted a video that has 63,000 hearts already!” Thor shouted.

“I TOLD YOU TO KEEP THAT A SECRET!” Dr. Strange gave a mean glare.

“I apologize my Wizard friend!”

“Let’s focus. We have one objective. Bring Tony Stark home. If someone gets in the way. Take them out.” Nat said as she took her seat.

“Don’t hesitate. Anyone have a problem. This is your chance off the jet?” Clint said and glanced around. No one moved. The team was in agreement; whatever it took.

~

Peter had never felt this before. He knew that he’d take someone out without hesitation to bring his dad home. Yet his family had put him at the jet to keep an eye and be back up. He was beyond frustrated. He should be in there.

He could hear them on the com’s as they got further away and his hearing couldn’t pick them up any longer.

“Steve?” Nat yelled.

“Little busy!”

“Need some help!” Nat yelled.

“Someone tell Spidey we need back up!” Bucky yelled and grunted as he fought his way in.

“BOY of spiders! We request your aid!” Thor yelled.

“NO!” Steve, Nat and Vision yelled.

“Too late! I was called in and I’m coming.” Spider-Man responded into the com’s, 

“Don’t worry about me. I’ll activate instant kill if I need to.”

“Don’t need to!” Steve yelled.

“Guys! Sorry to interrupt. I have a situation.” Wanda said more anxious than she normally sounded.

“Tell me what’s going on?” Steve yelled.

“I may have stepped on a booby trap.” Wanda responded.

“I’m on it!” Spider-Man yelled.

Spider-Man found Wanda and saw she had her foot on a landmine—A LANDMINE! His eyes went wide.

“This is dangerous! Get out of here! Send Vision!” Wanda told him.

“Do you trust me?” Peter asked.

“Without a doubt.” Wanda nodded. It was the only way a team like their’s could function.

“I’m going to get you out of there. Only move when I say so. Do you understand? Not a minute before.” Peter got his plan ready, “NOW!” Peter webbed the trigger down as Wanda moved so that it wouldn’t explode.

Peter sighed in relief when it didn’t go off but knew that wouldn’t hold long, “Everyone clear of this area! We have situation!” Spider-Man yelled as he and Wanda got out of there right before that area exploded.

“I think your mask is singed a little.” Wanda teased.  
“You mean, Thanks Spider-Man, right?” Spider-Man teased.

“FOCUS!” Nat yelled, “PETER, WANDA. You have an opening! GET in there and GET Tony and GET OUT!”

Peter didn’t need someone to tell him twice. They were in the warehouse. It was dark, but Peter had no trouble with that thanks to his senses being so heightened. 

Peter could hear multiple heartbeats. He wasn’t worried about the bad guys at this point. He had orders to follow. He put all of his focus into finding the one heartbeat he’d missed hearing the most. He found it right away. It was like his heart knew it without a doubt.

“SPIDER-MAN! ETA?” Steve yelled.

He didn’t respond but he heard Wanda telling them they were heading to find Tony. He couldn’t respond because he knew that his dad was in the room at the end of the hall, but he also knew his dad wasn’t alone.

Peter opened the door without hesitation. The man held a knife against his dad’s throat. Peter had never seen Tony scared like this. He wasn’t sure anyone else would see it but Peter knew. He saw it in his eyes and he heard how fast his heart was beating. He also saw relief flash in his eyes before angered followed when Spider-Man and Wanda walked in.

“Spider-Man! We need to get out of here now!” Steve yelled.

“BUSY!” He answered.

“NOW!” Dr. Strange repeated.

“Karen. Activate instant Kill mode.” Peter said. Wanda put a hand on his arm and Peter shrugged her off. He didn’t care about right or wrong in that moment. All he knew is someone had robbed him of his dad for months and they didn’t deserve what the justice system would give them.

Wanda flung the knife out of the guys hand with her powers and Tony reached to punch him but wobbled obviously weak from lack of nutrition. Peter stepped in and knocked the guy out.

“SPIDER-MAN! I SWEAR TO THOR!” Nat yelled.  
“The building is rigged to blow!” Dr. Strange yelled, “I don’t know if I can control the blast. We need to get everyone out of there!”

“Take him.” Spider-Man told Wanda. She hesitated but only a second before pulling a kicking a screaming Tony out of the warehouse. Peter knew if he lived that he’d hear about this later.

Spider-Man grabbed the guy by his throat, “WHY’D YOU DO IT!”

“We meant to take his kid. Victim of opportunity.” The man struggled to say.

“IS this a joke to you? He has a family!” Spider-Man yelled loosening his grip slightly so that the man could talk better.

“Not personal. We just wanted to ransom his brat for money. Once we had Tony Stark and his friend we figured you’d guys would come but you didn’t come. We then had some fun with them until Tony Stark agreed to make us weapons.” The man explained.

“You don’t deserve to live.” Spider-Man tightened his hold the man’s neck.

“Spider-Man!” Tony yelled into a com. Who gave that man a com? Peter didn’t release his hold, “He’s not worth it! You’ll kill him but what will it cost you?”

Spider-Man closed his eyes a second. DO or die time. He grabbed the man and swung them out of the building. He got them clear in time to feel the heat of the blast but avoid injury.

“You don’t have it in you.” The man coughed next to him on the ground.

“No. I just value human life and you don’t. You know the difference though? I’ll go home to my family tonight and you’ll rot in a cell for life.” Spider-Man punched and knocked the guy out before laying back down clutching his ribs that we’re surely broken from the fall.

~

Peter made his way to the Medbay where Tony and Dr. Cho were arguing loudly.  
“You cannot discharge from the Medbay! Why do you pay me if you never listen!”

“I need to check on Peter! He never should have been in that fight! I’m going to kill Steve and Nat!” Tony yelled.

“You need to take care of yourself. You can kill them another day! Peter has a few broken ribs that will heal in a couple of hours and some bad sunburn on his neck. You may want to tweak his suit a bit to withstand more heat.” Dr. Cho said as Peter pushed the door open.

“Peter Parker! I left you in a room to drink water and rest!” Dr. Cho sighed.

“I know!” Peter ran forward and hugged Tony tight. Tony tightened the hold even more.

“I’m here, baby. I’m here.” Tony whispered in his kid’s ear.

“Pinch me.” Peter said as Tony lifted his face from where it was buried in Tony’s shirt to wipe away his tears.

“Didn’t you get hurt enough today?” Tony teased.

“You missed so much.” Peter’s voice broke.

“I can’t wait to hear about everything.” Tony promised.

“First thing first; I can’t make the GPS in the Stark watch work and it’s due tomorrow.”

“Hmm. You know what? After being held captive for months I’m thinking I’ve earned a hiatus from work.” Tony winked.

“BUT THE DEADLINE!” Peter insisted.

“Pepper puts those in my calendar to scare me into thinking I have a deadline, but I own the company.” Tony reassured. He wasn’t going to tell the kid that the deadline was technically firm, but due to the situation they were going to be pushing a lot of deadlines back as the family healed.

~

Pepper rushed into the room in sweats and an oversized t-shirt. She didn’t even wait for Peter to scoot over. She just hugged him around Peter.

“Tears for your boss, Pep?” Tony teased.

“Don’t do that again!” Pepper warned.

“Get kidnapped? You hear her blaming me, right?” Tony looked at Peter.

“I do.” Peter laughed.

“I love you.” Pepper kissed Tony’s cheek.

“I love you both!”

~  
Tony woke up in the middle of the night in a puddle of his own sweat. His hear was racing.. He had insisted on going to the penthouse and Dr. Cho had finally agreed. He slid out of bed and made his way to the kitchen making a pot of coffee. 

Rhodey wandered out shortly after, “Can’t sleep?”

“Nightmares?” Tony asked.

“Every night. We just went for a run, Tones. How did everything go so wrong so quick?” Rhodey looked at his feet.

“Stop that.” Tony warned.

“Stop what?” Rhodey asked.

“I can practically hear you finding a way to take the blame for this.” Tony pointed at him.

“Peter went without a dad for four months. Pepper thought you were dead. You sent me away! You self sacrificing idiot!” Rhodey whispered yelled as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

“I needed to know that one of us would for sure get home to them. They weren’t going to let me go. It had to be you.” Tony shrugged.

“Next time it’s you.” Rhodey said firmly.

“Next time? No. No. NO. We’re done running. This is never happening again.” Tony rolled his eyes.

“You know what I could really go for?” Rhodey asked casually.

“Cheeseburger?” Tony looked over in hope.

“And a shake.” Rhodey nodded.

“Umm. Yeah. Whose going to drive?” Tony didn’t want to admit that leaving the tower scared him to death.

“Umm. I don’t know.” Rhodey shrugged.

“I’ve got it.” Natasha turned on a light in the living room.

“How long were you there?” Tony asked.

“The whole time.” Natasha shrugged grabbing her keys, “Let’s go!”

“Umm.” Tony looked at Rhodey.

“Can we just tell you our orders?” Rhodey asked.

Natasha’s face softened, “Sure.”

~

Peter woke up to the sound of quiet talking and laughing. He wandered out to the living area and found Rhodey, Nat, and Tony on the floor in the living room leaning against the couch as they ate cheeseburgers from a bag, “Do I yell at you all to go to bed or join you?”

Nat tossed him a cheeseburger, “Fifteen more minutes.”

Peter sat down next to Tony and laid against his shoulder not even unwrapping the cheeseburger. It wasn’t that he wasn’t hungry. He was just too tired to eat and for the first time in months he felt whole and safe, “Did you guys watch Thor’s TikTok video? He does Avengers impressions. It’s going viral.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I hope you love this and it feels your heart with happy feels and lots of fluff!
> 
> KUDOS and COMMENTS matter! Please push me through my work week with some encouragement!
> 
> LOVE YOU 3000! 💜


	41. Socks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter finally reacts to the stress from the past four months.
> 
> Tony still won't leave the tower.
> 
> Uncle nephew talks
> 
> Mama-Spider and Spider-Baby talks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sunday!
> 
> This chapter was a literal nightmare. I wanted to throw my computer so many times. It did not flow smoothly. It was like pulling teeth every word.
> 
> Please enjoy my nightmare though! 😜
> 
> BUT COMMENT after because this was a tough one. 😂

Peter woke up to his 2am alarm and slid out of bed quietly. He made his way to the kitchen and made a cup of coffee quietly. He then took that with him to the lab. He had things to do today and this was the most quiet time to do it. He also knew that if Tony found him working he would be disappointed.

Peter checked SI e-mails and responded to a few that required follow ups. He then went back to work on the Stark Watch upgrade. It was already late and Tony kept telling him not to worry about it because their family was taking a leave of absence to heal. That’s what Tony had told the media too via a digital press conference. The problem with this being; Peter wasn’t sure how to heal.

~

Tony went to the lab first thing that morning when he didn’t find Peter in his room. He found the boy working on the Stark Watch that he kept telling him to put away for a bit. No one would die from having to wait a few extra weeks for an upgrade.

“Peter. I told you to wait on that.” Tony said again patiently.

Peter glanced over and Tony didn’t miss the bags under his eyes or the mug that had been filled with coffee on the table next to him, “I want to work on it.”

“Peter, pause for a second. I didn’t want to do this, but you need to stop. I’m pulling the dad card.” Tony crossed his arms over his chest.

“Do you get to pull that card any longer? You were gone for four months.” Peter didn’t pause for a second.

Tony took a deep breath in and exhaled before responding, “Do you want to fight today?”

Peter looked over, “I’m not stopping. Listen, I had to keep up with everything. Pepper was a mess, and you were gone. I don’t know anything other than full steam ahead. You don’t get to tell me to stop.”

“Funny, that paper I signed that looked really official makes me believe otherwise.” Tony shrugged.

“Signed and left.” Peter reminded.

“Left? Peter! Are you kidding me? I—Nope. Nope. Passing this to May. Go pack your bag. Happy will be here in a few minutes to take you to the apartment. It’s her week starting today anyway.” Tony pointed to the exit.

“Fine.” Peter put the watch down on the table, “Don’t touch my stuff.”

~

Peter sat on his bed in his apartment when May came in and sat down, “What did he tell you?”

“That you may be struggling and you don’t know how to process how you’re feeling so you’re attacking those you love.” May brushed the curls out of his eyes.

“I’m fine.” Peter insisted.

“You don’t think any of this is from fear?” May asked.

“Can you leave me alone? I’m tired.” Peter turned over in bed ignoring his aunt.

“Fine. Just don’t forget what’s special about this coming weekend.” May said before getting up and walking out.

Peter had no clue what she was talking about.

~

The week passed quickly. Peter didn’t tell Tony that he had created an SI e-mail for himself and he was still handling anything coming in that he had been working on while Tony was gone and Pepper hadn’t been in a good place mentally. 

On Friday Peter made his way to SI. He needed a lab and Tony was being crazy about the lab right now so he was going to use the one there. No one would question him walking in anyway.

Peter waved to the receptionist but she motioned him over and handed him some notes, “I’ve been taking messages and I’m not sure who they go to any longer. Is it you, Tony or Pepper?”

“You can just keep forwarding everything to me.” Peter smiled and went up to the lab right away avoiding anyone else.

He set his stuff down and got to work on making more web fluid. He heard the door open after a bit which he found odd since he had asked Friday to keep everyone out of there while he worked. He knew that meant it was only someone who could override that order. He figured Tony, but was surprised to see Natasha walk in.

“Tony sent me.” She sat down on the stool.

“Why didn’t he come himself.” Peter shot back.

“You know why, Peter. You think you can cut him a break? He’s been through a lot recently. You wanted nothing more than to have your dad back and now you do and you’re what? Pushing him away?” Nat asked.

“I’m not!” Peter insisted and groaned when he overdid it on the chemical he was pouring, “Now can you leave? You’re distracted me and I’m making web fluid.”

“No. Come on. It’s the weekend. Tony wants you home.” Nat grabbed her keys.

“I don’t want to. I’m going to the apartment.” Peter lifted his chin in defiance.

“Peter. Tony is in charge of you and he gave me instructions. I’m not coming back to the tower empty handed.” Nat raised a brow.

Peter groaned and finished what he was doing and put everything in it’s proper place, “This is dumb. I regret asking him to sign that dumb paper.”

Nat eyes softened, “You don’t mean that.”

~

Peter got to the tower and flopped on the couch, “Fri. Tell Tony I’m here and he can chill on the helicopter parenting.”

“I’ll alert the boss.” Friday responded.

Tony came upstairs, “Still in a mood I see.”

“Still haven’t left the tower I see.” Peter shrugged.

“I know that was an attack against Tony, but I feel personally attacked too.” Rhodey walked into the room eating an apple.

“This isn’t about you.” Tony told him, “Peter’s just having big feelings and he doesn’t want to come right out and talk about it so he’s getting mean.”

“Tony, you calling Peter out on his crap is a savage parental move.” Nat said from where she sat in the chair in the corner.

“Don’t take his side. We’re both spiders.” Peter told his aunt.

“Someone pray for this child.” Tony told his friends.

“I wanted to go to the apartment but someone insisted I come here!” Peter yelled.

“How dare I want to spend time with my kid after being kept from him for four months?” Tony rolled his eyes.

“Maybe we should go so you can talk?” Rhodey said.

“No. We’re fine.” Peter stood up, “You stay. I’m going to my room until Sunday night.”

Tony stepped in front of him blocking his path, “You can hide in your room in a minute. I wanted you to know something first. I’m sorry. I’m sorry I left. I’m sorry you had to be the one in charge for months. I’m sorry I wasn’t here.”

“Please move or I’ll make you move.” Peter didn’t look at him.

Tony stepped out of the way avoiding the fight Peter was picking.

~

Peter was reading upside down on the ceiling when Rhodey came in and sat on the bed later that day.

“Alright. Let’s hash this out. You weren’t angry at me like this when I came home.” Rhodey told him.

“I’m not angry.” Peter threw the book onto his desk and flipped down to a standing position.

“You’re lying. It’s okay to be angry, Pete.” Rhodey patted the bed next to him and Peter sat down resigning himself to an uncle and nephew talk.

“I’m not!” Peter yelled.

“Then why you yelling?” Rhodey raised a brow.

“I thought he was dead.” Peter finally said after a couple of beats of silence to calm down.

“Me too.”

“Why aren’t you yelling then?”

“I’ve been friends with Tony a long time. I’m used to this side of things. People targeting him, almost losing him, and having to question if I should put up walls to protect myself. You know why I don’t though?” Rhodey asked.

Peter shook his head.

Rhodey pulled up a video on his phone of Tony coming up to hug him one day after a particularly hard military mission in the airport. Someone had posted it on social media and Rhodey had saved it because he knew he’d need the reminder of what a friendship like theirs really meant at some point, “Friendships like these don’t come around every day.”

“You only lost him for a month.” Peter pointed out.

“I know and I’m in no space to judge you. I just want you to know you have the right to be angry, but tell him that. Don’t attack him for things that aren’t his fault.” Rhodey ruffled Peter’s hair before walking out of the room.

Peter sighed because he knew Rhodey was right. He and his dad needed to have a long overdue talk, but what if Tony didn’t want to talk to him anymore? Peter hadn’t been very kind as of late.

He made his way to the living room and found Tony on his tablet watching videos of the team from their last prank war. Peter smiled watching from the hallway for a minute.

“You gonna just creep over there or come talk?” Tony called not even looking behind him.

Peter sighed and went to sit on the couch, “Wasn’t creeping.”

“Want to call a cease fire yet?” Tony asked.

“No. I’m mad at you.” Peter crossed his arms over his chest.

“Fair.” Tony nodded while he thought of what to say next so that he didn’t have his son shutting down on him again or exploding in anger, “I’m kind of mad at you too.”

Peter looked at him in shock and started to say something and then closed his mouth.

“What? You get to be mad and I don’t?” Tony raised a brow.

“I didn’t do anything!” Peter stood up and started to walk away.

“Hey. We’re just talking. This isn’t an attack or punishment.” Tony gestured with his head to the couch.

Peter didn’t sit down but he stayed where he stood which Tony took as a victory.

“You want to know why I’m angry with you, Pete?” Tony shrugged as if it didn’t matter either way.

“Okay…” Peter finally sat down.

“I’m angry with you because I taught you a long time ago that you’re the kid. You don’t take care of the adults in your life. The adults take care of you. You don’t run the company or worry about deadlines. You don’t set an alarm for 2:30 in the morning to do my job. You are so kind that it makes you self-destructive at times.”

“You don’t know.” Peter warned with a look in his eyes that told his dad he wasn’t far from a break down.

“Then talk to me, Pete!” Tony took his turn to stand up and pace in front of the couch, “Because I can’t try to understand if you keep it all locked down tight.”

“I had no choice. It was work myself to death or feel things that would have crushed me. I went to school one day with a dad at home waiting for me and then when I came home you were gone. Pepper couldn’t pull it together. May was working overtime. This whole family deflects how we’re feeling. We work and work so we don’t have to feel anything. You know these big feelings are nothing compared to the big feelings that were threatening to crush me when you were gone. Work helped. It got me through. I was alone!” Peter yelled.

“I’m sorry you had to survive four months without me.” Tony tugged on the kids sweater to pull him in for a hug.

“No! Don’t hug me!” Peter scooted further away, “It’s my fault!”

“What’s your fault?” Tony was really puzzled at this point.

“They took you instead of me! He told me!” Peter looked at his hands.

“You know what? I would have gladly taken that for you any day. You hear me?” Tony kneeled down in front of Peter to get him to make eye contact.

“Why?” Peter cried, “You can’t even leave the house because you’re scared! It should have been me.”

“You know why I convinced them to take Rhodey?” Tony asked.

“Rhodey said you guys have that type of friendship.” Peter mumbled.

“How much more would I do for you, Kid?” Tony raised a brow, “You’re my number #1 priority. I’d take any kind of beating or torture so that you didn’t have to. It’s always going to be that way!”

“Even when I’m mean to you like I have been the last week or so?” Peter asked his dad.

“No matter what.” Tony promised.

“Can I have that hug now?” Peter asked.

“I thought you’d never ask. I missed my Peter hugs.” Tony promised and pulled Peter in for a well needed hug.

~

Peter was laying in his bed when Ned texted him, “What are you getting Tony for fathers day on Sunday?”

Peter shot up in bed. He hadn’t remembered about fathers day! Now what?

He typed back, “I forget! What’s your plan?”

Ned wrote, “Was thinking socks.”

“I can’t get Tony socks!” Peter typed back.

“Why? He doesn’t wear socks?” Ned questioned.

Peter thought about it, “Well he does…”

“So why isn’t it a good gift? Everyone needs socks!” Ned asked.

“Good point.” Peter didn’t have a better idea.

That is how Peter and Natasha ended up at Target.

“You aren’t allowed to talk to him about his gift.” Peter warned as they checked out.

“I don’t even know what I would say to him, Pete.” Natasha held back her laughter.

“It’s a good gift!” Peter insisted.

“It’s a good thing you’re cute.” Natasha ruffled his hair.

~

Peter found Tony in the lab first thing Sunday morning and hugged him tight. Tony smiled and hugged him back.

“Morning, Spider-Baby!”

“Happy Fathers day!” Peter handed him the gift.

“Peter. You didn’t have to get me anything.” Tony said but he opened the gift nonetheless. He pulled out a package of socks and put a smile on his face, “Thanks, Bud! It’s perfect!”

“You really love it?” Peter asked hopeful.

“I do love it. I needed socks, ya know? Can never have enough of those.” Tony nodded and pulled Peter into his arms for another hug.

“See I was worried because Auntie Nat seemed to think it wasn’t a good gift! I’m going to tell her she’s wrong!” Peter beamed before spinning around and running to find his aunt.

Rhodey came into the lab eating cereal from a bowl and gave him a puzzled look, “Socks?”

“Father’s Day.” Tony explained.

“Oh. Why socks?” Rhodey’s eyes crinkled with laughter.

“Hey! I love them!” Tony defended Peter.

“I don’t think it’s the socks you love, Tones.” Rhodey told his friend.

“He is pretty great, isn’t he?” Tony smiled in the direction of where Peter had just exited.

Natasha came in, “So Tony I bet you’re so excited to wear those socks today!”

“I love them!” Tony smiled knowing Peter could be within hearing distance.

“I’m gonna tell him.”

“Don’t you dare.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!!
> 
> 1 Comment is required for reading this chapter because it took my whole Saturday.
> 
> KUDOS are helpful too.
> 
> LOVE YOU 3000!


	42. Lie If You Want To

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter stays out past curfew.
> 
> Auntie Nat has something to say about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Saturday!
> 
> So here's how my day went: 
> 
> Good.
> 
> Anxiety freak out.
> 
> Good.
> 
> SO let's hope it stays that way.
> 
> RANDOM FACT ABOUT ME: Everything I buy lately is floral print.

Peter knew he was going to be in trouble. He had seen the alerts on his screen. Karen had nagged him until he muted her. He knew what time it was. He knew that he would have to face Tony later because there was no way that he wouldn’t know about this. Peter couldn’t just leave and go home though.

Peter stood in front of the woman who had run out into the street screaming for help. A man had come out with a knife and Peter knew he wasn’t in his right mind. He was either drunk or high—Both? Probably both. The man was cussing and slashing toward Peter. Peter knew his healing could take it if he took a hit, but he wasn’t moving from his position as the woman’s shield until the police arrived.

“LISTEN BRAT! This doesn’t have NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU!” The man yelled.

“Anything that puts innocent civilians at risk concerns me.” Spider-Man remarked.

“I gotta teach her a lesson.” The man tried explained, “She can’t just disrespect me.”

“I’m giving you a chance to go back in the house and leave her be.” Spider-Man warned.

“Or what?” The man spit at him.

Peter was annoyed. It was taking the police way too long. He was exhausted. It was 1am which is two hours past curfew. He wasn’t sure how Tony hadn’t noticed at this point. Hopefully he’s asleep but either way Peter knows he’ll find out.  
Spider-Man grabbed the man’s wrist when he slashed the knife at him again and lifted the man in the air with one hand, “You are irritating me.”

The man struggled but Spider-Man didn’t let him free until he saw cops pulling onto the street. Spider-Man took that time to drag him to the porch and web him to it, “You’ve got somewhere safe to stay?”

The woman nodded.

“Good. Go there.” Spider-Man was out of there as quickly as he had swung in. He made his way to the apartment and slid into his bedroom. He showered, changed and climbed into bed.

He sighed in relief. He was exhausted. Good thing he didn’t have school because it was summer.

~

“Peter Benjamin PARKER!” Peter opened his eyes to Natasha yelling. He pulled the blanket back over his head and buried his face in the pillow. It didn’t stop her from coming into his room.

“May is ASLEEP and you’re here because Tony is pissed that I was out past curfew.” Peter mumbled trying to talk past his scratchy throat.

“That’s right. Come on. He wants to talk to you.” Natasha pulled at the blanket but Peter put his super strength into it and held on tight.

“Come back in a couple of hours, Auntie Nat.” Peter closed his eyes.

“Oh sure.” Natasha said.

Peter peaked an over out of the covers to look at her, “Seriously?”

“No. Get up. We’re leaving in twenty minutes.” Natasha told him, “I’m going to leave your aunt a note. She’s probably still asleep.”

“That’s because the sky isn’t even awake yet.” Peter grumbled.

~

Peter made his way into the penthouse in sweatpants and a t-shirt having opted out of changing since he planned to go back to bed at the first chance. What kind of person dragged someone out of bed at 4:30am?

Peter laid on the couch and Natasha sighed, “NOPE! Tony’s in the lab.”

“He can come to me.” Peter didn’t even look over.

“You want me to tell him that at this moment when you already broke curfew?” Natasha sat down on the couch next to him.

“You’re annoying and I have a headache.” Peter got up and went to the lab ignoring his aunt’s snort at his comment.

Tony looked up when Peter walked inside.

“It is not even 5am, Tony!” Peter yelled. He realized it was a bad idea because his throat was still dry and scratchy but he figured that would get better after some water later.

“You really want to take that tone?” Tony asked not pausing his work.

Peter paused for a minute, “No.”

“That’s what I was thinking.” Tony nodded.

“Am I in trouble?” Peter sat down on the couch in the lab and pulled his favorite blanket out from behind the couch and wrapped it around his shoulders.

“Yes and no. You broke curfew.”

“But?” Peter asked wondering where the no was coming from.

“You did good.” Tony shrugged.

“So why am I awake at this hour?”

“Honestly I didn’t even know what time it was.”

“I’m going back to bed.” Peter stood up, “You can punish me later.”

Tony tugged the blanket as he was walking by and Peter released it knowing the rule was it stayed in the lab. Tony took that opportunity to pull him into a hug, “Sometimes it’s okay to ignore the rules to save someone else’s life. I think I’m giving you a pass. I wanted to tell you I’m proud of you.”

Peter melted into the hug, “Thanks.”

~

Peter woke up a few hours later and went to the couch where Rhodey and Natasha were talking. Peter snuggled close to Rhodey to steal his body heat.

“How are you always cold?” Rhodey teased ruffling his hair.

“Spider-Bite.” Peter answered still not 100% awake.

Rhodey frowned, “Pete. You actually feel a little warm.”

Peter pushed Rhodey’s hand off his forehead, “m’ fine.”

Peter wasn’t fine. He was tired, achy, and his throat was on fire. He didn’t want to worry anyone through. He was sure his super healing would take care of whatever this was quickly.

Peter felt his eyes start to droop closed again and he felt a blanket settling on him.

Tony came upstairs, “It’s noon. He’s still asleep.” Tony frowned walking over to where Peter was sleeping against Rhodey.

“I think he’s sick.” Rhodey explained.

“NO!” Tony sighed, “Sick Peter is extra clingy and extra needy. I can’t do that right now. Pepper is leaving to go out of town tomorrow.”  
“Well welcome to being a dad when it isn’t convenient.” Natasha teased Tony and smiled at the sleeping teenager who had Rhodey’s shirt in his grip so Rhodey couldn’t sneak away.

Tony ruffled the kids hair and gave him a gentle shake, “Come on, Bubba. Time to wake up.”

“No. Want my dad.” Peter mumbled.

Tony smiled even when the kid was sleepy and sick he still wanted to be by him, “You need to eat and get some fluids in you. Sick or not. You burn through calories too quick.”

Peter opened his eyes, “Dad?”

“Yeah, Bud. I’m here.”

“Call Aunt May. I’m dying.” Peter rasped past his sore throat.

“Great then you passed your dying to me!” Rhodey said sarcastically.

“No one is dying.” Tony rolled his eyes, “Apple juice or orange?”

Peter shook his head.

“MedBay?” Tony asked.

“Apple.” Peter finally said.

~

Peter had moved to his room shortly after that and woke up in the middle of the night. His throat hurt every time he swallowed and his whole body was on fire. Peter slid out of bed and used a hand to steady himself as he walked down the hall. Peter let himself into Tony and Pepper’s room. He woke Tony and said, “Scoot over.”

Tony rolled his eyes but did scoot. Peter laid his head on his chest.

“You’re real warm, Bub.” Tony said softly aware that Pepper was sleeping.

“I don’t feel good.” Peter felt tears leak down his cheeks and he knew he shouldn’t act this way. He should be able to take care of himself when he’s sick but its not like he can just take some cold medicine and get over it.

“Okay. MedBay.” Tony sat up and Peter nodded in agreement. The fact that he didn’t fight him on it let Tony know that Peter was really sick, “Glad May and I decided to keep you here or she’d be driving you here in the middle of the night anyway.”

Peter made it to the MedBay and found a bed to lay in. A doctor walked in a while later, “You aren’t Dr. Cho.”

The man smiled, “Dr. Kelley. I work with Dr. Cho.”

“No. I want Dr. Cho.” Peter looked at Tony.

“Bubs. Dr. Cho is out of town.”

“Well I don’t know him.”

Tony knew what Peter wasn’t saying. He didn’t want to out himself as Spider-Man to another person, “Bud. It’s fine. They all know.”

“You just told my secret!” Peter tried to yell but it came out hoarse and like a squeaky whisper.

“Can we agree that it’s for the greater good?” Tony asked not wanting to argue with a sick teenager.

“What greater good?”

“The keeping Peter Parker alive greater good.” Tony rolled his eyes.

“Well that is pretty good.” Peter finally relented.

“How about I check you out then?” Dr. Kelley interrupted. 

~

“Strep. That’s contagious, right?” Peter asked Tony back in the penthouse.

“Yeah, Bubba.”

“Better tell Uncle Rhodey sorry.” Peter shrugged.

“I’m sure he’ll forgive you.”

~

Tony walked out to the living room later and found Peter laying on the couch where he left him watching a movie, but Rhodey was also there looking miserable and Natasha.

“Your kid tried to kill us.” Natasha told him.

“Did not!” Peter defended himself.

“Okay.” Tony did the only thing he knew to do when people were sick, “Apple or orange juice?”

“Please for the love of everything good in the world—Call aunt May.” Peter told him.

“Fine. But I’m telling her I totally have this. You’re just worried.” Tony pulled out his phone dialing the number.

“You can lie if you want to.” Peter teased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!
> 
> COMMENT AND KUDOS MAKE MY DAY!
> 
> LOVE YOU 3000!


	43. Curls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter wants a friend to come over.
> 
> Tony is working through his anxiety about leaving the penthouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! Happy Saturday! 
> 
> I AM BACK! I'm sorry I disappeared on you last weekend! I did post an update on Tumblr as to why I wasn't updating this last weekend but I'm not sure who follows me so if you don't--Go follow AimAim94. I had a mental health episode last weekend and I just had to pause and take care of me. I appreciate your patience while I disappeared to do that!
> 
> RANDOM FACT ABOUT ME: I hate coffee but I do love tea. I'm not picky about tea flavors either.

“Dad…”

“—No.” Tony said walking away from Peter.

“You didn’t even let me finish the question.” Peter pouted.

“Alright. Ask the question.” Tony turned around in the hallway leading to the lab to appease the teenager.

“Can Ned sleep over?” Peter asked.

“No.” Tony continued walking to the lab.

“Dad—“

“No. My answer is no. You just got over strep. Rhodey and Nat are still on antibiotics. Another time.” Tony didn’t know when he had become this parent, but it was no longer about just making his kid happy. It was about what was the best decision for everyone involved.

“I’m fine!” Peter insisted continuing to follow him.

“You are because of your freaky healing, but Rhodey and Nat are not. Now do you want to work in the lab with me or keep testing me?” Tony asked as he entered the lab.

“A little bit of both.” Peter mumbled.

“Go.” Tony pointed at the door.

“Dad!” Peter walked toward his desk area.

“I mean it, Pete. I’m not in the mood. Give me some space. We can try again later when we’re both in a different head space.” Tony opened the door and motioned him out.

Peter put down his stuff and walked out with a huff.

~

Tony made his way back upstairs after cooling off for a bit. He hadn’t meant to take out his bad mood on his kid, but he just pushed and pushed until Tony was ready to snap. Do all kids test their parents like that? Tony found Peter in his room working on a lego set.

“Hey Bubba. Can we talk?”

“About how I was bugging you?” Peter’s hands paused from the legos he was building only for a second before he continued to build without even looking up toward Tony.

“You weren’t—NO. That’s a lie. You were. I did get a little frustrated that you kept asking for Ned to come over even though you knew the answer. You knew the answer before you asked. Let’s give everyone a chance to be healthy again and then Ned can come over.” Tony sat down on the edge of Peter’s bed that hadn’t been made that morning.

Peter kept building without responding for a minute, “Sorry, I pushed. I just wanted to spend time with Ned. I should have stopped the first time you said no. You think we can have a movie night still like we planned?”

“I’d love that. But until then how about I help you build that?” Tony gestured to the form Peter was building. Tony wasn’t 100% sure what lego set he was building but he knew it was a good way to spend time with his kid.

“You’re horrible at legos.” Peter teased.

“I just don’t understand how you can build without the instructions! If we had used the instructions last time then it would not have been a big deal!” Tony looked at the shelf where their last project sat on the shelf unfinished. It was supposed to be a pirate ship. Peter had picked that one out at the store saying that it would be an easy one. He had lied.

“You build Iron Man suits without instructions.”

“Those are easier.” Tony picked up a lego that had fallen to the ground and set it on the table where Peter was building.

“Come on. I can teach you.”

~

“NO! I don’t want to watch that!” Rhodey argued at Peter’s choice that he had pulled up while he was in the kitchen making snacks.

“It’s my turn to choose!” Peter scooted over closer to Tony so that Rhodey had a place to sit down on the couch.

“No! It’s Tony’s!” Natasha pointed out.

“Guys. Guys…Can everyone calm down? I have a headache.” Tony told them. He loved his family but they were overwhelming at times and so loud.

“Uh oh.” Rhodey’s eyes went wide.

“I’m not sick! It’s a headache!” Tony threw his hands in the air.

“Does your throat hurt?” Natasha asked.

“Whose throat hurts?” Pepper asked coming into the living room and setting her bag on the table.

“Dad’s sick.” Peter told her.

“NO!” Pepper sighed, “I told you this was going to spread. It’s highly contagious.”

“It’s a headache. My throat doesn’t hurt.” Tony rolled his eyes.

Pepper didn’t look convinced. She glanced at the TV, “I love this movie!”

“See! My spy it is!” Peter grinned and hit play.

“I hate my life. We’ve watched this too many times.” Rhodey pouted.

“You love it.” Peter laid his head against his Uncle’s shoulder.

“No. I love you.” Rhodey ruffled his nephew’s hair. They were always messing with his curls.

~

Tony was holding his car keys in his hand and standing in the living room. He was trying to convince himself to go for a drive. He didn’t need to leave the car. He just had to go to the garage and stay in the car the whole time and come back. Exposure therapy. That was a good thing, right?

“Tony?” Pepper asked softly, “I thought you said you were going for a drive.”

“I can’t make myself go, Pep.” Tony admitted sounding more broken than he would care to admit.

“How can I help?” Pepper asked coming into the living room.

“Don’t leave me because I’m broken.” Tony didn’t even try to hide his insecurities from Pepper. She had known him long enough to see through his fake responses so he had learned to just be real with her.

“I love you now and I always will Tony Stark.” Pepper pressed her lips against his gently. He pulled her in gently and just rested his forehead against her’s and soaked in her calm.

“Mom! Dad! Can someone drive me to the apartment! I realized I forgot something!” Peter yelled coming into the living room.

“Pete. We agreed with May that we would keep you here until we were sure everyone was healthy.” Tony reminded him.

“Fine, but It’s not my fault if I don’t finish my summer reading list because the books are at the apartment.” Peter shrugged.

“You have plenty of summer left. I’m sure we can cut out some Spider-Man and Lab time to get that reading done.”

“You’re cruel.” Peter rolled his eyes.

“And you aren’t telling me what you really need that is at the apartment.” Tony raised a brow.

“Never mind. It’s not important.” Peter walked away.

“It’s important.” Pepper gave Tony’s arm a squeeze.

“I know! But you’re the only one who feels safe and healthy enough to drive.” Tony walked after Peter to find out what was going on.

“It’s fine, Tony!” Peter didn’t need to look up from where he face planted on the bed to know Tony was there.

“I know it’s not. You’ve been calling me dad but you went back to a first name.” Tony teased.

“I don’t even realize when I do that.” Peter argued.

“I think you do, but it’s okay, Bubs. How about you just talk to me about what’s going on? What do you need at the apartment?” Tony asked again.

“Don’t get mad.” Peter finally glanced over at him.

“I won’t.” Tony smiled in encouragement.

“I don’t really need anything. I just got this weird feeling in my gut and I just feel like I need to go there and make sure May is okay.” Peter shrugged.

“Can we compromise with a video chat?” Tony asked.

“No. See, you don’t get it.” Peter laid his face back against the pillow.

“Underoos. I’m trying to help. I just don’t know if I can take you. I grabbed my keys to leave today and my heart started racing.” Tony was honest with his teenager. It would seem that Peter was safe too because Tony didn’t feel the need to lie to him either or put on a fake face.

Peter sat up and hugged the pillow against himself, “What if I go with? Spider-Man won’t let anything bad happen to you. I promise.”

“What if we get to the garage and I can’t do it?” Tony blinked back tears in his eyes.

“Then we made it further than we did yesterday.” Peter jumped out of bed and Tony followed. Peter didn’t push as Tony stared at his keys.

“I don’t know, Pete.” Tony finally said, “I don’t think I can.”

“Remember we’re just going to the garage. We don’t have to leave if it’s too much once we’re down there.”

Tony picked up his keys and followed Peter. He stood in front of the car and shook his head, “I can’t. I just can’t.”

Peter hugged his dad, “I’m proud of you.”

“For going to the garage?”

“Would you be proud of me if roles were reversed?” Peter asked.

“Without a doubt.” Tony promised.

~

Peter and Tony made it back to the penthouse and he changed into his Spider-Man suit. He still needed to see for himself May was okay. He didn’t know why this feeling was in his gut but he would rather be paranoid than let something bad happen.

Peter swung into the apartment and May gasped, “PETER! The front door! PLEASE! You almost gave me a heart attack!”

“Sorry! I had this weird feeling you weren’t okay.” Peter shrugged.

May walked over to him, “I’m fine, Baby. You’ve had a rough few months though so it makes sense.”

Peter hugged his aunt tight, “Larb you.”

“I larb you too. Are you sleeping here tonight then since you’ve already brought your germs?” May teased.

“I’m healthy! I have super healing!” Peter protested.

“Anyone else go down yet?” May asked.

“Tony said he had a headache the other night.” 

“Uh oh.” May’s eyes got big.

“He said it’s just a headache!” Peter reminded.

“And that sounds like what you say when you’re aren’t getting sick.” May filled a tumbler cup with ice and water and took a sip.

“Oh no.” Peter sighed, “I should warn Pepper to keep an eye on him.”

“Good plan.” May agreed ruffling his hair.

Peter batted her hands away. Why was everyone always messing with his curls?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!
> 
> Comments make my day! They always bring a smile!
> 
> KUDOS make me do a little happy dance.
> 
> LOVE YOU 3000!


	44. Didn't Want To Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter realized that end of year report cards went out delayed in the mail. He panics.
> 
> May and Tony help.
> 
> Some uncle Rhodey too because--We love him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sunday!
> 
> I fly back home tomorrow from a short vacation. I'm exhausted but I've had the best time!
> 
> RANDOM FACT ABOUT ME: I'm teaching my nephew right. He has named his new stuffed Lion "Thor" and he has two Spider-Man toys with him on our trip.
> 
> ENJOY!

“There are three things you need to know before you read this…” Peter told May as he handed over his end of year report card that had been delayed in the mail.

“I’m listening.” May sat down at the small table in the tiny kitchen.

“1. We had a really stressful couple of months with what happened with Tony and Rhodey. 2. I love you. 3. I plan to fix it by doing better next year.” Peter sat down across from her.

May opened the envelop slowly and read the grades trying to figure out where Peter was worried, “Pete. I don’t see anything to be concerned about here. It’s all A’s and B’s.”

“When have you ever known me to get a B in my life? Don’t tell Tony. I’m going to fix it next year!” Peter got up and grabbed a bottle of water taking a sip.

“I don’t have to tell him, sweetie. He has access to the student portal and it will be on there as well. The mail was delayed but that was update right away. You don’t have to worry though. It’s not going to be a big deal.” May ran a supportive hand down his arm.

“He has access to the student portal? May! NO! This is bad. He’s going to see my teachers feedback. I can’t believe this. What am I going to do? Maybe I can steal his phone and delete the app before he notices? No, that’s dumb. He’ll just re-download it. I know! I know! I’ll distract him so that he can’t see it!” Peter jumped up and ran out of the room to put on his suit to swing to the tower.

“It’s an okay plan, Pete. You have some minor flaws though.” May followed him down the hall and stood in the doorway of his room.

“Fine. Tell me the flaws.” Peter got his suit on and hit the spider-emblem to make it fit to him.

“1. It’s difficult to distract Tony Stark when he’s focused on something. 2. Tony’s not going to be mad so this whole plan isn’t needed. 3. What if he already saw it?” May shrugged and pushed her glasses back to her face when they started sliding down.

“Nope. Nope. Nope. If he had already seen them I would know because he would have called to talk about it. We always talk about school and grades. He says he wants to be an involved parent; whatever that means.

“Go to the tower then. Find out for yourself he’s not mad about it.” May gestured to the window.

Peter turned to go back quickly turned back and lifted his mask enough to kiss his aunt’s cheek and then he was gone.

~

“Boss, Peter Parker has entered the tower.” Friday informed Tony where he stood in the kitchen making a stir fry for Pepper and himself for dinner, “Guess I should have made more food, huh?”

“Dad, I need your help with something.” Peter said as he entered the kitchen.

“And you needed to swing over rather than calling and asking for a ride from Happy?” Tony teased as he pulled out more food to start another pan of stir fry.

“Is that stir fry?” Peter’s stomach growled as the smell hit his senses.

Tony passed him a plate full and Peter didn’t waste any time sitting down to eat. He just grabbed a fork and leaned against the counter and started eating.

“Did you eat at all today or should I assume you starved all day?” Tony passed him a water bottle.

“I ate but that was hours ago!” Peter took a sip of the water before continuing to eat what was on his plate.

“Peter! I thought you were at May’s tonight.” Pepper gave him a side hug as she came in the kitchen in Nike sweatpants and a plain white T-Shirt.

“He needs my help. I have yet to hear with what.” Tony finished cutting up more peppers to add to the stir fry as he talked.

Peter should have thought about what topic he was using as a distraction before he got to the tower because now he suddenly had no problems in his life and nothing he needed advice about. His mind had gone completely blank.

“Pete?” Pepper asked concerned when he didn’t say anything, “You can tell us anything.”

Peter didn’t know where this thought came from but it just popped out, “My friends having been talking about stuff lately like umm, sex stuff and I just wanted your feedback on it.”

Tony hoped his mouth didn’t gap open like he thought it had, but the fact that Pepper hit his arm and gave him a look before walking away said that it had.

“We’re having this talk?” Tony asked the kid whose face went completely red.

“I guess.” Peter hated himself in that moment.

Twenty minutes later Peter was the one whose mouth hung open in shock, “I really didn’t want to know about some of your past flings.”

“I was just trying to use it for examples.” Tony put away the banana he had used for the condom.

“I don’t think I’m ever having sex.” Peter shuddered.

“But if you do—AND I think you will at some point—Use protection, have consent, and respect the person you’re with. It isn’t all about you and your needs or wants.” Tony reminded him.

“We went over that—-THREE TIMES.” Peter reminded.

“Great. One last clarifying question.” Tony leaned against the counter. “Want to talk about the feedback your teachers gave May and I for the end of the year. I got notified that paper reports cards went out in the mail a few days ago.”

“You knew about that this whole time?” Peter groaned.

“Yeah, but that conversation needed to happen even if it was a distraction tactic.”

“I am going to bring my grades up. I promise.” Peter laid his head on the table.

Tony ran a hand through Peter’s curls, “Kiddo, You can’t really fix it at this point. Getting a B doesn’t make you a bad student. I’m not upset. Your teachers said numerous times that you did well in a tough situation. Honestly I’m surprised you were worried. This has been on the portal since you got out of school. The mailed copy must have been delayed. I’ve known how your school year ended for a while. I do want you to keep in mind though, I’m not mad at you for a B. I’m not mad at you for an F even. I’ll be mad if I think you aren’t trying to well. I’m proud of how you handled school while Rhodey and I were gone.”

“You say gone like you went on a long trip.” Peter mumbled.

“I’m sorry that the end of your school year was chaos.” Tony sat down next to him again.

“You’re really not mad because I really did try, and I really do plan to do better next year?” Peter leaned his head against his dad’s shoulder.

“Not mad at all. In fact I think we should have a belated celebration with ice cream!”

“And cake!” Peter suggested.

“Can you even have ice cream without cake?” Tony faked horror at the thought.

“We’re going to have to DoorDash.” Peter reminded.

“Be patient with me.”

“I’m with you every step of the way.” Peter squeezed his arm in support.

“Umm. Am I invited or we’re just going to keep pretending that I wasn’t sitting over here being traumatized by that conversation?” Rhodey said from the couch where he had been tryin to read.

“So many things—“ Peter shuddered.

“That we didn’t want to know.” Rhodey nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!
> 
> Comments and KUDOS make my day! Don't mind my delayed response time. Life's a little crazy basically all of the time.
> 
> LOVE YOU 3000!


	45. Share the Burden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter helps Tony and Rhodey face their fears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday!
> 
> I want to start by saying I didn't start out tonight thinking I'd be writing the last chapter of this story, but I think that's why I avoided this story last weekend. I knew it was ending and I wasn't ready. I still don't think I am. I told a friend I wasn't, but this story is finished and beautiful.  
> I can't believe how many people loved this story. All of the comments, KUDOS, and subscriptions blow me away. This story was supposed to be 2-3 chapters and you all made it what it is today. You loved it until I loved it enough to continue it.  
> I hope you'll consider subscribing to my page to get notifications to other stories. I have so many stories in mind and even though this story is coming to a close...Another one will be coming. You won't want to miss that when it happens.  
> Okay. Okay. I'm not crying you. YOU ARE.  
> I hope you read this one a little bit slower and sigh with happiness at the end.  
> RANDOM FACT ABOUT ME: I love sad music. Maybe it's my anxiety but it just feels like it gets me.

“It’s fine. It’s fine. We don’t have to go.” Peter put a hand over his dad’s hand that rested on the steering wheel. This was the furthest Tony had gotten since he’d been abducted. Peter could hear his breathing and he knew that his dad was close to a panic attack.

“No. I want to. I just—I’m…” Tony shrugged instead of finishing his sentence.

“Scared.” Peter prompted.

“It’s dumb.”

“Alright. Back to the penthouse we go!” Peter smiled.

“You wanted to go see a movie with your friends and no one else is here to take you.” Tony turned off the car and followed Peter up to the penthouse.

“I know. I think we’ve been handling this whole thing wrong though. What would have made you and Rhodey feel safer when you were abducted?” Peter kept walking with Tony following trying to figure out his plan.

“I don’t know, Pete. We didn’t even know what hit us. We were just running and bam then we woke up in a dark room. They wouldn’t have been able to lay a finger on us if we had our suits though—OH! That’s what you’re getting at.” Tony grinned.

“I think that the suit would make you feel safer because whose going to hurt you in the suit?” Peter opened the lab and Tony took a deep breath before using his watch on his wrist to call a suit to him.

“Hello, Mr. Stark.” Friday’s voice greeted cheerfully as always. Tony felt a shiver anxiety or excitement. He honestly wasn’t sure he would be able to understand the difference at this point.

“So guys I was thinking we could make some Mac N’ Cheese for dinner—Kraft—Of course. No veggies because Pepper isn’t here to tell us we need a well balanced meal.” Rhodey stopped when he saw Peter and Tony suited up, “And you didn’t invite me.”

“Let’s go.” Peter pulled his mask over his head and they waited for Rhodey who stood where he had been when he first came in, “Uncle Rhodey?”

“I’m coming. Someone hit the button on my watch.” Rhodey held out his wrist and Peter pressed the button that would send the suit flying to Rhodey.

Once the suit was on Rhodey started checking things over on his screen in front of him. He saw his heart rate was a little rapid but knew that was from the anxiety of leaving the tower. It was honestly now or never and no one was going to have access to them in the sky.

“Let’s do this!” Tony said with false enthusiasm.

~

“Hey guys! I got home early so now’s the time to hide the evidence of the junk you decided to eat for dinner!” Pepper yelled coming into the penthouse out of the elevator. She was greeted with silence.

“Fri?” Pepper asked.

“They are out on patrol. Would you like me to contact Mr. Stark?” Friday asked ever helpful.

“No. Umm. Tony left the penthouse?” Pepper grabbed some leftovers from the fridge and popped them in the microwave too tired to make anything else.

“He did. Peter helped him with overcoming his fears.” Friday confirmed.

Pepper smiled. This family had come a long way.

~

“Mom?” Peter asked coming into the living room fresh out of the shower after patrolling with Tony and Rhodey.

“What’s up, Pete?” Pepper folded down the corner of the page from the book she was currently reading.

“Just wanted to come say goodnight.” Peter sat down on the couch and Pepper wrapped an arm around him pressing a kiss to the side of his head.

“I love you, Bubs.”

“Love you too!”

Peter got up to walk out of the room but he heard Pepper say, “Thanks for helping Tony.”

“He helped me first.”

~

Tony paced the hall that night. He was content that he had gone out in the suit but frustrated that the thought of going for a drive or a walk caused fear. It wasn’t fair. He wanted what the world had stolen from him; his peace.

Tony grabbed his keys. He wasn’t going to feel this fear anymore. He had learned one thing since becoming a parent and that was that you could be completely terrified of something but sometimes you just have to do it in spite of the fear because what you gain from it can be nothing short of amazing.

~

Tony couldn’t stop shaking. He had been driving for quite some time but when he finally parked. He knew why he was here. He also knew why he hadn’t been able to rest. He needed to talk to his friend. It was essential.

Tony texted before walking up to the apartment in Queens. May met him at the door, “Sorry. I know it’s late.”

“What’s going on?”

“You knew? You knew way back when you told Peter to ask to stay with Pep and I, didn’t you?” Tony sat down in the living room on the couch.

“That you were meant to be his dad?” May asked sitting down next to him, “Tony—You knew that too by that point. You both just needed a push. I didn’t know that our kid was lying to me and hadn’t confirmed details for staying with you.”

“How’d you know that I’d be any good at this though? I could have really screwed him up.”

“You could have, but I had this gut instinct that you would never. You love him too much for that.” May got up off the couch and reached for the blanket sitting on the chair next to the couch wrapping it around her shoulders.

“I didn’t understand how much you could love a person. I mean I love Pepper with my whole heart, but it’s different when it’s your kid. It hits you in a different way. I would literally do anything for that kid. I’d protect him at all costs. But here’s the thing—I think he’d protect me at all costs too. I think I like this family thing. I never had something quite like this before. It started as just Rhodey for my family and then Rhodey and Pepper. Now I’m overwhelmed by the people who care. It’s a good overwhelmed though.” Tony got up to look out the window at Queens where he had found the teenager who swung on webs in pajamas what felt like a lifetime ago.

“Tony?” May paused.

“Yeah?”

“Welcome to being a dad officially. It is both a privilege and a huge responsibility. Oh and welcome to the world of having family who would do anything for you; you deserved this from the start.” May hugged her friend tight. They had become the best co-parenting team along with Pepper.

“Thanks for giving me the chance to have this.” Tony hugged his friend back.

~

One Year Later.

“Dad!” Peter yelled coming out of school on the last day of class. Tony was leaning against his car. May and Pepper had already gone ahead of them to the house in California where they were planning to spend the whole summer.

“Where’s Ned and MJ? Come on, we gotta go! The plane will leave without us.” Tony pretended to be irritated.

Peter laughed and hugged him, “They’re coming! Also dad—It’s your plane. It won’t leave until you say so.”

“I have never said that in my life.” Tony winked.

“You think we can stop for a snack on the way? I’m starving.” Peter, Ned, and MJ got into the car.

“Oh. Me too!” Ned said.

“I could eat.” MJ agreed.

“Rhodey’s waiting on us.” Tony reminded the kids as he got into the car himself,  
“Who am I kidding. Let’s do it.”

~

“What’s wrong with you? Three hours!” Rhodey tapped his foot waiting for them on the stairs of the plane.

“Got caught doing a thing.” Tony pointed at the kids who all held bags of things.

“We just asked for food.” Ned said.

“We did not insist on shopping for all new clothes for the trip.” Peter rolled his eyes.

“I didn’t hear anyone complaining earlier. Besides. MJ had said she had forgotten her swimsuit and her parents weren’t home to let her back in.”

“I stood here for three hours!” Rhodey repeated.

“Waiting on you now. Let’s go!” Tony said as he walked inside the plane.

Peter hugged Rhodey as he walked by and Rhodey ruffled his hair. Peter knew his uncle and dad teased each other and argued but it was all in good fun.

“I love this family.” Ned smiled.

“I love that Peter found this family.” MJ said softly watching Peter sit down by Tony who was trying to get Rhodey to tell him what he was reading. She even heard him call Rhodey, “Sour Patch.” 

Peter was leaning against Tony with his headphones on and his eyes closed already seat belted in. He trusted his dad 100% to keep him safe. It was a good look from the kid she had known freshman year who walked around looking a little bit lost all of the time and like he was missing something. He had looked pained freshman year and broken. He had looked like the world was just too heavy.

Because here’s the thing—MJ realized—Peter Parker wasn’t lost anymore and he had everything he needed. The world wasn’t heavy any longer. It wasn’t heavy because Peter had someone else to share the burden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU FOR READING!
> 
> YOU ARE ALL THE BEST OF THE BEST. I STARTED THIS IN A SLEEP DEPRIVED STATE AND I WAS HARDLY FUNCTIONING. I'M NOT MOSTLY SLEEPING GOOD AND THRIVING. THAKS FOR BEING THERE THROUGH THE PROCESS AND THE MONTHS AND CHAPTERS. 
> 
> COMMENT, KUDOS--YEP...LET ME HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS.
> 
> ALSO I LOVE YOU 3000!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make my day! Help a girl out! I'm super sleep deprived at this point. 
> 
> KUDOS are great too! Basically anything that lets me know I'm doing a good job. ;) 
> 
> Thanks for reading, and love you 3000!


End file.
